Courage with Fear
by ShadowsEmbrace13
Summary: Blowing up his Aunt Marge had been very satisfying at the time and when he left the Dursleys, Harry had no intention of ever returning. A meeting with a dog escalates into a lot of trouble for a lot of people. Not everyone can overcome their fear to act with courage.
1. Mistake and Meeting

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry really hadn't thought this through.

That was nothing new, but still. He had blown up his aunt and after what that letter said last year after Dobby Levitated that cake…

So now Harry was on the run from the Ministry.

He also had nowhere to go.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Mrs Weasley might let him stay at the Burrow for a while, but then Harry remembered Mr Weasley worked for the Ministry and Harry really didn't want to get him into trouble.

The Leaky Cauldron or anywhere else in Diagon Alley was out because the Ministry would find him in a heartbeat. He had no idea where Hermione lived. He didn't know where any of his classmates lived for that matter.

He didn't know his classmates well at all actually.

It didn't matter now. He would never see them again.

 _One problem at a time. I can't go to the Weasleys and I can't go to the magical world. Hogwarts is out because they will have expelled me by now…_

That stung.

Harry couldn't go home again.

 _So what happens to me now?_

Harry hadn't thought this through at all.

 _If I go to Gringotts, I can take some money out and…can they convert it into pounds? Hermione must have got money from somewhere so her parents must have. So get enough money for a night in a hotel or something. Think about this better after._

It was a plan. It wasn't a great plan, but it was a plan.

 _I'm already expelled for using magic…Using a little more couldn't hurt._

He really wished he had studied with Hermione more. He remembered all those household charms Mrs Weasley had used, including things like a…was it a Feather Light Charm? That would be useful about now.

Harry thought about his invisibility cloak, but it wouldn't cover his trunk as well and it would look very strange if a trunk was seen moving on its own.

 _How far can I go? How does the Ministry know when and where I use magic?_

A horrible thought crashed into him.

 _Hagrid found us when we were in the middle of nowhere absolutely nowhere near civilisation._ Can _I outrun them? Especially as I know nothing about the Ministry?_

 _Hagrid…Oh God. I won't just be expelled, I'll be arrested!_

Whatever 'Azkaban' was, Harry did not want to go there.

 _What do I do?_

Snap.

Harry spun around, wand out.

He met the eyes of a big black dog.

Just a dog. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry pocketed his wand again.

Harry would admit he didn't normally like dogs. Ripper was a good reason to avoid all of them and he was sure Marge had far more. He had no idea what this kind was, but it was the biggest one he had ever seen.

And yet…

The dog wasn't growling. It was definitely interested in him, but it wasn't growling.

Harry didn't remember ever seeing this dog before. He was very sure it didn't belong to anyone on Privet Drive. He would have seen it before and it certainly wouldn't have been standing there and not growling.

For a few seconds, neither of them moved a muscle.

The dog put one paw forward. It stopped.

Harry bit his lip and looked back. Part of him was telling him to leave the dog and keep running. Another part of him was telling him to keep it. Another part was telling him to feed it and drop it off at a kennel or somewhere that would look after it.

 _I'm on the run. I can't look after a dog._

 _But dogs are loyal and could help look after me._

The dog took a proper step towards Harry.

Did Harry accept it or did he run?

Somehow, Harry knew this was an important decision.

/

Sirius did know this was a bad idea in a lot of ways.

But Harry looked small and his clothes were so big. He thought that Lily's muggle relatives lived in Privet Drive. Harry was at least three streets away with a loaded trunk that was almost too heavy for him to drag.

Was Harry running away?

If he was, he wasn't safe.

But he obviously wasn't safe or happy where he was because then he wouldn't be running away.

Did Padfoot startle him so he accidentally called the Knight Bus? But he had been standing there for a few minutes so maybe he had nowhere to go other than Hogwarts and the Knight Bus didn't help with that. Sirius knew that.

When Sirius ran away from home, he went to James'.

So was Harry trying to find a way to go to his friend's?

Padfoot stepped forward. Before he opened his jaws, the photo flashed in his mind.

 _Wormtail…_

Weasleys were Gryffindors. Had been for years. Was Harry a Gryffindor? Would that be the home Harry would go to?

Sirius couldn't let the rat get him.

Harry had seen him. Lily's eyes stared at him.

Would Harry remember him? Probably not. He must hate him. He deserved it.

Padfoot put a paw forward. Didn't want to frighten him as he was running away and already scared, but he needed his wand for the Knight Bus. Harry must have a lot of friends. Weasleys might not be first on his list of people to go to. Probably the Longbottoms and Augusta would protect him.

Harry didn't go for his wand again. He just stared at the dog.

Did Harry recognise him? He had loved playing with Padfoot as a baby. James joked about it.

Harry put his trunk down and opened it. He shouldn't be doing that.

 _Food!_

"Here boy." In Harry's hand was something that smelt like meat.

Padfoot wanted to go to him. Sirius hesitated.

Harry didn't know Padfoot was Sirius Black. Harry must want nothing to do with Sirius. He shouldn't go anywhere near Harry. He as good as killed James and Lily.

/

Harry was now very curious about this dog.

His experience with dogs was that they would immediately pounce on food. They always seemed hungry too.

Yet this one was so hesitant.

He was clearly interested in the food but was very hesitant.

 _Maybe he's not used to people._

Harry slowly chucked the food to the opposite pavement. The dog instantly leapt on it and snapped it up. Then his attention returned to Harry.

Now he was under the street lamp, Harry could see how thin he was and how mattered his fur was. If this was someone's pet, they had not taken care of him.

 _I know that feeling._

The beef jerky was something Harry had hidden under the floorboard along with other food in case the Dursleys locked him in again. As he was never returning to the Dursleys, he didn't mind sharing some of it. It looked like this dog needed it more than he did.

But the dog wasn't looking at his hand when he got another out of the tin. He was looking at Harry's face.

Again Harry threw it and the dog caught it in his jaws before it even touched the ground. Again, it looked at Harry's face and not the hand that held the food.

"C'mere boy." If the dog wanted this one, he would have to come closer. All thoughts of running had faded to the back of his mind. There was no one around.

The dog didn't move for a moment. Then his nose went into the air, possibly smelling something. Harry waited patiently as another moment passed. Then the dog trotted over to him and, in a very un-doglike way, used his snout to close Harry's trunk.

"What?"

The dog nudged his pocket that had a wand in it. He stepped back.

 _Is this a magical dog?_

Having the wand in his hand suddenly seemed like a good idea. He didn't raise it, but kept it tight.

The dog raised his right paw. Harry just looked at it, not understanding. The dog put it down on the floor and lifted it again.

"I don't understand." Maybe he understood English. If it was a magical dog, it was worth a try.

The dog did seem to understand. He walked forward and nudged Harry's wand arm, then backed off and lifted his paw again.

 _This is the strangest dog I've ever met._

Harry, making sure to aim at the road and not at the weirdest dog ever, lifted his wand.

Only to almost fall over when a huge purple thing came barrelling around the corner.

The dog barked in a way that sounded like a laugh.

Harry glared at it. "Could have given me some warning." The dog just started to wag his tail. Snorting, he tipped the beef jerky tin upside down and allowed the dog to feast on it.

 _I'm keeping him._

Despite showing him how to summon this three decker Knight Bus thing, the dog was very reluctant to actually get on it.

"Well, if you don't like it, I'm not getting on."

That did the trick. The dog hopped on.

Relaxing a little, Harry pulled his trunk on as well and picked the bed nearest the exit. He always preferred being near a door.

"So…"

"Neville Longbottom," Harry supplied. He didn't want people to know he was Harry Potter. He made a mental apology to Neville.

The dog wagged his tail.

"So Neville, where you going?"

There was that question again. It wasn't 'where was he going'. It was 'where could he go'?

 _Hang on. If I broke the law and they have prisons, surely they have lawyers?_

"Is there a good law office I could go to?" If they were closed, Harry would just find the closest hotel or bed and breakfast. Now he realised he probably didn't have enough money to pay for one and that he might not have enough in his vault.

Harry really needed to learn to think before he opened his mouth. No wonder he wasn't in Ravenclaw.

"Hey Ernie, looks like the lad's in some trouble," Stan laughed.

"Ha. Lawyers will eat you before breakfast," responded a voice from farther up the bus.

Harry scowled at him. He was not in the mood for this and the constant skidding of the bed he was on wasn't helping. He was almost getting motion sickness and he was a Seeker!

"Depends on what you're after. Muggle or magical?" Harry opened his mouth. "Or both." Harry shut his mouth. It was just best not to interrupt. "No magical lawyers for court kid, but want legal advice and I only know one. Not many these days."

 _The magical world doesn't have lawyers?_

Harry's heart dropped. Who was he supposed to talk to?

 _Dumbledore's Chief Warlock, so I should send him a letter when I find somewhere and Hedwig finds me. He'll probably know already. He's Dumbledore. But then, he didn't know about Dobby Levitating a cake last year and couldn't stop Hagrid from getting arrested for no reason last year…_

The dog gently placed his head over Harry's knees. Grateful for the distraction, Harry scratched him behind the ears.

Then the bus screeched to a halt, nearly toppling him onto the floor.

"5th Floor, Ted Tonks. Good luck Neville."

Ted Tonks.

Harry dragged his trunk onto the street. The dog plopped down next to him.

"Think this is a good idea?" Harry asked. It wasn't like the dog would actually know, but…Well, he didn't know why he said it. Maybe he just wanted a friend.

The dog nodded.

The building was one of those boring buildings that were seen everywhere. It was just brickwork and windows, like nearly every other building on this road. There were no signs suggesting there was something for legal advice. There were lights on though, so maybe there was someone in. Counting the levels showed it was the fifth floor.

"Sorry boy, but you'll have to wait outside." The dog nodded. "You had better be here when I come back down." There was no response from the dog. He was completely still. "Are you going to leave me?" Harry would prefer the 'no' now, before he got too attached. He hated saying goodbye.

 _I'm talking to a dog._

Using logic didn't help the twist in his gut. He didn't want the dog to leave.

The dog dipped his head, ears back and drooping. He whined.

Harry scowled. "Do what you want." Grabbing his trunk, he threw the door open and dragged his trunk inside. He wasn't leaving it outside.

A good part of him wished the dog was gone when he came down.

A better part of him wished the dog was still there.

First off though, he needed to know what his options were. If this Ted Tonks knew both muggle and magical law, he was what Harry needed. Cop shows that Dudley watched mentioned a thing of confidentiality between lawyer and client, but Harry didn't know if that was a real thing.

Harry stopped as he pressed the button in the lift for five.

 _I am following a dog's advice. I must be going mad._

 _Still, not the weirdest thing that's happened since I entered the Wizarding World._

Either way, Harry was a Gryffindor. He wasn't backing out now.


	2. Night Talk and Morning Peace

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Padfoot couldn't sit still.

He should go.

He should stay.

Why did Harry want legal advice? Was he running from his home because he was in trouble with the Ministry? Was he afraid of the Ministry? Was he not happy at home?

Sirius should go.

Harry had asked him to stay.

Harry didn't know the dog was Sirius Black.

Padfoot shook his head. His paws took him back and forth.

Harry had Gryffindor robes in his trunk. He was sharing a dorm with Weasley. With _Wormtail_! He needed to know. He deserved to know.

But he probably thought Sirius had ratted out James and Lily.

Did he head to Hogwarts or did he stay with Harry?

* * *

'Ted Tonks'

That was all the nameplate said.

Harry swallowed.

 _What if he can't help me? What if he hands me over to the Ministry? What if-?_

Harry lifted his hand and knocked. He couldn't stay out here all night. Besides, if Hagrid could track him to the middle of nowhere, then the Ministry could track him here. He needed to keep moving.

Legal advice seemed like a good idea though and he didn't think he could stay in one place too long. Hedwig was beautiful and Harry had never seen a snowy owl in the Great Hall other than her. If the Ministry knew what to look for, they would find her and he didn't want her hurt.

 _Maybe I should send her to the Weasleys or Hagrid to look after._

Hedwig would hate that.

"Come in."

Harry jumped. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

The office looked comfortable. The window took up half the wall and a desk was neatly settled against the opposite wall. Two chairs were opposite the desk for clients. There were filing cabinets on the back wall and a large potted plant sat in the corner.

"Good evening young man."

The man seated on the other side of the desk wasn't wearing robes. Harry nearly hit himself; the man worked for muggles as well. He gave off a friendly aura, no sign he was surprised at a thirteen year old suddenly appearing in his office with a trunk in the middle of the night.

"Hello." Harry forced his throat open.

"Feel free to leave your trunk near the door. I assure you, no one will come near it." He gestured to the chairs on the other side of the desk. "Please, get comfortable."

Harry shut the door behind him, hearing it click. Not lock. He left his trunk leaning against the wall with the handle facing the office. He might have to leave it behind if he needed a quick exit. He should have taken the invisibility cloak out.

He slipped into the seat quickly and quietly.

"Now. How may I help you?"

Harry had spent most of his energy worrying and getting through the door. He had not gone over what he wanted to say.

"Um…Well…I'm err…" _Come on Harry. You faced a basilisk!_ "Is there some form of confidentiality?"

"There is," Mr Tonks nodded once. "I promise not to discuss your business with anyone except those to which you give your explicit permission. However, I would ask that you consider common sense with whatever topic of which you would like to discuss."

"And how much would a talk cost?"

Mr Tonks tilted his head, thinking. "Given that you are still in school, the first hour is free."

Harry exhaled. He wished he could look out the window. "I accidentally…um…I accidentally blew up my Aunt and they said that another feat of magic would result in my immediate expulsion."

Mr Tonks entwined his fingers. "Clarify something for me please. When you say 'blew up your aunt', do you mean such as in an explosion?"

"Wha-No, no!" Harry winced at his own shout. "No, I mean, like a balloon."

"That is a relief. That can be treated and has most likely been reversed by now, along with said aunt Obliviated. That means she will have no memory of the incident. Did they send you a letter?"

Harry flushed. "I…err…Left before they could." At least, he thought he had.

"I see. Normally, children are not in too much trouble if cases of true accidental magic, especially if the damage is easily reversed." Harry's almost sagged in relief. "Emotions can get the better of anyone. Can I have your name or would you like to remain anonymous?"

"Anonymous." Harry didn't know if he could trust this man yet and he didn't want to make it too easy to find him.

"Very well. You said 'another' before. What else has happened?"

 _Sorry Dobby. I know you were just trying to help._

"Well, last summer, a house elf Levitated a cake and dropped it on my uncle's bosses. A letter came in almost immediately and said if I did something else, I would be expelled."

"A house elf? How unusual. There was no investigation?"

"Not that I'm aware of sir."

"Even more unusual. It is my understanding that only the Headmaster of Hogwarts can expel students. The Ministry of Magic cannot, unless irreversible harm has been done deliberately and the Statute of Secrecy was intentionally broken."

"So they're not going to send me to Azkaban?"

Mr Tonks frowned. "Certainly not. Why would you think something like that?"

Harry didn't want to answer that, so he stayed quiet and tried to think if he should go or if he should ask something else.

"Young man, I am sworn to confidentiality. I take that very seriously. However, you came for a reason and I want to help you. If it is an honest misunderstanding, then I would like to correct that so you don't feel you need to run again."

Harry flinched. He couldn't go back to the Dursleys. They knew about magic; they wouldn't have been Obliviated. They would be furious. If last summer was an indication, they would be worse as this was Aunt Marge. He couldn't go back.

"I saw the Minister arrest Hagrid last year because 'he had to be seen doing something'." Confidentiality. Harry swallowed and continued. "I was afraid he would expel and arrest me."

Mr Tonks sighed. "Of course he did. One thing I can say about the Minister is that he is very focused on how the public views him and he has surrounded himself with poor advisers. While Albus Dumbledore is not a poor adviser, he sometimes lacks…initiative. All men have their flaws."

Harry folded his arms, anger forcing its way into his mind. "Then why didn't he investigate instead of just arresting Hagrid? He didn't even get an apology!"

"I do not know the situation, so I cannot give you explanations. All I can say is that many people do not like admitting when they are wrong. That takes a special kind of bravery many lack. It is sad, but it is a fact."

Oh, Harry knew that alright. He could count on one hand how many people apologised for that 'Heir of Slytherin' bullying. "I know."

"Then I am sorry. You're a bit too young to face the world, but we don't get what we want. Do we Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up sharply.

Mr Tonks chuckled. "It is not hard to figure out Mr Potter. You look so much like James and the scar gave it away."

His heart skipped a beat. "You knew my father?"

"I am ashamed to say I didn't know him well. I knew his name and face. I spoke with him a few times, but I cannot say we were friends. We were merely friendly acquaintances."

"Oh." Harry slumped again. "Do you know who his friends were?"

"I recall he had three best friends: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black."

Three friends? Then why didn't one of them take him in? Why had he been left at the Dursleys? If Ron or Hermione died, he would take in their children if no one else would. Why hadn't they?

"What happened to them?"

Mr Tonks was quiet for a moment. "I take it you haven't been told much about your parents? Or your family?"

Harry shrugged. "Only that I look just like my father and have my mother's eyes."

"I see. I don't know about Remus Lupin, but Peter Pettigrew is dead and Sirius Black has been in Azkaban for thirteen years. However Mr Potter, I must warn you to be cautious. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, so I would ask you to be very vigilant."

Harry's sat there still. Remus Lupin was missing. Sirius Black had been in prison. "Why was he in prison?"

"I am not the one to tell you Mr Potter, but it is something you need to know. Are you familiar with the Fidelius Charm?" Baffled, Harry shook his head. "It is a rather simple charm in theory. It hides a location and the secret is hidden within a person. Only that person can tell the secret and only then can the location be found. Understand?"

"I…think so."

"Now, this is the charm in which your parents were hiding. It is thought that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper. As He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found and killed your parents, then the conclusion is that Sirius Black told them. It is also believed that he killed Peter Pettigrew along with 13 muggles."

…

"Black is the reason that…Why?! Why did he betray his best friend?!" Rage was easy. It came and was welcomed like an old friend.

"Breathe Harry." _Harry?_ One breath. "And again." In. Out. The desk stopped shaking. Harry blushed, but he couldn't find himself caring much. "I cannot tell you Mr Potter as I don't know."

"What he said at his trial will do." Harry wanted an answer. And he was going to get it.

"Would you like me to find the trial transcripts? Again, that is not a question I know the answer to."

"Yes. Please."

Mr Tonks made a note on a piece of paper in front of him. "I will send you an owl. Now Mr Potter, is there anything else you would like to discuss? Such as your current situation?"

Harry's face went blank. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Mr Potter, you may have had a valid reason for being worried about the Ministry, but children do not normally respond by running away from home. You opened with questions on confidentiality and cost. You also arrived by Knight Bus and am meeting with a legal aid alone. No one has told you certain things. Where will you go when you leave this office?"

Harry remained silent.

"That answers my question Mr Potter. I think the Ministry are looking for you, but only to protect you. You won't be in trouble. You will find that no one will question you booking into the Leaky Cauldron. For tonight, there is a bed and breakfast down the road and around the corner."

"…I don't have any muggle money."

"That could be a problem. Do you have any magical money?"

"Not much, but in my trunk."

Mr Tonks took an envelope out of his desk drawer and pulled out a few ten pound notes. "There's smaller change in there as well. Would you like to exchange?"

Only then did it occur to Harry he had no idea of the exchange rate. However, the other option was to call the Knight Bus again and go to the Leaky Cauldron and he was honestly too drained for that. He just wanted a shower and bed.

With notes as well as coins in his pocket now, Harry rubbed his neck. "Sir, is the Minister allowed to just arrest people?"

"That is not an easy question Mr Potter. Crimes are normally handled by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Aurors are much like police. However, there are certain circumstances in which he can. I do not believe Madam Bones would have signed an arrest warrant for Hagrid with no evidence, but there are ways around that."

"Like Lucius Malfoy," Harry spat.

Mr Tonks raised an eyebrow. "That is one possibility. Money is a powerful motivator. It could be something else, even if it is the most likely answer. Do not advertise that Mr Potter; it is not suitable for polite discussion."

Harry snorted. This was a man that set a basilisk on the entire school to shut down a bill. He deserved far worse than a few insults.

That seemed to get a bigger smile out of Mr Tonks. "Can I help you with anything else Mr Potter?"

Harry thought. He would write to this Remus Lupin tonight or tomorrow. Hedwig had never failed him. He wanted to know more about his father and he wanted a reason why the man hadn't raised him. "Do you know who my mother was friends with?"

"That I do not. You can ask Professor McGonagall. She was her Head of House."

"Oh." That was disappointing. "Right." McGonagall never listened to him.

"It is none of my business Mr Potter, but I am concerned. I understand if you do not want to tell me. What are your plans now? Do you intend to return home?"

"Hogwarts is my home," Harry replied. That part was simple. "But I'm not sure I can go back to the residence I am… _was_ currently staying at. Is there some way I don't have to?"

There was a brief silence.

"From your words, I assume you live with muggles?"

"Yes."

"Do they have legal guardianship over you?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer. Then he frowned. "I don't know."

"Did you attend primary school?"

"Yes."

"Then they must have some papers." He was quiet as he thought some more. Harry was just relieved he had not dismissed his complaints like everyone else. "There are two options for you. One is emancipation. This will count you as an adult in the muggle and magical world. You are in a better situation for that then most. However, I think people will fight it and the fact you ran away from home would support their argument." He raised his hand at Harry's furious glare. "That is the way they will see it. You also don't have much knowledge of the Wizarding World."

Harry sulked back and folded his arms. "And the second?"

"The second is to be adopted by another family. In the muggle world, your muggle guardian must sign the papers without being coerced at all."

"Easily done," Harry muttered.

Mr Tonks raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "The magical side is a little trickier. The Ministry would want to get involved and you yourself pointed out who was the Minister's main advisor." Harry paled. In _no_ hell was he going to the Malfoys. "Other families are likely to petition for you, but it is a lottery where you end up. This is something I suggest you do not rush into and take a long time to think on. You are of age when you reach sixteen and you are currently thirteen. Is it worth it? All I ask is you think on it properly."

 _So. Those are my options for getting away from the Dursleys. But why would Dumbledore tell me I had to return when he knows the law and must know these things?_

 _Emancipation? Or adoption? Who would I_ want _to be adopted by? There's the Weasleys but they already have so many kids…but maybe I can help out, especially if they're family._

"I'll think on it."

"That's all I can ask on that topic. On another, I would ask you not to go looking for Sirius Black. I know it is tempting, but there are people that have trained for years to become Aurors and it is their job. I understand your fury, but just keep a sensible head."

Harry did not want to do that. He wanted to find Sirius Black and kill him. He had as good as killed his parents; payback was a bitch.

"Harry."

He snapped back out of his thoughts. The plant pot hit the floor again.

"You are powerful Mr Potter, but this is why emotions and magic don't always mix well. A bit of advice: you need to be in control of your magic, not let your magic control you. I will look into previous emancipation and adoption cases and give you more accurate results if you wish, but it does not solve the ultimate problem."

An offer for help. It wasn't much, but it was more than he had ever gotten. "I would appreciate that sir. Do you have any advice to help me control my magic?"

"Not much. Everyone is different. I know someone who meditates daily and focuses on their problems then. I know someone who does rigorous exercise to get the frustration out of their system. My advice to you is take up some sort of hobby."

"I play Quidditch." He was the youngest Seeker in a century.

"A good start, but it obviously isn't enough. Experiment around; I'm sure something will stick."

Harry nodded. Quidditch was fun, but maybe that was the problem. By the sound of it, it wasn't about fun but control. He was normally trying to stop himself from falling off his broom.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Tonks." Harry stood up, exhaustion setting in his bones. "I think it's time for me to go."

"Very well Mr Potter. A pleasure to meet you." Mr Tonks offered his hand. Harry shook it. "Now, let me help you with this." He headed over to the trunk.

"Won't the Ministry know?"

"The Ministry's trace only works on areas, not people. With your history, my conclusion is that you are the only wizard for a wide area. I could be wrong about that." Mr Tonks tapped his wand on the trunk. "There you go. That'll be much easier for you."

"Thank you." Harry pulled it away from the wall. He barely felt its weight. "That's the Feather Light Charm?"

"It is. It is rather simple to do and doesn't require an incantation; one of the few that doesn't. Just tap the object in question and wish it to be lighter. The heavier the object, the more of your magic you will need. However, you are still underage."

That ruined Harry's mood a little, but he did nod.

"My final piece of advice is to see an account manager tomorrow Mr Potter and put some time aside for the meeting. There are quite a few things you may wish to discuss with them that I am not the best person to explain to you. The goblins are far more efficient. Give them your name and vault key or offer your blood."

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Mr Tonks smiled at him. "You are tired Mr Potter and have received a bad shock tonight. Get some rest and start fresh tomorrow. You will need a sharp mind. If you do not understand after your visit tomorrow, send me a letter. I will do my best then, but there is a reason I do not recommend myself to describe the basics to you."

 _What is he…? Forget it. I'll think about it tomorrow._

"Good evening Mr Potter."

"Good evening Mr Tonks."

It was just as well the trunk was lighter. Harry felt heavier than ever.

The dog was lying on the ground just outside the building. He didn't move at the sound of the doors or footsteps.

Harry breathed out a long sigh of relief. "Hey boy." He knelt down and gave the dog a scratch behind the ears. "Sorry I took so long." The dog turned his head to look at him. He nudged Harry's hand and then put his head down again. "Seriously, what is with you?"

If a dog could give him a 'are you kidding' look, this one was definitely what came closest.

"What's that look for?" Then Harry realised exactly what he was saying. "Hey, in my defence, you understand English perfectly. With what I've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if you could talk. Snakes can."

That was Parseltongue but still.

The dog turned to stare at him again. He stood up and stretched. He sat down and watched Harry patiently.

Harry stood up and looked around. "Mr Tonks said there was a bed and breakfast this way." He was well aware how tired he was, but he wasn't going to sleep on the street unless he had to and he wasn't that desperate yet. With a frown, he looked at the dog. "I'm not sure how they'll take you." Would they allow a dog?

The dog wagged his tail.

"C'mon then. Come to think of it, I need a name for you if we're going to stick together." He had gotten the name 'Hedwig' out a course book, but somehow he just knew it was the right one. "I'll think on it."

Their walk was uneventful. Harry barely felt the drag of his trunk and the dog walked along more like a guard dog, alert and quiet. He didn't venture far from Harry.

"He thought I should make an appointment with the goblins." The dog nodded swiftly. "You agree." He nodded again. "One bark for a withdrawal, two for a meeting." He knew nothing about finances.

The dog quietly barked twice.

 _He hasn't led me astray yet._

At no point did Harry feel threatened by this magical dog. If anything, he felt…safe. It was an odd feeling.

The bed and breakfast looked like a normal terraced house from the outside, with hanging baskets over the doorway and a driveway that Harry could see led to a car park. He was in the right place, but there wasn't anywhere for a dog.

The dog didn't seem to care. He pushed Harry towards the front door.

Harry dug his heels in. "Slow down boy." The dog stopped. "There's no place for you. I'll look somewhere else." This dog had done more to help him than anyone, except Ron and Hermione. Harry wasn't going to leave him outside in British weather, even if it was summer.

The dog stared at Harry again. Then he shook his head and nudged him forward again.

"Now you're being annoying."

The dog gave him that incredulous look again. His paw pointed to the door.

Harry folded his arms. "Believe me, I am far more stubborn than you."

The dog snorted. His head looked left, then right. Finally, he settled on Harry again. Harry didn't move; he wasn't going to move until he found at least a roof and proper meal for this dog. He really needed one.

Harry was having a stare off with a dog. Harry was determined to win the stare off with a dog.

Apparently, he did win. With a slight whine, the dog trotted around the side. Harry followed, with a very happy jig inside. The dog was looking for something and seemed to have found it in the corner of a house. It was little more than a gap under the house, but the dog flattened himself and slid underneath.

 _How has he possibly managed to fit in there? That barely comes up to my ankles. Maybe he only can because he's so skinny._

The dog slid back out again and sat down, almost glaring at him. Harry could almost see the 'are you happy now?' Harry wasn't really, he would much prefer a proper dog house, but there wasn't one around here.

"Well, I can't think of anything better. I'll ask and see if I can get some food for you. Try to stay out of trouble, all right?"

The dog snorted and barked once. He still followed Harry and watched Harry enter the building. When he glanced out the window, he saw the dog wait a few moments before heading around to the little hole that provided the most protection in case in rained.

There was no one at the front desk, which was not much more than a high piece of wood barely wide enough for papers with a bell on just before the staircase. There was nothing expensive in the hallway, but everything was placed to make the place more homely, not to impress people. Harry did know the difference.

Seeing no one, Harry hit the bell. It had a sharp sound, but didn't linger long.

Not five seconds later, a casually dressed man appeared from behind a door that, from what Harry could glimpse, was a dining room.

"Good evening young man. My name is Roger Smith. Are you after a room for the night?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied. "Do you have any rooms left?"

"We do. There is one on the second floor and one on the top floor. Are you alone?"

"Yes sir." Harry thought that was obvious.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

Harry took a moment to think. If he said 'no', no doubt they would insist he call them, so… "Yes, they do. I'll call them when I'm in my room to tell them I arrived safely. I got a little lost and didn't reach where I wanted to be but I saw your b and b."

The suspicion and worry faded from the man's face. "You do that, young man. I'm sure they'll be worried. The room on the second floor is a single while the one on the top floor is a family room, but it will have a double bed. Both have ensuites, but naturally the single is cheaper."

"The single room please." Harry didn't need anything bigger. He pulled the money out of his pocket so the man knew he could pay. "Also, I came across a stray dog and he kind of followed me here. I'm thinking about keeping him, so…can you put some food out for him? He's starving and I'll pay for it."

There was a frown. "I will put some food out, but talk to your parents before adopting a dog. He might not be a stray and he might not be used to people. Has he hurt you?"

"No. He's been very protective of me actually." Harry wasn't going to mention the dog somehow knew how to call a bus, pushed him towards legal advice, advised him to look at his finances and wanted to make sure he had a bed for the night. "He doesn't bite."

"Don't worry, I'll put some out tomorrow morning as well while you're having your breakfast. Just don't forget to put out missing posters before you spend too much on him." Harry nodded. He didn't want to steal another person's pet, even if he was sure this wasn't. "Speaking of which…" A sheet of paper came out behind the desk and was offered. When Harry took it, he saw it was a full cooked breakfast. "You can change your mind tomorrow morning, but we need a rough idea tonight. Cereals and muesli will be in the dining room, which is through there. As for your room…"

Harry counted out the money and put it onto the desk. Then he had to sign his name in a book, but he put his real one this time. After that, he picked most of the things on the list. He received his key then and went on his way, declining the offer to help with his trunk.

The room was perfect. There was a comfy bed, a desk with a kettle along with tea, coffee and hot chocolate, a radiator, a more comfy chair opposite the television and there were towels in the ensuite for the shower.

The moment he pushed the window opened, Hedwig appeared. She gave him an affectionate nip and flew to land on the back of the comfy chair.

Harry dropped the trunk on the floor and made sure the door was locked behind him. He didn't plan to use any magic, but Hedwig might be a little difficult to explain. He thought he had been pushing his luck with the dog.

 _What a day. Can't wait for tonight to be over._

Even so, Harry found himself searching through his trunk for his spare parchment. He wanted to send a letter to this Remus Lupin tonight. If Mr Tonks was right, tomorrow was going to be a long day as well.

Now Harry just had to write a letter to a complete stranger to ask some very serious questions. He could ask about his parents, he had always wanted to know more, but every time the quill went to the paper with that idea in mind, he couldn't work up the nerve to write.

 _Okay, let's start slow._

'Dear Mr Lupin,

My name is Harry Potter and I have recently been told about you. I wasn't told much, only that you are a friend of my parents. This isn't much, but I would like to exchange a few letters with you if you are agreeable to that.

If not, then thank you for your attention to this letter.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter'

Harry picked it up and read it. It wasn't much and was definitely missing a lot, but Harry didn't do it over. If he asked about his parents, maybe this Lupin wouldn't respond because Harry wasn't interested in him. That was still the case with this version. But Harry didn't want to open with 'why didn't you take me in and would you like to now?' or 'why have I not heard of you until now?' He definitely wouldn't respond then.

Hedwig seemed to sense that he was done. She flew over and landed on the small corner of the desk left.

"Hey girl. You wouldn't mind taking this to someone called Remus Lupin, do you?" Hedwig bobbed her head. "I don't have an address for you." Again Hedwig bobbed her head.

 _Maybe all magical animals are very smart._

Harry placed the very short letter in an envelope and put 'Remus Lupin' on the front. He carefully attached it to Hedwig's offered talon. "No hurry girl and have a safe flight. I'll probably be at the Leaky Cauldron when you get back."

Hedwig let out a quiet hoot, accepted a few pets and took off out the window again.

With a fond smile, Harry closed the window and switched the radiator on. That task done, he headed into the shower. Twenty minutes later, the radiator was off again and Harry was fast asleep under the covers.

Oddly enough, despite the revelations of the night, Harry slept remarkably well.

* * *

The morning was sunny.

Harry had always been an early riser, which made it easier if breakfast was at 10 o clock at the latest. He was pleased at that; he didn't want to sleep the whole day away. He did have things to do today and he was supposedly having a long day.

However, he was up and about at 8 am. He felt completely refreshed. After one final check everything was in his trunk, Harry shut it and was about to lock it when he paused. He opened it again and put the invisibility cloak in his pocket before shutting the lid again. This time he locked it.

Harry dragged the trunk back downstairs, inwardly marvelling that the Feather Light Charm was still working. The dining room door was open and there was an area nearby to leave his trunk. He did so and picked a table. He could still see his trunk and he guessed the other tables could too.

"Good morning Mr Potter." Mr Smith appeared from a door opposite from where he entered. It was most likely the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr Smith."

"Have you made any changes to your breakfast?"

"No sir."

Harry's meal arrived very quickly and he politely refused tea and coffee when it was offered. It might have been because he was up so early or maybe there was no one else staying here, but he was alone the entire time. Despite that, he didn't feel pressured to hurry.

Everything was cooked wonderfully.

"Did you enjoy that Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up. This was a woman, dressed in a long dress that wasn't what Aunt Petunia would describe as expensive. "It was lovely. Thank you."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Are you staying long or are you leaving soon?"

Harry pulled the room key out of his pocket. "I'll be leaving soon actually. Thank you for your hospitality."

She took the key with a smile. "A pleasure to have you Mr Potter." She returned to the kitchen.

Harry leaned back in his chair and let out a breath. He was going back to the Leaky Cauldron now, but he had quite enjoyed his time here. No one knew who he was and no one was gaping at him. It was nice.

 _Tempting almost. Nothing like the Dursleys. Nothing like losing those 150 points in First Year. Nothing like the 'Heir of Slytherin' in Second Year._

The thought of the dog was what got him moving.

 _What if he's not there? He might have moved on by now and I don't know if I can keep him. He might not even be allowed at the Leaky Cauldron. He's almost certainly not allowed at Hogwarts._

The black dog was lying just in front of the gap that he probably spent the night. There was a plate lying on the floor next to him. Mr Smith had kept his word then.

When he saw Harry, he stood up and wagged his tail. It only occurred to Harry then that he still didn't have a name and something like 'Blacky' didn't fit.

"Right then. Ready to go?"

The dog barked.

Harry took a deep breath and headed to the road, making very sure no one else was around. He had to wait a while, but it wasn't too busy a street. It did give him time to mentally prepare. People always got _way_ too excited to see him.

 _I wonder if Mr Tonks is willing to be my lawyer on legal matters, not just legal advice. Can I afford that? Something to ask the goblins._

 _Right then. Time to go._

Time to head back to the Wizarding World.


	3. Return to Reality

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

If there was one thing Harry hated about the Wizarding World, it was that damn Boy-Who-Lived moniker.

Harry arrived just outside the Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't really looking forward to this. Sure, they would calm down after a while, but still.

The dog seemed confused at his hesitance.

Giving him a pet on the head, Harry pulled open the door and headed inside. He let the dog in as well; if Tom didn't want him, Harry would find somewhere else but he was just going to ask first.

Harry swallowed when the loud chattering died the instant he was visible.

The dog growled and bared his teeth.

Everyone who had been rushing forward to greet him froze.

Harry let out a long breath of relief. He stepped forward and placed a hand on the dog's head. "Easy boy. They're not a threat." The dog looked back at him with that incredulous look again. "They're just…" 'Excited' was the word he knew was right, but he didn't think it would get his friend to stand down. "Worried." The dog turned at them and growled again. "Hey, I know they're terrible at showing it, but they are."

"T-That's a Grim!"

The dog's growl became a snort.

Harry was glad the dog found it funny because the sudden panic that these people had to get away from him was baffling.

Fortunately for him, a very familiar bushy haired girl somehow managed to fight her way to the front.

"Harry!"

Harry stepped back to balance himself again as Hermione jumped into a hug. "Good to see you too Hermione."

"It's so good to see you. The Daily Prophet said there was a case of accidental magic at your house and I was so worried…Harry, when did you get a dog?"

Said dog seemed to have no problems with Hermione launching herself at Harry. He almost seemed to enjoy it.

"I met him last night when I ran away. He looked starved and was obviously a stray, so I kept him. I still need to get a name for him though. What's a Grim?"

"Oh, it's a big black dog that they think brings death. I suppose he would scare them, but I think it's one of those cause and effect things. You see one and die of fright sort of thing. He hasn't hurt you, has he? Are you sure he's a stray?"

"No, he's rather protective of me and he's really smart." Human like smart, but Harry didn't dwell on that much. Hedwig was far too smart for an owl. "He might be a Grim because he knows about magical things like the Knight Bus, but he's harmless. You're probably right about them not causing deaths." At least, Harry hoped she was. Then again, if you were terrified and you got in a car, it was probably an accident waiting to happen.

"Well, many books about magical animals seem to have selective memories. Did you know that nowhere mentions a Cerberus goes to sleep with music?"

Harry scoffed. "Most books aren't written by Hagrid, Hermione."

Hermione took a second to think about that. "That's a shame really. I'm sure he would know a lot about magical animals."

At this point, the pair had managed to get seated at a nearby table. The magicals that remained were staring at the dog with very suspicious eyes. He had just lay down under the table and kept his eyes on them.

"Are you sure he's a stray though Harry?"

"Hermione, he's either a stray or whoever is his owner doesn't deserve a dog."

"Even so Harry, I'm not sure about this."

"I'll put out missing posters for him Hermione and I'll keep an eye out for them, but I'm keeping him. He's great."

"I'll hold you to that. Speaking of pets, I was thinking of getting one."

"Really? What kind?" The tension was gradually easing out of him. It was odd as he was no longer the target of fear and scorn, but he was feeling very protective of his new friend. One wand movement and Harry was going to retaliate.

 _This dog's done more for me than anyone here, save Hermione. I'm not letting them hurt him just because of their beliefs._

"I was thinking an owl. The Weasleys have Errol and you have…Are you allowed a dog in Hogwarts if you already have an owl?"

That was the thing. "I don't know." And because he ran from the Dursleys, he didn't even have a home to send the dog to. "I'll write to Professor McGonagall." He would talk it over with the dog. Even if he couldn't respond in English, they had managed so far.

Harry glanced down at the dog. He shook his head, before wagging his tail and looking back at the crowd again.

 _More likely to be a Grim than a dog, if they're real and they probably are. I think that meant he wasn't allowed at Hogwarts, but I'll ask later._

Hermione missed him doing this.

"Good, I'm sure she'll help."

"Shall we get going then Hermione? You have an owl to buy and I have to go to Gringotts." Harry stood up and grabbed his trunk again.

"You can put that in my room for now until you get your own." Harry smiled at Hermione's offer. He had no hope of getting to the counter to pay for a room. "Why are you going to Gringotts?"

"Legal advice from a lawyer," Harry replied.

Hermione almost squealed. "Lawyer? Why did you need to see a lawyer? Are you in trouble? How can I help?"

Harry pulled the trunk up so he could take it up the stairs. "I thought I was going to be expelled and arrested for accidental magic. I learned a few…other things and I think he thought he upset me enough. So today is a meeting with the goblins."

Hermione slipped in front of him and unlocked the correct door. "Upset you?"

Harry flinched. "Yeah. Don't want to talk about it now." Or ever.

Hermione looked concerned, but she didn't ask. Harry was grateful for that. The pair were quiet as they headed back downstairs.

Only to see at least ten witches and wizards pointing their wands at the dog, who had yet to move a muscle.

"Hey! Get away from him!" They all jumped at his yell. Harry immediately put himself between them and the dog. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"That is a Grim!" one witch replied angrily. "It is remarkably dangerous!"

"If you attack him, then of course he is you bloody twit!" Harry didn't notice anything but almost felt the red rage. "He hasn't moved, so don't you dare say he's threatening you. You fire a spell and you'll deal with me!"

Many lowered their wands, glancing around fearfully.

"And me," came a voice from behind the crowd. Harry recognised Tom's voice, but he couldn't see him. "I don't approve of spell fire in my pub, so if you're going to cause trouble, get out. The dog's probably just a dog."

The rest lowered their wands, some reluctantly.

Harry relaxed, but glared at them as they left. Only then did he realise that the stools and tables were vibrating.

Tom placed a gillywater on the table. "Easy lad. Deep breaths and relax. Your dog's fine."

Harry focused on the glass, willing his magic to get under control. He had been having this problem a lot lately. The furniture stopped moving quickly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay lad. Everyone gets protective of their pets and this one is very protective of you. Rather than risk him in the Alley, how about this?"

Tom led Harry around the back of the counter and showed him a patio. It wasn't much more than that, but it was quite big and no one would be able to bother him.

"Thank you sir. Add that onto my bill please?"

Tom smiled as the dog trotted in and lay down again. "I am happy to do so without money, Mr Potter."

"I know, but I mean it. I'll make it up to you. Most don't seem to like him." It was eerily similar to the 'Heir of Slytherin' incident all over again.

"1 knut if you must insist." Tom smiled as Harry opened his mouth to argue. "But don't worry too much. Some people are very superstitious and they tend to push the boundaries in a crowd. He'll be safe here."

Harry was sure Tom was reliable, but he still didn't like leaving the dog alone. He gave him a pet. "I'll be back later. Do try to keep out of trouble."

The dog barked.

Harry walked down Diagon Alley, keeping a very close eye on his surroundings. A lot of people gave him all kinds of looks, but no one approached him. He didn't recognise anyone, save a few people he vaguely recognised from appearing and disappearing in public places before he attended Hogwarts.

 _Funny that not one of them told me I was a wizard._

 _I'm getting bitter. This year will be better. It's not like it could be worse and Sirius Black won't get into Hogwarts._

"So we'll go to Gringotts first because then you can get some money for your school supplies. What subjects are you taking? I'm taking everything."

Harry chuckled. Typical Hermione. "Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." If Harry was honest with himself, he didn't really look at the other subjects and he suddenly found himself curious. "Which other ones?"

Hermione sighed, knowing full well what he was asking. "Honestly Harry. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes sound fascinating. Muggle Studies too-"

"Why Muggle Studies?" Harry frowned. They stopped outside the bank. "You won't learn anything you don't already know."

"But it'll be interesting to learn about them from a witch's point of view."

Harry just shook his head. Once Hermione got an idea in her head, there was no convincing her otherwise. Harry just hoped she knew what she was doing. Taking five courses instead of two or three was going to be very exhausting.

The bank was mostly empty with only goblins present. There were no wizards, which finally made Harry relax. He walked up to the teller, trying to figure out what to say.

The goblin didn't look up. "Yes?"

"My name is Harry Potter and I would like a meeting with my accountant."

The goblin pushed a bowl and a knife on top of the counter. "Blood first."

Hermione gasped, but Harry nodded to her. Mr Tonks did say they might want his blood. He picked up the knife and pressed it against his finger. The knife was sharp, so it cut instantly. Once the drop landed in the bowl, the cut healed, much to Harry's surprise.

The goblin picked up a parchment. "Very well Heir Potter-Black. Sharpclaw!"

Another goblin strode up and the two conversed in what Harry assumed was their language.

"Follow me," Sharpclaw ordered. He turned and walked on, not waiting to check they were following.

They did.

Harry hadn't been down here. He had always been taken straight to his vault. It might have been just a corridor, but the walls were made of solid, yet completely smooth rock. It didn't look natural. Harry wondered what kind of magic did that.

Hermione looked just as fascinated as he was.

They were led into an office, which only had chairs, a desk and a goblin behind it. The door said 'Goldtooth'. Sharpclaw shut the door behind them.

"Heir Potter-Black," Goldtooth stated. "Sit. We have much to discuss."

Only then did Harry realise he was being called 'Heir Potter' and not 'Mr Potter'. What was with the 'Black' title too? He shared a look with Hermione, who seemed just as confused, then headed to one of the two seats available.

The two had barely sat down when Goldtooth spoke again. "Heir Potter-Black, why have you not responded to any correspondence Gringotts have sent you? You were to have this meeting when you were twelve."

 _What? What's going on?_

Harry almost stammered in his response. "I have never received any letters from Gringotts."

This made Goldtooth look up. "Heir Potter-Black, have you ever had correspondence with anyone you had not met before?"

Harry took a moment to think on that. "No. I've only ever received letters from my friends and from Hogwarts."

Goldtooth made a scribble on the parchment in front of him. "Heir Potter-Black, what do you know of your inheritance?"

 _What kind of question is that?_

Again, Hermione was just as confused as him.

"Just what is in my vault?" Was that the kind of answer he wanted?

"Vault number?"

Harry took a moment to think back. "Vault 687."

"That is your trust vault Heir Potter-Black. That is to get you through your school years only, including necessities and commercial use. What do you know of your Family Vault?"

"I-I've never heard of it."

Again, there was a scribble on the parchment. "What previous times were you in Gringotts?"

That was an easy question for Harry. "Summer last year and the year before."

"And your reason for requesting a meeting now?"

"I saw a lawyer last night and he recommended it."

The quill was placed down. "Very well then. Heir Potter-Black, the Family Vault has not been touched since your parent's death. In your current situation, you can visit the vault but you can only remove heirlooms and not money. Your trust vault has been touched only by yourself. If the previous years are the average, you will run out of money when you are 33. Questions?"

 _Where do I start?!_

"Why do you call him 'Heir Potter-Black'?" Hermione asked.

"He is the eldest son of the main and now only line of the Potter Family. When he is sixteen, he can choose to be Lord Potter if he so wishes."

"Why sixteen?" Harry interrupted.

"That's when witches and wizards are considered of age," Hermione replied. "This was in those introduction pamphlets Harry."

"Didn't get any," Harry scowled in response to her annoyed tone. She winced. "Sorry Hermione. What about this 'Black' thing?"

"The current Lord Black named you as his Heir in his will. Upon his death, or if he does not have children and name them Heir, you will inherit the title of Lord Black if you so choose."

Harry just stared at the goblin. "What-I mean. Who is Lord Black?"

"Sirius Black, your godfather by oath."

Hermione gasped, but Harry didn't care. "I don't want anything from that bastard!"

"Harry, wait!"

Harry sat back and glared at Hermione. She swallowed and, unable to meet his furious glare, she focused on the goblin again.

"What makes you say that he is godfather _by oath_? Surely if that were the case, he couldn't have been the one to betray Harry. It's like an Unbreakable Vow. He would have killed himself."

When those words forced their way through his rage, Harry's heart stopped. He didn't know what an Unbreakable Vow was, but it sounded very important.

"Gringotts has copies of the paperwork and we never lose documents. Sirius Black made the Godfather Oath towards Harry Potter. That is in our records and cannot be faked."

"So he did not betray my parents?" Harry asked. He _needed_ to know.

"His continued survival proves he did not."

Harry had a godfather that had promised not to hurt him.

"So why the hell was he in Azkaban?!"

"Language Harry," Hermione admonished. "I know you're angry, but take a deep breath and let's work through this logically." If he was in a better mood, he would have either scoffed or joked about 'typical Hermione'. Right now, Harry closed his eyes and focused on calming down. Hermione continued. "What was he convicted for?"

"Nothing."

It took a few seconds to process that. For once, Harry caught it faster than Hermione.

"Let me guess. The Minister at the time decided to just skip the formality of investigating the crime and just assumed he did it?" So Fudge wasn't a one off Minister. Was the whole Ministry this bad?

Hermione gave him a scolding look.

"While not uncommon of the time; that is correct."

Harry's opinion of the Ministry dropped even further. Rather impressive seeing as it had never been high.

 _Hagrid and now Sirius Black. Is anyone in that prison there because they deserve it?_

"What do you mean?" Hermione pressed, her eyes narrowed and furious. "When you said 'not uncommon of the time'?"

"During the war between Voldemort and the magical world, there are many that are in Azkaban or Kissed by a dementor that we do not have convictions for." The goblin waved a hand before Hermione could continue or Harry could ask what a dementor or Kiss was. "Now, Heir Potter-Black, do you know what the title 'Lord' means?"

Harry didn't really want to know. All he wanted to do was take an hour or two to just _think._ "No, I don't."

"Potter is one of the few families that still has one vote on the Wizengamot." He must have seen Harry's blank face. "They vote on new laws and also sit upon criminal trials." Harry snorted at that. That wouldn't be needed often then. "The family name also carries a certain amount of respect in old families."

"Like who? Malfoy?" He certainly seemed to think he was of superior breed.

"The Malfoys came from France and are not considered an old family in Britain." No wonder Malfoy wasn't insisting on being called 'Heir Malfoy'. "Old families are ones such as Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Black and others."

A smile graced Harry's face. He was higher up in the pecking order than Malfoy!

Almost reading his mind, Hermione scoffed. "That did not stop them from insulting you and Neville, Harry." That spoiled Harry's mood, but also told Harry that people weren't interested in the own hierarchy. Hypocrites. "Can Harry be both Lord Black and Lord Potter?"

"He may. However, if he marries a family of similar standing, he cannot hold that title as well. The law states that only a dual Lordship can be held at most. Hypothetically, if he were to marry the Bones Heir, he would have to pass one of his Lordships onto one of suitable blood or declare the line extinct, such as the Peverell line of which you are descended."

Hermione swelled up. "So girls can't have titles?!"

The goblin stared at her. She didn't notice. "They can." Now she was squirming. "However, one married family cannot hold three or more titles. This is to ensure justice in the Wizengamot. Lady Bones can marry Lord Longbottom and there are no legal issues or transfer of titles. She may be known as x Longbottom, but she would still be Lady Bones."

Harry thought he understood that. This didn't limit who he married, but it was something else to discuss. There would be worries of one man holding too many votes, so only a dual lordship made sense.

"Continuing on," Goldtooth flipped the parchment over. "Lords and Ladies also have to manage House matters. There is only one blood Potter, but there are many blood Blacks and they have primacy over most marriages. However, as you are only Heir Black, it is Lord Black's duty to do so."

"Rather hard to do while he's on the run," Harry muttered. He made a note to make sure _all_ criminal cases were tried, no matter how obvious it was that they were guilty. "So I can become Lord Potter when I am sixteen?"

"Yes or if you are emancipated sooner."

That made Harry freeze. _That's_ what Mr Tonks meant. "How could I be emancipated?"

The goblin considered. "You are an Heir, but know nothing of being an Heir, so that is not a viable route. You are in Hogwarts and, while grades are not always considered, your attitude towards education can be. You may have money to support yourself, but you are clueless about much of the magical world. As long as Lord Black is alive, you will remain Heir Black even if you are emancipated. Are you ready to be Lord Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it. _Was_ he ready for such a responsibility? He had faced Voldemort three times, had killed a Basilisk and had practically been raising himself since he could remember.

 _But…I don't know anything about the magical world and I don't try in school. I picked the subjects this year because they were considered easy and because of Ron. All of those achievements were pure luck and friendship._

"Not yet." He would return at the end of this year, but he wanted to change himself first. He wouldn't want someone with his attitude judging him if he was ever on trial. "I will revisit the topic on my next meeting."

 _Not even to escape the Dursleys. I'm free until next year anyway._

Hermione smiled at him. He decided to interrogate her later.

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"No," Harry replied. He could see now why Mr Tonks told him to do this today instead of yesterday. He was exhausted. "I would like to go to my vault now. Then…Then I would like to visit my family vault." If there were heirlooms in there…

The cart ride felt much, much longer than it normally did, even though they stopped at his vau- _trust_ vault first.

Why had no one ever told him about lordships? Why hadn't anyone told him about _anything_? He didn't even know there were pamphlets for muggleborns. Hagrid was great, but he wasn't great at introducing a child to the Wizarding World.

Too soon, Harry found himself outside the Potter Family Vault.

"Do you want me to stay outside Harry?"

Harry jumped and glanced back at Hermione. She had gotten out of the cart, but was staying away from the door. He didn't have much of a problem with her there, but he wanted his first steps in the Potter Family Vault to be alone.

The vault was large, but most of it wasn't taken up by money. There was certainly plenty of money there, way more than in his trust vault, but there were other things. Some were weapons, like swords and shields. Some were wands. Others were books; a few looked ancient.

Harry stopped at the end of a bookshelf and pulled off the final one. It was different from the others. Dark brown with some sort of crest on the front.

The first page revealed a photo of a baby, with proud parents cradling him. The side said 'James – two days'.

 _Is this…my father? And they my grandparents?_

The next page was another photo of the baby, but he was now dressed in a little baby grow rather than just wrapped in towels. He was trying to grab the snitch hovering around him. 'James – three weeks'.

The next page wasn't of James. It was a muggle photograph. In it was another baby, thumb in the mouth and fast asleep. The side said 'Lily: four months'.

 _Mom…_

It was odd looking at his parents when they were only babies.

The weapons and wands could stay. He would return another time to browse through the books as none of them looked like diaries. This photo album though…Harry was keeping that with him.

As James got older in the photos, Harry finally truly understood what people meant when they said he looked like his father, even if he couldn't see it in his own album. James was a better build, but he had a similar face and kept his hair messy as well. In fact, he kept messing it up.

The photos of Lily stopped when she turned eleven, save one when she was fifteen and one when she was seventeen.

One photo made Harry linger on it a little longer.

It was of a stag, a dog and a boy that was not James. A second look showed a rat or a mouse in the boy's hands.

Harry chuckled. They looked ridiculous. Was this a circus? Who was the one that was most likely his mother's or his father's friend?

His eyes were drawn to the dog. This one was smaller, but it looked like the same breed as the one he met last night. That was another connection to his parents, even if it was once or twice removed.

'The Marauders: Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'

Smiling, Harry turned a page. It was of James in his Sixth Year during one of his Quidditch matches. He had been a Chaser. Harry was a Seeker.

The next one was back in his Second Year again. There was no pattern Harry could see to the order, but he didn't really care. Turning each page was a nice surprise. The photo was of four boys. One was James, another was the boy that had been in the picture with the animals and the other two were ones Harry didn't recognise.

'The Marauders: Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'

Harry blinked, confused. Why were those names for this photo too? Had they been named after the animals? Or was it something else?

It was only while pondering this that Harry remembered Hermione was waiting outside. He took a final look around the room which he would like to see another time when he had all the time in the world and all the focus in the world and turned to leave. The photo album had somehow shrunk to fit in his pocket when he accidentally hit something on the front cover.

"Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry managed a smile. "Time to go. You've got an owl you want, right?"

Hermione gave up trying to talk to him as they exited when he only responded with one word answers. Harry's fingers brushed against his pocket where the album was kept. He would be up the entire night with that. He knew it.

They ran into Ron in the Alley as he managed to sneak away from his parents.

"Harry! Hermione! Where have you been?!"

It was just as well the Alley was so noisy, otherwise Ron would have brought his parents over in a heartbeat.

"Harry arrived this morning Ron," Hermione stated. "You were still fast asleep and I didn't think you would want to come to the bank."

Something flickered across Ron's face.

Harry barely noticed. He was wondering how Ron managed to sleep with the yelling that he had done downstairs. Then he worried about how Ron would respond to the dog (probably Grim) he had half a mind to name 'Padfoot'.

His finger traced over the family album again.

Then he noticed Hermione and Ron were bickering again.

"Despite that Ron, we are now going to the Magical Menagerie. You wanted to go there too, didn't you?"

Harry frowned. "What for? Are you getting an owl too?"

"No. Errol's good enough." Ron's scowl told them that he disagreed. "Scabbers has been ill for a while, so I want to get him something that'll help."

Hermione bit her lip as they walked. "Well, rats normally only live for three years, so it might be old age."

Ron snorted. "We've had him for twelve Hermione. I don't think old age is what's bothering him. I think he might have caught something in Egypt."

"Twelve years?" Hermione asked. "I thought he was just a common garden rat."

"He is. _Why_?"

Hermione didn't say anything else. Harry didn't want to ask when Ron used that tone either. He was very possessive of his things. He stormed up to the counter.

Not five seconds after Scabbers was put down, something ginger leapt onto it.

"Crookshanks! Down!"

Before Harry got a good look at it, the ginger thing vanished again. He thought it had four legs and a tail, but only because most animals he knew did and it definitely wasn't a bird.

Fortunately, Scabbers was fine and still on the counter. He was shaking badly though.

 _Well, living twelve years is a possible sign of a magical animal. Maybe if a Grim is very unlucky, this type of rat is very lucky. Seeing as I have more money than I thought, I'll pick up a few more books. I am taking Care of Magical Creatures. Not so sure about Divination anymore._

Ron didn't wait for them after he received some sort of rat tonic. He slammed the door behind him.

The shopkeeper was unperturbed. "Can I help either of you two?"

"Just owl treats for me," Harry said as he rooted through his pockets, pulling out a few sickles.

Hermione was browsing and not just at the owls. She was looking at the rats, mice, cats, toads, snakes and owls. There weren't any dogs.

After a few minutes, Hermione stopped. "What is this cat like with other animals?"

Harry glanced at her choice. It was ginger and looked about the right size for the one that tried to attack Scabbers only a few minutes ago. A closer look showed it had a very oddly flat face.

"Well, until a few minutes ago, I would say he was perfectly fine. He's been loose in the shop since I got him a while ago and he's never attacked anything or anyone before. My assistant is familiar with cats and thinks this one is part-kneazle, which is a magical cat that is very bright and a true companion."

The animal that Harry wondered was part tiger and part kneazle appeared to be enjoying Hermione petting him behind the ears. He bet Mrs Figg would know if that was part kneazle. With the way that some of them used to follow him around when he was younger, he wondered if they were too. Then he remembered that Mrs Figg didn't know about the Wizarding World.

Hermione decided to buy Crookshanks rather than an owl. Harry did tell her that Hedwig would probably appreciate the exercise if she wanted to send a letter.

"Fancy an ice-cream?" Harry offered. "I don't think Ron will want to talk about classes. Do you know if it's too late to switch?"

Hermione was in a very good mood. "I don't see why not." They left the shop and headed back in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. "Didn't you talk to anyone last term?"

"I only talked to Percy and…Well, he was helpful but…" Harry shrugged. The honest answer was that he hadn't really cared and had already decided to pick the same subjects as Ron.

"Okay. Let's talk and make up your mind before we stop in Flourish and Blotts."

It was just as well Harry had his ice cream. Hermione talked for quite a while on every subject and even pulled out a few books on each topic ("only the ones on the book list and I want to pick up a few more"), although Harry was happy to give the Care of Magical Creatures book a miss even if he had to buy one.

It came down to this: Arithmancy could be used to identify and create spells; Ancient Runes could be used to create wards; Muggle Studies was exactly what it sounded like, except it seemed a little out of date; Divination was prediction but true Seers did exist and Care of Magical Creatures was looking interesting if only by the fact the book bites.

All of a sudden, Divination wasn't looking like such a good choice.

"Seriously, how are you taking all five?" Ancient Runes and Arithmancy looked exhausting on their own.

"Professor McGonagall said I could when I asked her," Hermione almost bounced in her seat. "This year is going to be so good."

In Harry's mind, it wasn't like it could be any worse than his previous two years.

 _Positive thinking Harry. I'm away from the Dursleys and I've got a new friend in the form of a dog. I could have done without everyone threatening him, but they backed off easily enough. No more 'Heir of Slytherin' and hopefully, no more dragons to smuggle to the Astronomy Tower._

 _Muggle Studies is out. That's more of a waste of time than Divination. That leaves Ancient Runes and Arithmancy._

Harry flicked through an Arithmancy book. Then he flicked through an Ancient Runes book. He could see why Hermione wanted to take both and he wondered if he could too. He was genuinely interested in magical animals, provided he wasn't dealing with dragons or three headed dogs so he was keeping Care of Magical Creatures.

"Well, if you can take five, I suppose I can take three." He would send a letter to Professor McGonagall when Hedwig returned.

Hermione beamed. "It's good to see you taking more of an interest in your studies."

Harry shrugged. "It was bound to happen eventually." After all, it wasn't like the Dursleys were getting his report card. "Better earlier than later."

 _Come to think of it, what are my grades like at the moment? They can't be the lowest considering who else is in my year, but they are nowhere near the best either._

 _What happens after Hogwarts anyway? There's legal aids, there are nurses and supposedly doctors. Teachers too. What else is there?_

He would look for a book on that too. In fact, he should get a new trunk as well. He didn't think his second hand, cheapest in the shop one would manage the library he was somehow getting and that wasn't counting a few of the books that were in his Family Vault. Most of them didn't have titles. Maybe there were a few journals in there. He would have a look tomorrow.

If you wanted a companion for Flourish and Blotts, Hermione was good and bad. Good because she knew where everything was, but bad in that she kept trying to get far too many. For now, Harry just wanted the basics before he wanted more of what he enjoyed.

 _Tomorrow's looking like a busy day too._

"Oi! You went to have ice cream without me?"

Harry looked up from the Ancient Runes book he was glancing through. "You were the one who didn't wait for us. Besides, I want to change my electives and Hermione is the first one to talk to."

This didn't help Ron's temper. "I thought you were right behind me."

Hermione snapped back. "I told you I was going to get a pet Ron."

Ron glanced at the floor. "That's not an owl! What'd you get that thing for?!"

Normally, Harry would be getting in the middle of this and trying to keep the peace. Today, he had too much on his mind. He couldn't bring himself into the middle of this right now and instead focused on the passage in front of him.

"Harry?"

Harry jolted and looked up. Hermione was still sitting opposite him, but she seemed tense and upset. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry, Hermione. I was just…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"I think you'll enjoy Ancient Runes Harry. You're halfway through that book already."

Harry pulled the rest of the book up. So he was. "I meant with Ron."

"It's okay. I'm just surprised you didn't notice him yelling at you."

Harry did have a lot of experience with ignoring yelling. "Why was he yelling at me?"

"For the same reason he yells at me. He's not happy you're taking more of an interest in your studies. I just wish he would take a page out of your book. There's nothing wrong with good grades."

"Well, he's not going to be a lord so he doesn't need to know all the stuff I'm…" Hang on a minute. "Would the Weasleys know about Lordships? They are a magical family."

"Even if they did, I doubt Ron would. I bet he doesn't remember anything we were taught last year. That just makes it more difficult to learn this year's material."

 _Does Ron know about lordships? Probably not and if he doesn't know, a lot of others in my year won't know. That might be why no one is interested. Or maybe he didn't want Lord Potter as a friend but Harry and others don't think it's important yet._

Whatever was the case, Harry needed to study. He was going to be a lord eventually and he wanted to make his parents proud. He had also met Voldemort in the past two years and survived by pure luck. If he was going to meet him again, he needed to know more.

He needed to be better.

If Ron didn't like it, he could complain to Harry's gravestone.

Harry frowned. That was a very morbid thought.

 _But also a realistic one. How could anyone predict there was a basilisk in the school?_

"Harry?"

Harry blinked and refocused. "Sorry Hermione. I-"

"It's fine. You've had a long day. Let's get you a room, some food and leave you to some peace, okay? We'll start again tomorrow."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Right. Good plan."

As rude as it was, Harry didn't think he could handle the Weasley clan right now. He slipped into a nearby gap in the shops and wrapped his invisibility cloak around him. Hermione waited patiently and spoke to her cat, while she was really speaking to Harry. Harry didn't reply, but Hermione guessed that and merely wanted to make sure he was okay.

Harry was grateful for that.

He was also grateful for Hermione fielding off questions of where he had gone. She claimed he had gone shopping in the muggle world for a new wardrobe and had been too embarrassed to ask her to come as well. Mrs Weasley wasn't happy, but she didn't say anything to Hermione, only a command to tell her when she saw Harry again.

As it happened, Tom had already set up a room for him and there was a sign saying 'Black Dog room' on it that told Harry it was his. Smiling slightly, he made a note to visit the dog once it quietened down and pushed the door open.

Hedwig hooted a greeting at Harry under the cloak.

Harry shut the door behind him before pulling off the cloak. He walked up to the owl and gave her a few pets. "Hey girl." She nipped his finger affectionately, but she seemed sad. "What's wrong girl?" She lifted her talon, but there was no letter attached. It took Harry a moment to understand. "So he didn't reply?" The owl nodded. "You found him girl. That he didn't reply is on him, not you." Hedwig nodded, but gently nudged Harry with her head in apology. She then hooted and turned her head to the window.

Harry looked. He wasn't sure what kind of owl was resting on a lamppost nearby, but it wasn't one he recognised. As Hedwig seemed to think it was for him, he opened the window and stepped back. The owl came in and landed on the bed, holding out his talon.

When Harry detached it, the owl stayed put. As it was possibly waiting for a response, Harry opened it straight away.

'Dear Mr Potter,

Following our discussion from last night, I have searched for Sirius Black's transcripts in the public records in the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately, I was not able to find it and I think it will be stored in the Archives, which the public does not have access to.

It will take a little longer than expected, but rest assured I do have permission to search these records. I apologise for the delays.

If you have any more questions concerning emancipation and your status (hopefully following a trip to Gringotts), I will do my best to assist. I do know someone more experienced in the matter, if you wished to talk to them.

Yours sincerely,

Mr Ted Tonks'

Harry read the note twice. He was honestly surprised that Mr Tonks had gotten back to him so quickly, even if it was to tell him his first search was fruitless. If he was truly honest, he was surprised Mr Tonks hadn't just binned his request the minute he was out of the office.

Sirius Black's trial transcripts. If the goblins were correct, then Mr Tonks wouldn't find anything.

Harry wasn't sure what he felt towards Sirius Black, but he didn't like that someone had been in Azkaban without a trial and was now being hunted. However, then the question became why everyone was so certain Black had been a traitor. Harry wondered if there were any previous Daily Prophets he could look at during the war. What had Black been like then?

What would he be like now?

Harry dug into his trunk and pulled out his ink and parchment. After a moment, he shrugged and began to write.

'Dear Mr Tonks,

Thank you for your letter and your suggestion to meet with the goblins. They told me of my status of Heir Potter-Black and so I am putting emancipation on hold for the time being. During that meeting, they told me there were no conviction papers that led them to the conclusion that Sirius Black never received a trial. By their records, he is still Lord Black.

Also, they mentioned that there were papers saying that Sirius Black swore a Godfather's Oath in regards to me. My friend described it as an Unbreakable Vow, which seemed like a huge deal. I'm not sure if this helps you.

Thank you for your time and effort.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter'

After a moment, he added a PS about the issue of payment before putting it in an envelope and returning to the owl waiting patiently on the bed. After tying the letter to its talon, it immediately took off again. For now, Harry didn't want to think about lordships. He would do that tomorrow.

Giving Hedwig a treat, Harry collapsed in the chair.

 _What a day._

There was a knock on the door. With a groan, Harry pulled himself up and yanked the door open. No one was there, but there was a collection of books piled up on the floor with a note on it.

'These are the course books for this year. Feel free to look them over to help make up your mind, but I'm not sure how to open the Care of Magical Creatures book. Please return them tomorrow and we can go get copies for yourself for what you choose. Hermione'

Harry smiled. Typical Hermione. Still, looking at these books would help him put everything else about today out of his mind. He picked up the pile, frowning slightly as one of them seemed to be moving and dumped them on the floor by the desk.

He did have one more letter to send tonight.

One casual glance and he was certain.

'Dear Professor McGonagall,

First, I would like to apologise for my lack of interest in my studies in previous years. I am going to correct that this year.

Is it too late to change my electives? I would much rather take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes along with Care of Magical Creatures. My previous choices were Divination and Care of Magical Creatures and I do not wish to take Divination.

I am also wondering if I was allowed a dog at Hogwarts.

Hope the summer is treating you well.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter'

Hedwig preened and nipped his fingers gently before taking to the wing.

Harry, suddenly realising he hadn't heard noise from downstairs, took his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him. Opening the door slowly and quietly, Harry crept down the hallway. Mr and Mrs Weasley were still at the table discussing their trip to Egypt and their son Bill.

 _Curse breaking…Sounds cool._

There was a slight twinge in his stomach, but he still didn't say hello. He would do that tomorrow.

He pulled the cloak off once he was out of immediate sight of them. Tom didn't seem the slightest bit surprised that Harry had managed to sneak up on him so well. He merely tipped his hat and gestured to the door to the patio with a thumbs up before returning to the parchment he was looking through.

Harry dropped a galleon on the desk and headed through the door before Tom could protest.

The dog lifted his head and almost seemed to smile when he saw Harry.

"Hey boy. You been fed?" The dog nodded and bumped his head into Harry's chest. Harry laughed. "Good." Harry sat next to him, petting his head. "At least some wizards aren't afraid of you."

After seeing Ron's reaction to Crookshanks, Harry was sure now. He would be terrified of this dog, especially if he knew Harry thought it was an actual Grim that everyone had misinterpreted.

The dog's ears perked up. He tilted his head.

"Sorry. It…just-It's been a long day."

The dog nodded.

"You were right. It was a good idea to see the goblins. I'm going to be a lord one day. It's just…It's a lot to take in." After living at the Dursleys in their hand-me-downs and cupboard for so long…It was just ridiculous. "I'm worried. I'm changing and I like it but…I'm not sure my friend will. I'm sure he'll be fine with it eventually but…It might be a rough few months."

The dog lay his head down next to Harry's lap. Harry petted him behind the ears.

"I don't know what to do with you either. I don't have a home to send you to but I don't think I can bring you to Hogwarts either and you would terrify the students…" After the 'Heir of Slytherin' spectacle, that was almost tempting.

The dog raised his shoulders and shook his head.

Harry frowned. "You wouldn't scare the students?" The dog snorted in that laughing way, so that wasn't it. "You would be allowed at Hogwarts?" The dog shook his head. Harry frowned. What else had Harry said? It took a few seconds to click. "I do have somewhere to go?"

The dog nodded.

"Would the goblins know about these places?" If they knew about his money, maybe there was some property he inherited too. Then why did he go to the Dursleys?

The dog nodded again.

"They didn't tell me earlier though, so I might not anymore."

The dog tilted his head. He sat up and his paw made a motion on the stone. It took a few goes for Harry to realise he was tracing a galleon sign with a question mark.

"Well no, I didn't ask. I had other things on my mind." He was going back tomorrow anyway to have a look at those books to see if there were any journals. Maybe he could talk about finances too. "I still can't exactly leave a dog there unsupervised though, no matter how smart you are."

Again, the dog 'laughed'. Then he nodded in agreement to that.

Harry let out a breath. He didn't want the dog to think he was just going to abandon him.

It did not solve the problem of what to do with him though.

"Don't suppose you know anyone that can help?"

That 'laugh' again, followed by a shake of the head.

Harry chuckled. "Well, it was worth a try. Are you okay here?" The dog nodded. "Right. I'll think of something. I promise."

The dog tilted his head, but his nudge towards the pub and placing his head down with his eyes closed told Harry what he wanted.

"Mother hen," Harry muttered with a smile. It was a nice change.

The dog just nudged him forward while wagging his tail.

Still, Harry did want an early night.

He passed Tom again on the way out. Before Harry could get the cloak out again, Tom spoke.

"Room service Mr Potter?"

Harry didn't need to think about it. "Yes please. Anonymous."

"Of course. Any time you would specifically like?"

"As soon as possible." Harry was going to sleep as soon as he had read those course books and enjoyed the photo album from the Potter Family Vault and the photo album Hagrid gave him.

"Understood. Have a nice evening, Mr Potter."

"Good evening."

Slipping past the Weasley parents again, Harry settled into his room. He had already decided to work on the hard reading before the happy pictures, so he was trying to decide what to start with.

He started with the most obvious: the Monster Book of Monsters.

Harry guessed that this was the Care of Magical Creatures book. It had a belt fastened around it, but even so he could see the eyes moving around. He didn't take the belt off first as he knew Hermione would have hated putting it on and wouldn't have done so unless it was necessary. Instead, he turned it to examine it properly.

There was nothing to suggest there was an off switch.

 _There has to be some trick to this._

Harry picked it up again. Whoever designed this would get along great with Hagrid.

There definitely wasn't an off switch.

 _So what's the trick?_

Magical books were odd things. There was no point to a book if you couldn't read it, so there must be some way to read it.

 _I wonder if the Grim would know._

Harry's laughter at that thought slowed as something else came to mind. The reaction to the rest of the other patrons to a dog that was doing no harm. Hagrid's insistence that the most dangerous animals were normally only aggressive when protecting themselves; that they were just misunderstood.

He looked back to the book.

 _Surely not?_

Harry ran a finger down the spine, as if he was petting an animal. The book shuddered and stopped moving.

Taking a gamble, Harry removed the belt. The book immediately flipped open and caused no problems. He was able to flick through the pages with no problems.

Grinning, Harry started with this one. It was very detailed, complete with descriptions of the animals. Once he got his own copy, he was going to compare this with 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Already, he could tell there were differences.

For example, this included the fact that some Cerberus were lulled into sleep by music.

 _I know I'm not going to regret not changing this elective._

Even if some of the animals listed were the stuff of nightmares. The Basilisk section made the scar on his arm almost pulse.

 _This year is going to be different. This year, I'm not going to come anywhere near death._

* * *

 **AN: As much as I enjoy stories where Harry can do anything he wants, this won't be one of them. I don't want people to have too many votes directly, even if blackmail and especially alliances are in play. The Peverell line was declared extinct to protect the Hallows for example.**

 **As for Heirs of Founders, that's Hogwarts only if I include it at all. This is due more to the Gaunt's behaviour towards that Ministry Official more than anything else, but it does make things more fun for me to write.**


	4. Myths and Mysteries

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up. It was somewhat bright out, but his clock read 4.48 am.

For a moment, Harry was tempted to go back to sleep again. But suddenly he was wide awake and he wanted to get moving. He was feeling far too restless for such an early time in the morning, even for him. He was used to waking up around 6 or 7.

The books were scattered haphazardly on the floor around the bed from his late night reading. The photo album of his parents and the one from Hagrid were placed neatly on the bedside table.

Harry picked up the one on top; his parent's photo album. He realised now it was a symbol he always pushed his finger against to shrink it, so that must be one use of Ancient Runes. The symbols on his broomstick must be another.

 _As much as I like the Firebolt I glimpsed yesterday, I don't think I'll be buying it. My Nimbus hasn't let me down yet. But I do need to do some shopping._

He put it back down. A new trunk was on his list of things to get, preferably one that came with a Feather Light Charm already on it.

The school books belonged to Hermione, so he gathered them up in a pile. He put the belt back on the Monster Book of Monsters and placed that in the middle of the pile. Then he grabbed his parchment and ripped a section off.

'Thanks for the books last night. Stroke the spine of the Monster book and it lets you read it with no problems and doesn't try to bite when you put it down. Gone out to do some clothes shopping. Be back for breakfast at 7. Harry'

Rather than knock on her door, he merely left the pile outside her room.

It hadn't occurred to him until Hermione mentioned it, but he did need some proper clothes that fit him and seeing as he had a lot more money than he thought with school already paid for, he definitely wanted his own clothes.

Then he realised when he was on the muggle streets that most places would be shut at five in the morning.

Most places. But not all.

Harry didn't know anything about fashion, so he decided to go mostly plain. There were a few t shirts with designs he liked, but nothing that stood out in a crowd. He liked not being the centre of attention.

The most important thing was that they were _his_ and he _liked_ them.

Being in clothes that were his and never belonged to his cousins…Well, Harry now understood a little why Ron complained about hand-me-downs. These felt good to wear, but not as much as Ron might think.

 _Ron. How is he going to respond to me? He can be quite…forceful. I can't keep the dog from him forever and he's probably going to think it's a Grim, especially if I tell him how smart he is. He didn't like the fact I was taking different classes either._

Harry didn't want to dwell on the fact that most his time with Ron yesterday had been with him in an argument, so he put it out of his mind. He didn't want to upset his oldest friend, but he couldn't just not do something out of fear of his response.

He would…

Harry shook his head. It was summer and with how stressful his school years were going to be, this was his time to relax.

 _Although…If I'm going to take my studies seriously, I probably need to have another look-Oh. I haven't done my essays yet. I should get on that soon. That'll be a good way to try out new books._

Harry checked his new watch. It was twenty to six and Harry was done clothes shopping. He would dump the stuff in his room for now and head back to Gringotts. That was probably going to be a long visit. He might have time to get a trunk on the way back. Maybe.

First though, he stopped in the patio where the dog was staying.

 _Where'd he go?_

The patio was empty.

Harry's stomach clenched.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry jumped and looked back at Tom. "Hi." He couldn't say anything else.

"Don't worry, Mr Potter. There's a small gap in the brickwork just there." Tom gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pointed to an area near the floor at the far corner. Harry couldn't see it. "He's smart enough to go to the muggle side rather than the magical, I'm sure. He went out yesterday as well, before you came back. I'm sure he'll be back. You are up very early."

Hope flickered up in his heart. "So nothing's happened to him?" He's going to come back?

"Nothing's happened to him Mr Potter. I'm sure he'll be here when you come back. I put that food out only an hour ago and you can see for yourself."

The plate was empty.

"He's done this before?"

"Yesterday yes. I'm sure he'll be back. He probably thinks you're still asleep."

Harry let out a long breath. "Right."

"Now, do you want breakfast for yourself, Mr Potter?"

"I'm eating with my friend at 7."

Tom nodded. "Okay. I'll get it ready for you."

"Thank you."

Okay. The dog hadn't left him. He had no reason to think Harry would be up this early and had probably just wanted to get out of the patio for a while. It was nothing to worry about. Muggles wouldn't give him a second look and he would avoid the magicals.

 _He'll be back at a more reasonable time in the morning. Better head to Gringotts then._

Diagon Alley was empty. Harry did catch movement in a few windows, but there were no customers. A glance did show the shops were open, so Harry could stop at them on the way back. At the very least, he could pick up the books that were mentioned in his book list and come back later with Hermione for extras.

If time allowed, he could get a new trunk then too.

Gringotts was empty as well.

Harry walked up to the same station as the day before, but he could see it wasn't the same goblin. "My name is Harry Potter and I would like to see my accountant."

"Blood," the goblin droned as he pushed the bowl with the knife within forward. More relaxed than yesterday, Harry did as instructed and waited patiently. The goblin looked up at him and also called for Sharpclaw.

Sharpclaw merely gave a nod of acknowledgement to Harry and again swiftly led him down the maze of corridors to Goldtooth's office. He vanished after opening the door before Harry could even thank him.

Harry sat opposite Goldtooth.

"Heir Potter-Black."

"Goldtooth."

"What brings you here today?"

"I wanted to check if I had any properties. I also wanted a more thorough look at my finances." He didn't have much of a chance at understanding them, but he would at least have a better idea.

Goldtooth picked up a ledger from his desk drawer. "This is transfers, withdrawals and deposits." He retrieved another ledger from a different drawer. "This is the current standing of your properties. Previously owned properties are listed after the green bookmark."

Harry took the two ledgers. He decided to start with his money. The first thing he spent quite a bit of time staring at the huge figures before he shook his head to snap out of it.

"Heir Potter-Black." Harry looked up. "I have a message from Lord Black." Harry forgot to breathe. "His message is thus: 'The Potters are family to all those they consider family. You will like the results if you state 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' within the Potter Family Vault.' End of message."

Harry swallowed. "H-How…?"

"Gringotts is goblin soil, Heir Potter-Black. The Ministry Laws do not apply here save those allowed by the treaties and even then, we would need conviction papers at the very least to turn a customer away."

"S-So Sirius Black was in Gringotts?" How did he do that without anyone seeing him? Could he even be caught unless he wanted to be?

"Patient confidentiality Heir Potter-Black. I have delivered the message. You should return your focus to your business. I do not have all day."

Harry jolted and hid his blushing face back in the book.

Sirius Black had been in Gringotts and no one had known save the goblins.

 _Sirius Black…He seems to know a lot about the previous Lord Potter, which would have been my dad. They were friends. That would make sense. And he's sending me a message, not trying to hurt me. The more I learn, the less I think he's someone for me to fear._

 _But then, what about the 12 muggles? What about Peter Pettigrew?_

Harry shook his head and focused.

 _Okay. What can I figure out here? Let's see…Okay, this is a general summary page…_

The numbers hadn't changed much in the past ten years. He also had a few more vaults than he thought that his fortune was spread out among. There was no written reason for each. Vault 687 had only been touched during dates that Harry went and he had been the one to withdraw the money. There was still money coming in though, so he needed to check were that was coming from. There didn't seem to be anything else of interest.

Harry flipped to the deposits. It took him a few moments to realise these were company names. Investments, Harry realised and then he noted they weren't just magical names. He knew some of these were well known muggle companies and if he knew about them, then they were obviously popular.

 _The numbers have done well seeing as they were left without instruction for ten years. With this much money, my great grandkids wouldn't have to work._

Harry placed the ledger on Goldtooth's desk for now. He wasn't going to mess with it until he knew what he was doing and it wasn't like he was losing money. In fact, he was gaining it but slowly. Then again, no withdrawals had been made in that decade long absence, so it wouldn't increase as fast.

 _Still. Even with the money I've spent, I still haven't hit the difference. It's a lot of money, just not compared to what I already have._

There were quite a few properties listed that he still owned. They would probably be in poor condition, but even so…

Harry had somewhere else to go other than the Dursleys.

With a deep breath to contain his excitement, he looked again. The one that immediately caught his eye was-

 _I have a manor?_

Potter Manor was one of the four that was still blue. There were twelve others that were red.

"What do these colours mean?" Harry asked aloud. "The red and blue?"

"Blue properties are the ones that are available. The red properties are those that have been destroyed, but you still owe the remains. The second date next to them is when they were destroyed."

Harry nodded as he digested that. No less than eleven of the buildings had been destroyed within months or weeks of each other. After a moment, he realised it was the time during the war with Voldemort.

 _My parents really were targeted. No wonder they used this Fidelius Charm. But why not this Potter Manor?_

Godric's Hollow. That had been destroyed the very day his parents died.

 _Is that were they lived? Is that where they were buried?_

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. There were proper addresses for these buildings as well, but some weren't helpful if you didn't know where they were. Harry did remember some of his geography lessons from primary school, but he didn't recognise a lot of the names there.

 _Of course Godric's Hollow just had to be one of them._

 _Maybe someone else would know? Maybe it's like Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Who would know?_

The Hogwarts staff were out. They would probably tell him not to worry about it or some such crap. Hermione wouldn't know as she was muggleborn and had probably never heard of these places either. The Weasleys maybe?

Potter Manor didn't have an address at all.

 _Later. I have homes to go to. That's enough for today. I can't be here all day._

Harry nodded, determined. He placed the ledger back on the desk. "Thank you Goldtooth."

"Do you wish to make any changes, Heir Potter-Black?"

"Not at the moment. I don't really know enough to start altering it. Do you know where these properties are? Like Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor?"

Goldtooth took a moment to think. "Godric's Hollow is a village in the west of England. I don't know any more accurately than that. Many wizards would though. As for Potter Manor…I do not know at all."

"Oh." Harry sighed. "Thank you Goldtooth. I would like to go to my Family Vault now. I might return later today, but even if I don't, I will be in here often."

"That is to be expected, Heir Potter-Black."

Standing in his Family Vault, Harry first wandered over to the wands. He only knew what they were because he recognised the shape from Ollivander's, but each was also decorated with paint. They all had different designs. There were names on the boxes too. All with the surname Potter.

 _I wonder if the owner did this. How did they find their way here?_

Harry would look over them another time. He still had a few weeks before Hogwarts and he would use his time well.

 _There's so much of my family locked deep, deep underground…_

Harry glanced down at his wand. Maybe one day, it would sleep here with the others. His final resting place among his ancestors.

That was right.

He left the wands in peace.

The bookcase was Harry's destination. It wasn't as large as the ones in the Hogwarts library, but then Harry thought it wouldn't need to be. Most books wouldn't be kept here but in their homes.

 _So why have any here at all?_

There was one book on the top shelf, two the shelf beneath, one on the shelf below that and the lowest shelf had no less than seven. It shouldn't be difficult to take them all…but…

Harry pulled the top one of the shelf and had a look. It was a copy of a book called 'Beedle and the Bard'. In the top corner, a symbol had been drawn: a triangle with a circle and line inside. A casual flick through showed one page had the top corner folded over.

 _The Tale of the Three Brothers? Never heard of it. Hang on…The writing on the top of the page…'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'? What's that supposed to mean?_

There was nothing else handwritten in the book.

Harry frowned. For now, he put it back on the shelf. A brief skim through and there was nothing in there that would tell him more about his family.

The shelf below contained older texts. They were in 'older' English, but Harry could read them. The cover of the first had a lion on the front, standing over a sword. The second had a snake on the front; a Basilisk.

Harry swallowed. After a moment, he opened the first page.

'My Heir,

You have inherited a great responsibility. If you do not wish to uphold it, then return this book to whence you found it. If there is one, it will go to a safe location for the next suitable Heir. It is a disappointment, but at the very least you are intelligent enough to know you are not suitable. That is a good trait and good luck for your future.

Hogwarts.

I spent much of my time and effort in the great walls of a grand castle. I, among three others, had a dream to create a sanctuary. A sanctuary where those who could perform magic could practise and grow without persecution. Those children are the future and are sacred to all.

But they will not be accepted. They are special, but there are far more that are not. Being different is such a fatal, tragic foregone conclusion. Our discussions have led to large differences of opinion. Nothing was resolved but for now, it need not be.

The future is uncertain. An extreme improbability will always occur if enough time passes.

One day, Hogwarts may need to defend her children.

I and my fellow scholars have left defences from external threats. However, you need not concern yourself with those. They are of no threat to the students.

However, I find myself growing increasingly concerned not about threats from outside the castle, but threats from within.

I have not shared this with my fellow scholars. We have had our differences concerning the school, but they are adamant that children are innocents. It is not the true children that concern me, but what they grow up to be.

While magic is true, its users are not.

Witches and Wizards will increase in number. The more of something there are, the more likely they will be discovered. If four people can disagree so much, four hundred could be a disaster that will cause nothing but tragedy.

Hogwarts needs protectors from those who would use her for their own gain. She is a sanctuary for those to learn magic. She should be protected from invaders.

However, Troy invited in their downfall.

I wish for Hogwarts to prevail.

Will you aid me in this, my Heir?

Salazar Slytherin'

…

Harry closed the book.

After everything that had happened last year…The whole 'Heir of Slytherin' thing…

 _What the hell?!_

Harry stared down at the front of the book.

The Basilisk turned its head to look at him.

Harry nearly dropped the book.

The Basilisk dipped its head low, just like that boa in the zoo had done in respect. It then put its head down and appeared to be sleeping.

 _What the hell?!_

Harry put it back on the shelf he got it, swallowing the ball in his throat and trying to calm his racing heart. His pants took a while to slow to breathing.

His foot hit the book he had placed on the floor to open that book. Almost of its own accord, his body bent down to pick it up. The lion on the front with the sword between his paws.

Harry stared at it. Somehow, he knew what it was. But did he want it confirmed?

Gryffindors charge ahead.

…

'Heir and Successor,

My time is coming to an end. I look forward to it and say I have no regrets.

Since my retirement from the battlefield, I found myself in the journey of a teacher. Each path was fulfilling in its own way.

Hogwarts is a school I am proud of and I am blessed to have met such wonderful compatriots in which my dream also slept. Together, we have prepared a home to all our kind who need it.

However, a home requires a caretaker.

Fear not physical battle, Heir. Hogwarts can defend herself.

However, as children grow, they change the world around them. I am sure the world you know is different to mine.

They need guidance for their time.

It is your choice my Heir.

If you choose not to accept, then place the book back where you found it. Magic knows; it will wait or find another Heir.

Hogwarts is above all in the Heir's duties.

If you choose to accept, then I have left information you may yet find useful. Time does not win all battles.

Godric Gryffindor'

Harry shut the book.

The lion shook his mane and stared at Harry. He put his paw on the sword.

Harry placed the book back on the shelf next to the book written by Slytherin.

 _Just my luck._

Harry laughed.

He couldn't help it. He just laughed.

Harry had felt out of his depth ever since Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley that day. A lowly orphan who was a freak and a burden who grew up in a cupboard. Everything shattered that day. He knew nothing about this new world he found himself in.

And now it turned out the people who lived in it had no idea either. They had built all these legends and couldn't even get the basic facts right.

Last year, he was damned as the 'Heir of Slytherin'. He could be if he wanted. But the man who wrote that was not a fanatic that believed in mudbloods. It was not a man that wanted mass genocide of the unworthy.

Evil.

It was ridiculous.

And Gryffindor? What would he think of his lions that turned on one of their own so fast? What would he think of the children he cherished so much attacking each other as they often did?

 _It's not ridiculous. It's sad._

Finally, his laughter subsided.

 _Boy did that feel good._

Harry stared at those books. What he liked most about them was the _choice._ He didn't have a choice with the Boy-Who-Lived. He could say _no_.

Would he?

 _"Hogwarts is my home."_

Not a chance.

Harry picked up the books. He would need to be very careful with them, but this was his _choice._ Maybe it was his saving people thing. Maybe it was the fact that he now had true freedom.

Was he ready?

Not a chance.

 _But then…When was I ever ready for anything?_

Something was wrong with Hogwarts. Did Mr and Mrs Weasley have Cerberus in the school days? How long had House rivalry been this bad? When did the children _stop_ being put first?

Hogwarts was Harry's home.

And he was going to fight for it.

This time, Harry had the sense to bring a backpack. He carefully placed the two books written by the Founders into it. It took a while to drag himself away, but he returned to the bookshelf. He hadn't even got through half of them and he was running out of time.

The one below was a history on the Potters since the time the Peverell line was declared extinct. One skim through and that was dropped into the bag as well.

This left the books on the bottom shelf.

Harry had made a mistake. Five of the seven were journals. The two that were not were books that also had handwriting scribbles in them. One was a Potions book and the other was on…

 _Parselmagic?!_

 _What the hell?!_

If there was a book on Parselmagic in the Potter Family Vault, then maybe it _wasn't_ from Voldemort. It was from his _family_!

The smile spread easily on Harry's face. Parseltongue wasn't a curse. It was a gift.

Both books went into the bag.

The first journal was from someone called Ralston Potter. The second was Henry (Harry) Potter. Had Harry been named after him? The third was Dorea Potter. The fourth was the shortest, but it was written by James Potter. Harry's father. The final one was written by Lily Potter. Harry's mother.

 _Why did no one ever tell me this vault existed?_

 _Well, only one thing left to do._

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Next the bookshelf, a cabinet appeared out of nowhere.

Confused, Harry slowly walked up to it. There was nothing on top, but there was a door in the side. Very curious, Harry pulled it open.

There was a box sitting on the bottom.

Naturally, it was placed on the top of the cabinet and opened.

Inside was a medallion.

Confused, Harry picked it up. What he now knew was the Potter Crest was on one side and a winged, skeleton horse that Harry remembered seeing in a book before along with a raven above on the other.

Along the rim of the box was an engraving.

'Home is where the heart is. Call for home in a time of need and rest in your sanctuary. Survival without love is not life.'

Harry ran his finger over the medallion. There was a fine chain still in the box. He picked it up and when he brought it near the medallion, it vanished and became an almost invisible chain for a necklace. Harry dropped it around his neck and kept it close to his skin, savouring its warmth.

 _Everything's going to be okay. I know everything's going to be okay._

Again, Harry left Gringotts tempted to collapse on the bed and fall asleep until the next day.

But a swift glance at his watch showed he had just enough time to stop at Flourish and Blotts as long as there was no one else there and he could find his stuff quickly.

 _Well, there is no one else here…_

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I'm starting my Third Year and-"

He sighed. "You need a Monster Book of Monsters."

"Well, yes." The man stood up very reluctantly and headed to the back of the store. "If it helps, I found they calm down if you stroke the spine like it's an animal."

The man froze. "As it happens…" His pace increased dramatically. Harry almost had to run to keep up. "That would help a lot. Haven't had trouble like this since the Book of Invisibility."

Somehow, Harry could guess the problem with _that._

The keeper watched with wide eyes as Harry ran a hand down the spine before he even tried to pick it up. When he did, it acted as if it were a book.

"Well, that saves me a lot of headache. You deserve a discount for that. Which other subjects are you taking young man?"

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

Altogether, the visit took about five minutes and that included the time needed to sort out the Monster Book of Monsters. Deciding to push it, Harry went into the trunk shop.

This one wasn't empty, but that was fine. Harry wanted to browse the stock first.

"Harry Potter?"

"Is that Harry Potter?"

Harry ignored it. He studied this shelf. It was for more secure trunks and was excellent for large objects. However, books would be difficult.

"Mr Potter?"

That was directed to him, not about him, so Harry turned. The woman wasn't much older than Charlie Weasley.

"Can I help you?"

"I was looking for a trunk with a lot of security, had a separate compartment for books and was a good size for everything else." If he was going to be carrying around books from the Founders, he needed to be very sure they wouldn't get stolen. Possessed Ginny had had no problems getting into his trunk.

She nodded. "Okay. Standard size outside?"

"Yes."

"Larger inside?"

 _That's possible? Why not?_

"Yes."

"That will be expensive Mr Potter."

"That's fine." It's what he expected, but he was pleased she mentioned it anyway.

"One moment." She vanished into the back room.

Harry remained in the shop, ignoring the other two customers. He had seen some of the designs on these trunks on antique furniture. Maybe it was a fashion.

There was a pat on his shoulder. The woman had returned and she led him over to the corner. "This is one of our more expensive trunks, but it is worth the money. There are two compartments." She put the key in the lock and turned it to the left. It opened to show it was divided into eight sections. "You see eight, but there are sixteen and it can hold up to 160 books. The other side…" She closed the lid, turned the key to the right and opened it. This side wasn't divided at all. "The size is the same, but it's not divided so it can be used for anything. My great-great grandfather claims to have sold a trunk that could keep hundreds of magical animals, but we were never sure if he was telling the truth." She shut the lid. "Our trunks come with a standard Feather Light Charm and for an extra 100 galleons, the key must be combined with a password in order for it to open."

This did make it very pricey, but Harry thought it was definitely worth it. "I'll take it."

Not five minutes later, Harry was dragging his very light trunk into the Leaky Cauldron. He spotted Hermione talking with Percy, but that was only for a moment. He jumped as he suddenly had familiar arms around him.

"Aw Harry. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you to Mrs Weasley."

She stepped back and had a proper look at him. "We were worried Harry. Are you ready for Hogwarts?"

"Shopping mostly but I still need to do my essays."

"Then you need to get on that Harry. School is important."

"I know."

"First though, you need some breakfast." She gestured to the table.

"I'll drop of my trunk off in my room and come back down."

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth, but the twins appeared. One of the twins pointed to his trunk, but he shook his head. With practised ease, they steered him away and towards the staircase.

"No need to worry mother…"

"We'll take good care of him."

"He'll be back before you know it."

Harry chuckled and let them lead him away. As much as he liked Mrs Weasley, he had mixed feelings over her mothering. He was flattered that she saw him as a son, but his mother had been Lily Potter and he really didn't like the idea of someone trying to replace her.

"So Harrikins…" Fred started.

"That's a new trunk," George continued.

"And new clothes."

"It's about time."

"Those rags really weren't you."

"It would be a very satisfying bonfire."

Harry only thought about that for a moment, but it was indeed a satisfying moment. "I was thinking about shredding them with the Cutting Curse." The door still had 'Black Dog room' on it. Harry unlocked it and pushed it open. His old trunk was still there open, but there wasn't really anything of value in it.

Fred and George remained in the hall as Harry pulled his new trunk over and dumped it by his bed.

"So Harry…"

"How's your summer…"

"Been?"

Harry frowned. "Could be better." He walked to the window he had left closed and now pushed it open. Hedwig appeared instantly. "What do you guys know about lordships?"

The twins looked startled.

"Sorry Harry…"

"We thought someone would have told you."

"Can't think of when though."

"Probably after the bars on the window…"

"And mum would never hear of you thinking on it…"

"'Too young' she would say."

"So maybe not."

"You're Heir Potter and will be in charge of the Potter Family."

"Afraid there aren't any others though directly."

Harry nodded slowly. Even though he already knew that, that didn't make it any easier to hear. "But you know of it?"

"Dad told us about it…"

"When mum wasn't there…"

"Not sure how serious it is in school…"

"Seeing how Neville and Susan are Heirs too…"

"And many others."

Harry digested that. Neville was bullied quite a bit and Susan had believed he was the Heir of Slytherin and had made _her_ feelings known about it. Maybe in school it didn't matter, but that didn't mean Harry was forgetting. "What about the politics?"

"The Wizengamot is the main one," Fred replied.

"But Alliances and deals are another," George added.

 _Alliances?_ "What kind of deals?"

They shrugged in unison. Fred spoke. "Business usually."

Harry's head hurt. "Where would I find these business deals? Gringotts?"

"For tracking money…"

"But that would be in a family ledger…"

"Normally in the family home-"

"Like Potter Manor?" Harry asked.

"If one exists…"

"And it probably does…"

"Though maybe not if you don't live there."

"It was still blue in the ledger," Harry muttered more to himself. That meant it was still good to live in. Maybe there was more stuff in there. He swallowed. "Do either of you know where Godric's Hollow is?"

The twins nodded in unison.

"It would be quieter to go during the school year."

"No other visitors or tourists then."

Harry's blood ran cold. "What do you mean?"

The twins exchanged a look, their faces grim. They turned back to Harry.

"The Ministry preserved it."

"Just like that night."

"A memento to their sacrifice."

"That seems to be forgotten _constantly._ " The way that his mother was referred to as a mudblood…Every time he was dubbed the Boy-Who-Lived…Harry scowled. "And _who_ allowed them to do that?" Surely there was a law that stopped the Ministry from just stealing property.

The two shrugged carefully. They didn't know.

Hedwig hooted.

Harry took a deep breath. The trunk stopped shaking.

Before Harry could say anything else, that eagle owl flew into his room. Recognising Mr Tonks' owl, Harry walked forward and took the letter.

'Dear Mr Potter,

It is simpler to answer your uncertainty first. A Godfather's Oath is sworn by the godfather to never bring harm to their godchild. It is magically enforced. If they do so, they die instantly. An Unbreakable Oath is similar with the same consequences.

If this is true, then Sirius Black is innocent of the charge of murder of Lily and James Potter. I am familiar with the goblins and this evidence will be accepted in court. He did not betray them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

However, the issue of Peter Pettigrew's death and the death of the 12 muggles is not so simple. I cannot find any transcripts or even investigation notes, so I cannot look over the evidence. This is going to be difficult to prove from a legal view. It is still possible he committed those crimes.

Sirius Black not having a trial would be the answer as to why his transcripts are not even in the Archives. This was not illegal at the time, but not trying him within six months after the war is.

How would you like me to proceed?

I will warn you that many people will try to block this, but the fact that he is still Lord Black may work in the favour of a trial. However, many people in their positions will not want him brought to trial, regardless of his guilt or innocence.

I await your choice.

Mr Ted Tonks'

This was and wasn't a surprise.

It was a pleasant surprise to read that the incarceration now was illegal, but Mr Tonks was right: there was no guarantee that Sirius Black was innocent of the murders.

 _Even so, I don't think he did it. Even if there isn't a trial transcript, there should be investigation notes._

Hedwig hooted again and held out her leg.

"One moment girl."

Harry went straight to the desk. He had left his parchment there.

"Dear Mr Tonks,

I would like you to continue to investigate. Sirius Black is my godfather and I think twelve years is a long time for an injustice to continue.

On another note, what were the circumstances of the Ministry claiming Godric's Hollow as a memento? According to the goblins, I still own the property. Are they allowed to do this?

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter'

The eagle owl took off.

Harry looked at the twins and opened his mouth.

"No worries Harrikins…"

"Even from here, we can tell that is McGonagall's handwriting…"

"And you shouldn't keep her waiting."

With the question of how many letters McGonagall had written to the Burrow about the twins, Harry carefully removed the letter. Giving the owl a treat, Harry opened up and began to read.

'Dear Mr Potter,

I am very pleased that you are now more focused on your studies. I stand by my end of term reports that you would find a huge improvement if you put in more effort.

Concerning your electives, as school has not started, you are allowed to change them. You are now down for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. However, I warn you to keep a healthy mind and be prepared to drop one if your grades slip.

Unfortunately, dogs are not allowed at Hogwarts. While the list of animals is more of a recommendation, dogs are too much of a distraction for an educational environment. They are one of the few banned animals.

Have a pleasant summer.

Professor M McGonagall'

"Blow up a toilet recently Harry?" Fred grinned.

Harry burst out laughing. "Nah. I was changing my electives. Divination doesn't look as good as it did a few weeks ago." At least Professor McGonagall thought he could do it if he applied himself. What was she talking about when she said 'end of term reports'? They didn't have comments on them, just a pass or fail and seeing as Crabbe and Goyle passed, Harry didn't think it was possible to fail.

Still, Harry did suspect he couldn't bring the dog, but he wasn't happy about having it confirmed.

"Maybe not good…"

"But certainly fun."

They headed back downstairs then. They had taken a while to dump a trunk in his room, which might be why Mrs Weasley was frowning at them. With an apology, Harry sat down next to Hermione.

She smiled at him and began her meal. "How was your morning Harry?"

"Pretty good," Harry replied. He began his food as well, only just realising how hungry he was. "It was also just as confusing as yesterday in other ways."

"What happened yesterday Harry?" Ron asked from the other table the Weasleys were at. "I thought you just went to Gringotts. How confusing can taking out some money be?"

"Ronald, it is rude to talk across tables," Mrs Weasley remanded. "Why don't you go join them?"

"I'm fine here."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. They were a little hurt that Ron had sat down with his family rather than them. Neither complained. Harry wished he had more time with his family and he hadn't seen Hermione's parents since he got here.

Only then did Harry realise that he didn't know anything about Hermione's parents other than the fact they were dentists. Did they even know that Hermione was Petrified last year?

"Thanks for the advice on that book Harry," Hermione continued after a moment. "I've never heard of a book like it."

Harry chuckled. "The bookstore owner this morning told me about the book of invisibility this morning. But it was a fascinating read after I got it open. This professor does know his stuff, even if his taste in books is strange."

"It's clever though. Treating it as an animal is a good way to see who has an aptitude for the subject. I think you'll do well. Personally, I'm looking forward to Arithmancy most. You?"

Harry took a moment to think about it. "I'm thinking Ancient Runes. Or at least, when it gets more advanced. Runes are very useful." Such as broomsticks and shrinking a book.

"Are you still interested in going to Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yeah." He also wanted to see if there was a book on superstitions or other things that most magical children knew that he didn't. There had to be something like the pamphlets the muggleborns received. "On a lot of things."

As soon as they were done, Harry and Hermione returned to the Alley. The Weasley clan followed, but dispersed into different shops. Only Percy came with them into Flourish and Blotts, but he immediately vanished into the shelves.

Hermione started with the sections that held their newer subjects. Very slowly, they drifted to their older subjects, including a copy of the Potions book that was in his vault. It wasn't a difficult decision; Harry was going to stick with the one his mother had written in.

Maybe Snape wouldn't be a git this year.

Harry very much doubted it.

It turned out there were a few things that muggleborns were told, such as a brief mention of the DMLE (which Harry had never heard of before he met Mr Tonks), a number of introductory tips for a variety of subjects and a very clear Statute of Secrecy, including situations where it was allowed even if it was heavily discouraged and came with at least a fine.

Needless to say, Harry wished he had been given this two years ago.

He excused himself from the store a lot earlier than Hermione did. She just told him to complete his essays and that she didn't mind checking it over for grammatical errors afterwards. Harry declined the offer (he felt a little guilty that he used to use his friend that way) and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The dog was in the patio.

Harry's lips quirked up of their own accord. "Hey boy. Have a good morning?"

The dog nodded and stood up. He wagged his tail.

"Good to hear." Harry petted the dog. "I asked Professor McGonagall. She said dogs aren't allowed." The dog nodded. "I'm sorry."

He dipped his head and raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"I'll figure something out. I promise." The dog didn't move. Maybe he didn't believe him. Maybe he didn't want to be really hopeful either. "But…I'm sorry I can't stay right now though. I've got a lot to do."

With a nod, the dog barked. He stretched and lay down again.

When Harry returned to his room, he took a moment to think it through. If he did two essays a day, he would be finished two days before the Hogwarts Express left. That was better than trying to cram it all into today and tomorrow.

Potions was first. Harry wanted to use his mother's Potion book. The name said 'Lily Evans'. That was his mother's maiden name. He didn't know that before.

 _How could I have not known that?_

It was certainly the best homework Harry had ever done for Potions. He also completed it a lot sooner than he thought he would. It was only a little after 2 in the afternoon. That was four and a half hours. He normally needed around 8 or 9 and those never got good grades. Harry read it over and he thought it was much, much better than he had done before.

Most importantly, Harry was happy with it. He didn't want to redo it.

He left the parchment on the desk. He walked over to his trunk and opened it up. He stared at the Founder's books again.

 _Well, I might have done it for rather petty reasons, but I picked Gryffindor over Slytherin once. May as well start there._

Harry picked up the Gryffindor book and carefully began to read.

The beginning told of the start of Hogwarts. There were far less students then, mostly because there were fewer witches and wizards. The Founders taught subjects at the time, but there was no Headmaster until they died. That Headmaster had been chosen by all four of them together. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor had taught the lesson back then that was most like DADA. Ravenclaw had taught Charms and Transfiguration. Hufflepuff had taught Potions. Despite their preferences, the four often cycled between subjects.

Hogwarts had always been as big as it was, but much of the castle had not been used for classes. They had been used as living quarters for the students and teachers. There were no summer or winter holidays back then. Sometimes, a whole family of witches and wizards lived in the castle, even if only one child was old enough to be educated.

Harry remembered his History of Magic essay was for witch burnings. Very few would have had anywhere to go if there were holidays. He returned to the book.

The argument Slytherin had with the others wasn't to do with teaching muggleborns. He thought that these children should be separated from their family entirely for the child's protection and the protection of magic. The other three disagreed, thinking that it wasn't right to separate a child from their family and this could also make magicals shunned and persecuted even more than before. He actually left the school to continue his studies in what would become Australia, not because of an argument.

This made Harry even angrier about his previous year. How had things gotten so bad?

 _But then, if the Basilisk wasn't there to 'purge the school' why was it there?_

There was a mention of a Basilisk in Gryffindor's record, but only in passing. Every Founder left something behind to protect the school and its students. The Basilisk was Slytherin's, Peeves was Ravenclaw's, the sword was Gryffindor's and statue warriors were Hufflepuff's.

All had precautions for their protections, so Harry would have to pay very close attention to Slytherin's when he got there to see why the Basilisk attacked students.

The Sorting Hat was Gryffindor's safeguard. At the time, the children were not separated into Houses. That was done by the first Headmaster to honour the Founders. The Sword of Gryffindor was goblin forged and had been a gift from them, so Gryffindor wanted to be sure that it wouldn't be used for cruelty.

The only ghosts and portraits allowed in the castle were of people that would protect the school and its inhabitants. They could not bring harm.

The Forbidden Forest was initially forbidden as it was centaur territory. Later on, it became a good place to grow Potions ingredients and those can be deadly to people who don't know what they are doing. It was also a sanctuary to magical animals, such as unicorns and Occamy. The Basilisk would patrol it to ensure no attackers came through that way.

Harry closed the book, thinking heavily.

There was a Hogwarts Charter. It had been explained in the book very carefully. It was up to those in charge, such as the Headmaster, to ensure it was upheld, but Heirs could use the magic of Hogwarts herself to enforce it. It had been co-written by the Founders and the Headmaster they had chosen.

The Hogwarts Charter had been ignored.

Spat on.

Harry was beyond furious.

 _What the hell happened to that school? The Hogwarts Charter was obviously written to protect the students. Why has it been at best ignored for so long? On that alone, Snape should never have been hired._

Abusive teachers, in _any_ way, should be immediately evicted. This was due more to the accidental magic children and adults are capable of. The teachers were _invited._ Hogwarts was a _home_ and _sanctuary_ to the students.

There was no mention of the Board of Governors. They must have come later.

Harry ignored the essays he still had to do.

Instead, he picked up Slytherin's book.

Slytherin wrote about Hogwarts' beginning and he agreed with all of Gryffindor's account. However, he had concerns about the Headmasters that would follow. At the time, Hogwarts was the only sanctuary for magical children and as it would hopefully be a school for some time to come, the Headmaster could influence them into poor decisions.

That explained a few lines in the Hogwarts Charter. It also explained their concern about the teachers, other than their knowledge.

The Basilisk was a defence against attackers to the school and was capable of preventing her gaze from being fatal by choice. However, she had to obey Slytherin's Heir. If she actually killed a student, ordered or accident, she would have been immediately killed magically. If it had been ordered to, the one who gave the order would have also forfeited their life and their magic would have been absorbed into the castle.

However, another Basilisk would be born to protect the school once the previous one died. Harry should check the Chamber of Secrets again when he arrived at Hogwarts. He also needed to find a different food source seeing as students often found their way into the Forest. Harry wasn't going to kill this Basilisk if she was here to protect and there was no Voldemort to control her. It wasn't fair on her.

Slytherin also explained that only Founder's descendants could become magical Heirs. This meant that Harry had to be related to Gryffindor and Slytherin. As his mother was muggleborn, both lines had to come from his father.

A question for another day.

Harry sighed and collapsed on the bed.

The story was that Slytherin had argued with the other three because he didn't want to teach mudbloods and left the Chamber of Secrets behind with a monster to exterminate them later.

That was utter bullshit.

The fact was that Slytherin wanted to protect the muggleborns and the Basilisk was his contribution to defend the school.

 _So much for History of Magic. What else are they completely wrong about?_

Harry jumped nearly a foot when someone knocked on his door. "It's open."

It was Hermione, bearing food. "You didn't come down for lunch. I thought you might be hungry."

Harry smiled gratefully and somehow found the energy to push himself up. "Starving actually." He had only just noticed.

Hermione placed the tray on the edge of the desk, looking at the Potions essay he had completely forgotten about. "This is really good Harry. Did you just do it?" She handed him a sandwich.

"Finished it about an hour ago. Started it this morning."

Hermione frowned as she looked down. "Harry, where did you get this book?"

Harry's heart stopped. She was looking at Slytherin's book. "I…Err…Found it in my Family Vault. Why?"

"It's not in English." She picked it up and tilted it. "It's not an Ancient Runes book, is it?"

That didn't make sense. "Of course it's in English." He pointed to the first line. "That says 'My Heir'."

Hermione shook her head. "That's a bunch of swirls Harry. What's this book about?"

 _Why can't Hermione read it? Is it that only an Heir can read it? Or is it something else?_

"Not something I want to talk about." To Harry's relief, Hermione accepted that and put the book down on the bed. He polished off the salad and ham sandwich. Breakfast seemed like forever ago. There were a few more things still on the tray, so Harry got up and headed for the desk.

"Ron was looking for you," Hermione said.

Harry put the now empty cup of pumpkin juice down. "I told him yesterday I would be doing essays mostly. My room's not hard to find."

"I don't think he looked very hard."

"What did he want?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

Harry groaned. "I don't mean to sound mean, but I have a lot on my mind at the moment. I just want to be left alone today."

Hermione sat down in the chair. "Is this about the lordships?"

"And more," Harry admitted. He wasn't going to tell anyone about the Founders' Heir thing yet, if ever. "It's just…I don't think Ron would understand why I would want to know so much about my family. He spends most of his time complaining about his. I just…"

"I know. I think, for him, life is much simpler."

"Chess and Quidditch," Harry chuckled. A thought struck him and he sighed. "I'm not going to have much time for him next year."

Their time together was normally taken up by goofing off or something like that. Ron had always made fun of Hermione's studying habits. Now that Harry was going to be doing similar, even if it was for different reasons…

Did that mean Ron was going to scold him as well? Did that mean Ron wasn't going to talk to him either?

Hermione sighed as well. "He's not talking to me at all now. I know cats chase rats, but he's never complained about anyone else's. Crookshanks can't be the first cat Scabbers has had to deal with. A rat isn't on the list and it falls to the owner to ensure it is safe. Rats are eaten by both owls and cats."

Harry nodded. "Thinking about it that way, it's amazing Scabbers lasted a year with Percy, never mind before Ron."

"I think Percy was more responsible."

Harry couldn't deny that. "Could you at least not bring Crookshanks into the boy's dorm?"

"Obviously. I'm just…worried."

"Ron's our friend Hermione. We know him better than that."

"Have you introduced him to your possible Grim?"

Harry had to admit Hermione had a point there. "We can't blame Ron for that though. I would have if I hadn't seen how adults act towards him."

It was far too similar to his own experience. Harry had thought it was only children that acted like that. That adults did as well bothered him greatly.

"It's a big dog. Mrs Weasley might have done too. I asked the twins if they had ever seen or heard of a Grim and they told me their uncle saw one and died the next day. Seeing as you've been friends with one for a few days, I think it's either not a Grim or they aren't the omens of death everyone thinks they are."

Harry's hand subconsciously ran down his arm. "Everyone dies at some point." Fawkes was the sole reason he wasn't dead right now. "It's probably for the best he's not allowed at Hogwarts. Even if he's not a Grim, they might attack him in case he is."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "Probably. You know how our classmates are."

Yes. Harry did know.

"Don't worry Harry. This year will be wonderful."

"I hope so."

But somehow, Harry doubted it.

* * *

 **AN: Salazar Slytherin always seemed odd to me. I don't think someone that was that strong willed about a type of genocide would help find a school. I think it's more likely a version of Chinese Whispers that got a little out of hand. There are examples in our own history of that. I'm not saying that putting a Basilisk in a school was a good idea, but it is an odd animal to leave for your Heir, who could have a different opinion to you, to exterminate a select group. It could have easily crashed through the Great Hall and killed everyone in a moment. In this story, it was there for a different reason.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Blood and Bonds

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry had been making a lot of decisions this summer.

This one was a little…

Harry didn't know how to describe it.

His father's journal had been the shortest, so Harry had decided to start there.

The reason for its thinness was that it was solely for his father learning to become an Animagus. In their first year, the four marauders had met and were very good friends quickly. James, Sirius and Peter then discovered Remus was a werewolf and, through research, found that a werewolf was not dangerous to animals. This led to them figuring out to become animals.

This was how they were named. They were named after the first animal characteristic to appear. The journal was a diary of the process of James' Animagus training. In his Fifth Year, he could change into a stag at will. Prongs.

Sirius Black could turn into a black dog. Padfoot.

A black dog just like the one in the Leaky Cauldron patio.

Harry had figured out quickly that the dog wasn't a common stray.

Could that dog be Sirius Black?

Harry took a deep breath.

 _Okay. I always thought that dog was too smart, which is why I thought it was a Grim. Him being a person makes more sense._

 _But Sirius Black didn't betray my parents._

 _The dog showed me how to call the Knight Bus. He wanted me to have legal advice and he told me to meet with my accountant, not just make a withdrawal. He made sure I went into the bed and breakfast. He tried to protect me from the large crowd. He wanted me to sleep when I'm tired, especially when I had a long day._

Harry's fingers fiddled with the medallion around his neck. He wouldn't have this if it wasn't for Sirius Black.

 _He's done nothing to hurt me. He's shown the most care towards me in ever. He's had plenty of opportunity to hurt me and he hasn't._

 _What do I do?_

Sirius Black didn't betray Harry's parents.

But what about Pettigrew and the muggles? What happened there?

 _Well, he hasn't hurt me yet._

Harry made a decision.

It was a stupid and reckless decision, but he didn't care. He wanted…No. _Needed_ answers.

There was a slight problem though. He wanted to talk to Sirius Black, not Padfoot. But Sirius Black in the Leaky Cauldron was going to cause a panic. Regardless of guilt or innocence, the Minister would throw him back in prison without a second thought. At best. The problem: where was a safe place for him to transform back?

His eyes fell on the trunk and the story that the woman told him came to mind.

Did his trunk do that?

Harry checked his watch. It was 4.28 am. The day before, the dog had been gone at this time. Probably to Gringotts, Harry thought. Chances were he was gone now too.

 _Okay. Let's have a look at this trunk._

Twenty minutes later, Harry was mentally working on a law that required things to come with an _instruction manual_.

 _I'll accept quills over pens so long as I'm told how things like this work. How am I supposed to guess this?_

As it happened, if Harry put a shirt in the trunk, nothing happened. When he closed it and re-opened it, it appeared to have disappeared. It took another five minutes for him to realise he needed to think on what he was looking for before it appeared.

 _Whoever came up with this is a genius. Whoever decided they didn't need instructions was an idiot._

Finally, Harry gave up and headed back to his Ancient Runes book. He remembered seeing an alphabet in there and that was linked to the use of runes. If he could figure out what the symbols meant, he may be able to figure out what to do.

Three minutes later, Harry found himself in a huge room _inside_ the trunk. His shirt was folded in the corner.

 _This is a good place for hiding should I need it._

This did solve his problem. Climbing out of his trunk, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed back downstairs.

The dog was there. He perked up when he saw Harry.

Harry made sure the door was shut properly behind him. He then took a few steps forward, making sure he didn't raise his voice.

"Are you Sirius Black?"

The dog went as still as a statue.

After a moment, he nodded once.

Harry let out a breath. Was he happy? Sad? Definitely not sad. "Okay. I need to talk to you properly." He showed the cloak. "Know what this is?" Padfoot nodded once. Harry walked forward calmly and dropped it over the dog. "Okay then. Follow me."

The cloak might make him invisible, but Harry could hear the paws on stone. Then on wood.

They made it to Harry's room without incident. Harry locked the door when he was sure Padfoot was inside and then led him into the trunk. It was a few moments before Padfoot followed.

Harry swallowed and waited.

After he landed, he shook so the cloak dropped off him. He backed off to the far wall and transformed.

Harry had seen pictures of Sirius Black. He had seen the wanted poster non-stop since he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He had seen one picture in his photo album from his parent's wedding. He had seen more in the family photo album.

The Sirius Black then and now was so different. Yet so similar.

…

"I don't have a wand," Sirius half-croaked. "If you want to check, the incantation is 'Accio' and imagine a wand coming to you."

Grateful for something to break the ice, Harry aimed his wand at the shirt that had been annoying him earlier. "Accio." The shirt flew towards him. Cancelling the spell, it dropped lifelessly to the ground. "That's a handy spell."

…

 _Deep breath._

"I…um…I've heard your reputation. You couldn't have…Not my parents. What about Pettigrew? And the muggles?"

Sirius' demeanour slackened a little more. "Your parents…We thought we were so clever…" He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Confusion swirled. Not suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

"The Secret Keeper…It was supposed to be me; should have been me…But I was worried. I thought I was too obvious…" Was that a wry smile? "I was a high target for them back then too; took down loads of them. Me and James against the Death Eaters…We won so many times. Thought we were invincible."

Harry knew that sound. A very bitter chuckle. He swallowed, trying to fix his dry throat. "What happened?"

"We switched. It was supposed to me. I insisted we change it to Pettigrew. I thought…I'm sorry. I as good as killed them."

…

Not yet angry at Sirius. "What happened then?"

"Pettigrew is a Death Eater. He betrayed them. When I couldn't just take you…I chased him down. He's a rat, could go anywhere…and he betrayed Lily and James. He yelled that I betrayed them and blasted the street. Turned into a rat and disappeared."

…

Harry chose not to think on what he felt. He turned to logic, something that needed all his attention right now.

Looking at those photos, Harry should have already known that Pettigrew could turn into a rat. That shouldn't surprise him. After realising Sirius Black was the dog, the other hadn't clicked. It was still a shock. A friend had betrayed his father to his death.

But it hadn't been Sirius Black.

Angry? No.

Disappointed? Maybe.

 _Logic…Don't feel now…Hang on…_

"What do you mean? Pettigrew is a Death Eater? I thought he was dead." Was his parent's betrayer still alive?

Sirius' eyes went from haunted and grieved to furious. Almost manic. "He's a rat. The rat that was with the Weasleys." He pulled a photo out of his pocket; one Harry recognised.

Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but it took a moment for Harry to fully understand. "Scabbers? Scabbers is Pettigrew?"

 _Scabbers is over a decade old. Could it be that magic rats only live for a few years? Could that rat be Peter Pettigrew? All he ever does is sleep. Nothing that was human smart. I would even say it was very unintelligent by rat standards._

"Why are you so sure? I-I mean…There are billions of rats. How do you know that is the right one?" Even with the photo album, Harry couldn't see anything that suggested that Pettigrew was Scabbers from them. Even if he went to school with him, how could Sirius be sure?

"I've seen him transform so many times, but it was the finger. That day, Pettigrew cut off his finger before he transformed. His rat form would be missing a toe."

Harry's fingers twitched.

Scabbers _was_ missing a toe. Harry had never given it much thought. But it was such a specific injury and if Pettigrew had been in Harry's dorm all this time…

Harry took a deep breath.

 _Okay. If Scabbers is Pettigrew, and Sirius has given me no reason to distrust him or think he's insane, then what do I do?_

Hagrid had never gotten as little as an apology for his time spent in Azkaban. Mr Tonks had warned Harry that people would not want Sirius Black to come to trial. The Minister had to 'be seen doing something'…

 _So what do I do?_

For now, he wanted to keep Sirius safe.

Mr Tonks was currently investigating the original Black case and he knew the law a lot better than Harry. Without naming names, Harry might be able to ask the right questions to get the ball rolling in the Ministry. Mr Tonks was under the impression this Madam Bones wouldn't have arrested Hagrid without evidence, so some people must obey the law.

Surely not _everyone_ in the Ministry was bad?

 _Then again, if Susan is her daughter…_

Harry shook his head. One problem at a time.

"I believe you."

The eyes went back to blank again. Then warmth and _life_ flowed back into the grey orbs. Sirius actually smiled. In that moment, Harry recognised the Sirius Black from his parent's photo album. The one that was the best man at his father's wedding.

Sirius had given Harry no reason to distrust him. There had never been a trial. It was not possible that he was to lead Voldemort to the Potters that night. There was no investigation notes for what happened between Sirius and Pettigrew.

It wasn't complete blind trust.

But Harry would admit there was an element of it. Even so, he was very sure it wouldn't come back to bite him.

"How many people know your Animagus form?"

Sirius took a moment to think about that. "Remus would. Pettigrew obviously…I don't think anyone else does."

That made it easier. But still. "So what now?"

…

"I only meant to see you…Before I headed north to Hogwarts. But then I saw you and you were running away from home."

Harry smiled. "So you stayed." He couldn't change back; he didn't know what Harry knew about that night. Instead, he did his best to look after him as a dog.

 _He didn't do a half bad job._

Harry sat down on the floor. Sirius hesitated, but did the same.

"I don't know what to do now." The words came out before he could think about them. "I can't go back to the Dursleys. I didn't even know about this whole Heir thing."

Sirius frowned. "I thought it was odd. I was very sure Petunia hated magic and you were running away. They didn't tell you anything. Didn't anyone else?"

Harry shook his head. "Until a few days ago, no. Goldtooth told me some of it but…I don't see the point. It's not important at Hogwarts."

"Isn't it? I mean…it wasn't in my time, but we were in the middle of a war. Heirs, especially from branch lines, were kept quiet. There were so many fights back then."

"…Branch lines?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm the final Black of the main line. But there are others that are not direct descendants, but have Black blood. You're one for example. Your grandmother was a Black. I think Arthur Weasley's parent was a Black, though I can't remember which." Harry blinked in surprise. Ron wasn't going to be happy to hear that. "Is there a Malfoy in your year?"

Harry pulled a face. "Unfortunately."

"Then he's an Heir too. Narcissa is my cousin."

No doubt Malfoy knew that. Maybe that was why he was so confident in his position. Maybe that was why Lucius Malfoy thought (knew) he could get away with setting a Basilisk loose on the school. Was that where the money from the Malfoys came from?

"I'm related to Malfoy." That thought made him sick. "Then again, I'm also related to Ron."

"All purebloods are related in some way. It just depends on how far back you're willing to go." Sirius began to relax. Maybe he was feeling calmer. "…Can I call you Harry?"

"Sure. What am I supposed to call my godfather? Mr Black?"

Sirius' normal laugh sounded like a bark. "Please don't. I'm happy with Sirius. I never liked being a Black."

"You're Lord Black now," Harry pointed out with a grin. He was beginning to relax too.

Sirius pulled a face like the one Harry did a few moments ago. "Yeah. I was surprised to learn that." He now seemed focused. "My _loving_ mother might have blasted me off the tapestry, but my grandfather was the only one who could disown me. I think he wanted a possible Heir on both sides of the war. Either way, House Black would win." That grin was feral. "Or so he thought."

Harry had never had a sibling. Dudley did not qualify in any way. "You had a brother?"

Sirius' face cleared again. It was back to mourning. "Yeah, a younger one. He died not long after he became a Death Eater." He shook his head. "No one knows which side was responsible. His body was never found."

There was a pang of sympathy. Harry knew families could be opposite, but fighting your own brother on a battlefield…Even if it never happened, the fear that it would…And Harry thought Sirius had cared about him at one point.

He changed the topic slightly. "So, as Lord Black, there are other members to keep in line?"

"That's the idea, but I would have to be a free man to be public about it." Sirius obviously wasn't optimistic, but Harry was starting to be. "Anyway, did you go into your Family Vault?"

"Yeah." Harry's fingers went to the medallion. "Thank you."

Sirius smiled. "It's a portkey straight to Potter Manor Harry. That is…was-"

"Is."

"Is the family home. It's where your father grew up."

A new surge of gratitude went to the man.

Harry wanted to visit. He _needed_ to visit.

"Could you come with me?"

Sirius blinked and his face went blank. "I…haven't been to Potter Manor since I left Hogwarts."

It wasn't a no. But Harry did wonder. "If Potter Manor was home, then why did they go to Godric's Hollow?"

After a moment, Sirius answered. "It's not easy putting a Fidelius Charm on a building like Potter Manor. There are certainly powerful wards, but…Well, you would need to see Voldemort in action." Sirius said Voldemort. "Some wards are thought to be indestructible, but the Manor was a target. If every Death Eater attacked at the same time and with no one to trust…They had spies in the Ministry you see. It would take a while, but they were afraid the wards would fail under so many. But if the house couldn't be found at all…"

Harry could see. You could build a brick wall, but enough hits would take it down even if the hits were weak. Voldemort wasn't weak. On the other hand, if the house didn't exist unless you were deliberately told…

A lot of the Potter properties had been destroyed in that time.

"So Potter Manor doesn't have a Fidelius?"

"No. The ancient wards that protect it won't allow it. If it was anyone else that targeted them, then they would have stayed. But Voldemort claimed to be the Heir of Slytherin and the Founders were ancient. Who knew what magic he knew?"

That was a good point. It had always seemed odd to Harry that they would leave a well-protected manor for an arguably less protected house, but this made sense.

"But…I'm related to Slytherin too. And Gryffindor."

"Yes, but many purebloods are. With how long ago the Founders lived, if the records were available, quite a few would be able to trace their lines back." Again, the witch burnings came to Harry's mind. In their time, it would be safest to have children with other magicals, muggleborn or not. "I know that the Black line was a branch line of Slytherin. That is probably where you inherited Parseltongue. But there's a difference between _an_ Heir and _the_ Heir. There's an Heir of Slytherin that is supposed to protect Hogwarts, so it couldn't be Voldemort. But he might still have knowledge of that kind of ancient magic. Families, especially the main line, hoard knowledge and the Heir that was supposed to protect Hogwarts can come from any main or branch line."

It took a moment to remember that Harry had told Sirius (or rather Padfoot) that snakes could talk so it wasn't much of a jump for him. It took another moment for Harry to wonder something.

"Were you the Heir of Slytherin? I mean, for Hogwarts." Was Harry like his godfather in that?

"I got the option. I refused and the book vanished instantly." Sirius shook his head at Harry's baffled expression. "I hated my family. Pureblood snobs. I was Sorted into Gryffindor. It was quite the scandal. No Black had ever been Sorted anywhere but Slytherin. At least, that's what I was told but I don't think that's true. It was my first year when I saw that book and I immediately rejected it. I wanted nothing to do with Slytherin. I couldn't talk about it to anyone except James and I mean I physically couldn't. He had done the same as Gryffindor's Heir."

Harry hesitated for a moment. He had no idea what that meant for him. He had accepted. "Why did dad reject it?"

Sirius smiled at him. "Your father was smitten with your mother since the minute he met her. He refused until Lily thought him worthy of his time. Then he would be worthy of being Gryffindor's Heir. But it vanished at the first refusal and didn't reappear. Not even during our final year when your mum and dad were going out. I'm guessing you were given that option?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "Yeah. And I accepted." He waited.

"Fair enough."

That…wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He had been expecting a disappointed scolding or a comment that he was too young. Sirius' acceptance, especially when he himself had refused, threw him for a loop.

Harry's confusion must have shown. Sirius continued.

"Harry, you ran away from home. Or where you live. Since then, you have done well. You never panicked, or if you did, it didn't stop you. You are much older than your years. I can see that, even if I don't like it. It's your choice to make."

"…But you and dad refused."

Sirius shrugged. "We were idiots even before the books showed up. We certainly weren't as mature as you."

"You were idiots?" Harry had never been told that. He had never been told _anything_. Snape did not count.

"Sure. Pranksters too. Some of the best. Or worst I suppose."

No one had told Harry that either. Did that mean that Professor McGonagall had been lying when she said she had never seen students out of bed before when she caught them just after the dragon? She must have known…

Harry put it out of his mind.

A bit.

"Could you tell me some stories?"

Sirius' smile returned.

* * *

It was past lunchtime when Harry climbed out of his trunk. He still wasn't sure what to do with Sirius, but he needed to go back to Gringotts for some Black family business (expelling Narcissa and extension Draco from the family to protect Harry). Odd. Anyway, Harry used the same method to return the dog to the patio. No one was any the wiser.

Now though, there was a fear in the back of Harry's mind; the fear that someone would recognise the dog as Sirius Black.

It was only when he returned to the room when he saw Mr Tonks' owl sitting on the bed. Wondering if it had been there when the boy and dog left the trunk, Harry was now very grateful owls couldn't talk. He took the letter and began to read.

"Dear Mr Potter,

Following your request to investigate the Sirius Black case, I have spoken to Madam Bones. I have mentioned her to you before and she is the Head of the DMLE. She has promised to look further into the matter. She is fair and has a strong need for justice. I trust her to do her job and advise you to do the same.

There is a Wizengamot session on the 24th of every month. She will raise the Sirius Black case with them and I believe the fact that a pureblood Heir at the time was sent to prison without trial will get the Kiss-on-Sight receded.

However, I must repeat my warning. There are many people who do not wish for Lord Black to stand trial and will seek to silence him beforehand. Very few, if any, would know you are his Heir and others do not like to admit they were wrong. There is also still no evidence to suggest he was not responsible for the murder of 12 muggles, even if there is only very circumstantial evidence at best that he did. There is a very good chance he would still be declared guilty even if he is innocent. He does have the reputation of being He Who Must Not Be Named right hand man.

I must also caution you that even if a Kiss-on-Sight is receded, you might still have to handle dementors at Hogwarts this year. This is the demand of the Minister of Magic.

I find your question on Godric's Hollow puzzling and disturbing. They are not allowed to do such a thing without your permission as you had no guardian at the time and as you were so young, they were not able to do it at all. My inquiries have led me to the conclusion that the Ministry wished to honour your family, but also that they were paying you rent for the property. This can be checked at Gringotts. If you are not getting money, I will personally look into it for you free of charge. Regardless, it was an illegal action.

Yours sincerely,

Mr Ted Tonks'

Okay.

Now Harry was angry again.

He was angry that a trial might end up with Sirius being declared guilty, although not much as it was a fair point. He was angry that people would assassinate him because they screwed up. He was angry that people would listen to rumour over fact-

That made Harry stop.

The owl was still sitting on the bed, waiting for a response.

Okay.

Harry had an idea.

'Dear Mr Tonks,

If the Minister is so concerned about his image, would it be possible to use that to force him to do his job fairly?

I have heard a more complete story of what happened between Black and Pettigrew. Apparently, only a finger of Pettigrew was found. Is it possible to only find a finger of a wizard, especially if the bodies of the muggles could be found almost completely?

Would it be wise to give this information to the media? Is there a reporter that doesn't mind asking big questions and getting on the wrong side of important people? I will pay the cost.

The more I learn about Sirius Black, the more I think there was a miscarriage of justice.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter'

From the little Harry knew about the Ministry, along with Mr Tonks' warnings, he wasn't going to say he had spoken to Sirius. That was just asking for trouble.

The owl took off.

However, he had never spoken to the press before. They had to be the ones responsible for the reputation Sirius Black had now, but maybe they could then put it right. If they weren't worried about angering the Black family back then, they shouldn't be too worried about annoying the Minister now. Especially when Lucius Malfoy was rejected from the Black family influence.

One simple solution was to produce Peter Pettigrew.

However, it certainly wasn't an easy one. Ron hadn't let Scabbers out of his sight, especially since Hermione got Crookshanks. Telling him about this wouldn't end well. Ron was convinced Sirius Black was evil and Harry had no idea how to convince him otherwise. Logical thinking had never been his specialty. Harry wasn't even sure Hermione would listen, even though she knew he couldn't have betrayed Harry's parents. She would also insist he tell someone that the black dog was Sirius.

There was no one Harry trusted to tell that secret.

The other problem was that, if the Minister would assassinate Sirius to keep his image, Peter Pettigrew would never make it to the courtroom. He could also claim Sirius tried to kill him out of revenge and that it was Sirius who fired the curse. He said, she said; but one was Voldemort's right hand man and the other was an Order of Merlin holder.

Black was thought of as a very dark family.

However, Mr Tonks thought Madam Bones was reliable. If the Minister did go behind her back to arrest Hagrid, then maybe she was. And as Lady Bones, she would know things like the Godfather's Oath.

 _Mr Tonks hasn't let me down yet and he hasn't sugar-coated things for me. Sirius hasn't either…He's not hopeful about getting his freedom…_

Harry shook his head.

Sirius may have given up, but Harry hadn't.

But Sirius hadn't given up on Harry himself.

It was…an odd feeling. Harry couldn't really put a name to it.

Sirius hadn't even known Harry was a celebrity until he asked why everyone was so excited to see him when they first entered the pub. He was just as sickened by the moniker as Harry was. Like Harry, he focused on the fact that every time it was said, people were practically celebrating the fact that Harry hadn't died with his parents.

He also wasn't surprised to hear that the word mudblood was _still_ getting thrown around in Hogwarts. He was just disappointed.

Sirius hadn't said why, but Harry could guess. A war had been fought and nothing had changed.

 ** _"So mum and dad died for nothing."_**

 ** _"No Harry. They died for_** **you.** ** _That's not nothing. They died for you, not for them. They loved you."_**

Honestly…

Harry had never thought of it that way before.

His mother had done something to protect Harry. Even knowing that, it hadn't really clicked. Everyone focused on the fact that Harry killed Voldemort that night, even if he really hadn't. No one spared a thought for the sacrifice of the Potter parents.

Harry wanted to visit their graves.

With a sigh, he finally focused on the rest of the letter.

He knew that he wasn't receiving any rent money. That wasn't what annoyed him. What annoyed him was that they had been so quick to immortalise the Potter home and bluntly ignore everything they stood for.

No.

Harry wanted blood.

Before he could handle any of that though, he needed to visit.

For some reason, he wanted to visit with Sirius.

James and Lily Potter had always been something he wished to strive for. But…they had just been names. Pictures. Smoke Harry couldn't touch.

Sirius was making them real. He was telling Harry about them. What kind of people they were. James was a fierce friend. He was an idiot. Lily was a magnificent woman who excelled in everything. She had a very short temper for those who had wronged her or a friend.

Harry wasn't the only one who lost everything the night they died.

Sirius had too.

Harry didn't want to be with Sirius to get away from the Dursleys.

Harry wanted to be with Sirius because Sirius loved him. Harry was sure he could learn to love him in return.

Though it would be quite a while before he admitted that to _anyone_.

It was Transfiguration Harry did today. He completed his History of Magic essay immediately after.

Harry didn't know how long he was just sitting in his chair before there was a gentle knock at the door. He jolted and spun around, only just noting how dark the room had gotten. He checked his watch: 10.12 pm.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised it was Hermione.

Harry just stared at her, not understanding why she was here.

"You need to eat Harry. I know you haven't all day. I can ask Tom to bring something up if you want?"

Eat.

That was why he and Sirius had stopped talking. Sirius had insisted Harry have something to eat. Harry had completely forgotten.

Odd that Harry didn't want to disappoint him.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Hermione nodded. "Good night Harry." She left down the hall; opposite of her room. She was heading downstairs.

Harry closed the door and retreated to his bed. He switched the light on and continued into his parent's photo album. He had put it down that morning the minute he realised Padfoot was in the Leaky Cauldron.

That stupid and reckless decision was something he would never regret.

Moony taking Padfoot for a walk while the other two tried to get him to play fetch.

James and Pettigrew with an arm around each other's shoulders just like Harry had seen Fred and George do.

Angry, he skipped ahead at least ten photos.

Harry froze.

A baby in a crib, trying to snatch a snitch just out of his reach.

'Harry: 2 weeks'

…

A baby on the back of a stag in the same living room as before, with a dog very close by to catch him if he fell.

An abashed James getting a lecture from Lily for 'not taking it outside'.

A baby on the back of a dog as James and Lily laughed in the background.

The final photo was Lily sitting on a sofa with a baby in her arms. James was sitting next to her with his arm around her.

Harry's fingers fiddled with the medallion around his neck.

Rather than head to Potter Manor this summer, Harry was going to go next summer. He was sure he could get the Dursleys to agree to that, so it wouldn't be illegal even if it was frowned upon. He would have the whole summer to enjoy it then and not a few days. That would shadowed by the fact he didn't have long to enjoy it.

Harry was willing to wait.

His thoughts focused on the dog in the photo. He looked so happy.

Harry offered Potter Manor to Sirius, but he was insistent that Harry should go there first and Sirius himself didn't want to go until he 'accepted himself'. Harry didn't _know_ what he meant, but he had an _idea._ He didn't like what they would do as Sirius would still be in danger, but he would accept it. For now.

Hogwarts was approaching.

Normally, Harry would be counting down the days in excitement, but for once, there was a little regret there too.

It took a few moments for him to place why.

It took a few more moments for him to decide how he felt about that.

 _This year's going to be a good year. I'm going to make sure of it._

Harry didn't care that some people would tell him it was impossible. He had made his choice and he was going to honour it. If other people didn't like it, that wasn't Harry's problem. The first ones to complain are going to be the ones that needed someone to say 'no' to them.

Was he looking forward to his work?

Hogwarts, yes.

The Ministry?

Harry would decide that eventually.

* * *

 **AN: To allay some concerns, I am not going to make every bad thing Dumbledore's fault. I can certainly blame him for dumping a baby on a doorstep in November without even ringing the bell, but I always try to make my stories as realistic as possible. I think part of the problem of the magical world is because of how long magicals live for. Part of Dumbledore's actions can be explained by how children were treated when he was one himself. Children were seen, not heard, and they were grateful to have a roof over their head. They didn't have the child abuse laws they have now.**

 **If it's not broken, don't fix it.**


	6. Home and Away

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

It was fascinating.

Harry knew for a fact the Weasleys packed the night before.

So how in the world were they just as disorganised now as they had been last year?

Rather than wait, Harry headed to the door of the pub, pulling his trunk behind him. The train station wasn't too far of a walk and he had more than enough time to get there. Even if he didn't, he would still be there before the Weasleys. Hermione had returned home a few days before to spend the last of her summer with her parents.

"Harry, where do you think you are going?"

Harry tensed. He glanced back, still holding the door open. "To the platform Mrs Weasley. I know the way."

"You're not going out on your own Harry." She stood there with her hands on her hips. "Now wait a few minutes. The boys will be ready soon."

Harry doubted that and he thought that Mrs Weasley knew that as well. "Thank you for your concern Mrs Weasley, but I want to get there early to see if I can find Neville."

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's not safe. You'll have to wait."

Harry was not in the mood for this, but he didn't think Mrs Weasley would listen either. He would give her a chance, but if she didn't at least explain herself, he was walking out. "Mrs Weasley, I have wandered around Diagon Alley and muggle London on my own, even greater distance than the train station. I'll be fine."

"That was very reckless young man. This time, you will be travelling with us."

"Reckless?" Harry knew why she thought that, but as far as she knew, he didn't. He knew he was safe, but she didn't. "Why?"

She went from furious to soft in a second. "Don't worry Harry. But you need to wait for us this time."

Harry wasn't waiting and she hadn't given him a real reason to. "Thank you, but I'll be fine Mrs Weasley." Without another word, Harry slipped outside. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with the Weasleys, but he definitely wanted to avoid the sudden rush of a few minutes before the train left.

He also had Hermione and Neville to find.

The first person near his age he met, Harry didn't recognise. All he knew was that she wasn't in Gryffindor. As he was in a hurry to get on the train before Mr and Mrs Weasley came and scolded him, he headed past her.

"Heir Potter. A word please?"

That made Harry stop. He turned and studied the girl properly. She was in his year, but he couldn't place her. "Sure, but fair warning. I haven't had a chance to fully check exactly what alliances my family have with others." That might not be the best thing to admit, but Harry didn't want any misunderstandings due to his own ignorance.

The girl nodded. "That's fine. The Greengrass family made a new alliance with each Lord Potter. My father would like to speak with you concerning this at some point."

Now Harry remembered. This was Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in his year. As Malfoy had been Harry's old reference for Slytherins, along with the Quidditch team, he hadn't been interested in getting to know the others.

 _I'll need to change that. I need to figure out what to do with Snape first. I'm not sure my plan for that is a good one._

"At the moment…Heiress Greengrass?" Harry didn't know of any other Greengrass' in Hogwarts, but she nodded all the same. "I would prefer not to meet with you father as I am currently not equipped to be a satisfactory Lord Potter, never mind a good one. It would be next summer at the very earliest."

Harry hated posh talk, but he needed to get good at it. She hadn't mocked him yet, so he obviously wasn't doing too badly.

"That is fair," Daphne replied. "He only wants reassurance that you are aware of the tradition." She frowned. "My observations of you in previous years made me think you were not."

 _Is this what a Slytherin should be like?_

"You're not wrong, but I learned this summer. So I won't be rushing into anything until I know what I am doing. I would also prefer it if you kept these corrections to you deductions quiet for now."

Malfoy would sneer and jeer at him.

Daphne nodded again with a smile. "A wise choice Heir Potter. I will remain quiet and allow you to choose who to interact with." She turned and slipped back into the crowd, possibly to talk to her parents.

 _That wasn't so bad._

At least one family was willing to allow him time to figure out things.

Next summer, when he arrived at Potter Manor, he would study those alliances and deals _very_ carefully.

This year though, he needed to focus on Hogwarts. He and Sirius had compared years and, while bullying was rife in Sirius' time too (including his dad and Sirius towards Snape which _finally_ explained why Snape hated Harry so much and not a Life Debt), it was never done under a teacher's nose like it was now. This was when the war was going on as well. There had been _no_ incidents of a teacher bullying a student. Favour yes, but not bully.

Harry wondered how much hostility would go down if he could get Snape sorted out.

 _I get he hated my father, and I can agree with why, but he's a professor now. He should act more professionally or pass me on to someone else if he couldn't. Besides, he was friends with my mother. Shouldn't it balance out?_

 _On second thought, I'm an idiot for even thinking that._

Harry might be treated the worst, but he wasn't the only one. Neville for instance. On top of that, some Slytherins behave like bullies because they know they will get away with it. Snape giving a lecture on Potions safety and then ignoring Malfoy trying to throw something in Harry's cauldron came to mind. Another incident told Harry Snape needed muzzling before someone got seriously hurt.

If the students behaved this year like they did last year towards him, Harry now had a retreat in his trunk. Then he would get angry. After all, accidental magic was a dangerous thing and he could have easily inflated _them_ the way he did to Aunt Marge. If he did control a Basilisk (and he almost certainly did now), he could have stuck it on them out of pure spite.

Sirius had shown him some breathing exercises and they did help, but when he was truly angry, Harry's magic could escape from him. He really needed to work on that.

Harry found Neville sitting on his own. "Can I join you?"

Neville jerked a little in surprise. "Yeah. Sure. I'm expecting to share with Susan and Hannah though."

"That's fine. Sorry I didn't write this summer. That was wrong of me."

"That's fine," Neville echoed, smiling. "How was your summer Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Well…Eventful, I suppose. How was yours?"

"Great. I got quite a few new plants for my greenhouses and I even got mandrakes as well. Gran wasn't happy with those."

Harry knew there was going to be a Basilisk in the Chamber, but he should be able to convince her to protect the school. Still, the odds of her Petrifying someone was very low. After all, it was nothing short of a miracle no one was killed last year.

"Neville, I need to ask…" How was Harry supposed to ask this? "Does my family and yours have an alliance?"

Neville's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded slowly. "Yeah. I mean…We are strong allies and help each other whenever we can."

Harry frowned as he sat down. "Your Grandmother is the Regent at the moment, right?"

"Right."

"So you'll be Lord Longbottom when you turn sixteen if you want." Neville's hesitation told Harry he had missed something. He had no idea what. "What is it?"

"…It's…more complicated than that Harry. I…"

Harry tried to read his friend's mood. It wasn't something he was great at, but he could tell it wasn't fear Neville was feeling. It was something else; something far more complicated and Harry didn't know Neville well.

So he backed off. "It's okay Neville. You don't need to tell me."

"…You probably need to know."

"Do I need to know right now? I'm not going to be Lord Potter until after you." There was only a day between them, but still.

"No."

"Then don't tell me if you don't want to."

Neville only had time to give him a small, but grateful smile before the compartment door opened again. It was Susan and Hannah.

 _I had hoped to be gone before they showed up, but…While Susan never hid her opinion of me last year, neither did Hannah and she never thought I was the Heir of Slytherin. She at least wanted proper proof._

They hesitated when they saw Harry.

"I don't bite," Harry said flatly. Hannah had no problem with entering. Susan took a moment. "Neville was telling me about his summer."

Neville relaxed again.

Harry tried to focus on the conversation, but he found it difficult. He knew where his attention really was, but he couldn't let anyone else know that. So when Susan tentatively asked him if his summer was okay, he responded that he had enjoyed the last few weeks.

Once the train started going though, Harry's attention went to out the window. He didn't say anything to the others and they soon stopped trying to talk to him. This allowed Harry's mind to drift.

Getting his hands on previous Daily Prophet articles had not been easy. After quizzing most of the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, he eventually just asked Mr Tonks when even Sirius didn't have an answer for him, though to be fair, he didn't know why Harry wanted them. Apparently, it even took Mr Tonks a few days to track them down.

There was _no_ mention of Sirius Black's relation to his mad cousins until _after_ he was arrested. In fact, he was seen as a war hero. More searches showed he was just under someone called Mad Eye Moody when it came to number of Death Eaters defeated. In other words, he was the _least_ likely person to be a Death Eater.

Of course, after Sirius had been thrown in Azkaban (without trial), the newspaper changed its tune, claiming he was evil all along.

 _Bastards._

 _No one_ stepped forward to ask questions. Everyone just accepted it. Including the people that were supposed to be his friends.

Then again, no one thought to check on the Boy-Who-Lived after that night either and instead published things about that night that were impossible to know. Harry had finally relented and bought the books so he and Sirius had a better idea of what 'celebrity Harry' was dealing with and they found that none of the accounts match.

 _Not surprising. I was the only one there and I went straight to the Dursleys. Somehow, I don't think they interviewed Voldemort._

Apparently, there were no laws against slander.

This was what worried Harry the most.

Mr Tonks had told him of the only person willing to slander literally _anyone,_ but that came with a problem. When Harry read through her previous works, he was very unsure all of a sudden. Sure, she was willing to go after the Ministry if Harry hired her for it, but there was nothing stopping her from going after _him_ instead of the Ministry. Destroying the Boy-Who-Lived would be a dream come true for her, especially as everyone with a brain thought that sending dementors to Hogwarts was going to end Fudge's career.

 _They had better stay away. What was that stupid idiot thinking?!_

For now, until he had a better idea of what would happen, Harry held off the media for now. The Daily Prophet was in the Ministry's pocket and would be unless someone bought all the stocks.

It was an idea Harry liked, but he had no idea how to play the stock market. That was another thing that he needed to learn.

 _So much to learn…_

This year wasn't going to be much fun with the amount of studying he had to do, but hopefully it would be a little less stressful.

 _Or at least less dangerous. Is there a way to repel dementors? Hopefully, this year's DADA professor is better, though I honestly can't think of a way for him to be worse…_

One thing Harry needed to know was if he could find a way to get competent teachers. His parents had paid for his tuition, so Harry wanted to make them proud. He was a little embarrassed on the way he had taken to his work the previous years.

 _It was a home, not a school. Is there a way to make it both?_

 _Okay, a normal day. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy look very promising, but they're a lot more work. Care of Magical Creatures should be more hands on, but I should study up on the more dangerous animals beforehand. Transfiguration is taxing as well, so I need to study up on that. Charms as well. Maybe I could find genuine uses for them, like changing a button into a beetle around someone is afraid of bugs. History of Magic…What to do there? Professor Binns is another teacher that needs to-_

Harry jerked in his seat.

Screeching rang out.

A thump and then darkness.

"What's going on?"

"What happened to the lights?"

"Have we broken down?"

Harry stayed quiet.

The train had stopped; that was obvious.

But why?

Why had the train stopped?

Why could he see his breath?

Why was everything suddenly black?

Why…was someone screaming?

Why…

Why…

Why did his parents have to die?

 _Was I worth it mum? Dad?_

 _Do I make you proud?_

 _Do I disappoint you?_

* * *

Harry was cold.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, forcing himself up. He was lying down. He was very sure he had been sitting a few moments ago.

"Harry?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry grumbled. He was far from fine, but they didn't need to know that. "What happened?"

He could see Neville now, although he was very blurred. He could also make out two figures to his right, but he couldn't tell who. He rubbed his eyes. He was cold and exhausted, but fine.

Now he could see properly.

Neville, Hannah and Susan shared an awkward look.

"It was a dementor Harry," Neville replied. "You sort of…went rigid and then…I don't know what happened. All I saw was bluish silver and then nothing for a second. Then…You were unconscious and the dementor was gone."

Harry tried to think about this.

But he was honestly too tired.

"Nothing happened to you then? It didn't do anything?"

Hannah shook her head. She swallowed when Harry looked at her, but she spoke. "No. It started towards you, then there was that light. Then it was gone and the lights were back on."

Harry looked between the three solemn faces. Shaken up and shivering.

 _I don't remember a dementor…I don't…I don't remember anything. All I remember is…cold…and then warm…_

Why had he been warm?

 _Whispers…_

Harry fought back a yawn. Right now, he just wanted a bed. He wasn't even interested in the Feast.

 _If it's dark, we must be past halfway. I'll get changed and then just rest my eyes for a moment…Not long…_

Harry blinked awake.

Neville leaned back into his seat from where he must have moved over to shake him awake. "We're there Harry."

Maybe it was just as well he was so tired. Otherwise, he would have been very nervous.

Harry had taken a flying car to Hogwarts last year. It hadn't occurred to him to wonder what the rest of his year did once they left the train, as he certainly hadn't seen older years when he was in his First Year. The answer was horseless carriages.

 _That wasn't in the Slytherin or Gryffindor books…_

As Harry passed through the Entrance Hall though, he finally noticed the statues that were around the walls. Was that Hufflepuff's protection?

 _Tomorrow…No. After I see my schedule, I'll find a good time to check on the Chamber of Secrets. I could also have a chat with Peeves. Maybe he's been the bane of Filch's existence for a reason._

But a task for a different day.

Harry followed Neville to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to him. Seamus sat opposite and Dean next to him. It took a few minutes for Ron and Hermione to catch up and they didn't arrive together. They still weren't talking.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Hermione." Even to Harry, he sounded drained.

 _What's wrong with me?_

Hermione frowned. "Are you okay Harry?"

"Fine."

She gave him a very disapproving look. She glanced at Neville, who shook his head. Harry didn't understand their mute conversation, but then he wasn't really trying. He just wanted to try and get some food in him before heading upstairs and waiting for everyone to go to bed.

Dumbledore's speech obviously wasn't going to be as short as it was in Harry's first year.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. There is a time and a place for words, but this is not one of them. Let's eat."

Harry didn't think he would be able to manage more than a few mouthfuls.

To his surprise, he found himself taking seconds.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" Hermione pressed.

Ron interrupted. "He's fine Hermione. He's just a growing boy."

Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione." Harry sent his own glare to Ron before calming and glancing at Hermione again. "I'm fine. Just tired and hungry."

Somehow, this didn't calm her. "Have you been sleeping well? I mean…since-"

"For goodness sake Hermione, leave him alone!"

While Harry did agree with Ron's words, he definitely didn't agree with his tone. "Shut up Ron," Harry snapped. Ron's glare turned to him. "Hermione, I'm fine. Really."

She obviously didn't agree. But she didn't ask again.

Harry didn't pay attention to any other conversation. Neville seemed to notice his lack of interest and ran interference. Hermione had fallen quiet after quizzing Harry, but she didn't rise to Ron's scathing remarks about her cat. Another Gryffindor was snapping back at him, possibly owning a cat herself.

Neville never mentioned a dementor. Harry saw no need to tell anyone. It's not like he saw it.

 _I hope Susan and Hannah keep their mouths shut._

Dumbledore stood again. "Now we have been fed and watered, I have some grave news. Sirius Black has escaped prison. This year, the Hogwarts borders will play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until he has been recaptured." _Not if I have anything to say about it._ "I ask you not to give them any reason to harm you. They will not differentiate between those they hunt and those that stand in their way." Harry swallowed, but didn't otherwise react. If an enchanted diary could get in, then they couldn't know. "They will be keeping to the borders of the school, so there should be no disruption to our busy schedules. However, for those who visit Hogsmeade, be cautious. They will not harm you."

Harry disagreed. There had been a dementor on the train. Neville had said it came into the compartment. It could have Kissed anyone there and no one would have been able to help.

 _If I can prove Sirius Black innocent, then the dementors should be gone. I don't trust them to behave._

That might not be too difficult. If Fudge was worried about appearances and the parents found out a dementor had been on the train with no protection…

 _That could get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts for not protecting his students._

Maybe not.

 _Hogwarts. I have enough to do at Hogwarts._

"In lighter news, Professor Hagrid has become our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Harry applauded greatly, along with many of the Gryffindor table. That Monster Book of Monsters suddenly made a lot more sense. "And our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Remus Lupin."

While there was a polite applause, Harry froze.

 _That's him? That's one of my father's and Sirius' best friends? He's teaching here this year?_

Lupin wasn't looking at him.

Finding himself furious, Harry wrenched his gaze away and to the rest of the staff table to see what they thought.

 _Polite and 'professional'…No change there…Save for Snape who's livid. No surprise there._

"Now then, I believe it is time for bed. Off you trot."

Harry only noticed when Percy stood up that his badge read 'Pinhead Boy'. Obviously the Twins' work. It did make him smile. Then it made him frown.

 _Percy's Head Boy, but what exactly do they do? I don't remember who was Head Boy or Head Girl last year or the year before…_

Prefects reinforce rules, so were the Head Boy and Girl in charge of them? In the time of the Founders, they were someone to look after the younger children when the teachers weren't there. Harry had only come across prefects when he was about to lose House Points, not for encouragement.

 _During the Heir of Slytherin incident, they didn't do anything to stop the bullying. Then again, neither did the teachers. Percy was very willing to talk to me about my electives though, which could be due to his personality and not his job._

Harry followed a good distance behind Percy as he led the First Years up to Gryffindor Tower. He clearly took his responsibilities (or at least some of them) seriously. There was no sign of the other Gryffindor prefects, which confused Harry. He was sure there were some from Fifth Year upwards.

Harry hid his sigh of relief when he saw his trunk sitting at the bottom of his bed.

Neville immediately went to bed and pulled the curtains.

Ron also went to bed fast without a word or glance at Harry.

Seamus and Dean talked for about ten minutes, but seeing as three (really two) of their dorm mates wanted to sleep, they didn't stay up long either.

Having slept in the same room as these guys for two years, Harry had a rough idea of how long it took for them to fall asleep. It took far, far too long. Even so, he waited a little longer.

But finally, Harry was the only one awake.

Harry slipped out of bed.

No one stirred.

Tiptoeing, Harry slipped to his trunk. A murmur of his Parseltongue password "Heir of Slytherin" and still there was nothing. After hesitating a moment to be absolutely certain, Harry climbed inside.

Padfoot raised his head from where he was lying.

"Ready to go?" Harry whispered.

Padfoot nodded. He stood up and stretched his limbs before following Harry expectantly. Harry grabbed the cloak that the dog must have shaken off and dropped it over him again.

Scabbers was nowhere in visible sight.

Harry thought he saw movement under the cabinet and if it was it could only be a rat, but there was no guarantee it was Pettigrew. As difficult as it was, Harry left him be. For now.

Padfoot followed Harry, not even hesitating with Pettigrew nearby.

 _Later. When I am absolutely sure it is him. When I know I can get him to Madam Bones without problems. When I know the Minister won't silence him._

Harry had a plan.

Pettigrew would have Sirius' cell before too long.

There were several secret passageways out of the castle. Harry was leading Sirius to one of them. He could head to the Whomping Willow, which guarded a tunnel to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was the destination, so that would be ideal.

There was also the one eyed witch passageway, which led to Honeydukes also in Hogsmeade. That was closer and had a few shortcuts, so Harry was leading Padfoot there.

Harry had had some concerns about this.

Sirius had put many to rest, assuring him that people around Hogsmeade were used to stray dogs and so that would be their first thought about Padfoot and that it was not a Grim. As people lived there, it was a lot easier to scavenge meals and he would stay out of everyone's way unless he knew they could be trusted. He had also known the risk of the Leaky Cauldron, but knew that Tom wouldn't allow spells to be flung around. There was a cave in Hogsmeade that would do him well.

Apparently, Heir Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived protecting him made that unnecessary.

Sirius also thought the teachers would be keeping a close eye on Harry, as he had been known to wander. They were also probably relieved that he hadn't managed to get permission to Hogsmeade, so he would be easier to find.

Harry really didn't like the idea of them spying on him and swore to himself to keep an eye out.

 _Speaking of which…_

They were being followed.

Mentally thanking the wand holster, the holly wand slipped swiftly into his hand.

The footsteps had stopped.

Harry spun. "Diffindo."

The quiet spell cut down the tapestry.

Much to Harry's relief, it was the Weasley Twins.

"Hello little Harrikins…"

"Quick reflexes there…"

"What brings you on a night stroll?"

Harry relaxed a little, but he didn't let his guard down completely. He _couldn't_ go back now, especially if the teachers were going to start following him around. The sooner Padfoot got to Hogsmeade, the better.

 _Lupin knows Padfoot. If he sees him…_

Padfoot had to go _tonight._

"I didn't get a slip for Hogsmeade, so I was heading to one of those passages. So if you'll excuse me…" Hopefully, they would get the hint.

"Ah Harry…"

"Sneaking around where he shouldn't be…"

"We're so proud."

"So let us show you."

This is exactly what Harry _didn't_ want. "Look guys, someone's going to catch us."

Fred pulled out a parchment from his pocket. "We're experts Harry…"

"We don't get caught."

Harry stared at the parchment, dread and hope curling in his chest.

 _Please don't let that not be what I don't suspect it isn't._

"What's that?"

George grinned at him. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map'

 _Shit._

At any other time, Harry would be elated to see something that belonged to his father. The Marauder's Map was almost in a league of its own.

But.

It was almost ironic that Padfoot would be caught by something he helped make.

 _How to talk my way out of this? The truth is probably the best, but would they believe me?_

They opened up the map. "Right Harrikins…"

"We are here…"

They pointed.

'Harry Potter'. 'Fred Weasley'. 'George Weasley'.

Harry could have laughed.

"And the closest faculty…"

"Is Filch…"

"Who is currently getting annoyed by Peeves."

Harry's relief was quickly interrupted by the question of how he was supposed to ditch them now. As much as he liked them, he did not want to risk Sirius being turned into their dad. He didn't want to put them in that position.

"So to make your journey easier…"

"Mischief managed."

"Here you go."

For a second, Harry didn't move.

Then it registered.

"You're just giving me this?" Did they have any idea what this meant to him?

"Of course Harry…"

"We no longer need it…"

"And you could use it if there was a mass murderer after you…"

"Don't let the Prof get you down…"

"They always forget how good for you fun is."

Gingerly, Harry took the Map from their outstretched hand. "Thank you. I really mean it."

"It's nothing Harry…"

"Now off you trot."

""But be careful.""

With a flourish of their robes that Snape would be jealous of, they repaired the tapestry and disappeared behind it.

Harry watched them go.

Then his soft gaze was drawn to the Map.

Padfoot gently nudged his leg. Harry could almost hear the tail wagging.

"Yeah," Harry murmured. "…Let's go."

Snape patrolled the seventh floor. Filch wormed around the Entrance Hall. Lupin was in his office. The other professors were in their office.

Pettigrew was in the Third Year dorm, but he wasn't where Harry thought he had been. He was by the other wall. Maybe he had moved or maybe he hadn't. It didn't matter.

But the Map made it a lot easier.

Once the statue returned to its original position behind them, Padfoot shook off the cloak. Harry put it in his pocket, wondering why he did that. He soon learned why.

The tunnel was a little tricky for Harry. It was oddly steep yet flat. It was no problem for Padfoot, but he would likely have tripped on the cloak. Fortunately, it wasn't a long trip and there was enough room to put the cloak back on at the end before they left the tunnel.

 _Empty._

Harry had never seen so many sweets in his life. The only magical sweets he really knew came from the trolley but this was a child's paradise. This was wonderful.

The door was unlocked.

It was cold outside. Harry hadn't worn a coat.

Again, Padfoot shook the cloak off. Harry picked it up and pocketed it.

The street was otherwise deserted.

The dog and boy stared at each other.

Harry swallowed. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the dog. It was much easier when it was Padfoot and not Sirius.

The dog nudged him slightly and placed his paw on Harry's knee.

"Stay safe, alright?"

A slight snort ('of course') and a nod.

Reluctantly, the pair separated.

The boy and dog stared at each other.

"I'll find a way to visit."

Padfoot shook his head, but wagged his tail. 'That's a bad idea and don't do it, but I would like it.'

Harry's heart skipped a beat. His stomach twisted and squirmed.

 _Is this what it's like for other families? Is this what it's like to say goodbye?_

Padfoot nudged his head into Harry's chest; back towards Honeyduke's.

"Alright, mother hen. I'm going."

If a dog could smile, Padfoot was.

Every step was a mistake.

Every step took him farther away from Padfoot.

There was a near miss with Snape at the entrance to the one eye witch passageway. Harry had to wait for ten minutes before he moved on.

Nothing.

Harry pulled the curtains around his bed.

He took a deep breath.

Sleep was very fitful that night.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to everyone for reading. My update schedule is going to be slower than it was before as I am much busier now than I was when I started this, so I apologise for that. I have every intention of finishing this story.**

 **I've had a few questions. The first is that I put Hermione and Ron there solely because I didn't want Harry to be alone. I set the timeline along a little bit so the Weasleys had returned from Egypt and were at the Cauldron for Harry when he eventually got away from the Dursleys. Hermione had coincided her visit to the Alley with the Weasleys. Another was why Fudge wasn't there. The answer is that he was there the night before and assumed Harry had somewhere else to go as he didn't immediately come to the Leaky Cauldron and stayed overnight elsewhere. The reason Harry takes Hermione to the bank is because he trusts her and, while he is grateful to Mr Tonks, he doesn't really know him yet. This is also the reason he is reluctant to talk to Skeeter and Bones as he has a bad experience with the Ministry and media.**

 **I do apologise, but I had thought Harry's grandparents had been Charlus and Dorea for years, so it's easier for me to use them. Apologies for those who didn't want it. It was only quite recently in comparison that I learned I was wrong.**

 **Again, thanks for reading.**


	7. Answers Yet Questions

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

It was still dark when Harry woke.

Yet he felt well rested.

 _5.13am…Breakfast doesn't start until 7…But I don't feel like going back to sleep. But then, what am I supposed to do?_

 _Although…No one else is going to be up…_

Harry pushed the covers back carefully. Very slowly, he pulled the curtains aside. All the others were closed and should remain so until at least half seven. None of them were down for the start of breakfast.

Hopefully, Harry would be there before anyone noticed he was gone.

 _The Marauder's Map…I owe the twins big for this._

With this and his father's cloak, he shouldn't get caught when he was sneaking around, especially if he was careful. There was a part of him that wondered how the twins got hold of this, but decided it was more fun if he kept guessing.

To make sure he wasn't heard, Harry climbed into his trunk to get changed. On top of that, if Pettigrew saw Harry had the Map, he may flee Hogwarts and would never be found.

There was something interesting that Harry noticed though.

Underneath the cloak, Harry didn't show up on the Map unless he was specifically looking for himself. A casual glance showed everyone else in the Third Year boys dormitory (including Pettigrew), but not Harry. He had to specifically look.

 _So the Map doesn't show me unless someone looks for me? But then, it would have shown Sirius last night because I was looking for him. Maybe whoever is under the cloak doesn't show up unless they want to?_

Something to look into another time.

Or he could just ask the twins if they ever saw him in the last two years when he knew he was under the cloak.

 _What times were there? Taking the dragon to the Astronomy Tower, going to the third floor, going to Hagrid's…How did Dumbledore know we were there? Did he 'see' us or did he suspect it because of what was going on?_

 _In hindsight, I could have avoided a lot of trouble if I used the cloak more…_

Pettigrew was under one of the bedside drawers. He hadn't been out much in the past two days. Maybe he didn't feel safe in Hogwarts.

 _Good. Don't get comfortable Pettigrew. You're going to be in Azkaban soon enough. Sirius will be free._

Everyone was in their rooms.

Harry kept the cloak on anyway. Cats didn't show up on the Map, unless they were Animagus too. Harry did not want to run into Mrs Norris.

Moaning Myrtle wasn't on the Map either. When Harry entered her bathroom, she wasn't there. A quick scan of the Map didn't show any ghosts at all.

 _Okay, ghosts are a weak point. But ghosts cannot stay in the castle and bring harm to it. The magic of the castle won't allow it. Same with the portraits._

 _Hang on…If the Basilisk would be killed if it killed someone, then how was it still alive after it killed Myrtle? Did Riddle not kill Myrtle? But he said he did and he definitely looked young from that diary…_

 _What happened there?_

It took a few goes for Harry to get the sink to open. He didn't dislike (honestly hate) Parseltongue anymore now he knew where he _really_ got it from, but it still didn't come easily to him.

Harry did wonder how many Parselmouths there really were wandering around. Most families were connected to the Blacks in some way. With its current reputation, they would not want to advertise it.

 _Right. This leads to a tunnel that caved in, so I shouldn't cast any spells in there in case it takes the roof down again._

Harry was about to jump when he hesitated.

 _Is this how Slytherin got in? Or did he do something else?_

It did seem a little undignified. Harry could be wrong about Salazar Slytherin, but cunning and planning were traits of his, so maybe…

Again, it took a few goes, but he managed to hiss the right sound for 'stairs'. Slabs began jutting into the pipe, quickly displaying a tight, but passable staircase.

 _Right. This might take quite a bit longer, but at least I don't have to worry about smacking something on the way down._

The staircase didn't take him the same way he had gone before.

Instead, it twirled around, before leading along a passage (not a pipe) and finally a door.

Harry hadn't seen a normal wooden door like this the last time he went into the chamber.

 _Well, I know there might be a Basilisk around here somewhere, but it shouldn't harm me. The last one didn't harm Riddle, even when it looked at him. There was no mention of any booby trap in the chamber in Slytherin's book._

 _Here goes…_

The door was locked.

Harry didn't know this password. He hissed in annoyance. In response, writing appeared. Oddly enough, Harry did see the swirls, even if he effortlessly understood it as if it were in English.

'Who wishes to gain entrance?'

"Harry Potter. Hogwart's Protector and Heir to Salazar Slytherin."

There was a brief pause as the letters faded. Then more writing appeared.

'What are the protections for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?'

That had been in both Slytherin's book and Gryffindor's. "Gryffindor's sword gifted to him by the goblins, the statues around the school enchanted by Hufflepuff and Peeves for Ravenclaw." Harry didn't know the significance behind that, but he knew it was right.

Again, the writing faded. After a moment, another line appeared.

'What was Salazar's main concern about Hogwarts?'

Harry hadn't read anything about that in Gryffindor's book. He doubted it would be in Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's either. Only Slytherin's Heir should know, unless they discussed it with another Heir. "He was concerned that Hogwarts would collapse from within. He was worried that the school would be used by others for personal means and not for the safety of the children."

 _Just like Malfoy and Voldemort. He was very right to be concerned, but I wonder what he would think with people doing their crimes against the school in his name? It's…sad really._

The writing faded.

"Welcome Heir." The hiss was gentle, but everywhere.

This time, when Harry tried the door, it was unlocked.

Swallowing, he pulled it back and stepped inside before he could think of bad possibilities.

There wasn't much inside. That was rather interesting because it was huge; at least the size of the Quidditch Pitch but Harry thought it was bigger. It was a cross between a square and an oval shape. Unlike the passageways and pipes, the floor here was dirt. In the distance directly opposite, Harry could just make out a huge closed hole in the wall that just so happened to fit the size of the head the Basilisk came out of before. There was another passageway on the right wall, also huge enough for a much bigger snake to fit through.

 _The Forbidden Forest, probably._

Off to Harry's left was a snake.

Harry swallowed and backed off a little.

 _Deep breaths Harry. It won't hurt you._

This one wasn't anywhere near as long as the one he saw last year. That wasn't to say it was small though. It could easily reach his head height when it reared up and it was only a few months old at best.

Harry stepped forward again.

The snake turned to him. "Heir of Slytherin. Is there danger?"

 _O…kay…_

What was going on?

Was the last Basilisk like this before Voldemort met it?

"Not at the moment." Harry tried to get his heart to slow. "I wanted to meet you. Do your eyes hurt me?"

"No Master." It reared up a little, but only to his waist. It didn't come closer either. "I cover them when their power is not needed. For my Master, they do no harm even if they are not."

Before Harry could stop himself, his eye met the young Basilisk's.

Nothing happened.

Harry felt fine.

"T-Thank you."

 _Right…I've met it and it doesn't seem interested in mass genocide…So now what?_

"You are nervous Master. The One before went mad. She accidentally killed a student and that drove her to madness."

Something was very off here. "How do you know that?"

"I have her memories. The memories of its madness…They are not clear. It could not control itself."

Harry didn't move from the door. He still wasn't convinced. "Slytherin wrote that if the Basilisk killed a student, she would die and the one who ordered it would be killed too."

The snake nodded. "Protecting the students is my duty and all after. It was hers too. When an Heir opened the chamber and called for anything living within to come forth, she answered his call. He was an Heir and there wasn't a specific Heir for Hogwarts at the time. He was not harmed by her gaze. She did not know he wasn't alone. The student was out of sight and was quiet until she suddenly appeared."

Harry took a deep breath and focused. What had Myrtle actually said? She was hiding from someone who had upset her (like Hermione in First Year) and ran into a girl's toilet. She heard someone come in and say something 'funny', she unlocked the door and then she died…just like that…

 _Did Riddle even know that Myrtle was there?_

"So…it was an accident?" Was that the answer?

"Yes. It was not ordered. But her guilt was strong and the Heir that summoned her was happy." Riddle was happy? "She immediately returned to the chamber, but the damage was done. It was an accident on her part. She lost her free will and became a slave to any Heir that came."

There was blood in his hand.

Harry glanced down and opened his fist. His nails had broken skin.

 _So…everything that happened last year was a devious plot that extended from a genuine accident. An accident that could have occurred at any time. Slytherin must have put them losing their free will to ensure that accident doesn't happen again, but if the Heir was the problem in the first place…_

The dead Basilisk was just beyond that entrance.

Harry hadn't thought much on Lucius Malfoy before. Now. He wanted the man to pay. He set an unstable Basilisk on a student population and used an innocent girl to do it.

"Who controlled the Basilisk then? From its memories?"

"The Heir that called for her before. He could not have known there was someone else there. He did not order her death."

It occurred to Harry then that, if he had, he would have been killed long before he could have truly become Lord Voldemort.

"But another was giving the orders." Ginny…Who was an Heir if the Blacks were descended from Slytherin.

 _So is Malfoy. But not Malfoy Snr._

The young Basilisk shook her head. "That Heir was not the one who called for it, even if it was her voice. It recognised the previous Heir and hoped he would help it make amends. It didn't understand even as it moved that he only had death on his mind. But even then, he could not order it to kill a student, so it merely travelled the halls. Students were unfortunate enough to come across it, but it did not bite anyone. No one died."

"But it came close."

The snake nodded. _Sadly._ "Hogwarts tried to help. She moved the passageways to students that were the least likely to be harmed. The boy who always looked through his camera. The girl who began to carry a mirror. The ghosts are to protect the students and did so. Hogwarts took a big risk, but she needed to protect the students and the Basilisk had been ordered not to return to the chamber until there was a victim. Hogwarts did what little she could."

The Basilisk was Slytherin's protection. He expected corruption later on in time, but he didn't expect such treachery from his own descendants.

 _After all, it takes quite a nutter to willingly set a Basilisk on people for fun._

The statues could not get into the chamber. Peeves had caught Harry near the bodies and had immediately called for help, in his irritating way. Could ghosts get in here? Even if they could, he would be Petrified too and that wouldn't have helped anyone. The statues could have helped, but a Parselmouth was needed to open the chamber and no one would be willing to admit they were one. Even then, it was not certain they would win. Gryffindor's Sword was the only thing that could have helped and the Sorting Hat protected it. So Fawkes brought the Hat with him.

"Why didn't Hogwarts tell the Headmaster about a Basilisk? He could have bought roosters or something like that."

The snake looked at him. "Roosters Master? Why roosters? They are only prey and not enough to feed one its size."

"Well…I thought the rooster was fatal to it. The cry, I mean."

The snake shook her head. She was laughing. "A lie Master. A rooster crows at dawn and night is scarier for humans than day."

Harry felt like an idiot.

 _At least I'm not the only one. Riddle must have believed it too, otherwise he would have left the roosters alone._

"But still. Why didn't Hogwarts tell the Headmaster?" Dumbledore could have done _something._

The snake was quiet for a moment. "I do not know Master. The Hat from whence the Sword is kept would know. You would need to ask him. He was to talk to the Headmasters."

The other Founders _knew_ about the Basilisk. Maybe that was why the sword was kept in the Headmaster's Office, so he could protect the students if something were to happen.

 _So why?_

Harry took a deep breath. He knew where the Headmaster's Office was. At some point, he would go there and ask.

 _But not today._

Harry checked his watch. Six.

"I heard a voice. Before, I mean."

"It was hungry. It was forbidden to eat in the Forest by the Heir all those years ago, as she always had done. It was hungry, but couldn't kill the students."

Harry sort of knew how that felt. Being hungry and near a buffet, yet never allowed to touch it. For _fifty_ years. No small wonder it was mad.

Then Harry wondered if, had the Basilisk been able to be in the Forest in his First Year, she would have prevented the unicorns being killed. According to Firenze, nothing hunted them naturally.

 _The dementors are in a similar position: near Hogwarts and not allowed to enter. I need to know how to fight them._

"Is that where you get your prey?"

"I hunt in the Forest. There are our prey there with a nest very close to the castle." It took Harry a moment to realise what she was talking about. "I do not require food often, but I will go there if you permit me. The centaurs are not happy with them."

"Okay, but the large one…Aragog…He's a friend of Hagrid's. Could you not harm him?" Harry was furious with Aragog, but Hagrid was his friend. Aragog might have been Hagrid's only friend in Hogwarts.

 _Come to think of it, I need to check if that's still on his record. He might be allowed a wand now, even if he's fine with his umbrella._

The Basilisk stared at him for a few seconds. "The largest one is the biggest threat. More will continue to come as long as he is alive."

"I'll talk to Hagrid then and try to get him moved. But for now, leave him alone."

"Then I shall Master. I do not approve though. Spiders fear me, but if they think I am gone, they may become bold. The students would be good meat for them."

Harry swallowed. "I know. You can have the younger ones, but let me try first. With you around, they shouldn't come anywhere near the school." That might be what he could use to convince Hagrid. "What else do you eat?"

"There is much game in the Forest. What I don't eat is many less. The centaurs know of me, but I do not harm them. Unicorns are to be protected, not hunted. Recently, there have been tales of werewolves and wizard animals in the Forest. I do not hunt them either. The spiders are many in number, so they are main prey for the moment. I only hunt a little and what populations can afford to lose members. Too many of game is a threat to the game also."

Harry would think on that later. For now, he was convinced that this Basilisk wouldn't harm the Forest as it had been planted with a Basilisk in mind.

"Some students wander into the Forest these days." Including for detention, apparently. That wouldn't have happened in the Founder's time. "Be careful."

"Silly students. I will Master. I kill with my venom for that reason, rather than my gaze. I do not wish for an accident to occur."

There was a slight sting in his arm, but Harry ignored it. "Good. How often do you need to feed?"

"At this size, a proper meal once a week. The spiders will sustain me. As I grow older and longer, I will require less food. The Forest will sustain me and I will not allow attackers near the students."

Harry wasn't too worried about that, but it was nice to know no one could sneak into the castle through the Forest. "Good. You're happy down here? You're not going to wander the castle?"

The snake shook her head. "Here is home Master. I may wander through the pipes, but it is not safe for me or the students if I go among them. I am happy here."

"Happy to hear that." This snake wasn't so bad. It was more like the snake in the zoo than the last Basilisk he met. If she had the other's memories, then she must know what happened to it.

 _Even so, I need to remove it soon. I don't want her to be constantly reminded of it, especially if all of this was the result of an accident and an evil monster nicknamed Voldemort._

One day, he was going to tell the world that the Death Eater maniacs had been following a half-blood bastard with a _muggle_ father. Just out of spite.

 _Probably won't do much, but it'll get Voldemort angry. That's a win._

"Is there anything I can get you?" He didn't want her to go mad, after all.

The snake hissed as she shook her head. "I am happy Master. Just be careful if you summon me to the surface."

"I won't. I'll come down here first. Always."

"Then I am very happy Master."

Harry nodded. His fear of this snake had faded to the back of his mind for now. "Okay. I'll be off then."

"Farewell." The snake slithered over to the opposite side of the 'room' and curled up again. Possibly to go to sleep.

Harry left the way he came in.

This time, there was a door to the side of a passage that wasn't there before. It led to the original chamber where the slain Basilisk remained. It didn't look a day different.

 _How am I going to get that out of here?_

Myrtle was in her bathroom now. "Hello Harry. You shouldn't go down there, you know."

"I know," he replied. "It was just something I need to do. It might become my hiding spot in Hogwarts." Not likely as he had a trunk for that, but he didn't want to tell Myrtle that there was a Basilisk alive down there.

"Well, my door is always open Harry. Don't be a stranger." Myrtle seemed happy.

"T-Thanks Myrtle." He left as swiftly as he could.

Harry was heading to the Great Hall, making sure to stay under his cloak. He had already passed Filch and, while he was breaking no rules, he expected he would be in some sort of trouble. Snape too seemed to be patrolling around the Entrance Hall.

However, Harry then saw Dumbledore leave his office.

He hesitated. He was closer to the office than the Great Hall and he really wanted answers about last year. On the other hand, he didn't know the password, the conversation might take a while and he was on a tight schedule.

 _It's the beginning of the year. I'm sure I'll have more opportunities._

Harry quickly returned to Gryffindor Tower. He wouldn't have a book bag in the Great Hall as he didn't yet have his timetable, so anything on his person would be suspicious. Snape had wanted to expel him for less before. For now, the safest place for his cloak and Map would be his trunk. He refused to let Snape get them.

Now free of his most important possessions, Harry headed down to the Great Hall.

He wasn't surprised to see Hermione already up and about. Very few others were, and no one he really wanted to talk to, so it was a very easy decision to sit next to her.

"Morning Hermione."

"Good morning Harry. You're up early."

"Hey, it's good to be home."

Hermione somehow managed to give him a sympathetic and happy look.

For a while, there wasn't any talking as the two ate their breakfasts. Despite his stomach being in knots earlier, Harry found himself with a healthy appetite. Not as much as last night, but what was normal for him.

 _Maybe I did do something to the dementor last night and it didn't just back off._

His musings were brought to a halt when he glanced at the timetable Hermione had just been given. "Hermione, they've screwed that up. How can you be in two or three classes at the same time?"

There wasn't much reaction from Hermione. "Don't worry Harry. I've sorted it with Professor McGonagall."

Harry just gave her an incredulous look. Shaking his head with a sigh, he turned his attention to his own timetable.

 _Well, Wednesdays are going to be the days that most of my jobs get done. Only Arithmancy, History of Magic and Herbology today. At least Divination has been taken off._

The other days were quite full. It was an easy start to the new school year.

Well, History of Magic wasn't. It was no different than the previous years. Harry was going to have to do most of his own work there as it was proving impossible to take notes. Everyone else was just struggling to stay awake. So was Harry and he had been feeling wide awake before he stepped into the room.

 _Oh well. How much can we rely on his teachings anyway?_

That didn't mean Harry _wasn't_ going to look into History on his own, but he did have a good reason for it. He had read the journals of his ancestors and had been amazed at what he had learned about the Wizengamot. But that still didn't explain how they were able to get away with sending people to _Azkaban_ without trial. Back then, it wouldn't have been allowed.

Dorea Potter's journal had stuck in Harry's mind, not only because it was the most recent, but because Dorea had been born a Black and so had a different view of the Wizarding World around her. She was certainly a blood purist, but her standards were different. She had no quarrel with the muggleborns provided they actively excelled and accepted their magical culture. She refused to acknowledge muggles, but muggleborns were Magic's gift to prevent the bloodlines from getting too inbred. She was actually very taken with Harry's mother.

 _While I don't approve of this pureblood nonsense, it's obviously not as clear cut as I thought. There are those like the Malfoys at one end of the scale, those like Dorea near the middle and those like my dad and Sirius at the other end of the scale._

 _Come to think of it, I haven't heard anyone else call someone a 'mudblood' other than Malfoy. What do the other Slytherins think? Daphne Greengrass can't care too much as her family has been allied with the Potters for generations and they were known to rock the boat and protect the muggles. The Potters were thought of as 'blood traitors' by some for quite a while…_

 _Blood traitors…_

 _I wonder how many purebloods were wiped out during the war. There must have been quite a few on both sides. It seems odd that most Heirs are near my age. Surely they should have older siblings unless something happened to them._

History of Magic finished while Harry was lost in thought. Hermione elbowed him to get his attention as she packed her things. She ignored Ron and headed out the class.

 _Guess they had another argument at some point. Most likely during class itself when I wasn't paying attention._

"It's Arithmancy next Harry. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Greatly."

The classroom wasn't difficult to find. It was only a little off the staircase. When Harry entered the room, he glanced around. The room felt smaller, but there was the same number of seats. Even so, it didn't seem tight, but comfortable.

There were two people already in the class. Daphne and another girl in Slytherin robes.

 _Are we sharing this with just the Slytherins or with everyone in the year?_

Hermione went straight to the front. Harry hesitated, then went to sit next to her. He didn't know anyone in the class as he was sure none of his dorm mates were taking it.

The other students slowly began to enter. There weren't many of them, Harry noted. He recognised Fay Dunbar, but she was the only other one from Gryffindor. Padma Patil, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were the only other one Harry recognised. There were about twenty in all.

 _I really have to start learning my classmates._

Harry could now put a name to another teacher: Professor Vector.

"Welcome to your first class of Arithmancy students."

She took the register then, making no difference between Harry's name and anyone else's. That was an immediate point in his book.

"Now then. Today will be a more relaxing lesson than our later lessons. Arithmancy is a very complex subject, so do not hesitate to ask if you do not understand something. Now then. We will start with a simple question: what is Arithmancy?"

It was a fascinating lesson.

It had the feel of Harry's lessons in First Year, when he didn't know anything other than what he had read over those last few weeks leading up to the school year. Harry liked it. At least she wasn't assuming he was already an expert in the matter.

The class was a good introductory class. Harry had picked up from the textbooks that magical numbers were the core of much of humans' understanding of magic, but it hadn't explained what a magic number _was_ and _why_ three, seven and thirteen were such strong magical numbers.

Time flowed fast in that class. Soon, it was time to leave.

Harry was in a good mood.

"That was excellent," Hermione smiled. "I think that's my new favourite class."

Harry didn't have a favourite class. He only had classes he liked and classes he hated. This was definitely one he liked. "It was better than I thought it would be."

"I hope Muggle Studies is just as good." They had reached the staircase. "I'll see you later Harry."

"Sure." She headed up to her next class on her impossible schedule.

Harry stayed where he was, trying to decide what to do next.

 _Herbology isn't until an hour after lunch._

 _Dumbledore's usually at lunch._

Taking a shortcut, Harry returned to his dormitory. Glad it was empty, he climbed into his trunk. Finding the Map sitting on top of his spare uniform, he grabbed it and sat down.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Dumbledore was in his office. Pettigrew was on the fourth floor. The twins were on the second floor and not in a classroom, so they weren't in class. If anyone knew the password to the Headmaster's Office, they would.

 _If they don't, I can check if the Map knows. It knew the password to the statue, but that probably hasn't changed since Sirius' time in Hogwarts._

Harry headed to the second floor, finding the twins easily even if he had never seen this hidden passage before.

"Hey guys. I've got one question and then I'll get out of your way."

"Up to trouble already Harry?" Harry thought that was Fred.

"Good to hear." Which meant that was George.

"So what can we do for you?"

One stood a little different from the other and that had been the one that had worn the 'G' jumper in Harry's first Christmas. Though he wouldn't put it past them to switch.

"I want to know the password to the Headmaster's Office."

"High aiming there Harrikins…"

"But if you really need to know…"

"Try Acid Pops."

"If not, keeping going through muggle and magical sweets."

"You'll get the right one eventually."

"Thanks guys," Harry replied. As they had given it to him, he had no problem checking the Map in front of them. Dumbledore was still in his office. Harry would have to wait until lunch before he could sneak in there.

Pettigrew was in the Third Year boy's dorm.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Though if you think about sneaking off to Hogsmeade again…"

"Just remember Filch knows about these ones…" They pointed them out. That fact annoyed Harry a little, but fortunately the Shrieking Shack and the Honeyduke's tunnel he used before weren't among them.

"So don't use them."

"Now if you'll excuse us Harry…"

"We have work to do."

The two slipped around Harry and headed off somewhere behind a different passage that Harry could see on the Map but had never seen before. That was something to look into.

 _In fact, I've got time._

Harry then began to explore the castle. He was very careful not to let anyone see that Map, but there were so many shortcuts and rooms hidden around Hogwarts that Harry had never heard of before. If he could memorise the layout of the Map, he would have many secret places and shortcuts around the castle, some making a half hour trip into a five minute trip.

It was a special sort of magic that could somehow blatantly ignore what few laws of physics Harry knew. Not only would this make him never late to class again, it also gained a lot more free time as it wasn't spent getting to class.

Upon investigation, one of the passageways to Hogsmeade had collapsed behind the mirror, so that one was out. While Filch did know about the others and Mrs Norris seemed to somehow manage to stake them out, Harry found them in working order.

However, no one seemed to know about the one-eyed witch tunnel. That was the one Harry was going to use to get into Hogsmeade, when he felt like it.

Oddly enough, he was looking forward to having the castle to himself when most of his year group left. He mused if this was due to the fact he could sneak into Hogsmeade at _any_ time, not just an allowed weekend.

All too soon, he realised it was time for Herbology. During his exploring, he had lost track of time and completely missed his window. If he wasn't at dinner as well, people would be suspicious.

 _Okay. The Sorting Hat isn't going anywhere and there will be other opportunities. It might be worth visiting the Basilisk a bit more to see if she genuinely doesn't know answers or if it was lying to me. I don't think she was, but I can't be sure until I get to know her better. Also, if she gets used to me, she might be more unwilling to follow orders of an Heir later that I wouldn't approve of, especially if they are not Slytherin's Hogwarts Heir._

The professors thought that Harry had a mass murderer after him.

Harry may know better, but McGonagall hadn't listened to him in the past two years and he doubted she would now. From her point of view, it would just be a story that Sirius was his _sworn_ godfather and so could be conveniently ignored. Harry didn't care if Sirius had fond memories of McGonagall; she had turned her back on him already and hadn't bothered to question.

 _So many people are so quick to throw others away based on rumour. If she was such a good friend, if she was in the same Order that Sirius was, surely she should have wondered. Dumbledore too. Snape was a Death Eater and got a second chance, but not Sirius when it was never confirmed he did anything wrong?_

Ironically enough, this Herbology class was on the Devil's Snare.

 _Two years reading ahead Hermione? Light reading all right._

Harry turned back and opened his mouth to comment on how useful that lesson would have been in their first year when he frowned. Hermione had just vanished. He waited, but Ron was the last one out with Seamus.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Ron," he responded without any thinking. There was no one else except Professor Sprout in the greenhouse. Confused, he followed his dorm mates back to the castle.

"Seamus was telling me that Malfoy didn't bother to buy his whole team Firebolts, so Gryffindor should trounce them again."

"He bought his way onto the team. Their fault if he's no good." Interestingly, Malfoy had been very quiet so far this year. This may only be the first day, but Malfoy hadn't bothered him on the train either.

Sirius thought that Malfoy may begin to mope about the fact he and his mother were expelled from the Black Family and so he was no longer the most likely Heir.

 _Does he know I'm now the Black Heir? Draco's not smart enough to figure it out but Lucius might. I should be careful, but if the teachers are going to watch me closely this year, maybe they'll be of use for once._

 _Wouldn't trust Snape though._

"So it's safe to say that Gryffindor has its hands on the Quidditch Cup this year."

Harry wasn't so sure. They had yet to lose a match since Harry joined the team, but they had never won the Cup before. Now that Oliver was in his Seventh Year, it was his last chance to earn it, so Harry could guess that it was going to be a tough year.

Ron and Seamus headed towards the Common Room, talking about Quidditch strategies.

Harry broke off on the staircase and headed towards the library.

He had homework for Arithmancy and Herbology. He wanted to get that done while he had time; he expected the rest of his week was going to be trying.

Also kept in the library were previous Daily Prophet articles. This would be the first time Harry could look through them himself and he had a lot of questions. He did not doubt Mr Tonks' research, but even Harry wasn't entirely sure of what he was looking for. This made it difficult to search for something for a client.

Harry started on Arithmancy. The main reason he had taken this course (other than it was interesting) was that the Parselmagic book from his Family Vault required a good understanding of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. It was far too advanced for the knowledge Harry had of magic now. Parselmagic was not based on wand movements and words, but intent along with intimate knowledge of his own magic. Fascinatingly enough, Parselmagic was very strong towards _healing_.

 _But it's going to be quite a while before I'm anywhere near the stage of practicing it._

The next topic was Herbology. That was difficult, not because of the topic, but because Harry needed references with his knowledge and that meant he had to search the library. He may have the correct section, but there were so many Herbology books it wasn't always easy to find things he needed.

Harry ignored History of Magic. He was now wondering how a ghost marked homework and was doubtful Professor Binns would even notice he hadn't handed it in. If he got caught, he would accept it and do the work. Until then, he would research the subject in his own time and not do any homework.

His ancestors' journals had told him much more about the magical world than his History of Magic class ever had.

 _Well, I had better head down to dinner. I don't want people looking at me too closely and nothing says 'suspicious' like skipping a lot of meals._

That didn't mean Harry had to talk to people.

Right now, he didn't want to. He just ate his food and left as quietly as he came.

With a deep breath, Harry delved into the old newspapers.

He wasn't stupid; he knew this was little more than propaganda, but there was some truth in it. It might not be much, but he needed to know more. Within a few stories, he saw it wasn't as bad back then as it was now when it came to distorting information. Back then, it was a lot more reliable.

Death Eaters used scare tactics. They also used hit-and-run. The main reason for fearing them wasn't because they were amoral monsters (although their actions suggested they were). It was because they never removed the masks and _anyone_ could be a Death Eater.

People who fought back and lauded as heroes in the newspaper found themselves trapped in burning buildings with no chance of escape in the middle of the night. One particular individual succeeded in taking down a group of five in Diagon Alley. Three days later, he resurfaced as an Inferi.

The more Harry read, the more sickened he felt.

 _Okay. Time for a change of topic._

He began to search specifically for his parents and Sirius.

Judging by the dates, Sirius and James stepped onto the battlefield within days of graduating Hogwarts.

 _That soon? They were that convicted in stopping Riddle?_

Many others joined the fighting too, but slowly their names began to vanish. Some were listed in obituaries. That obligation always had at least one whole page full. Others merely 'disappeared', never to be seen again.

 _Sirius said it was a dark time, but it never really hit home…_

James and Sirius remained on the front lines. They were normally joined by others that were in this 'Order of the Phoenix', but their names were there constantly.

 _No wonder Riddle wanted dad d-gone. He was a real thorn. A true hero._

So was Sirius, which brought Harry back to the question of how no one thought it was odd that he was considered a traitor. As far as Harry could tell, he shouldn't have even been on the list of possible Death Eaters.

 _And how convenient that the 'Death Eater turned spy' doesn't know. Or doesn't care._

Quite frankly, Harry didn't trust Snape. The man had either lied to Voldemort or he had lied to Dumbledore. He wasn't to be trusted.

Somehow, he had to keep his temper with him when he stepped into that Potions classroom tomorrow.

Same with Remus Lupin in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

 _Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare._

* * *

 **AN: In the original Harry Potter, I heard somewhere that JK was more interested in the present than the past, which is why she had the children zoning out during History of Magic. I'm not sure if that is true. If it is, then it's understandable, but it also makes Hogwarts have some unnecessarily poor staff choices. I always found that a pity.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Maturity

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry really wasn't looking forward to today.

His morning wasn't that bad. He had Ancient Runes, followed by a free period and then Transfiguration before lunch.

His afternoon was made up of Potions followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts.

 _Okay. I need to remember to keep my temper._

Harry headed down to breakfast early. He found Neville was the only one in his year up, save for Lavender and Parvati and he wasn't interested in whatever they were gossiping over. He walked over to Neville.

"Hey Neville." Harry gestured to the seat opposite his friend. "This seat taken?"

Neville shook his head, his mouth currently full so he didn't verbally answer. Harry's hands moved, but he kept his breakfast small. With how nervous he was, he didn't think he could manage much.

"Professor Lupin was looking at you strangely during the Opening Feast Harry," Neville said cautiously after he swallowed. "Do you know him?"

Harry hesitated. What did he say? "I'm told he's a friend of my father's but I hadn't heard of him before the summer." When Harry actually _asked_ because no one liked telling him about his parents other than Sirius _._

 _And Lupin ignored my letter. Was that because he knew he was coming here to teach or because he wants nothing to do with me?_

Neville's face went through a lot of emotions, settling on confusion and sympathy. "No one told you about your parents' friends?"

"No. Only that I look like my father and have my mother's eyes."

Neville's face remained in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. Gran might know a few things about them. They were friends of my parents', if you don't want to talk to him."

Harry glanced at Lupin. Lupin wasn't looking at him now. "Thanks for the offer Neville, but I need to think about it."

It hadn't just been Harry Lupin had abandoned, but Sirius too. Harry had never asked, but how did Sirius _really_ feel about that? If Hermione or Ron turned against him, he would be devastated.

Harry was very glad his first class was Ancient Runes. Within minutes, he was entranced. Like Arithmancy, they weren't doing anything practical as it was their first lesson, but it was so useful and fascinating.

 _I wonder why Ancient Runes isn't a core subject. This is useful for so many things and can be used almost anywhere, unlike Potions where you need specific and often difficult to collect ingredients along with the fact that most people don't carry a cauldron in their pocket._

Harry would not admit to himself that he was biased. After all, he now had his mother's book.

He left Ancient Runes in a very good mood.

For his free period, he went to the library to look up Daily Prophet articles. This time though, he was looking for more recent things. It took almost half an hour to find her: Rita Skeeter. He had only read a few articles that were enough to make him think allying with her was a bad idea, but he wanted to be absolutely certain.

Besides, there must be someone other than Skeeter who (barely) understood the difference between truth and propaganda.

By the time he left for Transfiguration, Harry had been unsuccessful. His mood had dropped again and he quietly took a seat next to Neville, who wasn't looking too good himself.

Only for his whole body to jerk and stiffen not ten minutes later.

McGonagall changed back to human. "I must say this is the first time my Animagus form has gone without muttering in the class."

Harry was too excited to mutter. If McGonagall was an Animagus-

Lavender meekly put her hand up. "Um, professor? We just came from Divination and-"

"Say no more, Miss Brown," McGonagall sighed. "Who is dying this year?"

There was a swift silence.

Then Neville put his hand up.

That made Harry angry. Wasn't his self-confidence low enough?

 _I wonder if it's too late for Neville to change classes. Sirius thought that Divination was rubbish and it's not going to help Neville. Arithmancy might though._

"I see. Not to worry Mr Longbottom. Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of a student every year since she started teaching thirteen years ago and, to date, none of them have died. I am still assigning you homework, though I assure you if you die you need not hand it in."

Harry grinned. Even Neville managed a small smile.

"Now then. It is past time we began the lesson."

Annoyingly, the lesson was not on Animagus, but Harry was fine with that. The transformation they were doing was from last year, but many were struggling as they hadn't been practicing. Harry was managing fine, as he had had great fun in the time he was at the Leaky Cauldron.

Whispering in McGonagall's class was dangerous, especially when they weren't discussing Transfiguration, but Harry would risk it.

"Divination was that bad?"

Neville groaned. "Yeah. Real bad."

"Why don't you change it? I heard it was rubbish so I swapped." Between the Marauders, they had taken all the classes, so Sirius had had a good idea what he was talking about. "You can too."

Neville wasn't managing the Transfiguration at all and Harry's easy success probably hadn't helped. "Maybe."

Harry watched his friend's half-hearted effort. "It's less of a jerk Neville. It's more a smooth flow." Harry demonstrated, trying to think of a comparison. "I find imagining the transformation the hardest part."

The beetle did change into a button for a moment, but after a moment it became a beetle again.

Harry honestly couldn't see what the problem was. The wand movement was correct and it even changed shape, so why did it change back?

"Five points to Gryffindor, Mr Longbottom." Professor McGonagall made them jump. "Try again Mr Longbottom, but push more of your magic through your wand."

Neville took a deep breath. Inspired by his (brief) success, his face was a picture of determination as he tried again. He used the perfect incantation and the perfect wand movement.

This time, the button remained a button.

"Very good Mr Longbottom. Five points to Gryffindor." She then turned to Harry. "And five points to you also Mr Potter for a successful transfiguration on the first attempt and aiding a classmate."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "Professor, I had a few questions about the Animagus transformation."

"If your first question is 'can I become one', the answer is 'not until you are applying for a Mastery'. There are very good reasons why it is not taught at Hogwarts. If you have more, then see me after class."

"Thank you professor." Harry may have complaints about how she ran her House, but he couldn't complain about her teaching.

 _Honestly hadn't occurred to me to want to try to be an Animagus. Would be cool and would come in handy, but I have enough on my plate right now and that journal was the stuff of nightmares if you try to imagine some parts of it._

Class went smoothly for Harry. There were a few spells it took more than one go to get right, but he was satisfied with the previous years' work and was ready for his third year work. Others around him weren't so lucky and Neville, while he had done well, seemed a little tired.

 _Hope he gets some of his strength back at lunch._

Professor McGonagall returned to her desk after class was over. As he was heading to lunch after this, he didn't have to worry about being late in case this conversation (somehow) went on too long.

"Mr Potter."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was wondering a few things. Like, do you pick what form your animal has?" Dad's journal suggested no, but they hadn't actually gone to an expert and Dad had said the books didn't mention if you pick a form.

"No." She gestured for him to take a seat that had not been there when class was in session. "Our form is based on many things, both spiritual and physical. You do not choose. Animal meanings, or totems, were discovered from shapeshifters quite far back in history. They might not be completely accurate as it is rather unlikely they knew the shapeshifter perfectly, but there is a strong connection. You can tell much about a person from their Animagus form."

Harry struggled to keep his growl inside. Wormtail was a _rat._ Sure, there was a lot of wrong information about them, but still. A _rat._ How did they not see it sooner?

 _Bad thoughts._

"So, if someone was a dog for example, one of their strongest traits was loyalty?" Even if Sirius wasn't a Grim, he was some kind of dog. He was _definitely_ loyal.

McGonagall smiled. "That is one of the more common theories and a definite correct one. Some are more controversial, such as a robin, but most people don't look for meanings behind their forms. Normally, it is a matter of whether they like the idea of it."

Harry smiled there. It wouldn't be much fun to find out you could only turn into a slug.

"Is there anything you can't turn into? Like…a fish or something?"

"I have heard someone who can turn into a fish," McGonagall mused. "However, we cannot transform into magical animals." So Sirius wasn't a Grim. "There are a few possible exceptions…" So maybe Sirius _was_ a Grim. "…but not a creature like a phoenix or basilisk."

"What kind of exceptions?" Harry was a little curious, but if Sirius could turn into a Grim, then why wasn't Dad a magical animal too? A stag was awesome, but maybe he could have been something else.

 _Note to self: look up stags later. Both spiritual and real._

"A kneazle is a magical kind of cat, so that may be possible as you can find half-kneazles. Owls are another matter as, while they do not post owl magic, they do manage to have much greater stamina and strength than non-magical owls."

With so little known about Grim, Harry would probably never get an answer to that question.

"So…if you can turn into a lot of different kinds of animal…Only one though?" Harry asked as it had only just occurred to him.

"Only one," McGonagall agreed. "It is also a representation of who you are now, but not necessarily who you will be in ten years' time. The form is consistent with your core personality and so is unlikely to be different, but it is still possible, especially in those who transform so young."

Harry could see that. He was a very different person in Third Year than he had been in his First Year. "Well…If you transform into so many animals, then is there a spell to detect them?" That had been his main question to ask and he wasn't leaving without an answer.

"There is." _Yes!_ "However, it is not often used. Very few are Animagus and it would have to be very suspicious behaviour from the animal to make someone suspect they are something else."

Pettigrew sure had the rat act down. Almost too well actually. Harry had never thought the rat was anything other than a rat, even after learning about Animagus. If Sirius wasn't so sure, Harry would have thought it wasn't true.

"What's the spell?"

McGonagall stopped then. She considered him a moment, making him fidget. Harry knew he had slipped up there.

 _Don't ask…don't ask…_

"Mr Potter, while I am relieved that you are taking your studies more seriously, I am wondering if there is a reason why you are so interested in this particular subject matter. You will not be quizzed on it for another four weeks following a proper class."

 _What to say? Come on, brain. Think!_

 _…May as well say it._

"Well…I…I visited my vault over the summer and one of my father's journals was in there. It was about him becoming an Animagus."

Her features seemed to soften. "That was something I did not know about your father Mr Potter, but I am sure he had the talent for it. He was a prodigy in Transfiguration." McGonagall looked him in the eye. "Have you tried any of the steps yourself?"

Harry almost winced. "No ma'am."

"Very good. The process can be very dangerous, which is part of the reason the Ministry keeps a close eye on those attempting it. Finding an Animagus is also the reason why they must register their form." She closed her eyes. "However, I can see why your father did not."

Sirius hadn't mentioned that they had needed to register, but he had said that an Animagus form was very useful during the war. If they knew about Padfoot, there was a good chance Sirius would never have escaped Azkaban.

"Mr Potter…" Harry refocused his attention on the professor, hoping she didn't ask too many questions he didn't want to answer. "Was there any mention of anyone else in that journal?"

That was easily answered. "No professor. Why?"

She was quiet for a brief moment. Then…

"Mr Potter, I do not advise you to attempt any sort of magic outside of the curriculum without a professor present."

Harry just nodded.

 _So she's not going to 'tell' me about Sirius. Typical._

"However…"

 _However?_

"Your work today has far surpassed your work in previous years. If you continue with this work ethic, not only in Transfiguration but in all subjects, then I will consider allowing you to attempt an Animagus transformation."

"Why?"

That word slipped out before Harry could catch it, but even so…Why would the professor allow Harry to try it and not Hermione when her work ethic had been excellent since she entered the school.

"Honestly, Mr Potter, I believe that you have higher potential than your records show." Harry frowned at her. "Ms Bones told me what she thought happened on the train." Another mark against Susan. "Don't be angry at her Mr Potter. She was worried about more cases of accidental magic from you. Every time accidental magic is used, especially when you're older, is risky towards you. An unstable magical core is dangerous to everyone."

That didn't help his anger, but something else might. "Professor, is there a way to fight dementors?"

"The Patronus charm is useful for repelling dementors. I believe your raw magic acted as one to the dementor on the train. However, your method is not one I would recommend."

"Will you teach me?"

She considered him for a moment. "Again, Mr Potter, I will consider it if you continue with what I have seen today. This a very difficult charm to master and I won't teach you unless I think you can handle it."

 _Why is McGonagall being so helpful?_

"And Animagus?"

"I have told you that your form is based on your own attributes. I am unsure what method your father detailed, but meditation and control are key aspects. It may help to avoid a repeat of what happened on the train. Have you been to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No professor. A brief nap and I was fine."

McGonagall did not look convinced. She merely sighed. "I believe you are currently missing lunch Mr Potter."

"Yes professor. Thank you."

Harry toyed with his lunch. He didn't know the spell to detect an Animagus, but he had gotten something else out of that meeting. It honestly hadn't occurred to him to try to become an Animagus, but he wouldn't mind it if he was. Harry thought he would like it, as long as his form wasn't something horrible.

He was still baffled at the offer.

 _Accidental magic is that dangerous? That dangerous that she is willing to teach me to avoid another problem? Then again, why would she think that it wasn't a one off thing? Unless she knows about the instances this summer…_

 _Does she know about the instances this summer?_

That would make more sense.

But then why not tell him that?

 _Maybe she's worried I'll try it on my own anyway. I'm almost tempted to now. Or maybe she didn't tell me for the same reason she didn't tell me about Sirius just now, whatever that is._

Harry shook his head.

 _Now though, she's not going to be too suspicious if I look the spell up myself. There's that at least. I wonder if Ron will let me use it on Scabbers to test it. What does the spell do on normal animals?_

No matter how much he tried, Harry couldn't make lunch last forever.

He wasn't sure whether he was happy or annoyed it was Potions first.

 _Why, oh why, do they insist on putting the Gryffindors with the Slytherins in this class? It's a disaster waiting to happen._

"Aw, is Potty all alone?" Malfoy was annoying as ever.

Harry didn't want to lose his temper with this prat so soon. It then occurred to Harry that Draco might not know that his Black inheritance was now gone, but Harry wasn't going to tell him that so soon. That would just bring him trouble.

However, his original plan went out the window. Luckily, he did keep some control.

"Malfoy, do you know how to read?" After all, Harry had never seen him do so other than in the Slytherin Common Room last year and he couldn't admit that.

Their laughter stopped.

"Of course I do Potty."

"Then look up 'cunning' and 'guile' in a dictionary. That might tell you what a Slytherin is supposed to be like." Salazar would be rolling in his grave if he knew Malfoy was in his House.

 _Odd how protective I am of Slytherin's reputation._

Harry couldn't say he was surprised when Malfoy's face turned red and he pulled out his wand.

He also wasn't surprised that that was the moment Snape opened the door and ordered the class in.

 _I wonder if Malfoy would be half as annoying if Snape wasn't there to bail him out of trouble every time._

Neville chose to sit next to Harry. He didn't mind. He was curious about something. In his mother's potions book, she mentioned a lot on plants. Neville was good with them, so why was he so bad at Potions?

Snape almost seemed to glide to the front of the class. "Now, I expect many of you dunderheads haven't even looked at your books and I should be expecting cauldrons to melt." He glared straight at Neville when he said that. Neville gulped.

 _And he claims the Marauders were bullies. At least they picked on someone their own size._

 _What's his beef with Neville anyway? My father bullied him, but wouldn't Sirius have mentioned if Neville's parents did too?_

The sniggering from certain Slytherins was really raised Harry's fury meter. Still, he could see two Slytherins in the corner of his eyes glaring at Malfoy. Maybe they were embarrassed by him. That was pretty funny.

 _I wonder how they would react if they found out I was supposed to go into Slytherin. And that it was not wanted to be in the same House as Malfoy that started it._

That made him smile.

"I'm glad you find that amusing Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor."

As aggravating as that was, that was probably the most valid reason Snape had ever given to take points from him. Didn't change the fact he was a biased, unfair git.

It said a lot that none of the Gryffindors were mad at him for losing ten points within three minutes of the lesson.

Snape waved his wand. Instructions appeared on the board.

"You have one hour until I am free of you. Start."

 _This isn't teaching._

As Harry collected the ingredients, he could tell Hermione was frustrated, but he knew she wasn't going to say anything. After all, Snape probably thought they should know what they were brewing without being told or the potion name being on the board.

Very luckily for Harry, he recognised the recipe from his mother's potion book. This was a blood replenisher. In fact, he could remember a few changes that would speed up the process, especially as it should take an hour and a half ideally.

 _Does he really hate teaching that much or is he deliberately trying to sabotage us? Then what about the Slytherins?_

When Harry returned to his desk, he casually glanced around the class. Oddly enough, the Slytherin's had a book open in front of them that Harry _knew_ wasn't the assigned book. He recognised it as the book Hermione took out of the Restricted Section last year for the Polyjuice.

 _Why do they have it?_

Snape was patrolling the classroom, giving insults and no advice.

Harry was having a really hard time controlling his temper. The main thing that kept him calm was that Neville seemed more relaxed than normal. Maybe his success in Transfiguration helped his confidence a little.

Snape stopped in front of their desk.

"Potter, what do you call this?"

Harry glared at Snape, but said nothing. According to the book, the potion was doing well.

"Well?"

Harry wrenched his teeth apart. "I don't know professor."

"Can _you_ read Potter?"

Harry said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Their potion vanished under a wave of Snape's wand.

Four cauldrons in the room exploded, with their contents squirting everywhere.

Harry didn't wait for Snape's instructions and inevitable point reductions. It was Harry's fault, but Snape couldn't know that.

"Harry!"

He took a deep breath. "Sorry Neville. That was all my fault. I told you what to do, after all."

Neville scratched the back of his neck. "Well, about that…I was actually having fun when Snape was ignoring us. But that's not what I wanted." He glanced around and headed down a corridor. Harry followed. "Was that you Harry?"

Harry looked around. No one.

"…Sorry Neville. It's just…"

"Harry…" Neville sighed. "A dementor attack is fair enough, but this isn't healthy."

"I know!" Harry reeled his irritation back. "Sorry Neville. I know. McGonagall's offered to tutor me. Maybe when I start using more magic, it'll level out a bit." And when he dealt with Snape.

"Sounds like a good idea. Come on, or we'll be late for DADA."

Why was Harry only getting these outbursts now? What had changed?

 _A lot._

He needed to talk to Sirius. He needed to talk to an adult openly and no one in Hogwarts was that. That would mean sneaking into Hogsmeade though, so he was going to have to be careful about that.

Lupin wasn't in the classroom when they arrived. Confused, they took the chairs in the middle that had been left, ignoring Hermione and Ron's questioning looks. Their attention remained on the wardrobe in the centre of the room. Harry was sure it was the one from the staff room.

 _I don't remember the wardrobe shaking. There was nothing in it when we were in it…Thank God. So what's in it now?_

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry jumped and glanced back. Lupin had just entered. He was frowning at the class.

"Where are the three missing students?"

Harry flinched a little, hoping no one noticed. Neville nudged his arm with a smile.

"Hospital Wing," Parvarti replied. "There was an accident during Potions."

So Snape hadn't accused him. Or more likely he had and no one had taken him seriously.

"I see." Lupin headed to the front of the class. "I have studied your previous education and found it…unusual." There was a collective snort from the class. "So I will keep that in mind. Now, stand up and wands out."

Wands out? The only practical class they had had was when that idiot had set pixies loose.

There was an excitement in the air as everyone stood and the desks packed themselves away at the side of the room.

"Within this wardrobe is a boggart. Who knows what a boggart is?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Not a surprise to anyone.

"Yes Hermione?"

"A boggart takes the form of what the person fears most."

"Precisely. Five points to Gryffindor. Now then. What would happen if I let it out now?"

Hermione's hand stayed down. After a moment, Lavender's hand went up. "It wouldn't know what to turn into?"

"Correct miss...?"

"Lavender Brown, sir."

"Correct Lavender. Take five points. That is a core weakness to a boggart, so it is greatly advised to approach one in groups. I once saw one transform itself into half a slug and half a clown. Surprisingly, it was more amusing than fearsome."

Harry couldn't see how, but he could already tell he was liking this class more every minute.

"To fight a boggart, you need to force it into a shape you find amusing. The incantation is 'Riddikulus', but that alone isn't going to do anything. You need to think of something that is funny." Lupin glanced back as the wardrobe gave a more violent rock. "Now, I want you all to take a moment to think on what you fear most. Then think of a way to make it funny."

In the silence that followed, Harry thought. His first thought was a full powered Voldemort. Then he remembered the cold and dread from that one visit. That dementor. How do you make a dementor less scary? Harry didn't even know what they looked like.

 _And yet, something feels…wrong. For some reason, I don't think a dementor or Voldemort is my worst fear. So what is?_

Harry had already decided: he wasn't facing that boggart.

"A practical demonstration would be best," Lupin decided after a few moments. "Neville, could you join me at the front please?"

Harry was not happy Neville was being picked on, but he kept quiet.

Slowly, Neville came forward. Then it occurred to Harry to wonder how Lupin knew Neville's and Hermione's names, but not Lavender's.

"Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

Neville swallowed, but spoke clearly. "Professor Snape."

That…

 _That_ was precisely what was wrong in Hogwarts.

A student's worst fear was his professor.

 _Okay. No mercy. Snape can hate me because of my father all he likes, but he crossed the line with Neville._

Harry wasn't the only one confused when Lupin whispered something in Neville's ear, who then looked at him as if he was insane.

"Ready Neville?"

Obviously confused, Neville gripped his wand and nodded. His gaze went to the wardrobe.

Lupin stepped behind Neville. "One…two…three." A jab of the wand at the lock.

Snape stepped out.

"R-Riddikulus!"

Even if he wanted to, Harry couldn't have stopped himself from laughing.

No one else could either. No one really wanted to. It might be some sort of robe, but Snape was in a _dress!_ And that hat…

"Everyone, form a line and wait your turn."

Still chuckling, Harry hung back. He wasn't ready to see whatever his worst fear was. The others didn't share his reluctance. They were ready to confront their fears.

Spider.

Clown.

Snake.

A jack-in-the-box?

Banshee.

Was it just Harry or were their fears…well not childish but still. He didn't mean to mock them but they were eagerly throwing themselves at it. Had they ever been truly afraid? Voldemort on the back of Quirrel's head…The Basilisk…

 _Even last year when people were being Petrified…Most didn't think they would be hit next until Penny and Hermione were hit. They're not worried about Sirius Black, despite the fact they think he is a mass-murderer and know he escaped from prison. Though that might change if they knew he was in Hogsmeade._

Harry stayed at the back of the class. He didn't approach the boggart.

"Neville. Forward and finish it off."

This time when Neville almost ran forward, he had an expression of determination.

Dressed up Snape was just as funny the second time around.

This time though, the boggart twisted and disappeared.

All in all, it was one of Harry's ever best DADA classes. Even if the bar for that achievement was quite low. Regardless of his problems with Lupin, this was probably going to be one of his favourite classes this year.

"Right then. That's the end of the lesson for today. Homework for this week is an essay on suggestions of how to handle multiple boggarts in at least four different scenarios. Class dismissed."

Lupin hadn't looked at Harry once.

 _Don't think on it._

When Harry slipped into a secret passageway five minutes later, the entire class was still talking about boggart-Snape. While Harry still thought it was hilarious, he didn't think Snape would find it funny. Especially as it was a Marauder that came up with the original idea.

A quick glance at the Map showed Harry would have to take a little detour to his destination if he didn't want to be seen. As his destination was a girl's bathroom, he thought that was a good plan.

After all, he didn't mind the extra five minutes it would take.

Oddly enough, Myrtle was absent again. Harry wasn't going to complain.

 _Almost worrying how calm I am going back down there._

It was only when he was outside the door that fear of the Basilisk inside crept back in. Taking a deep breath, Harry reminded himself that this one was a protector, not an aggressor. He reached for the door and pulled it open surprisingly easily.

 _No need to ask who I am this time, apparently._

The Basilisk looked the same size as before. At least it didn't grow miraculously overnight. She looked over to him when he entered, but maybe she sensed he wasn't here for her as she didn't try to attract his attention. She just rested in her spot.

Harry closed his eyes. He took another deep breath. His heart was pumping.

"Hogwarts, the Heir of Slytherin requests discipline against the Head of Slytherin House. He abuses his privileges and brings harm against the students. He is the worst fear of one student."

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting.

All he knew was that Snape needed to be stopped before something else happened. Yes, Harry was responsible for the ones in the Hospital Wing. He was not denying that. However, he knew that Snape would continue to bully all the students. Harry may have been the first in his class to have an incident of accidental magic, but he may not be the last.

 _And if a bully gets away with his behaviour, he gets worse. Those First Years…_

Harry's eyes snapped open. It was like a bucket of water had been thrown over him.

The Basilisk raised her head and hissed. "The guardian of Slytherin dares?!"

 _Uh oh…_

"I don't want him hurt." He felt a slight sting in his chest. "Okay, I don't want him dead." The sting vanished. He needed to be honest when talking to Hogwarts. "The man should not be here. But I don't want to leave Slytherin students without supervision." Many of the students had Death Eater parents and, while he didn't judge them immediately, there must be at least one that knew very dangerous spells. Madam Pomfrey was in the Hospital Wing and might not be able to help the student that was attacked in ill-thought rage in time.

As the Heir of Slytherin, Harry needed to think about their safety above his own feelings. After all, Daphne wasn't that bad. Most of them probably weren't, but he wasn't taking any chances. Reading in-between the lines of the Daily Prophet was terrifying with what Death Eaters were willing to do.

Some of their kids probably genuinely didn't know any better.

His heart slowed. It felt warm. A nice warm. That feeling spread throughout his body.

The Basilisk calmed. "The guardian has been defanged with discipline."

Harry could feel that.

Hogwarts would not accept House Point changes from Snape. Hogwarts would not allow a child to attend their detention with Snape. He would not be allowed in a room with a student alone. Verbal abuse would be met with a Stinging Hex from Hogwarts herself. Any magic used against a student would result in immediate removal from the castle and his wand destroyed.

The Sorting Hat would tell Dumbledore that Snape was on probation and would now be _held_ to the standards he should have been since he started teaching.

Harry let out a long breath.

 _Thank you Hogwarts._

He thought he heard a bell in his mind, but it was far too lyrical. He chuckled.

Hogwarts was alive. It wasn't exactly sentient, so it could not respond to problems such as humans on its own. The Basilisk was a part of Hogwarts, so it could respond, but it was helpless to prevent the abuse within its walls.

Hence the need for the Heirs.

Harry rubbed his eyes.

 _Okay. Classes are over for the day. I fancy flying then an early night. I never thought today would be over._

"Be at peace Heir." The snake almost sounded caring.

"You too," he replied. She was starting to grow on him. Come to think of it, he hadn't asked. "Do you have a name?"

"She was called 'Regina'. I do not have one."

Harry thought about that. Just because she had the memories did not mean she was the same creature. That was why Harry trusted her. "Would you like one?"

She considered. "From you, I would. You are a worthy Heir, protective of the students."

"…I'll think on it. I can't think of one worthy of you right now."

The Basilisk laughed. "I can be patient."

Harry was smiling as he left the Chamber.

 _Maybe today wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

 **AN: I know that some people don't like Ron and Hermione, but Harry has just had his life turned upside down with what he learns from Sirius, so he is going to be more loyal to them as he doesn't want that to change. Also, in canon, Harry was very forgiving to people, like not needing an apology from Ron before they are best friends again or letting Seamus into the DA when he admitted he was wrong. I think this is due to growing up without friends, so he is not going to ditch them intentionally. By trying to find time to himself, Ron and Hermione are torn between their arguing and being the other's best friend.**

 **As for why Susan told McGonagall about the dementor on the train, her aunt is the one that normally deals with cases of accidental magic at home and she would know about Harry's accident with his 'aunt' during the summer. She is genuinely worried about Harry getting hurt or winding up in more trouble with the law.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Different Times, Different People

**In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry closed the journal. It still wasn't an easy read.

He had expected the fallout of his actions the day before. After all, the hourglasses responded immediately and Dumbledore was in his office all day.

But there had been nothing out of the ordinary.

 _Maybe Hogwarts decided to start the fireworks this morning and let me get through my stressful day yesterday. If so, thank you._

Either way, Harry knew he would have to deal with it today.

Looking at his mother's journal, Harry knew it wasn't about his ancient history. It wouldn't come down to Slytherin and Gryffindor. It would come down to Potter.

For Snape, it always came down to Potter.

It always had and it always would.

As Headmaster, Dumbledore probably knew Harry was an Heir of Hogwarts or had the potential to be. Would he know which or both?

Harry shook his head.

 _It doesn't matter. Either way, he's going to want to talk to me._

A small part of Harry understood it was what should happen. But a bigger part of him was angry that Dumbledore had allowed it to get so bad in the first place. He was angry about a lot of things now that he was looking at the safety of the students.

Such as the fact that so few of the teachers were.

Harry sighed.

 _Better head to breakfast and get this over with. I just hope I don't miss Hagrid's lesson. I'm really looking forward to it, but I'm calling the Basilisk if he brings out Aragog._

 _Hmm…need to think of a name for her._

There was no hurry, but Harry wanted to. It felt demeaning that he kept referring to her as 'Basilisk'. If the previous one had a name, which this one didn't seem to mind, then she deserved one too.

 _I am not asking Hagrid. He would probably name her Sarah or something like that._

Harry groaned. He was not looking forward to the conversation he needed to have with Hagrid about the acromantulas.

 _He needs to learn that that is a disaster waiting to happen. Does Dumbledore know about them? A part of me hopes not because otherwise he's just left them there for any student to wander across. Hopefully, he won't think it's me as there are a lot of possible Heirs, but it does tend to be me._

If he were honest, Harry had a very different problem with Dumbledore; something that hadn't occurred to him until two days before he returned to Hogwarts. He hadn't talked about it to Sirius (or anyone). Sirius had the pieces of information, but he hadn't put them together yet and Harry didn't want to help in case he did something that made him lose Sirius.

Harry wanted to see Sirius.

Harry forced that feeling away.

 _First Hogsmeade visit is next weekend. None of the students know I don't have a permission slip and I can sneak out easy. I'll go see him then. Even if I only visit that cave he said he would be spending a lot of time in._

Sirius.

Harry groaned.

His idea hinged on exposing Peter Pettigrew in a very public place, like the Great Hall. Another idea he had toyed with was to send Pettigrew to the DMLE, but he was sure the rat would never see trial then. Harry was sure Fudge would never allow it.

 _Is there a way to get Sirius his freedom without Pettigrew? Some people genuinely want justice, but others are only interested in money and power-_

Harry jolted.

 _That's it!_

Harry rummaged through his trunk, searching for Henry Potter's journal. He had a much better idea and if it worked…

He needed to talk to an Heir. Preferably Neville.

Who should be at breakfast and Harry would have to leave the safety of the dorm rooms.

 _Forget the weekend. I'm going to Hogsmeade today._

Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry headed down to the Great Hall. There were a lot of people huddled and whispering, but no one paid him any attention. There was a much greater crowd gathered around the hourglasses, but again, no one paid him any attention.

Making sure to be quiet, Harry slipped into the Hall and let out a sigh of relief at the absence of Snape.

Neville seemed just as relieved, his eyes jerking to the Head Table every now and then. He jumped when he saw Harry before he relaxed. "Hey Harry."

"Hey Neville." Harry sat opposite him. "Something bothering you?"

Neville winced. "Just Snape. He's bound to have found out about the boggart by now and he's going to be worse than ever."

"I've heard something's going on with Snape this morning." One huddle had been talking about losing five points for talking in the corridors and they hadn't been taken.

"Yeah. Apparently his point deductions aren't working. I know at least four people that have detention with him." _No they don't Neville. Hogwarts won't allow it._ "But I bet it'll get fixed soon and he'll be on the warpath."

Neville wasn't wrong, but Harry was sure Snape and even Dumbledore were no match for Hogwarts. Still, Harry was reluctant to tell Neville the truth. But then, how to cheer him up?

"It'll be fine Neville. So what are you thinking about Divination?"

He looked grateful for the change of subject. "I…don't know. I don't like it, but I don't know what to replace it with. Arithmancy, Muggle Studies or Ancient Runes."

Harry helped himself to scrambled eggs. He was now sure he could stomach them. "Well, I think Muggle Studies is a bit too out of date, but I don't know how much you know. I've had both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and I thought both were excellent."

"…Which would you say was easier?"

Harry hesitated as he put his goblet down back on the table. "At the moment, I would say Arithmancy, but we're only learning the basics. You should take what you enjoy Neville, not what you think is easy. That was why I originally chose Divination and I am so glad I didn't step into that classroom."

Neville stabbed the bacon on his plate and didn't respond.

"Neville…I was wondering something. I heard that the Wizengamot meets on the 24th every month?" Slowly, Neville nodded. "Are Heirs allowed to attend?" In Henry Potter's day, some even sat in their family seats even if they were not allowed to vote.

"If the Regent allows it, though not all families have one and their seat is empty. I think the Potter seat is at the moment. I think that's done when the Lord or Lady is unavailable and the Heir isn't old enough."

So Harry could attend the meeting on the 24th September.

It would mean attracting more attention to himself, which he had been desperate to avoid but…

But he wanted Sirius to have his freedom more.

Sirius deserved that and more.

"Thanks Neville."

"Why the interest though Harry?"

He hesitated. "I would be betraying someone's trust Neville, but it's for a good reason. I want to right a wrong."

"That _is_ a good reason, though I'm not sure how successful you'll be."

Harry knew that.

But there was hope.

And he was determined and no one stopped him when he was determined.

Soon enough, it was time to head to Care of Magical Creatures. With Hagrid as the teacher, Harry was and wasn't looking forward to it.

Hermione was waiting, fiddling with something. She hastily slipped it into her pocket when she saw Harry. "Harry. Have you heard about the hourglasses?"

"I've heard. I hear it's something to do with Snape."

"It's a horrible prank. I know Professor Snape isn't a favourite but this is a step too far. And how did they do it? It should be impossible according to 'Hogwarts: A History'. They are going to be in so much trouble."

Harry ignored Hermione defending the git. She always did. It was the mention of 'Hogwarts: A History' that made him pause. He would have thought you could find information about Hogwart's Heirs in there.

 _One day, I need to read that book._

"And all Potions classes have been cancelled!"

That made Harry frown. While he was very happy about that as he was supposed to have Potions later, he thought Snape was being very unreasonable.

 _He also should have realised he needs to act like a professional if he wants to stay here._

"Hermione, breathe. I'm sure the teachers will sort it out." It sounded like a lie even to Harry's ears.

Hermione's scowl told him that was what she picked up too.

Fortunately, Hagrid emerged from his hut then. "Right. This everyone?" There were nods all around. "Right. Gonna start you all off with a treat. Follow me."

 _Of course he starts heading into the Forest. Hope the Basilisk is still in the Chamber. Hopefully, she'll smell us and avoid us before we ever see her if she's not._

To Harry's relief, Hagrid didn't take them far. They remained within easy sight of the school and only went past the tree line. The paddock was probably there _for_ Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

 _Well, it's not Fluffy-sized. I don't know how big Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, but I would think it was bigger than this. And how did I not notice Malfoy is taking this class?_

Malfoy and his minions were talking in low tones. Maybe feeling Harry's stare, Malfoy glared over at him and then gave him the 'you are going to be in so much trouble' grin. That did not bode well for Hagrid.

Harry was now very glad he had a wand holster. Malfoy was up to something.

Malfoy opened his mouth.

Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the creature trotting into the paddock, with Hagrid at its side.

 _Okay…not sure what I was expecting but not this. I read about these in that book. Funny how it completely glazed over how sharp those talons and beak were. There was also a warning about deaths in there._

Harry struggled to remember. Most of the creatures had warnings, but this one had had an odd one. 'Odd but more understandable' had been Harry's thoughts at the time he read it, but he could not remember.

Hagrid clapped.

The few people not already looking at the…something Harry _should_ remember…were now.

"Now then. This here is a hippogriff." _Hippogriff. Of course it is._ "I call him Buckbeak. Now. The first thing you want to remember about hippogriffs is that they are very proud creatures. Never insult one. It might be the last thing you ever do."

Harry remembered that now. From his point of view, you would have to be an absolute idiot to insult something that could very obviously rip you apart.

In the corner of his eye, Harry caught Malfoy not listening. He wished for Hagrid to put him in his place, but Harry knew Hagrid well enough to know he was nervous. People talking during his class would only make it worse.

Well, if Hagrid wasn't going to put Malfoy in his place, then Harry would. "Malfoy, seeing as your education has failed to teach you how to count to three, you might want to _pay attention_."

Malfoy jumped and glared at him, his cheeks flushed.

Hagrid, probably sensing trouble, continued on. "Right then. Would anyone like to say hello?"

Harry stared at Buckbeak. He really didn't want to, but he had thrown the gauntlet down now. He wasn't going to let his feud with Malfoy ruin Hagrid's lesson. "I will."

Hagrid looked relieved. "Okay. Harry, step up and give him a nice bow. If he bows back, you can come closer. If he doesn't…best to keep your distance."

Okay. Harry would only get within slashing distance of those weapons if Buckbeak allowed him too. There would be some warning he wasn't welcome before he was in danger. That was fine.

Harry took three steps forward, definitely separating himself from the crowd.

Buckbeak's gaze went straight to him.

 _Okay. Bow._

Harry bowed, trying to look the hippogriff in the eye.

Nothing.

Then Buckbeak folded one leg and lowered his head.

Harry let out a breath.

"Well done Harry. I think he'll let you pat him. Nice and slow now."

Now Harry had to get in range of those talons.

 _I can do this._

Harry approached carefully. He didn't know much about animals, but he was hoping to catch some sign that Buckbeak was about to attack. The hippogriff tilted his head, but didn't snap.

"Okay Harry. Slower. Let him come to you."

Hagrid may have a poor taste in pets, but he was an expert.

Harry slowed even more, well aware of his pounding heart. The hippogriff took a large step forward, also slowly. He seemed more curious of Harry than afraid.

The beak was smooth. Easy to gently run his hand up and down and long enough to keep it aware from the flesh-ripping tip.

Buckbeak closed his eyes, obviously enjoying it.

"Well done Harry."

A shaky smile fought its way onto Harry's face.

 _This isn't so bad._

"Of course. The bird brain's as potty as Potter."

Buckbeak instantly pulled his head away; his sharp gaze fixed on Malfoy. The wings came out and spread.

"Malfoy, twenty points from Slytherin and head back to the castle now!"

Harry glanced around and saw Hagrid between Buckbeak and Malfoy.

"W-What?!"

"You heard. Now!"

"I won't!"

Buckbeak leapt over Harry and with a wingbeat passed Hagrid too. His gaze remained focused on Malfoy, whose eyes went wide. Finally realising he made a mistake.

"Stop."

Harry heard it.

A whisper on the wind.

Buckbeak squawked. He dived for Malfoy.

Harry really didn't want to do this. However, he was chosen as the Heir of Slytherin and he knew what that voice on the air belonged to. He wasn't going to let the Basilisk kill the hippogriff because of a _Malfoy._

Harry staggered back, keeping pressure on his now bleeding arm.

Buckbeak backed off, glaring at Harry.

"Harry!"

Lots of voices said it.

But Harry didn't care.

"Malfoy, what the fuck is your problem? If you have a death wish, walk into the dementors! See if Daddy can buy you a new soul!"

Malfoy was just staring at him.

Harry shoved him. "Back to the castle, mudbrain. They're not difficult instructions to follow."

Malfoy managed a sneer, but everyone could tell he was nearly running.

Hermione grabbed Harry's fine arm. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing. And control your magic Harry. You're glowing."

Well.

That would explain why Malfoy _finally_ listened.

"Harry-"

"It's fine Hagrid. That prick did this. I had a great lesson." He had been having fun too. "Pretty sure this is grounds for banning Malfoy from your classes. The rest of us would be glad for that." There were quite a few murmurs of agreement.

Harry ignored the other voices on the way back to the castle. His bleeding arm hurt, but he could tell it was just a scratch. If he hadn't pushed Malfoy aside, his injuries would have been far worse. Harry had nothing against that, but he had plenty of Malfoy getting away with his sicking behaviour.

"Potter!"

Harry wasn't in the mood for Snape. Malfoy behind him watching gleefully told him enough. "Snape, you see this? It's called blood. It's supposed to be inside me. So I'm going to the Hospital Wing."

"Arrogant as always Potter. That'll be detention for the next two months."

Harry pulled away from Hermione, whose jaw had dropped at Harry's words. "For?"

"Back talking and not following orders Potter."

"Guess Malfoy has four months of detention then. His disobeying orders is what got me this injury. I'll say it now Snape: you have no authority over me and screw your detentions!"

"That'll be another month Potter."

Harry snorted. "How's the hourglass, Snape? Fixed that yet?" Hagrid's point deductions had been calculated. Ignoring Snape, Harry headed towards the staircase. Malfoy stepped in his path and opened his mouth.

Harry drew his wand. " _Silencio."_ Nothing came out of Malfoy's mouth. "Much better." That idea had come from one of the Marauder's pranks. He was surprised he managed the spell the first time he tried it.

 _Then again, I can feel my magic wanting to lash out._

"Another month Potter."

"Severus."

Harry didn't stop. Dumbledore's appearance meant nothing to him and he was struggling to maintain his magic as it was. For some reason, self-healing wasn't working and he _knew_ he had done it before after one of Marge's dogs drew blood when it bit him.

"Harry, a moment please."

"Dumbledore, which part of a student that is bleeding means he doesn't need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Come to think of it, he had been covered in blood after killing the Basilisk and the adults hadn't cared. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Navigating passageways, Harry arrived at the Hospital Wing within a minute.

Madam Pomfrey was almost dumbfounded. "Mr Potter, have you just walked into the Hospital Wing of your own violation?"

Harry almost laughed. "Yes ma'am. It's a small cut, but it was an accident in Hagrid's class. I don't want him to see it again."

She shooed him onto a bed and had a look. "What animal were you working with Mr Potter?"

"Hippogriff ma'am. In fairness, it wasn't going for me, but Malfoy after he insulted it." Harry knew the look on Madam Pomfrey's face then. It was utter exasperation. "You know about hippogriffs ma'am?"

"As a Healer, I am aware of many magical animals, Mr Potter, especially those that are used in Care of Magical Creatures. Fortunately, hippogriff slashes are treatable and will not scar. I would like you in here for an hour just to check you haven't lost too much blood. I'm not that convinced of your self-preservation Mr Potter."

An hour of avoiding Snape? "Very well Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a look that said she knew why he agreed, but he didn't mind. Now he had calmed down, he realised that what he said to Snape did earn a justified punishment from any of the other teachers and he did not trust them to back him rather than Snape. They always backed Snape.

Then Madam Pomfrey sent Dumbledore away when he came to talk to Harry.

 _Thank you Madam Pomfrey. You've just become my new favourite staff._

She did allow Hermione in, with strict instructions not to upset Harry.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Fine. It's healed now." Harry showed her his flawless arm. "She's just not convinced I came straight here after class." Which was fair enough.

"I can't believe you said that to Professor Snape-"

"When he acts like a professor Hermione, I'll treat him like one." His scathing words made Hermione sit back. When he saw the signs of an argument, he started. "Hermione, what would happen if a teacher in the muggle world behaved like that?" His experience with teachers in primary school wasn't great, but he could at least say Dudley picked on people when the teachers weren't watching rather than under their noses. At least none of them had bullied any students. "They would be fired."

"Still-"

"Hermione, if you're going to defend Snape, you can get out."

Hermione looked like she'd been slapped. "Harry…"

"I mean it Hermione. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people pandering to his whim and allowing the bullying to take place. _Everyone_ knows it happens. They think just because he's a teacher, he's in the right. He's not. You saw what happened in the Entrance Hall. How is that professional?"

"But-"

Madam Pomfrey returned. "If you're going to upset my patient Miss Granger, I must ask you leave."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, when he realised the bed next to him was floating. Cheeks flushing, he reigned in his magic again. The bed dropped.

"I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled.

Harry nodded shortly.

Hermione bit her lip. She looked between Harry and Madam Pomfrey. Then she murmured another apology and left silently.

Harry sighed. He made a note to find her and apologise later. "Madam Pomfrey, do you know if there is something wrong with my magic?"

Madam Pomfrey placed a glass of water in his hand that he gratefully chugged down. "Mr Potter, while remarkably rare, it is known for some people to have bouts of accidental magic well into their teens. Sometimes it is stress and sometimes it just happens. It depends on the person. How many instances have there been?"

Harry thought back. "Well, it started when I blew up my aunt this summer when she insulted my parents. Then there was when a mob threatened my dog. Then there was the dementor on the train…" Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow there. Harry ducked his head. "Sorry ma'am. I should have come straight here." She nodded. "There was just now. There was before in the Entrance Hall and in Care of Magical Creatures. Potions yesterday. Nothing else springs to mind."

"So far, I can say they are stress related. Perhaps anger?" Harry nodded in answer. "Or fear, in the case of the dementor. In a life threatening situation, people can accomplish amazing feats that they would not consider under normal circumstances. Let us say that you are not normally a runner. If you had a truly angry hippogriff chasing you, you could run for hours."

"Pretty sure it would catch me in minutes, if not seconds," Harry responded. Still, his mind went back to the incident when he seemed to just teleport onto the roof when Dudley was chasing him.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "This is hypothetical Mr Potter. Now, that person is capable of running for a very extreme distance than he could manage normally. If trained, he is capable of doing that any day. However, his muscles are simply not used to it. In this situation, my first thought is that you are subconsciously accessing a reserve of magic you did not know you had. This seems to be triggered by anger or fear."

Harry frowned. "So I'm having outbursts because my unused magic is responding to my emotions?"

"From what you've told me, that would be my thought. I would recommend practising with your magic far more than you have been in previous years Mr Potter. Depending on your magical reserves, it should help burn your excess energy. If you are still having problems after trying this method, return to me and we will discuss further, including things you do not wish to discuss."

"Yes ma'am," Harry mumbled.

He needed to get his magic under control. He did not want to talk about the Dursleys or anything else in his past.

"Then you are free to go. The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office. Do you know where that is?"

 _Oh no._

Harry nodded in response to her question, but dread curled its way up his spine. Oddly enough, he hadn't been this worried when McGonagall took him after he found Justin and Nearly Headless Nick Petrified.

 _Maybe because I knew I was innocent. I am responsible this time._

He shouldn't be embarrassed or guilty over what he did, but he was very uneasy.

Again, Harry stuck to the passages. Before he headed to the Headmaster's Office, he stopped in his dorm room to stash the Marauder's Map and his Cloak in his trunk. Dumbledore might know about the cloak, but there was no chance he was going to risk it being confiscated 'for his own safety'.

No way.

Harry didn't know the password. Remembering what the Twins had told him, he began to guess. "Acid Pops-"

The gargoyle sprang aside.

Harry stared at it for a moment. He was expecting to have to list a dozen before he lucked on the right one. Glad he wasn't stuck outside making a bigger fool of himself, Harry walked forward.

Only to hesitate at the actual door before the office.

Harry knocked.

"Come in."

There was a brief warmth in his heart before it vanished.

 _Hogwarts._

Harry opened the door with only a little hesitance.

The office was the same as it had been at the end of last year. The only difference was that Snape was skulking in the corner. Ignoring him, Harry then saw the Sword of Gryffindor on a pedestal off to the side.

"Ah Harry. Thank you for coming."

"Headmaster." Harry took careful steps forward, trying not to show his nerves. He was grateful for the seat opposite the desk, as he didn't fancy standing. No doubt Snape would try to take points off him for standing wrong.

 _Although, maybe I should stand._

"How is your arm Harry?"

"Perfectly fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed it up. But after dealing with last year, I suppose cuts are much milder." She had re-grown his bones after a stupid _professor_ got rid of them somehow.

 _Isn't it interesting how many of my problems are from poor professors?_

"Madam Pomfrey is one of the best," Dumbledore agreed. "Now Harry, I have heard some worrying things about the last few hours and would like your version."

"Would you professor? I thought discipline around this school was based on Snape's decisions and Malfoy's delusions alone." Yeah, Harry was going there.

"Just as bad as your father-"

"I wouldn't know Death Eater. I never met him because of your master, after all."

Snape actually shut up.

Dumbledore frowned, before sighing. "Harry, Professor Snape turned spy for us at great risk to his life. He saved your life last year."

Harry snorted. "Sure he did. That's why he favours all the Death Eater kids. That's why he hates the Boy-Who-Lived. That's why the Potions grade needed for Aurors and Healers has been so pathetic recently." Boy did it feel good to get that off his chest. His nerves had evaporated into thin air. "And save my life? You'll find that was Hermione." He was still laughing over her setting Snape on fire two years later.

"That is not quite true Harry. I told you why Professor Snape dislikes you-"

That _did_ have Harry laughing. "No you didn't. You didn't tell me my father bullied him. You didn't tell me my mother was his friend." He grew serious and, for once looked Snape in the eye. "Do you want to know why my mother never chose you Snape? Do you want to know why she started dating my father in their Seventh Year?"

Dumbledore interrupted. "How do you know all this Harry?"

"Black," Snape snarled.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Funny you should mention him Snape, because you never got on with him either. That's fine. But I haven't spoken to Black. I have my mother's diary from her school years. You must know that seeing as you made my potion disappear that I brewed with her improvements. You did help with them after all." Harry stood up and jerked his head back to Dumbledore. "I'll see myself out."

"Harry, if I do not have your version, I will be forced to accept Mr Malfoy's version of events."

"Ridiculous!"

Harry jumped. Spinning around, he stopped at the Sorting Hat.

Only then did he notice that Snape had his wand in his hand, although he wasn't aiming it at Harry. He was glaring daggers at him though. That was nothing new, so Harry ignored it.

The Hat continued. "A version of events from a professor on probation that has not had the time to investigate, along with a lack of events from the professor in charge of the class, means that there is no evidence of truth or lies. Mr Malfoy has a record of lies. His word alone cannot be trusted without evidence. Mr Potter has a record of truth and he has saved Hogwarts' students from danger more than once. Hogwarts will not allow any discipline brought on Mr Potter or any other student without proof."

Snape's eyes narrowed even further.

Harry shrugged. "Hogwarts or the Potions professor that has hated me probably since the moment I was born…I know who I trust. Do you Headmaster?"

Without another word or look in Dumbledore's direction, Harry left.

He started breathing properly when he returned to his dorm.

 _That…That felt good. Real good._

Then he grinned.

Retrieving the Marauder's Map, he searched for a certain pair of Gryffindors. They had been the bane of his existence last year, among many others, but they were the best ones to tell. Finding them, he grabbed the Cloak, hid it and headed off. After all, he could now say Snape was on probation. Surely some Ravenclaws would know what that meant.

Then he was going to Hogsmeade to visit Sirius. He would skive History of Magic this once and Potions was cancelled anyway. He didn't care if the professors were looking for him. Hogwarts was a big castle. There were plenty of hiding spots.

With the Map, no one could find him if he didn't want them to.

Though he was a little curious as to why Lavender and Parvarti were still at the Divination tower long after their class had finished.

Which meant he was waiting for them. He didn't want anyone predicting his death and if it wasn't Neville that bad things happened to, it was Harry. It was almost as if there was a worldwide conspiracy.

 _Just like that Halloween…_

Harry shook his head. He would think on that later and ask what Sirius thought after he was free.

Lavender and Parvarti were giggling as they climbed down a ladder. They froze when they saw Harry. Like the majority of the school, they hadn't apologised for the Heir of Slytherin bullying. Unlike the majority of the school, their gossiping had help fuelled the rumours.

"Why are you here?" Lavender asked, suspiciously. "You don't take Divination."

"I was looking for you," Harry replied. "I wanted to know what you've heard about the hourglasses and Snape."

Parvarti brightened. "No matter how many points Snape takes, the other hourglasses aren't affected. The Slytherins points have dropped loads and no one can figure out why. He tried putting Ginny in detention earlier and the classroom wouldn't open when she arrived."

Harry grinned. "Well, I just heard from the Headmaster's Office that Snape is on probation."

Their eyes lit up like a light bulb. "Probation?" they asked in unison.

"Yep. Guess someone has decided to smack Snape down."

"About time too," Parvarti added. "Excuse us Harry."

With that, the gossip queens of Gryffindor were out of sight.

Sure, that could be traced back to Harry, but he didn't care. After Snape's abuse right in front of Dumbledore, Harry wasn't feeling particular generous. Besides, it was Snape's fault for being hired as a professor and then not doing the job he was paid for.

And Harry wasn't going to let his parent's money be used to allow Snape to bully him any longer.

 _Now then. To Hogsmeade._

With the school abuzz of the news that Snape couldn't discipline anyone, the result was obvious. Many of the students started planning pranks. Certain Slytherins were suddenly nowhere to be found.

The Weasley Twins had a very interesting plan for a few of the unfair Slytherin prefects.

With a mental wish to Hogwarts to somehow step in if they went too far (not using the Basilisk), Harry ignored them and went on his way.

For all the hype that Sirius Black had escaped, the professors had done nothing to ensure the secret passages were blocked or monitored. They knew he had been a trouble-maker as well and would likely know about them.

 _Even Lupin must know about them. What's his problem?_

Did Lupin think Sirius was innocent?

Or was he just not interested in the safety of the students and, specifically, Harry?

 _After all, he's made no attempt to tell me about the Marauders and, as far as he knows, I don't know._

Harry angrily shoved Lupin out of his mind.

After all, Sirius had been in Azkaban and therefore unable to look after Harry. What was Lupin's excuse? Even if the Ministry wouldn't allow a werewolf custody, he could have looked for Harry in the muggle world. Plenty of wizards did and they found him with ease.

 _Too bad none of them introduced themselves._

It made little difference that Honeyduke's was open for business. There were no customers, but the staff woman was constantly moving around the entire shop, both front and back. It was easy to slip past.

Hogsmeade was interesting. Harry wondered what it was like when the students visited. It was quite quiet now and trying to imagine a lot of students visiting was bizarre.

 _Right. A cave. There's a mountain over there. A good place._

There was a nudge on his leg.

Harry slid to the side and looked down-

Right at a big, black dog.

"Hey," Harry murmured. He didn't know how Padfoot knew he was there under his Cloak, but he was so happy to see him he didn't care.

The tongue came out, the ears went up and the tail wagged from side to side.

Carefully, Harry made sure his hand was still hidden as he petted the dog on the head.

Padfoot walked past Harry, towards the mountain.

It wasn't an easy trek, especially as they got higher. When Harry went to take the Cloak off, Padfoot whined and looked over the edge. Sirius was worried, either about Harry being spotted or the dementors. Harry took his advice and kept the Cloak on for now.

The path eventually took them to a secluded cavern.

When Padfoot changed back into Sirius, Harry pulled the Cloak off. It said a lot that Sirius looked like he had put on a little weight. It was only a tiny amount, but it was still better than he had been.

"Are you safe Harry?" were the first words out of his mouth.

Harry chuckled. "I'm fine. You're looking better."

Sirius snorted. "Not much better, but it's fine. The locals think I'm a stray and call me Snuffles. They tend to throw out a lot of good food too." He sat down. Harry sat opposite him, but closer than he had before. "So. How has Hogwarts been?"

Harry shrugged, feeling a little cheeky. "Eh, not much. Ancient Runes was great. So was Arithmancy. McGonagall offered to train me to be an Animagus if I'm good. Hagrid introduced us to a hippogriff. Snape is now unable to discipline students."

It took Sirius a moment to process that. "Good to hear your studies are going well, but what's this about McGonagall offering tutoring?"

 _Snape is obsessed with the Marauders and Sirius doesn't think he's worth mentioning until he finds out how I am._

"It's about my accidental magic. Madam Pomfrey thought that using magic would help."

"And why were you in the Hospital Wing this early in the year?"

Harry sighed. He hadn't thought Sirius would say anything about that. Only a few hours ago, no adult had been worried despite the blood and Sirius was worried when Harry was fine.

"Malfoy insulted a hippogriff. I got in the way."

Sirius frowned. "Hippogriff….Hippogriff…Oh. I remember now. What an idiot." Sirius fixed him with a stern stare. "But what were you doing getting in the way?"

Sirius was angry.

Harry didn't like Sirius being angry.

"Malfoy would have got Hagrid in trouble. I wasn't going to let that happen."

Sirius stood up and paced. Confused, Harry didn't say anything. Sirius had been in Azkaban for twelve years and, now that Harry knew what a dementor felt like, had a very small glimpse of what Sirius had gone through. It would take him a little while to get his mind sorted.

He stopped pacing. "Right then. Flitwick was a duelling champion once. He can teach you a few spells. Starting with a Shield Charm. Use that next time instead of yourself. That might help your accidental magic usage."

Flitwick?

 _There are duelling circuits?_

"Sirius, do you know what's wrong with me?"

Sirius stopped. He looked at Harry. He sat down opposite him again. "There's nothing wrong with you Harry. You were very good with magic as a baby. A day didn't go by when you weren't Summoning something or Vanishing things you didn't like." _Vanishing? Is that what Snape was doing to my potions?_ "You have a lot of magic at your disposal Harry. You're not…" he searched for the right word. "Your magic is getting away from you because you're not familiar with it anymore. You don't normally use magic with them, did you?"

Harry swallowed. "They…Err…Didn't like it."

Sirius scowled. Then he took a deep breath. "Would it be right to say you suppressed it?"

That…was a good question. Harry thought back. "I…don't know. I wasn't doing it on purpose, but…Maybe?" Probably.

"The magic that you buried…That's what's causing the incidents when you get angry or afraid. It's always your power, but you haven't been using it."

That sounded similar to what Madam Pomfrey said, but more exact. "So…It'll sort itself out?"

"Eventually. But it is a little worrying that you have little control over it. You should be in control of your magic, not your magic in control of you. It can lead to accidents." Sirius' lips quirked into a smile. "Like blowing up whoever that was."

Harry chuckled. "You think duelling with Flitwick will help?"

"There's a few things. Occlumency is a good one for sorting out you mind and getting the feel of your magic. It's not about tiring yourself out Harry. It's about making sure you're not bottling up your magic. Even by accident. It's not good for you to do that."

"Oh."

What else was there to say?

There was a brief quiet.

Sirius smiled. "So. Snape can't discipline students?"

Harry returned it. "Hogwart's Heir of Slytherin took offence to a student's boggart being Snape."

"Ah. Bet that drives the bastard insane."

Harry blinked. It was the first time an adult had deliberately used bad language around him. Then he laughed. "You should have seen his face."

Remembering the scene in the office sobered Harry's mood. Not completely though. Snape would never bully a student again. Personally, Harry hoped he would get kicked out.

Sirius was still smiling. In fact, his smile was a little bigger.

"So what's he teaching? Potions or DADA?"

Harry blinked. "Potions."

Sirius winced. "That's a pity. Your mother loved Potions. Her favourite subject with Charms and Ancient Runes close seconds."

Sirius had told Harry that she was going for a Mastery in Potions before she found out she was pregnant, so that wasn't a big surprise. But it was still nice to hear more.

"I think he would be worse as DADA."

Sirius shrugged. "He knew more Dark Arts in school than most Slytherins. On top of that, most people would be as friendly as him when they're trying to kill you. Besides, we never had a DADA professor that lasted more than a year." He rubbed his temples. "I just don't get why he's in a school."

"You and everyone else there except for Snape and Dumbledore."

The two looked at each other.

Somehow, that set them both off into laughter.

Harry decided he liked Sirius' laugh.

More relaxed, Sirius looked less haunted. "How are your other professors treating you?"

Harry frowned. "They're all fine, but McGonagall confuses me." Sirius tilted his head like a dog would. "Well, she's…She's never listened to my side of the story. I bet she'll tell me off for telling Snape off. Don't get me wrong, she's a great Transfiguration professor but…Well, I don't get why she would take interest in me now when she wasn't interested before."

Sirius waited a moment. "She might be worried about you about me." It took a moment for Harry to puzzle that out. "I remember McGonagall having too many responsibilities and not enough time." Harry knew that. "But…I don't know. But I don't remember McGonagall lying to me when it came to academics. If she thought a student had more potential, she would push them. Give them more complex spells. Never Animagus training though. James was her favourite student for Transfiguration, brilliant he was, but he never got that offer. Maybe she feels she let you down."

"She still hasn't told me about you," Harry pointed out a little angrily. "Okay, she might think you're guilty, but that doesn't excuse it. I even told her I had dad's Animagus journal, but all she asked was if it mentioned anyone else. I lied, but she seemed relieved at the idea you weren't in it. She could have told me then." He managed to stop himself before he mentioned Lupin. He was not going there.

Sirius let him rant. "I don't know Harry. I'm sorry."

 _I'm sorry._

That made Harry stop. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "This isn't your fault Sirius."

"Kind of is. I went after Pettigrew. I should have argued with Hagrid."

Harry snorted. Even he knew fighting with a baby in the middle was going to end badly. "I don't blame you Sirius." He also wasn't going to discuss the idea that _Dumbledore_ had decided Harry wasn't going to be raised by Sirius. After all, Sirius hadn't been arrested at the time Harry was dumped on the doorstep.

No.

Sirius was very unlikely to raise him, no matter how hard he tried.

"There's a lot of blame that night Harry. A lot is with me."

This was a point Harry was sick of arguing over. "No it isn't. Sorry for ranting at you." That wasn't why he came here.

"I'm here for _you_ Harry. Always."

Harry's heart almost beat out of his chest. He cleared his throat. No idea how to respond. "Thank you." What do you say to that? He glanced away before licking his suddenly dry lips. "I was wondering if I could attend the Wizengamot as an Heir."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know Harry. I wasn't interested in politics back then and I honestly can't remember my lessons."

Given that he had spent twelve years in Azkaban, Harry was happy he could remember anything. "Neville says I could." A nod showed Sirius remembered who that was. "I was thinking about announcing I was the Black Heir then. Malfoy Senior is still a problem."

Sirius groaned. "Of course he would. As Heir, you can fetch the official papers that show Narcissa and Draco were thrown out of the family. That's where most of his influence came from in the war."

The Black name.

Sirius was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. "I remember hearing one Heir sat in the seat when her family was killed in the war and she was too young. I wasn't there, but I'm sure. Which family was it?"

It didn't matter. It happened before.

"Could they introduce evidence?"

"I…remember that she went in as Heir and came out as Lady. I think she was emancipated then so I'm not sure if an Heir can." Then something clicked for him. "You weren't taught politics. It would be a good way to learn, but be careful who you take advice from."

"Greengrass?"

"Greengrass…I remember James talking about him. Respected him. I'm sure he wasn't a Death Eater though. He would be interested in an alliance with you."

"Heiress Greengrass said that. She said they were more interested in a more educated Lord Potter than now."

Sirius nodded. "Not take advantage of you. That is probably quite rare. I'm sure James trusted him. At least, he would be worth hearing out."

The plan was coming together.

Harry was almost looking forward to it.

Almost.

Harry wanted to assure Sirius that he was working on making him a free man.

But Harry remembered the mild scolding he got before and the stern instruction to focus on himself.

Harry wasn't great at listening to authority. He wasn't going to listen to Sirius when he knew he was wrong.

"Thanks for everything, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, understanding. "Better get back to school before you're missed Harry." He shifted into Padfoot, obviously intending to see Harry off properly.

A hug for the dog.

Back to school.

Harry avoided everyone, patrolling the corridors in his Cloak. It wasn't easy; he was constantly pressured into cackling with laughter.

It was Snape baiting season and most, even three Slytherins, were getting in on the fun.

In the Entrance Hall, the Slytherin hourglass was down to 30 points. All the others were in triple figures.

 _We haven't been here a week and that's the damage?_

Good grief.

The dungeons had been repainted. Snape's robes weren't billowing anymore and were red. All the cauldrons in the classroom had been charmed into plant pots.

There were a lot of stories.

Harry came out of seclusion at dinner.

No one had noticed his disappearance.

Dumbledore stood up. "There have been many rumours concerning Professor Snape today. I can personally assure all that every point alteration will be checked by myself and the other Heads of Houses. Also, everyone who received detention today will be forgiven of their actions this once and will serve any future detentions with Mr Filch."

There was cheering across three tables, but Harry was internally furious.

Dumbledore _wasn't_ learning.

There was nothing on how wrong Snape had been to treat them this way.

He used a loophole to ensure Snape still had some fangs or appeared to.

And Harry was _angry._

Salazar Slytherin was right.

The Headmaster was the greatest threat to the students.

The worst part?

Dumbledore probably didn't mean any harm.

 _Doesn't matter. Sirius' freedom first. Political power outside the castle will make them take me more seriously inside. Then I'll be more open. The alliances would help too. Mr Filch is not needed as a caretaker and, as he is not a professor, he is not a suitable substitute for overseeing detention. Hogwarts will prevent that too. Being too obvious too soon is only going to hurt Hogwarts, not help it._

 _Then Dumbledore…_

 _Once Sirius is free, the three of us are going to have a very long chat._

* * *

 **AN: Snape is an interesting character when the books and films are compared.**

 **In the films, there is an extra layer as the books are biased by Harry's point of view. The idea of 'learn this Potter: it will save your life' is portrayed beautifully in the films. While he is a git, he mostly remains professional and, while Harry may disagree, he doesn't go over the top.**

 **However, there are quite a few scenes that are cut that are in the books and not the films, such as Snape reading out Harry's Teen Witch Weekly article on his love life for no other reason than to humiliate him and being the one to teach Malfoy how to summon a snake at the Duelling Club. He has few redeemable traits in the books if those incidents and others are taken into account.**

 **In a big way, the difference between book Snape and film Snape is huge.**

 **This fic uses the Snape from the books.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Preparing For War

**In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry had a little more than a fortnight to prepare for this Wizengamot meeting. He would _need_ to be prepared. All of the first weekend was spent in the library, researching all the law books he could get his hands on.

Most of the news around the school passed him by, but the biggest rumours still reached his ears. After all, everyone had homework and Madam Pince wasn't too bad if they were only whispers.

Harry knew whispers carried, so he picked his table carefully.

But he didn't hear anything interesting and the only thing that was proven not to be baseless gossip was that no one could attend their detention with Mr Filch, no matter where he picked. The staircase would keep moving so the student couldn't get on the right floor and, if they did take a passage, the door wouldn't open.

Harry didn't hear what the professors were doing about it. He assumed nothing.

It was only Sunday evening that someone approached him. To Harry's surprise, it was Percy. "Curfew in an hour Harry."

Harry glanced at the pile he had yet to go through. He wasn't going to get through that in an hour. "Thanks Percy."

Percy nodded and had turned slightly to walk away. He stopped when he saw what Harry was reading. "Law books Harry? May I ask why?"

Harry thought it over, but didn't see the harm. "I recently learned I'm going to be Lord Potter one day. I want to know about what I will soon be involved in." He put the book he was reading back on the table and began to pick through the pile. "Which of these could I get through before curfew?"

Percy scanned the titles, making sure to pile them back up in the same order. They weren't in any particular order, but Harry saw the gesture for what it was. "I would say this one," he pointed to a green back one, "and this one." The finger went to the top book. "Have you read 'Chains of Command'?"

Harry didn't remember the titles of books as he had read loads recently, but he was quite sure. "No."

"That would be useful to you. It breaks down the entire Ministry of Magic and would be suitable for Second Years, so you should be fine."

"Thanks Percy." He might be the most stuck up of the Weasleys, but never let it be said Percy couldn't be helpful. Harry did feel a bit bad for his response to his help when choosing his electives.

Percy nodded and left the library.

When Harry returned to the Common Room with Percy's recommendations, he saw Hermione at a table with a lot of books on the table she was studying at. This wasn't unusual, but she was looking like she was in the lead up to their exams.

With a frown, Harry headed over to her. "This seat taken?"

Hermione almost jolted up, obviously not seeing him coming. "Harry. It's empty."

Most of the books looked like course books. He was a little surprised. With how tired Hermione was, he thought she had another project going. "About the other day…I'm sorry I snapped at you." He had been angry at Snape. He had been out of line with Hermione.

To his surprise, Hermione changed the subject. "It's okay Harry, but I've got a lot of work to do. Do you mind?"

Harry cast his gaze over the books. "Hermione, this is the end of the first week. I don't know how you're doing it, but this is too much. You need to drop _something_."

"I'm fine." When it came to studies, Hermione could be as stubborn as Harry.

 _More than me in this case._

When Harry opened his mouth to argue, he heard shouts from behind him. In a second, Ron was by them and Harry had never seen him so furious.

"I TOLD YOU! SCABBERS! LOOK!"

In his hand were several strands of ginger cat hair.

 _…Pettigrew's gone. Dammit!_

Not for a second did Harry think Scabbers had been eaten.

Pettigrew had run.

Pettigrew. Had. Run.

"Ronald, Crookshanks cannot open a cage. If you had just taken better care of your rat-"

Harry grabbed Ron and dragged him out of the Common Room into the corridor. He did not think that he would have an incident of accidental magic, but he knew his old friend didn't think before he spoke.

Ron didn't stop fighting him until Harry's wand was in his hand.

"If you go back in there to continue fighting, I'm going to put you in a Body Bind and drag you to bed."

Ron glared at him. "Take her side why don't you! I told you her cat was mad! I said it from the beginning!"

"First," Harry cut in. "Just because Crookshanks has been in the dorm doesn't mean he was the one that ate Scabbers. There are _loads_ of cats in Gryffindor Tower."

"The beast always had it in for Scabbers!"

"Second," Harry continued as if Ron hadn't spoken, "Hermione has an excuse for not watching her cat. She's taking all the electives and is overwhelmed. All this could have been avoided if you put Scabbers in a cage or even kept him in sight."

"Oh, and it's now my fault the beast ate Scabbers! So much for being my best mate-"

Harry wasn't going to stand for that. "Hermione is my friend too. I'm not saying she's not responsible, but if you let your rat loose in a castle full of cats, I'm amazed he wasn't eaten earlier." That was a sign that something was up with that rat. " _But,_ answer me this: _when_ was the rat eaten? It could have been hours ago and you never noticed."

"Harry-"

Harry waved a hand. "I don't want to hear it Ron. I've got enough on my mind without two idiots not taking responsibility for their pets. Just don't talk to each other, but if you start arguing, I'm going to make good on my threat. I'm not going to put up with you two wrecking what I'm working on."

He didn't mean to say that.

But Ron didn't catch it.

"You think I'm going to get away with that monster killing Scabbers?"

Harry had enough. He looked Ron in the eye. That seemed to unnerve him. "Ronald, I don't care. A cat is a cat. Cats eat rats. End of story." Harry wished Crookshanks did eat Scabbers. One day, he would tell Ron the truth. But not at the risk of Sirius' freedom. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I've had a long day."

"Like…bookworm….library-"

Harry didn't catch the whole sentence, but he heard enough.

" _Petrificus Totalus._ "

Ron froze.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

Harry Levitated Ron into the Common Room. He ignored the stares, but stopped at Hermione's table. She was just staring with wide eyes.

"Hermione, I'm not going to tolerate the loud arguments you and Ron probably going to have. I have enough headaches without you two becoming one of them. Bury the hatchet or stay away from each other."

Without another word, he headed up to the dorm, dropped Ron on his bed and readied for bed himself.

The Body Bind faded after Harry had pulled his curtains across. Ron didn't disturb him.

The next morning, Harry made sure he was gone before Ron got up.

* * *

The second week of school was far more relaxing than the first.

First thing on a Monday was Potions. Normally, this would be a cause of despair for Harry. However, all the Potions lessons throughout the week consisted of 'instructions on the board, begin' and then Snape would sit silently at the front of the class, not responding to questions.

It was an improvement, so Harry was going to let it slide. Maybe if he realised the students did better when they weren't bullied, Snape would be an even better teacher. It wasn't likely (Harry thought there was a better chance of Dumbledore giving up sweets), but it was all Harry could do for now. Without knowing anyone to replace Snape, merely being able to brew a potion was a good experience for the students.

Harry greatly enjoyed DADA. Lupin certainly knew his stuff and he was great at passing it on to the students. He preferred live creatures if he could, such as a Grindylow, but the following class had had Red Caps and he used moving models for that.

Lupin had been ignoring Harry, save for treating him as a student, and that made it easier for Harry to do the same. He wasn't sure he wanted to get to know Lupin better.

Amazingly, Hagrid had taken Harry's advice and refused to allow Malfoy back to his class. He even stood up to the threat of 'wait until my father hears about this' and considering Lucius had been there when Hagrid was sent to Azkaban, that took some guts. He did use flobberworms for the first class of the week, but after a pep talk from Harry, he returned to hippogriffs, again with Buckbeak. The hippogriff returned Harry's bow, but took a moment to allow Harry to approach.

While Harry was improving in Herbology, Neville was slowly improving more. It would seem that the boggart Snape was a good push for him, but he was still struggling with performing magic. Harry honestly couldn't see the reason, other than Neville having to push almost too much magic through his wand to manage it.

Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were going well also, although it was a little disappointing that they wouldn't be experimenting with their gained knowledge until at least OWL year. A small part of Harry agreed; it was easy enough for fatal accidents to occur with known spells, never mind ones that had never been tested. Neville was greatly enjoying Ancient Runes and had since dropped Divination. A second subject he was doing well in was boosting his confidence.

There had been no more mention of extra studying from McGonagall and she had yet to call him back after class. However, Harry was doing well in his studies and had, so far, been among the first to complete the Transfiguration.

Charms was the same, but Harry wanted to spend all his time working on the Wizengamot meeting. He would approach Flitwick for private tutoring afterwards (including the anti-dementor charm), but so far, he hadn't had another outburst since the previous week and he had been really angry at both Ron and Hermione. He promised himself he would reconsider if something else happened.

The weekend again found Harry in the library.

Harry had been careful to do his homework during the week; to make sure he had time. The week had gone by a lot faster than Harry anticipated and now he was running out of studying and planning time.

Law.

Politics.

Media.

Harry had sent letters to Mr Tonks throughout the week.

Mr Tonks was able to confirm that no laws had been passed to prevent Harry from sitting in his seat and that he was allowed to present evidence concerning 'ongoing cases' or 'family business'. He had reassurances from Madam Bones that she would support justice.

Harry hadn't told Mr Tonks exactly what he was planning, but he was sure Mr Tonks had figured it out. He had told Harry that Madam Rosmerta would allow him to visit Diagon Alley if he paid for the floo powder and Harry had again snuck into Hogsmeade.

His only regret about that was that he didn't visit Sirius. He hoped the man would understand.

There was still no security around the exits. Harry needed to look up monitoring charms.

But later.

Besides, what little security measures there were around Hogwarts would be lifted when Sirius was exonerated.

 _Maybe then my professors would be willing to actually talk to me._

Harry had been avoiding Ron and Hermione. He had heard rumours they still yelled at each other in the Common Room, but they never did when he was there. Either they weren't willing to argue with him around or they thought his threat would be carried out.

 _Or Hermione has too much to do and Ron had too little to do._

Looking back, Harry was quite embarrassed by his approach to his education. His parents didn't die for him to waste their sacrifice.

That was the reason he refused to let Snape walk all over him anymore.

He wasn't going to let anyone walk all over him in the Wizengamot either. He just needed to be sure of what he was and wasn't allowed to do.

Harry did have allies. He just didn't trust them when Sirius Black was the topic.

After all, they all failed him twelve years ago.

The Sunday before, Harry was in an abandoned classroom. Tonight, he was back looking over Daily Prophet articles. These had been sent to him by Mr Tonks, all concerning Sirius Black. The articles before and after his incarceration were very different.

There was no evidence stated for anything.

Harry knew the previous Lord Black had been Sirius' grandfather. Why did he not step forward and request a trial? Why had none of the people that had allied with House Black complained? Why had no one complained when an Heir had been imprisoned without trial?

 _The last one could be explained by most thinking he did have a trial, though they didn't attend. The second part…Maybe because most were Death Eaters or thought to be? If most walked on the Imperius Curse, they wouldn't want to stir up trouble. But why did no one confront Sirius if he was this huge traitor? If it were me, I would want to know everything._

He was drifting.

He was searching for Sirius' achievements.

After all, there had to be a way to handle the media.

 _And if Skeeter wants to ruin it, I'll find a way to ruin her._

"Harry?"

Harry glanced up. "Neville." He swallowed. It was too late to put away his stuff now.

 _How did he find me?_

Neville grabbed one of the papers off the table. Then he looked at another. "Sirius Black?"

Harry groaned. "He's my godfather Neville. _Sworn_ godfather."

That stopped whatever Neville was about to say. His mouth kept opening and closing with nothing coming out. He picked up a third newspaper. Then a fourth. A fifth.

"Neville?"

Neville glanced up. He dropped the newspaper back on the table. "What happened?"

Harry took a deep breath. Neville was not to blame, so he didn't deserve Harry's anger. "No questioning. No trial. The media ruined his reputation based on his surname. No one asked. And I have evidence he didn't kill Pettigrew or the muggles."

Neville's eyes went to Harry. Then to the newspapers. Then to Harry.

"Righting a wrong on the Wizengamot this month?"

May as well admit it. "Yes."

"Right." Neville sat down next to him and pointed to a pile. "Gone through these yet?"

"…No."

Neville pulled the one on top in front of him. "Go through your plan. My Gran's told me a bit about the people on the Wizengamot and I have a better knowledge of the politics." A flicker of red came across his face. "No offence."

A happy smile stretched across Harry's face. "None taken."

The tension within faded as Neville began to work beside him. His shoulders relaxed and his heart slowed. In fact, there was a part of him that was enjoying it. Not necessarily the studying part, but the not having to do it alone part.

It felt…less desperate.

It was like when Ron and Hermione had refused to allow Harry to go down the trapdoor alone.

How exactly had they ended up at odds with each other?

Harry shook himself.

Now wasn't the time to be bothering about that.

But when the pair returned to the dorm to sleep, Harry's heart felt lighter. His rest that night was far more peaceful than it had been over the past few days.

* * *

"Hey Hagrid."

"Harry! Good to see you. Come in, come in."

For the first time this year, Harry entered Hagrid's Hut. He glanced around with a fond smile. Just as he remembered; too big for him and yet still very homely. Fang was lying on the guest seat, but seeing Harry, he came over for a pet before lying in the middle of the floor.

"Cup of tea?"

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry hopped onto the seat. He was now able to see properly over the top. He was growing recently. Good. "You're a good teacher Hagrid. I think Buckbeak's starting to like me again."

"Yeah, he wasn't happy that you interfered. Still, he let you approach again so you're all right. Shame the only other ones he's taken to that fast were Neville and Theo."

Neville had been bizarre. Harry frowned. The other name was vaguely familiar. "Theo?"

"Lad from Slytherin. Certainly understood hippogriffs, that one." Hagrid poured the tea.

Harry remembered. He couldn't place Theodore Nott in his mind, but he knew his father was on the Wizengamot and was neutral according to Neville. Harry intended to meet him at some point this year, but not this soon.

"Any more trouble with Malfoy?"

"Nah. He can't complain as he wasn't the one hurt. Sorry Harry."

Harry waved his apology. He had done every twenty times Hagrid had apologised. "Hagrid, forget about it. You did nothing wrong. Buckbeak didn't either." He had read stories about hippogriffs that killed people who insulted them. That Buckbeak stopped at a scratch was impressive. "Any problems with the Forbidden Forest? Kids that are where they shouldn't be?"

"Only a matter of times. Not even the Weasley Twins yet." Hagrid sat opposite Harry. "So how's your year Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Pretty good."

"How's things with Ron and Hermione? Only had Hermione down here last week and she was upset. Something happen?"

Harry groaned. "She and Ron have been arguing. She got a cat over the summer and Ron wasn't happy." Hagrid nodded in understanding. "Not to mention Hermione's getting a little crushed under her coursework and is a little…stretched."

"People get possessive of their pets. What about you? Hermione says you've been quiet and withdrawn."

The problem here was that, as much as a good part of Harry wanted to blame Hagrid for what he did that night, he had been following orders from Dumbledore and his word was law in Hagrid's eyes. He would jump in the lake in Dumbledore told him too. He could have really hurt Sirius if he tried. He had also bought Harry Hedwig and had been a good friend to Harry since he was re-introduced to the Wizarding World. He cared about _Harry,_ not the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was a bit on the fence on what he felt about Hagrid.

"I'm working on something, so I'm spending a lot of time in the library. People only go there for homework, except for Hermione and she has enough on her plate."

"Doesn't sound healthy Harry."

It probably wasn't, but Harry didn't care. "I'll be fine. Neville's been helping me lately." He was very driven at this, actually. He hadn't been able to get a good answer to why.

 _But maybe he likes seeing his parents' names in the newspapers just as much as I like seeing my parents._

Frank Longbottom had been a fantastic Auror. There was little mention of his wife, but Harry had read somewhere she was called Alice.

All he knew about them was that they had been attacked by Death Eaters merely days after James and Lily Potter had been murdered. There had been no mention of them after that, so Harry was sure they died. He had never asked Neville and had no intention to.

"Speaking of pets Hagrid, what about Aragog?" He had promised the Basilisk he would try to get them moved before she ate them.

Hagrid frowned. "What about Aragog?"

"Well, when we went to see him last year, he was going to let his offspring eat us." Hagrid was stunned, but Harry continued before he could argue. "Students get into the Forest all the time. Is there somewhere else we can move him to?"

"That's not fair Harry. Aragog has been there years and never done any harm. It's not fair to force him to leave his home."

Harry closed his eyes and counted to five before he opened them. He did see Hagrid's point, but those spiders were too close to the school. "But what if Aragog dies Hagrid? Why would the children not attack Hogwarts? Wouldn't it be better to move them all somewhere where they won't be bothered? Besides, if the School Board learnt about them," which, considering their job, was a _huge_ oversight, "then they would eradicate them."

Maybe this conversation would go better if Harry had already found a place to move them to.

"He's been there fifty years Harry. It's his home."

It was almost ironic that Hagrid had a lot of better reasons for leaving Aragog be than raising Norbert in his Hut. This was going to be even more difficult; Hagrid had always wanted a dragon, but Aragog had been his friend for all these years.

Harry knew exactly what he would say to someone who told him to move Hedwig.

 _But this isn't an owl. This is a colony of huge, flesh eating spiders._

To Hagrid, there was little difference.

Harry would never see those things as anything other than monsters, but he had been able to talk to Aragog, so he could explain to the spider itself. But in a choice between the Basilisk and Aragog, Harry was going to choose the Basilisk.

 _How ridiculous is that?_

Harry also couldn't tell Hagrid he was responsible for a Basilisk in the castle. He didn't think even Hagrid would understand. A few months ago and Harry wouldn't have either.

But this was what he _chose_.

And he was sticking with it.

"Hagrid, believe me, I understand what it is like to be friends with something everyone else would see as a monster. That is why it is safer for Aragog if he was away from here. I mean, you've been lucky all this time that no one has stumbled across them and I think the centaurs helped with that. That's probably why they're annoyed with you." Harry knew that as fact. "But there's a good chance they're going to be found soon."

To be fair, and a slight surprise to Harry, Hagrid actually seemed to think it over for a moment. "I can't Harry. I've got nowhere to send him and nothing's happened yet-"

"Me and Ron were nearly eaten last year," was Harry's clip response. "We were saved by a _car_ Hagrid. A few more seconds and we would be dead. Aragog knew we were your friends and that we were trying to help you and he _still_ tried to get us eaten. All of them need to be away from here Hagrid, before a student _is_ eaten."

Hagrid wasn't angry, but he was insistent. "There's no harm Harry and he's got nowhere to go."

Apparently, making Hagrid a professor wasn't enough for him to realise how dangerous the colony was to the students.

He did have a fair point on what to do with an Acromantula colony.

"If I find a place for them, would you agree to it?" Something else he needed to research, but even Harry would admit he needed help with this problem. What did you do with a group of Acromantulas?

Where did you even get Acromantulas?

"I-I'll think about it Harry."

That was better than nothing, Harry mused. It had taken weeks to convince Hagrid that keeping a fire breathing dragon in a wooden hut was dangerous. It was also a fair point that he had no idea what to do with the colony after it was removed.

Harry briefly considered telling the Basilisk to remove them, but banished the thought from his mind. After all, it had been fifty years and no accidents. He would send the Basilisk to scare them, but then they probably already knew she was there. Maybe Aragog would listen to reason if he learned the Basilisk was there to stay.

"Okay Hagrid." Harry glanced at his watch. "I should probably get back to the school. Still have your homework to finish." It was an interesting assignment. It was essentially a lot of possible scenarios in which someone could encounter hippogriffs and what they should do in each.

It was much like their DADA homework in that aspect. He normally did them both on the same day.

Hagrid chuckled. "Don't be a stranger Harry. And stick close to your friends."

"See you later Hagrid."

As Harry headed back to the castle, he checked the Map. With the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow, Harry wanted to spend these last few hours just relaxing in peace. For that, there was only one place to go.

Something on the Map caught his eye.

There was a name in one of the passageways that led to an empty room. He had seen that name quite a few times, but he hadn't thought much of it. Now though, he realised he had seen it a few times after curfew and always alone.

 _Well, it's on the way and won't bother me again._

Sometimes, being curious wasn't a good thing.

Harry just hoped he was seeing things or was watching to Map too little.

The name was Luna Lovegood. Harry had never heard of it. When he saw the girl, he saw the Ravenclaw robes, but couldn't place her. She was smaller than him and most others in his year, so she must be younger.

And, in his experience, younger years stuck together.

 _Still, I'm quite sure she wasn't Sorted this year, so must have been Sorted last year. I didn't see that. So she's Second Year._

"Hey."

She didn't turn around. She was looking at a wall. "Hello Harry Potter."

Harry didn't want to just come out and ask, so he racked his brain for something to say. "What are you doing?"

"There's an odd number of rats in the castle. It's interesting."

Harry blinked. "Rats?" He knelt down next to her. He did see three rats, but none of them were missing a toe. But he did notice something. "Where are your shoes?"

"I suspect the Nargles took them."

"Nargles." Harry had never heard of them. "How'd they get in the school?"

"Oh, most can't see them. They're harmless, but can be mischievous."

Sounded like pixies. Still, it was odd the girl was walking around on what were probably freezing cold tiles barefoot. She didn't sound bothered about it. She was just…unusual.

"Well, if they become too much of a bother, let me know okay?" She might not be in either of the Houses he was Heir to, but something wasn't right here.

"Certainly. Good luck tomorrow Harry."

Having never met this girl, Harry could only guess Neville told her. So he would ask Neville about her. "Thanks. What's your name?" He already knew, but she hadn't told him so he shouldn't know.

"Luna Harry, but you already knew that. You know a lot of things people don't want you to know or want to even remember themselves."

This girl was odd. But Harry didn't think it was a _bad_ odd. Just odd. "I'll keep that in mind." Then he had an idea. "See you around Luna."

"Bye Harry."

Harry headed back down the passage and slipped down another. He was now getting around Hogwarts more instinctively and he had only just noticed that the staircases were always where he needed them to be.

But Peeves wasn't on the Map, so Harry couldn't ask him about Luna. He put that out of his mind for now.

 _I need to focus on tomorrow. I can't let anything go wrong._

Something must have gone wrong last month or Madam Bones hadn't brought up the fact that there was no trial at the last Wizengamot setting. Mr Tonks said that they were convinced that a trial must have been held, but irregularities and chaos at the time meant that the documentation must have been misplaced.

Without the documents from Gringotts Harry had and could only access because he was the Black Heir, there was nothing Madam Bones could do to push the matter.

Harry wasn't sure he believed that.

However, he was supposed to meet Madam Bones before the meeting for her to confirm that the documents he had were valid. He had agreed to the meeting suggested by Mr Tonks merely so the power hungry bastards couldn't use a technicality to avoid their responsibility.

The Basilisk rose up a little when Harry sat down. "You are troubled Heir."

"Very. I'm going to get on a lot of people's bad sides tomorrow." He wasn't looking forward to that.

Harry was looking forward to wiping the smile off Malfoy Snr's face tomorrow.

The Basilisk considered this. "Are you in danger?"

"Not yet. Then again, I will come to arguments with the guy who helped release Regina into the school last year."

This Basilisk hisses in fury. "Scum. Be careful. Show no mercy Heir. He will exploit any weakness."

"I know. I've removed most of his fangs. He just doesn't know it yet. Or more likely, know that I've got those same fangs."

She laughed in response. "You learn fast Heir. But always remain cautious. Cornered animals are often the most dangerous."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He was relaxed, but there was a curl in his gut he was sure was fear. He hated politics and hated being the centre of attention (unless it was immediately after a Quidditch game). Tomorrow wasn't going to be fun, but it should be the start of a new day.

He should be looking forward to tomorrow.

Harry wouldn't leave the Wizengamot until Sirius' freedom was assured and if they refused to abide by their own laws, he was going to use the press. No doubt Skeeter would see his side of things _before_ turning on him.

After all, it would be a screw-up of epic proportions and that was her favourite kind of story to report. That was what sold papers, no stretch of the truth needed.

"I was thinking about a name for you. It took me a while, but I had found one last year." The snake was interested. "What about Medusa?"

"Medusa? That is not a name I have heard while wandering the pipes. What does it mean?"

Harry licked his dry lips. "Well, it's not really a name for humans. What most people know is that Medusa is a creature that can turn people to stone. I know that's not what you're supposed to do, but her story interested me. I thought…"

The Basilisk curled her body around a little. "I do not know this story Heir. Will you tell me?"

"It's mythology, so there are different versions. Most agree that Medusa was once a very beautiful woman. After she loved or married Poseidon, she was cursed and became a monster. She didn't look human at all afterwards. I was thinking that, rumour wise anyway, was what happened to you and Salazar. Salazar was a man that cared for the students and people now believe he was willing to kill a very select group of them."

"My duty is to guard the school, yet my predecessor was responsible for a death and I am now feared. A good comparison Heir. I like Medusa."

Harry smiled. He had feared she wouldn't like it. She wouldn't hurt him, but he would feel as if he failed. "Medusa then." He paused. "I spoke to Hagrid. I agreed the Acromantulas could stay until I found somewhere to put them. I should have thought of that."

The Basili- _Medusa_ -hissed angrily again. "Your concern is the students, not the threats."

"I know. But I couldn't really argue that they had been there for fifty years and nothing had happened. It's just…I need time."

The tip of the tail slid across the floor a few centimetres. "They know I am here. They sensed me in the Forest a few days ago. I will feed on any that drift too far from their den. They will learn. One that is fifty years old is coming near to the end of its life. If that one is the only one to save, I will eliminate them after it is dead and will contain it until it is."

Harry let out a long breath. "Thank you." Hagrid would be pleased to hear that…or maybe not if it meant Aragog would die soon. Ron would be happy to hear that.

"But students still go into the Forest. One younger than you was wandering there three nights ago. The centaurs and Thestrals say she visited often last year, far too deep in."

"A-Alone?"

"Yes. She may come across them. So far, she is heeding the centaurs' advice to stay away."

"R-Right." What was he supposed to do about that? "Well, the children didn't come up in our discussion, so I don't think he's going to complain too much about them." Harry hoped. Just because Aragog never ordered an attack on Hogwarts didn't mean the others wouldn't. They weren't kept in the castle at any point in their lives.

"Then I will remove them once the eldest is gone or any that are too bold."

"Thank you." That was one huge worry gone. If Medusa was agreeing without too much trouble, then she obviously didn't think there was much time left for Aragog. Harry couldn't say he would miss the spider, but Hagrid would. "Is there anything else in the Forest that shouldn't be?"

"No. The soul suckers remain at the outskirts, but they are getting restless. They may attack soon if they are tempted."

That had to be dementors.

 _All the more reason why I need to learn this anti-dementor spell. I'll ask Flitwick after the Wizengamot session tomorrow. Or maybe the day after. I don't think a dementor will be bothering me tomorrow._

Tomorrow was going to be impossible.

But every day had to end.

Harry just had to hold onto that.

* * *

 **AN: I'm not going to try to write Hagrid's accent. It just makes the story easier to write and read.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. The New Battlefield

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry left a note with Neville to give to Professor McGonagall at their first lesson. It would explain why he was skipping lessons today. If they gave him reasonable detentions for not informing them sooner, then he would sit them. If they gave him unreasonable detentions or gave it for a stupid reason (such as Forbidden Forest at night for not having an escort), he would simply refuse.

Immediately following breakfast, Harry took the tunnel to Honeyduke's under his Invisibility Cloak. Easily dodging the staff, who were swiftly getting ready for opening, Harry rolled his Cloak and placed it at the bottom of his bag, underneath everything else. He dropped three sickles onto the counter in the Three Broomsticks and used the floo to get to the Ministry of Magic.

 _I hate floo travel._

This time, he jolted out of the fireplace several steps, but managed to keep his balance.

 _Looks like the Ministry has as bad security as Hogwarts does._

Harry dusted himself off before glancing up. The tension in his shoulders lessened slightly at the sight of Mr Tonks approaching him.

"Good morning Mr Potter."

"Good morning."

People were bustling around them. A few hesitated and gave him a long look, but then they continued on their way. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry and it looked like disorganised chaos.

Harry swallowed and looked around, trying to distract himself.

It reminded him a little of the London underground on his only trip just before his first year, reasonably enough. The walls were that shape but the ceiling was way too high to be practical. Another comparison to his trip through the London underground was that people were trying to rush and stopping to stare at the same time, only now it was at the Boy-Who-Lived and not at a very large man. Harry could understand the muggles' confusion, but today was grating on his already fragile nerves.

"Shall we head to Madam Bones' office?"

"Sure." Anything to get out of here.

If Harry thought the entrance was packed, it was nothing compared to the lifts. Everyone just seemed to pile in with no sense of order or personal space. His eyes caught movement in the air and his head shot up.

"Memos to other Ministry workers," Mr Tonks murmured in his ear.

They were paper aeroplanes. Harry hadn't seen a paper aeroplane since primary school. His had never come out right. Neither had Dudley's but he hadn't been trying while Harry had. It was something he could be better at Dudley at without getting into trouble for it.

"I would have thought magic would somehow make connected papers where, when you wrote on one, it would appear on the other." Was that possible? Was anything _impossible_ as long as someone was willing to search for a way to do it?

Harry's mind began to think. Because if he was thinking on that, he wasn't thinking about the session he was here for.

"Not here."

A moving, updating Map of Hogwarts was possible but not two connected parchments?

 _I've got enough mini projects going on. Think. Duelling. What do I want to learn? Sirius suggested a shield and I like that. What else can I learn? Is there a way to put someone out of the fight without hurting them? What else? Maybe…Maybe…_

The lift stopped. It had been moving sideways, then up. Harry only now realised that. After a gentle push from Mr Tonks, Harry stepped out and followed the man down the corridor.

 _Maybe…Household charms. There were a lot of household charms being used at the Burrow. How are the Twins coping without the Map? Household charms…Wood's going to be starting Quidditch practise tomorrow so cleaning charms so Filch doesn't kill me. Why is he there when the house elves do most of the work?_

"We're here Mr Potter."

Harry had almost walked past the door. He didn't need to look in a mirror to know his face was red. "Right."

"A good phrase is 'I knew that', Mr Potter," Mr Tonks smiled.

His face got redder, but he took the advice. "I knew that."

"So you did." Mr Tonks raised a hand and knocked twice.

"Come in." Just by a voice, Harry got the impression that this was a no-nonsense woman. Harry couldn't say he had had a great experience with them. He could only hope she was closer to McGonagall (but did her job better) than Aunt Petunia.

"Can anyone just walk in here?" Somehow, Harry knew this was a stupid question, but he should have an answer.

"We just walked through the whole Department, but you understandably had other things on your mind. If Madam Bones is expecting you, the process is much quicker, so I highly advise you do not just 'drop in'. Visitors go through heavier security, but as a future member of the Wizengamot, it is seen as an insult."

"Being sensible in a society that has Polyjuice Potion and Imperius Curse is an insult?" A Second Year had managed to brew Polyjuice in Hogwarts (it was Hermione but the point stood).

Mr Tonks had that amused smile on his face. "Try not to insult your peers Heir Potter." He opened the door and waited for Harry to step inside.

The office was…surprisingly empty of personal effects. There was almost a wall sized row of cabinets on one side. If they contained crime files, there were a lot there. The desk had parchment on it, but piled into three piles and were very tidy. There were three quills sitting on the desk and three ink pots. Why? One is a spare, but why two spare? One chair for her on the other side of the desk. Two chairs were on the closest side.

"Mr Potter. Mr Tonks. Right on time." The door shut on its own behind them.

Harry stared at her for a moment before glancing at Mr Tonks. Why would she even mention that? Did people not show up on time?

Mr Tonks just gestured to the seats.

Harry took the one on his left. Mr Tonks followed on his right.

"Right Mr Potter. Mr Tonks has told me of your complaint. The documents in the Ministry, while legal and viable, are not very useful in determining the truth of what happened that day. What legal evidence can you give me that prove your suspicious?"

She was straight to the point. Harry liked that she was straight to the point.

Harry went into his backpack. The parchments were still in there. He checked them himself to be safe. These couldn't go missing today.

"This is the Gringotts documentation of the sworn Godfather Oath." Most people didn't do that with Gringotts, so Harry didn't know why Dad and Sirius did but he was so glad they did. "The lock of documentation for his arrest in the first place is suspect."

"You mean 'lack', Mr Potter?" Madam Bones held out her hand and took the documents with great care. He was okay with giving them up. Then he realised what she said. She continued before he could respond. "Mr Potter, as Lady Bones, I am impressed at your maturity towards this situation and can understand you are nervous. As Madam Bones, I must warn you that this case is as defined by the media, so if you need to, take a moment to take a few deep breaths before you speak if you are nervous or excited."

Harry swallowed. "Thank you. I will." Deep breaths.

Deep breaths would help.

She picked up the parchment pile closest to her. "Would you like to guess what this pile is, Mr Potter?"

"Err…" What was he supposed to say? Mr Tonks wasn't interfering. "Honestly, no ma'am."

She smiled. "This is one third of Sirius Black's kept Auror records. The key word there is 'kept'."

Harry thought. He took a deep breath. He thought. "Why would some not be kept? How do you lose Auror reports?"

"Good questions Mr Potter. Have you been told about the chaos of the department at the time?" Harry's mind went blank for a moment before it came back. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "It is possible some were lost accidentally. However, and this is off the record, my brother worked with Black to arrest Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's father. Yet according to records, nothing was filed."

Harry was getting good at spotting things and thinking of the worst. "So someone removed the files?"

"I couldn't comment on hearsay Mr Potter."

Harry stared, a little hurt.

"Mr Potter." Harry turned to Mr Tonks. "There are some things that cannot be proven in court and can harm your own reputation if you go digging too deep. In this case, it can't be proven so it didn't legally happen and, as you yourself said, Lucius Malfoy is close to the Minister. While used for deals and arrangements, there is nothing to be done legally until they turn up."

"If they're not destroyed, it's an insult how stupid the people getting away with crime are." A second too late Harry realised he shouldn't have said that.

Mr Tonks laughed.

Madam Bones was fighting a smile.

Harry swallowed. "That is something I don't say in front of my peers, isn't it?" He shouldn't have said that. He felt like doing a Dobby and smacking himself, but there was nothing to smack himself with.

Dobby.

How was Dobby getting on these days?

"Indeed, Mr Potter."

Harry ignored his hammering heart, trying to pretend it was a Quidditch match and he was competing with someone just as good. He went back into his backpack. He checked these documents.

"These are in order and I can confirm to the Wizengamot that they are genuine."

Harry took a deep breath. "My claim as Heir Black."

There was a spark in her eyes as she carefully took the documents. The confirmation of the Godfather's Oath was returned to him. He immediately and cautiously put it back in the backpack.

She studied them closely. "These are in order." She offered them to him. He had to fight himself not to snatch them. "You are going to upset a lot of people Heir Potter-Black."

Harry took a deep breath. He…honestly didn't know what to say.

"This would be an appropriate time for your previous complaints Mr Potter," Mr Tonks offered lightly. "Your argument would be that it is your right and those that are upset," Mr Tonks made an off-hand whisper here, "Malfoy." His tone went back to normal. "Tried to steal your rights. That's Line Theft. No one will refuse you then. Use their beliefs against them."

Harry fought a smile. "Like pointing out Lord Black, or Heir Black at the time, never got a trial?"

"Or even questioning," Madam Bones added. "They will immediately agree to try him. With the lack of evidence he was thrown in Azkaban for, they can't convict him legally. Convicting him anyway means I can arrest any of them based on very circumstantial evidence and throw away the key."

Deep breath.

 _Malfoy in Burgin and Burke's. Throw Sirius back in jail Lucius. You'll join him soon and then I'll bribe the Minister to get Sirius out._

Harry turned to Mr Tonks. "It is that circumstantial?" Harry had assumed there was something other than shouted accusations and muggle testimony. Harry didn't have a problem with muggles, but they wouldn't understand what they saw and so it wasn't a good idea to use their word alone. Even Harry could figure that out.

"Normally, your points are enough to throw extreme doubt and would exonerate him if he was not a Black."

There was nothing for Harry to smack his head on.

Instead, he bit his lip and made sure those swear words didn't escape.

Deep breath. Focus.

"'Normally'? This is where the Boy-Who-Lived comes in, isn't it?"

"Yes." Madam Bones entwined her fingers. "I can confirm your evidence is genuine and I look forward to seeing you in the Wizengamot session. Do you have any other enquiries? I have time before the session."

Harry glanced at his watch. It wasn't that he thought he would be late. He wanted to know how much time he had.

"Well, there were a few things…"

Mr Tonks smiled and relaxed back.

Madam Bones moved the piles further to the side. She then focused completely on him. "Well Mr Potter. What would you like to know?"

"Well…umm…The first one isn't about the law per se, but…There's something that confuses me." Harry hesitated as he thought how to phrase it. "Do you know about my incident of magic this summer?"

"I do. Mr Tonks informed me it was an accident and one of the Obliviators agrees she was a foul woman, so it was satisfied to all parties. Mr Tonks then informed me about the house elf at your house last year. Said house elf confirmed it and, along with further investigation with your aunt and uncle, I determined you were not to blame so I expunged it from your record."

Harry's gaze shot to Mr Tonks. He hadn't asked him to do that.

"I won't apologise Mr Potter. It is not that I want favours. However-"

"The topic came up when he approached me for queries on the Sirius Black case," Madam Bones interrupted. "It is my job to investigate incidents Mr Potter and the incident did result in you running away. I learned that from an Obliviator and Mr Tonks refused to discuss that with me. My job is to protect the public as best I can, including you."

Madam Bones did her job.

She did her job very well.

Harry couldn't really complain about that.

Mr Tonks hadn't sold him out anyway. She had found out by doing her job.

 _Why couldn't she be in charge when Sirius was first arrested?_

Any doubt about talking to Madam Bones vanished from his mind.

Much of his nervousness vanished with it.

"Well, my question is different. My letter from the Ministry after the house elf used magic was to threaten with expelling me from Hogwarts. Mr Tonks said that the Headmaster was the only one that could expel me. Which is correct?"

Madam Bones' good mood almost instantly vanished. "Mr Tonks is correct. To my knowledge, that is not what the letters should say. I will look into that, but I can tell you it won't be soon as I'm going to have a lot of work to do after this session. However, I will make sure it is done before Hogwarts ends for summer."

Harry couldn't argue that but the _relief_ was immense.

"Right. I hope I'm getting the wrong idea about this and my friend," Neville, "has told me different, but there definitely aren't different laws for purebloods and muggleborns, right? Or people on the Wizengamot and Ministry workers with the public?"

Her response was crisp. "Definitely not."

Mr Tonks coughed. "That is providing the evidence isn't 'lost' before the case makes it to trial."

Madam Bones' lips tightened, but she didn't dispute it.

Uncle Vernon used his influence to make sure his big bully of a son was never disciplined. That wasn't a problem just in the Wizarding World.

Harry waited a moment. He had had a list of questions and now he was struggling to remember them. That didn't normally happen. Usually he was good under stress.

 _Where's a dementor when you need one?_

 _Anti-dementor lessons. That'll be after shielding. Disarming will do for now._

"New bills are put before the Wizengamot. I was wondering if I could be involved in that. My research has been…" what was the right word? "Outdated?" Now he said it, that sentence didn't work.

"Legally, you have a right to ask questions, but not to vote for or against the bill or anything else. Including Black's case review."

That was what he expected and what Neville told him, but Madam Bones would now say that in the Wizengamot if anyone questioned his right to ask questions. Like Lucius Malfoy.

"Right. What is the law about my leaving Hogwarts to be here today?"

"That is a grey area Mr Potter. Hogwarts is outside Ministry jurisdiction. However, if they tried to prevent you from coming, that could be seen as kidnapping. It is unprecedented for the moment."

That wasn't what Harry wanted to hear.

But if they didn't have the power to expel him, then that wasn't too much of a surprise. The idea of a Board of Governors was a _good_ one. It was terrible in practice. When was the last time any of them even visited the school?

 _Madam Bones wouldn't be a bad idea, but she needs to teach the importance of evidence before accusations to her niece. Even her friend wanted more than I was a Parselmouth as evidence of multiple attacks._

Come to think of it, it was odd how focused Madam Bones was on legalities while Susan was strongly affected by gossip. Then again, it sounded like Madam Bones had a lot more to deal with beyond legal loopholes such as evidence going missing.

Snape had made Harry's potion go missing and probably would have kept doing it if Hogwarts hadn't slapped him down.

 _Not important right now._

"Shall we get going, Mr Potter?" Madam Bones asked as she stood.

Harry checked his watch. They would be fifteen minutes early but he didn't see that as a bad thing. It would give him time to try to relax.

There was no one wandering around now.

Madam Bones moved with purpose. The lift was empty save for the three of them. It took them down a few levels.

Mr Tonks stopped outside a huge gold door. "This is where I leave you Mr Potter. Good luck and do not make unnecessary enemies."

Harry gave him a nervous smile. "I don't intend to."

"After you Heir Potter-Black." Madam Bones gestured to the door.

 _I can do this. I've been the centre of attention before. I can do it again. For Sirius._

For Sirius.

Harry was ready.

Neville had described the room and circular. The tiers weren't separated by factions. The pedestal in the centre on the bottom row was for the Chief Warlock. He opened and closed the sessions, along with a vote, but he cannot ask questions himself.

The room was maybe three quarters full. When Harry entered, there was complete silence.

Madam Bones strode with purpose towards the tiers. She led him up to one seat in particular. "Heir Potter."

Grateful, but trying to remain professional, Harry nodded before taking his seat. It was more comfortable than he expected. He could almost be relaxed.

Almost.

But while some of the people were watching him with open intrigue, some were openly sneering at him. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, but then gave him a slight smirk and returned to his talk with Fudge.

Harry had completely overlooked the fact that Dumbledore was Chief Warlock.

 _He's not going to stop me. If he won't do his duty, I will._

Dumbledore frowned at him, but did nothing else. Harry got the impression he was disappointed, but Harry found he didn't care. The only thing he had to complain about was Harry skipping classes, which was a fair point, but Harry was about to make a lot more problems for him.

He would be making more problems for the Minister. Harry was looking forward to that.

"Hem hem."

Harry's eyes travelled a little farther along the lowest tier. Pink was the first thing he noted and it was a strong pink. The rest of the woman wasn't much better.

"Is there a problem Madam Umbridge?" one of the men higher up than her asked.

"Yes. Mr Potter is not yet able to be Lord Potter and as such should not sit in that seat until he can fill it properly." She said it sweetly, but that smile was anything but sweet.

"Ms Umbridge." A different man, closer to Harry, spoke very sternly. "An Heir is allowed and even encouraged to sit in the Family Seat if the Head or Regent allows. You on the other hand are only here as a guest to the Minister and have no right to speak during these proceedings. Would you like to leave now or can you hold your tongue?"

There was sniggering around the chamber. Even Harry grinned.

Umbridge's face was red. There was no sign of a smile.

"If everyone would take their seats," Dumbledore's calm voice cut through the amusement. "I believe we can begin."

There was no milling around. Everyone headed to their seats.

Madam Bones, who was acting as the Head of the DMLE and not Lady Bones, stood up once everyone was seated. "I apologise for the interruption to our normal procedures, but I have been shown evidence that someone has just sat in somewhere they are not allowed."

Fudge waved a hand. "Don't be silly Amelia. Everyone is where they should be."

Madam Bones gave a stern look around. "Does everyone here agree with that?"

Harry could guess where this was going, so kept his eyes on Lucius Malfoy. The man was completely calm and was very good at acting like he belonged there. He gave a strong affirmative answer just like everyone else.

"Very well." Madam Bones turned to look at Harry. "Heir Potter-Black, your verified documents, if you would."

Silence.

Malfoy's hand twitched around his cane.

Fudge scowled. "Lord Malfoy is the Regent for House Black Amelia until his son is ready to take his place as Lord."

"Rather difficult when there is still a current Lord with a different Heir," Harry interrupted fiercely. "Or is that the reason why you are so determined to have him Kissed?"

Silence again.

"Hem hem."

A woman Harry recognised as Neville's grandmother spoke up then. "Umbridge, get out." She hadn't even looked at the woman. Instead, she looked at Madam Bones. "The only Black I am aware of that has a Kiss on Sight order is Sirius Black."

"Correct."

Regent Longbottom's gaze went to Harry. He didn't squirm. "Heir Potter has verified documents concerning House Black?"

"I do. All are from Gringotts. They have been verified by Madam Bones." She nodded in agreement. "They contain a Godfather's Oath sworn by Sirius Black towards Harry Potter." Harry's gaze went straight to Malfoy. "They contain the disinheritance of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy from the Black family."

As one, every head spun to glare at Lucius Malfoy.

The grip on that cane was white. "Those documents cannot exist. Sirius Black is not Lord Black."

"Sirius Black was Heir at the time he was placed in Azkaban," Harry replied. "As Heir Black, I have access to their family documents provided I have permission from Lord Black-"

"Meeting with a criminal and not reporting it to the authorities is a crime Potter."

Madam Bones cut in. "As I gave evidence to last session, there is no recorded trial or even questioning of Sirius Black. Without a just conviction, he cannot be removed as Lord Black unless he steps down. As Heir Potter-Black's documents prove, Sirius Black is Lord Black due to the previous Lord Black's death. As Heir Potter-Black stated, I have read and confirmed those documents to be legitimate."

"I received no such notice," Malfoy replied.

"Irrelevant," Harry snapped back. He wasn't going to let Malfoy worm his way out of this, but the way the others were looking at him showed they wouldn't allow it either. "You know now. Your son and wife are disowned. You have no connection to the Black Family. Leave that seat."

Again, Malfoy's hand switched around the cane. He would almost certainly try to curse Harry if he thought he could get away with it.

But he stood and walked down the tiers.

He settle in a seat only one tier from the bottom.

 _No wonder he preferred the Black seat. The Malfoy seat is very low in the pecking order in comparison. In fact, didn't Neville say that was for the lowest recognised Houses?_

"However, Heir Potter-Black does bring up a valid point." Regent Longbottom was giving off signals that Harry picked up as furious. "If there are documents that state Sirius Black is Lord Black, then he cannot have been convicted in a just trial. Therefore, the Kiss on Sight order is nothing more than an assassination attempt on the current Lord."

Fudge had been very quiet.

But Longbottom wasn't looking at him. "Chief Warlock, I request us to examine the documents that Madam Bones requested we investigate last session. Clearly, her concerns are valid. I would also like every one of us to confirm for ourselves that Heir Potter-Black did the Godfather's Oath. If so, he is innocent of the murders of James and Lily Potter."

Harry had been studying Dumbledore throughout this demand. He had been frowning deeply as she spoke, but he blinked at her final point.

 _Maybe…Dumbledore really did think he was guilty. But Snape was guilty of crimes he never stood trial for and Dumbledore got him out of trouble and even gave him a job. Sirius didn't even get a visit from his 'boss' he was fighting with his life for._

Harry didn't care. Dumbledore should have known or at least suspected it and not because he was Dumbledore, but because he was leader of this Order of the Phoenix. It wasn't that Sirius deserved a second chance; he had never screwed up his first.

 _But Sirius wasn't even in custody at the point I was dropped off at the Dursleys. Dumbledore had_ no intention _of allowing me to be raised by Sirius. Did he deliberately accept the rumours at face value?_

That had been Harry's fear since he had put the pieces together. Surely Dumbledore hadn't done that?

But if Dumbledore thought he was guilty, wouldn't he want to know why Sirius did it or who else he betrayed? Why just abandon him?

"Heir Potter-Black," Harry's gaze was torn, with difficulty, from Dumbledore to Madam Bones. "Please place the relevant documents on the surface in front of you."

Harry wouldn't call it a desk, but the stone slab in front of his was good for having parchment on. Obeying, he withdrew both the Godfather Oath and the disownment of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, along with Bellatrix Lestrange.

The papers glowed green and duplicates appeared in front of everyone else. In their own time, each person began to read.

"In answer to Mr Malfoy's accusations," Harry started. Malfoy hadn't used any titles for him, so Harry wasn't going to say 'Lord'. "I was in Gringotts for separate matters concerning the Potter Family when I learned of Lord Black's permission from the goblins." He did not want that hanging over him. It wasn't even a lie; that was how he got these.

Fudge was still very quiet.

One of the men spoke up. "These are in order. Sirius Black is Lord Black and did not betray Lily and James Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, was he responsible for the death of Pettigrew and the muggles? This does not necessarily mean he was not a Death Eater."

"One arresting officer does confirm there was no Dark Mark on his arm," Madam Bones reported. She placed documents on the slab in front of her and, within seconds, they were in front of Harry. He grabbed them eagerly, noting that there were only two sheets. One for each arresting officer and nothing else. "His wand was not examined and was snapped at the scene." That meant nothing to Harry save that snapping the wand was harsh, but he could tell from the raised eyebrows it was important in a way he couldn't see. "Also, it has been discovered that there is no curse that can destroy a body save for a finger. There is no evidence to suggest Peter Pettigrew died. This could have been a splinch from a rushed Apparition."

Harry needed to ask about Apparation.

But Madam Bones' argument was working. There were many people that were nodding along or frowning heavily.

One was continually shifting the papers. "Surely there is more than this, Madam Bones. Even if it is merely a form for moving the prisoner to Azkaban. This was all the evidence against Heir Black to send him to Azkaban without trial?"

Sirius had said others were sent to Azkaban without trial or got a Kiss straight away, so they should have been very open and shut cases. That this one was so weak and affected an Heir clearly bothered most of those gathered.

"That was all," Madam Bones confirmed. "I have searched extensively for any records on Sirius Black and he had the highest Death Eater take down rate along with James Potter. Those two alone were responsible for sixty percent of the Death Eaters captured at the time."

That was obviously news to them. It wasn't to Harry.

Harry searched each one carefully. Many seemed to be struggling with putting what they _thought_ they knew about Sirius with the actual evidence. Some appeared to accept there was a mistake. Others clearly had no intention of admitting it, but also didn't want to get caught in a position where this could be used against them.

Malfoy was twirling the cane in deep thought. He probably knew from the beginning Sirius wasn't a Death Eater, but he wanted the Black prestige and if Harry wasn't Sirius' godson, Draco would have been the next in line.

Fudge was quiet, but Harry caught his eyes dashing around. He had no idea what to do.

There was nothing on Dumbledore's face that gave his thoughts away.

"And the thought that he was You-Know-Who's right hand man?" another queried.

"Rumours are rumours," Regent Longbottom snapped. "Personally, I believe that title belongs to Bellatrix Lestrange. Ramblings in a newspaper is not evidence."

Harry almost winced at that slap down and he didn't even know who Bellatrix Lestrange was, other than she was Sirius' relative.

"The Daily Prophet would not report without basis."

Harry took a deep breath. "I have in my possession many articles published on Sirius Black, both before and after his removal to Azkaban. The difference is very clear and, while there are many quotes from people, none are reported to being in the DMLE and most are based on his relatives' actions, not his own."

"I have also searched all articles I could find," Madam Bones added. "Purely to see if any one mentioned evidence that could have been misplaced in the chaos of the time. No quotes were made in official capacity and there is no basis on their reconstruction of events."

Madam Bones was _very_ good at her job.

There were grumblings.

"So who _was_ responsible?"

"Save for a further investigation, I cannot comment and neither can anyone else."

"I call for a vote." The man near Harry who shut up Umbridge at the beginning. "One regarding whether he was Secret Keeper of Lily, James and Harry Potter." Harry tried not to jump at his name's inclusion. "And a separate one regarding whether he was responsible for the death of Pettigrew and the muggles."

 _Well, they're going to clear him for the first because I am Heir Black by being his godson. The second part is more important though._

Harry couldn't vote here.

 _Is there any more I can do?_

"I second that," Regent Longbottom boomed.

He thought furiously.

Nothing came to mind.

"Very well," Dumbledore stated. "Those is favour of finding Sirius Black guilty of betraying the Potters' location to Voldemort?"

There were…

No changes.

"Those in favour of finding Sirius Black not guilty of betraying the Potters' to Voldemort?"

Wands were lit.

Nearly all of them.

Harry swallowed.

 _One down. One to go. Come on._

"Sirius Black has been found not guilty of betraying the Potters' to Voldemort." _Get on with it._ "Those in favour of finding Sirius Black guilty of the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles?"

In a near cold sweat, Harry looked around.

 _Please. Please. Please!_

Not. One.

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Those in favour of finding Sirius Black not guilty of the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles?"

…

Many less this time.

But still more than half.

Which meant…

"Sirius Black has been found not guilty of the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. The accusations have been cleared to satisfaction and he is now a free man."

Harry stared in disbelief.

Then he desperately wanted to punch the air.

Fudge paled, but nodded once. "Very well. The Kiss on Sight is rescinded and the dementors will return to Azkaban. Sirius Black has the Ministry's apologies."

Malfoy was still idly twirling his cane. He didn't seem very bothered.

That worried Harry.

But not enough to vanquish the fire of joy in him.

 _You're free Sirius._

 _You're free._

"I will give one." Madam Bones stared firmly at the Minister. "To prevent this happening again, I will ensure all suspects receive a trial and nothing will be printed in the Daily Prophet about a suspect without personal confirmation from a Senior Auror at least."

Fudge squirmed, but said nothing.

 _No more arresting people behind her back 'Minister'._

Dumbledore spoke then. "Is there any other business anyone would like to bring before the Wizengamot?"

Many people looked at Malfoy Snr then. Some looked at Harry.

Harry knew the question. A snap decision and he opened his mouth. "It concerns me that Mr Malfoy fought so hard for a position that, was not only not his, but that he knew he had no claim to. Even if he is truthful that he wasn't told of the disownment before," which Harry very much doubted, "he fought for it even after I confirmed my claim."

There were many nods. This encouraged Harry to continue.

"I understand that the DMLE has a very heavy workload and I do not wish to burden them with more. I give Mr Malfoy a choice: donate three quarters of his fortune, and not including the dowry given by the Blacks, to the DMLE and leave this chamber entirely for future Wizengamot sessions or face charges of Line Theft."

The silence was deafening.

 _Line Theft normally works with bloodlines, so this should work._

Harry had no doubt Malfoy and his ilk were the reason that the DMLE's budget had been cut so much. He had also had no problem setting an unstable Basilisk (that had no way of telling muggleborn from pureblood) on innocent children, including his own son, _to shoot down a bill._

No.

Harry had no issues with ruining him.

Whichever he 'chose', his life was over.

 _Need to talk to Flitwick for duelling lessons. Draco's going to be furious and he's too stupid not to do something._

"Do you not think that a bit harsh Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Dumbledore.

Who knew Malfoy was behind the Basilisk.

"You have no say in this Chief Warlock," Harry responded as calmly as he could. "The choice remains with Mr Malfoy."

For once, Malfoy couldn't rely on his influence to get him out of this trouble. Bribes were most likely from the Black fortune, which he did not have access to and Sirius was in the process of reclaiming the dowry for a broken contract, which is why Harry excluded it. Those that were traditional would be furious he tried to steal another's inheritance and prestige.

Malfoy was on his own.

And he knew it.

"Hem hem."

"Shacklebolt, escort Umbridge out." Madam Bones did not add more.

In the corner of his eye, Harry saw an Auror he had not known was there approach Umbridge and grab her.

"How dare-"

She suddenly fell silent and he forced her out of the room.

"Your choice, Mr Malfoy," Harry pressed. It had been a crazy idea, but he now saw it _would work._

No one was interfering. He was allowed to do this as the wronged party. They had no doubt of his guilt and no one was going to fight for him against this particular crime.

Malfoy was as still as a statue, pure loathing in his eyes.

It was obvious what he would choose. Line Theft (and he didn't have a _chance_ in getting an acquittal) was a very long stay in Azkaban. Removing himself from the Wizengamot and giving up most of his money was far better than Azkaban.

"Fine." Harry broke the stare-off and turned to Madam Bones. "Madam Bones, I wish to file an official complaint-"

That was as far as he got.

Malfoy had abruptly stood and stormed out of the room.

Harry took a breath.

For a moment, there was quiet.

"Heir Potter-Black?" Madam Bones pressed. "Do you wish to file a complaint?"

 _Honestly, yes. But…_

"For now, I will wait to see if he returns for next month's session or 'donates' the money for the DMLE. Determining his actions, I will act then."

Harry really wanted to press charges.

But by the nods around, he knew he had made the 'right' choice. This gave him the moral ground and meant that he could still make alliances and deals with others. They would remember this.

Harry would give them a little leeway as they had all been reasonable about Sirius.

 _Sirius is free._

No matter what happened with Malfoy, that _fact_ put Harry in a very good mood.

 _Now I have to deal with the media._

Even that couldn't ruin his mood.

"Is there any other business anyone would like to bring before the Wizengamot?" Dumbledore repeated.

No one responded.

"Very well. I bring September 1993 Wizengamot to a close."

 _Sirius was free._

Harry grinned and began to make his way down to the floor.

One man stopped at the bottom and seemed to wait for him. He obviously wanted to talk. Not seeing too much harm, but squashing his joy a little so he could be on alert, Harry approached him.

"Heir Potter-Black. Lord Greengrass. I was pleased with your performance today."

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you Lord Greengrass. And thank you for responding to that woman for me. I didn't know who she was."

"Your welcome Mr Potter and it would be wise for you to learn. Undersecretary to the Minister Umbridge can be very vindictive."

"She doesn't seem to like me already," Harry noted.

"She does not like many people, save for our current Minister."

Harry glanced at Fudge in the corner of his eye. "We'll agree to disagree on that then." Lord Greengrass raised an eyebrow, but he didn't comment. Harry, a little relieved, continued. "Heiress Greengrass approached me on the platform. Once I become Lord Potter, I would be interested in an Alliance."

"I can confidently say the same," Lord Greengrass replied. "Thank you for your time Heir Potter-Black."

"Thank you for yours, Lord Greengrass."

The man nodded in respect and walked off.

Dumbledore then approached. "I'm surprised to see you here Harry. You're not supposed to leave the school without permission."

This time last year, Harry would be a bundle of nerves.

Harry just made his tone flat. "I am heading back now Headmaster. I do not need your escort." He strode straight past the man.

Regent Longbottom and Mr Tonks were waiting outside the room for him.

"Mr Potter," Mr Tonks started. "I hear you did very well."

"Thank you. Mr Tonks, I have another job for you, if you don't mind. I want you to pursue positive press for Sirius Black."

"I expected you to say that Mr Potter and I am glad to do so."

Regent Longbottom was a lot more intimidating when she was right in front of him. "I have heard many things about you from Neville, Mr Potter. I am impressed."

"Thank you. He was a great help."

She nodded. The trio naturally began heading down the corridor.

"How is Neville faring at Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled at the question. "He's doing well. His spell work and confidence has shot up recently. The only problem is that he can't seem to use his magic properly. He has to push more magic through his wand than the rest of us, but he can do the spells fine. I'm sure the professors can help him with whatever's going wrong."

Something flickered across her expression. "That is good to hear. I worry about that boy sometimes."

Mr Tonks waited a little in the quiet, but when the conversation died a little, he spoke. "If I may ask Mr Potter, do you intend to live with your godfather now?"

Harry missed a step.

"I…don't know if he'll still want me."

Sirius escaped Azkaban; checked up on Harry first; rejected heading to Hogwarts when he saw Harry running away; gave good advice to Harry; told him about Potter Manor, a _home_ ; stayed in Hogsmeade for him; didn't focus on his feud with Snape when asking about Harry's welfare.

Sirius _did_ care.

Harry just couldn't…

"I would be open to correspondence with him if he requires a lawyer of his own wishes, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded.

They stopped at the fireplace.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Potter," Regent Longbottom stated. "Pass my regards to Neville."

"Will do." Harry picked up the floo powder. "Hogsmeade."

 _Maybe I'm getting the hang of this._

Or maybe he was so excited that he didn't notice he was thrown out like normal.

Harry ran outside, glancing around. There had to be a black Grim around here somewhere.

Almost on cue, a black dog stepped out of the shadows opposite him.

Grinning, Harry approached with a spring in his step. "Hey Padfoot. I've got great news. Come on, can't wait to tell you." He began to run off towards the mountain. The dog was at his side in a moment.

Of course, he had to slow down to climb, but he didn't care. He found his feet easily.

Padfoot still beat him there. He shifted back to Sirius as soon as he could inside the cave. "You're in a very good mood. Won a Quidditch match today?"

"Don't ruin my mood Sirius."

Sirius frowned. "I thought you liked Quidditch."

"I do. I just don't enjoy the training sessions, my captain's a nut and this is his last year to win the Cup. Not going to be fun tomorrow."

"Ah. So what's got you so happy?"

Harry bounced on his heels. "I went to the Wizengamot today Sirius. They looked over your case again, _properly_ this time. You're free!"

Sirius didn't react.

For about five seconds.

Then he collapsed against the wall. "Harry…What…?"

"You're free. No dementors chasing you. The charges are dropped. You're a free man."

Sirius still seemed to be struggling with that. He was quiet for a moment, but then…

"That would make it easier to live together. I mean…if you want…"

…

"Y-You mean that?"

"I can understand if you don't want to, but I don't intend to abandon you. I mean, if you want me in your life which you might not and I'll accept-"

"I'd love to live with you."

Those words were out of Harry's mouth before either of them could think.

But Harry didn't regret them.

Sirius…

Smiled.

A true smile.

"Well…Where do you want to live?"

Easiest question of the day.

"You have good memories of Potter Manor. We could return there. You said it yourself: it's safe. For you and for me. Riddle lived in an orphanage; he didn't have access to the Founder's magic. If he returns, we're safe there."

"You'll love Potter Manor. But you should go there first."

Harry's face fell a little. "I don't mind. It was your home first."

Sirius shook his head. "How about this. I hope you'll let me take you in?" With a gleam in his eye, Harry nodded eagerly. "I'll become your guardian as soon as I can and we'll go there one weekend. How does that sound?"

"…Brilliant."

 _Brilliant._

Sirius sighed. "Best to head back to school Harry. I'm willing to bet you're in enough trouble already and let's not go into the lectures you'll get if they find out you're with me. I'll give them to you at another time."

Harry frowned. "But you're free. You don't have to hide."

"Reputation is a funny thing Harry. It'll be a while before people are okay around me. Off you go. Maybe your captain will change his mind and start your training today."

Sirius had a point.

"Keep in touch, okay?"

Sirius laughed. "You'll be the first to know."

Harry left the cave at a walk. Was it easier to say goodbye this time? Knowing he would see him again soon? Knowing they had a future? He ran to the school.

He had to hide in the tunnel for a few minutes as a group of students passed by, but the Marauder's Map made it no trouble. Getting to the dorms was just as tricky, but just as doable.

Harry checked his watch. His next class was Ancient Runes.

His good mood was tempered slightly when Hermione didn't acknowledge him or even scold him for missing classes.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Harry."

That was it.

 _There's no way she hasn't noticed._

Harry glanced at Neville with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged but then raised one of his own. Harry gave him a thumbs up. Neville smiled and nodded.

"Alright, settle down everyone. Now, many people's homework contained the same error, so we will be going over that today…"

* * *

Following Ancient Runes was Herbology and then it was History of Magic, which Harry skipped the lesson and studied in the library.

If Harry wasn't already disillusioned with the staff at Hogwarts, the fact he made it to dinner without getting approached by any of them when they _knew_ he snuck out of school and skipped classes would have raised a warning flag.

There was owl post at dinner.

Harry stared at them. That had never happened before.

But when Hermione let out a gasp and stared straight at him, he knew why.

The entire newspaper was about Sirius Black. Harry shuffled next to Hermione and quickly read over her shoulder, looking for certain words.

 _Okay, my name's in there, to be expected…but not too bad. Full explanation, complete lack of evidence towards guilty and plenty towards doubt…An exoneration from Madam Bones herself complete with quote._

Harry quickly glanced around. How did the Hall take it?

Those that were fast readers met his gaze. They were surprised, but didn't really seem to care. Others had disbelief written all over their faces. Most though were considering it carefully.

"Evil git," Ron muttered. "Probably bought his way to freedom. Can never trust a Black."

That put Harry completely off his dinner. "I'm glad to learn you're as bad as Malfoy Ron. Name and money really is everything to you, isn't it?" He stood up and strode out of the hall.

 _Ron's just surprised._

 _Ron was hiding Pettigrew and never realised something was wrong._

 _Why would he? He wasn't doing it on purpose and none of the other Weasleys noticed either, not even Percy._

 _Ron's a jealous git._

 _He's had his world turned upside down._

 _So have I and I kept an open mind about it. Sirius is_ my _godfather; if anyone had the right to be angry about his 'betrayal' it was me._

Harry didn't realise where he was going until Medusa snarled softly at him. "Easy Heir. Your magic is angry and your grip is too strong. Let a little out, but tell it what you want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You're angry and your magic wants to hurt what made you angry, but you've moved away from it. You're out of sync. Meditate and practice. Feel your emotions; don't bury them. Don't hurt yourself."

Harry's eyes focused on the pebbles that were scattered around the room. He sat down and thought.

Each one rose and began to fly around him. Remembering what he once saw, he willed all the pebbles to spin around him, like a tornado. Without hesitation, they obeyed. He had the picture in his head; him in the eye of a storm.

It was how he felt, on the inside.

This…did help.

Around and around. Faster and faster. All he could see was grey.

Around and around.

It was almost hypnotic.

Harry closed his eyes. He kept trying to track the speeding balls and that was giving him a headache.

No.

Adding to his headache.

In the eye of the storm.

Harry would have to face the storm eventually.

He had weathered the one today well enough.

 _How did Ron's comment get so easily under my skin? Sirius is free; that's all that matters. Sirius…wanted to stay with me._

 _Sirius wanted to stay with me._

Harry slipped into sleep, still in the eye of the pebble tornado.

Medusa slithered carefully to him. The pebbles froze in place and parted, allowing the large snake through. She carefully wrapped herself around the young Heir, making sure to give him a little space. He was safe here and she would take care of him.

The pebble tornado started around them again.

* * *

 **AN: Personally, I do believe Dumbledore genuinely thought Sirius was guilty. But it has always bugged me that Snape, who was a confirmed Death Eater and partially responsible for Lily's death, didn't go to Azkaban and Sirius did. I think Dumbledore was also hurt by the events of that night and chose to take it at face value and, if James was the one who told him 'who' the Secret Keeper was, he would have no reason to think otherwise given James' and Sirius' relationship.**

 **Harry is thinking the worst of Dumbledore because he's angry and Dumbledore always seemed to have the answers before. He is also very angry about the Dursleys. That Harry was left with the Dursleys before Sirius was arrested is canon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Long and Short Day

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry wouldn't say he was comfortable, but he had grown up in a cupboard so he could say he had been worse.

He awoke to find he had been sleeping curled up in a circle. Medusa was curled around him, leaving enough room inside her coil in case he wanted to stretch out.

 _Okay. I fell asleep around a Basilisk and she didn't kill me._

Logically, he knew that Medusa wouldn't, but this protectiveness was…startling…

Harry had slept very well.

In fact, he had missed breakfast and History of Magic. He wasn't going to that class anyway, but Potions was after that and he was starting to learn things from his mother's journal without Snape bullying him.

 _Better head there then._

Easily ignoring his hunger, Harry headed back to Myrtle's bathroom (where she still wasn't) and down to the dungeons. Today was a good day because yesterday had been excellent. Nothing would ruin his mood.

"Potter. The Headmaster expects you in his office."

 _Except that._

Well, it wasn't like Snape was going to teach him anything anyway and being around Snape so soon after Sirius was free wasn't a good idea. Ignoring Snape, Harry nodded to Neville and turned back to the Grand Staircase.

"Potty wee Potter."

Harry glanced around, but didn't see anyone. He looked up and there he was. "Hey Peeves."

The poltergeist was currently upside down. "Been up to no good Potter? The teachers are upset you see."

The teachers had proven themselves very underwhelming. "And Hogwarts?"

"Oh, she's pleased. Always happy when a student in her care grows well. Wanted to put Black into Hufflepuff she did, but decided not to. Maybe she should have done."

Harry chuckled. "Well, I have disagreed with her before. I'm not saying anything. But she's not angry with me?"

Peeves flipped the right side up. "No. She is angry at the Headmaster about the dementors though. Give him hell for us would you?"

Harry frowned. "The dementors are still here?!" Why the bloody hell were they still here?

"They are and she's not happy."

"Neither am I. They'll be gone soon. I promise."

"And there's one birdy that keeps wandering away from the castle. Her Housemates need to stop before she gets hurt."

Harry thought. Peeves obviously meant Ravenclaw and Harry didn't know many Ravenclaws. There was one that immediately sprung to mind though. "Luna, right?"

"Loony Lovegood." Harry scowled. Peeves twirled in the air. "Hogwarts isn't happy the children lock the others out of their home. Or that they play hide and seek with her things."

Okay. Now Harry was mad.

"I'm going to see the Headmaster. Anything else Hogwarts wants to mention?"

Peeves tapped a finger against his lips in thought. "Not at the moment. You know a lot of what she dislikes."

"Pretty much everything," Harry groaned. "I'll bring it up."

"Oh, one more thing. Your friend is doing something very wrong and Hogwarts wants her to stop." Peeves saluted him and flew through the fourth floor wall, cackling.

 _Her? Probably Hermione. But what? Something to do with her odd behaviour recently?_

Annoyingly soon, Harry was outside the gargoyle. "Acid Pops." The gargoyle sprang aside.

 _Here goes._

It was just as he remembered. Then again, it had only been a few days. Had it only been a few days? Seemed like so much longer.

"Harry. Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand." He didn't expect to stay here long.

"I see. Harry, I am very-"

"Okay, let me start," Harry cut in. "I knew there was no threat from Sirius Black and you knew there was no threat from Sirius Black. After all, you didn't bother to guard the passageways and you knew he was a troublemaker with a lot of knowledge of the castle. Or you didn't know as much as you thought you did and played games with your students' lives." Harry crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter now. My godfather is free. No thanks to the current Chief Warlock."

"I was not Chief Warlock at the time Harry."

"Order of the Phoenix. You were his boss. Doesn't that make you wonder? How someone could be so powerful against Death Eaters and then turns into one himself? Just reading the papers, it stank to me."

Dumbledore rubbed his temples. "It was a difficult time Harry-"

"Not difficult enough to get Snape off the hook with no trial," Harry blunted stated. "Then employ him to terrorise children."

For a moment, Dumbledore didn't say anything. Then… "You are a Hogwarts Heir."

Harry thought he would be scared or angry if Dumbledore worked it out. Instead, he felt vindicated. "Yeah and she is furious at the state of this sanctuary for the children."

Silence.

…

Harry swallowed, but stayed strong.

"Indeed," the Sorting Hat agreed. "The past three years have been a fine example of what _not_ to do Albus Dumbledore."

In hindsight, they were.

Harry looked at the Hat. "Did you tell him it was a Basilisk?"

"I did. However, he and Headmaster Dippet did not believe me. Their predecessors did not either. Only after your travel into the Chamber did he accept it was a Basilisk."

A Basilisk did not Petrify normally, but this was a message from Hogwarts herself. How did you ignore it?

"I knew that Tom was behind these attacks, just as I suspected he was behind the attacks fifty years ago," Dumbledore started. "I did not know how he was controlling the creature and my own research showed it was not a Basilisk."

"Hermione disagreed with you and she was right." There hadn't been any mention of Petrification in the ripped page, but everything else fit. "You should have closed the school and tried to find the creature."

"It had not been found despite countless searches of the school and I did not want to alarm the children. Scared students do not make good students."

"Neither do Petrified or, more likely, _dead_ ones _Headmaster._ Hogwarts had to sacrifice some students for a period of time to keep them all safe in the long run. As Headmaster, that is your main duty. Along with their education and Binns and Snape tell their own stories."

"The diary would not have been discovered and it is possible Miss Weasley would have been overwhelmed by Tom."

The memory of a motionless Ginny in the Chamber came to mind. She had been so pale; so lifeless…

"Send them home and Mrs Weasley would notice something was wrong right away. Mr Weasley would easily guess it was the diary that wrote back." Mrs Weasley had noticed Harry was underweight, even if she was willingly blind to the reason why.

It had been the worry of being sent back to the Dursleys that got Harry actively involved.

"But it sounds like you were using us as bait to figure out what Voldemort had done." Harry was done with this topic and moved onto another. "Like you were using the Stone as bait in my first year. 'You did do this thing properly'…Your words Headmaster." He had noticed it at the time, but he had been pleased he had the chance to prove himself.

Seeing Sirius' worry for him when he went to the Hospital Wing over a scratch…

Sirius will be livid when he learns about Harry's years at Hogwarts. But he had taken such an interest in this year that there was no way he wouldn't ask and Harry really didn't want to lie to him…

"You were never in any danger Harry."

Harry scoffed.

Dumbledore might believe that.

But there were so many ways Harry could have been killed by the traps before he even got to Voldemort.

"This year. You hire Remus Lupin, so you _know_ that Sirius knew his way in and out of the castle. Yet you did nothing to safeguard them. I'm willing to bet Sirius could have gotten into the dorms if he wanted."

Pettigrew had been there. That would have been his target.

"At least Lupin is a good teacher. Sort out the others Headmaster. Hogwarts can only do so much, but I can do a lot more. Lucius Malfoy will be nothing compared to me if you don't start doing your job."

The Sorting Hat laughed. "A Gryffindor there Mr Potter. Salazar would praise you for your ambition, but your self-preservation needs work."

Harry managed a grin back. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor or Slytherin. Just need to make sure they're not killing each other." The smile vanished. "That's another point Dumbledore. Sort out the bullying. If I had been the Heir of Slytherin, I would have set the Basilisk on most of the students last year because of their behaviour towards me. You can start looking at the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. They seem rife with it."

There was a burn in his chest.

Not wanting an outburst of accidental magic here, Harry turned around and walked towards the door.

"Harry-"

"One detention with Professor Flitwick for skipping school," Harry stated. "But you _will not_ punish me for righting a wrong you were greatly responsible for twelve years ago. And I wouldn't lift the ban on Snape even if I could."

He could talk to Flitwick about personal tutoring then, along with the worry one of his students-

Was walking outside with the dementors!

Harry stopped and spun around. " _Why_ are the dementors still here?"

Dumbledore blinked. "They aren't Harry. They left this morning."

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "For-I'll handle it."

One more letter for Mr Tonks and one for Madam Bones. Somehow, he suspected that order had gotten 'lost' in the paperwork. Dumbledore had been told and had not checked. Or maybe he wanted them around for some reason.

Or maybe Dumbledore was a trusting and stupid idiot. Who didn't seem to have realised or been told another Basilisk was born when the last one died.

Harry didn't really care.

But as much as he wanted to continue arguing, he didn't want to risk Dumbledore doing something to force him back to the Dursleys. Sirius said he was…

Harry was going to live with Sirius, legally or illegally. He would greatly prefer it to be legally.

But Dumbledore could make that _really_ difficult. After all, no one had cared when he had taken baby Harry away from Sirius.

He had never wanted Harry to be raised by Sirius for whatever reason-

Fawkes sang.

Which was Harry's cue to leave even if his anger had faded a little.

 _Right. I'll leave Potions. I have…a spare period. Okay. I'll use that to talk to Hermione. If Hogwarts is worried about her, I should have kept a closer eye on her._

 _…I should talk to Ron too._

They were still in Potions. So Harry had some time to kill.

 _What to do…_

Harry headed to the library. He wanted to learn some spells and they must be in there, even if it would take him some time to find the right area. Shield charm and anti dementor charm were at the top of his list.

He was really worried about the Ministry's dependence on those creatures.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around. "Hi Wood."

Wood was almost red in the face. "You are tough to find. Quidditch practice starts tonight after dinner. You had better be at your best Harry because we're going to win this year."

Harry grinned. "Haven't lost yet." Which said a lot, actually. "Don't worry Wood. We'll win."

"That's what I want to hear." He jogged off again.

 _This is going to be a very exhausting year for Quidditch. Great way to get rid of stress though._

This time, he made it to the library uninterrupted.

Harry folded his arms and glanced around the shelves.

 _Right. Restricted section is out. NEWT students couldn't need a slip each time they wanted to check out a book, so the books must be elsewhere. Come on, think Harry. We went through this library thoroughly when looking for Nicolas Flamel. Which shelves?_

 _Not this one._

 _Not this one._

 _This…looks promising._

Harry pulled a book randomly off the shelf. 'Defence and Dodges'. He opened the first page and skimmed through the introduction. It _looked_ useful…

 _Let's see…Disarming, tongue-tied…seriously? Err…body binds…nothing on dementors though. In fact, this is more for duelling than fighting. But it'll do for now._

He would talk it over with Professor Flitwick during his detention.

Harry didn't risk using his wand in the library. He really didn't want to get on Madam Pince's wrong side. She was just vicious.

Still, at the end of the time he had put aside for himself, he was sure he would remember the wand movements and the words, but had no idea of the pronunciation and Flitwick had said that was very important.

He was allowed to practice in empty classrooms, but he would prefer it if someone was there to catch whatever he was doing wrong. He rarely got spells to work properly the first time. Come to think of it, the Silencing spell he had used on Malfoy had been the first time.

 _Right. Time to go back to the Common Room._

Hermione was at the table, as usual. Ron was with Dean, playing chess.

Harry went to Hermione first. "Hey. Can we talk?"

"Not now Harry. I'm busy."

Harry sat opposite her. "Hermione. You're somehow going to two or three classes at once. You've never missed an Ancient Runes class but you've also never missed Divination. You're in Care of Magical Creatures, but you're also in Muggle Studies. It's not possible and yet you're doing it. But you're not sleeping, barely eating and you never noticed I skipped school yesterday."

"That's great Harry, but I really need to get this done."

 _Don't lose your temper._ "Did you hear _anything_ I just said?"

"Of course."

"I. Left. Hogwarts."

…

 _Finally,_ she looked up with horror in her eyes. "You did _what?_ "

"I was at the Wizengamot meeting yesterday and helped get Sirius his freedom. But that's not the issue here. The issue here is that you never noticed I wasn't in class yesterday and you didn't hear me say it a few minutes ago. What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Nothing's wrong Harry-"

"I know you're in three classes at once and haven't missed one. Physically impossible. But whatever you're doing, it's not worth killing yourself over."

"I'm fine."

"Peeves is worried about you Hermione. Peeves." Technically Hogwarts but Harry couldn't talk about that with her.

That broke through. She blinked. "Harry, I'm fine. I just need to rework my schedule is all."

Harry growled. "Look, however you're getting to three classes at once, do the same thing to get some more sleep. Surely you can be in four places at once." Harry had no idea how, but he was sure it wasn't a spell.

But how was she doing it?

Harry glanced down. "Hermione. This is due _tomorrow._ Since when do you do things last minute?"

"This is the first and last time."

Harry glared at her. "It had better be." This was descending into an argument. He had had better arguments with Dudley and _that_ was saying a lot.

 _What is her problem? How is she doing it and why won't she tell me? Hasn't she noticed how badly she's doing?_

The assignment was only one paragraph in.

Harry would leave her be until she completed it.

He swallowed before standing up. This would be a lot harder. He slowly headed over to Ron. He didn't look up from his game with Dean.

"Hey Ron. Can we talk? Alone?"

Ron still ignored him.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you before. I was really out of line."

Ron looked at him then. For a moment. Then he returned to his game.

Getting the message, Harry reluctantly left him alone. He headed out of the Common Room and slipped into a passage to check the Marauder's Map. He wasn't sure what he was looking for.

 _Oh yeah. I was going to go to the Owlery._

It was cold today.

Hedwig flew down to him the minute he entered the tower.

"Hey girl. Give me a minute and I'll have a letter for you to deliver. That okay?"

Hedwig hooted and gave him an affectionate nip on the finger.

'Dear Mr Tonks,

Dementors are still around Hogwarts. I am very concerned about this and am wondering if there is a reason why the Ministry is so reluctant to immediately recall soul-sucking monsters away from schoolchildren.

Also, I would like to thank you for all your hard work in the Sirius Black case Mr Tonks. I know much of your work was the reason he is now a free man.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter'

Harry petted Hedwig and attached the letter to her claw. "Fly carefully, okay?"

She hooted as if to say 'of course' before stretching her wings and taking off.

 _So._

 _What now?_

It was odd. All his free time had been taken up by researching for Sirius' case. Before, Ron had always been the one he had been with. Now Ron wasn't talking to him.

And it was Harry's fault.

 _Him not looking after that rat properly let Pettigrew get away._

 _Shut up. I didn't tell him it was Pettigrew._

 _The 'demon cat' was after the rat though. He had good reason to keep an eye on it._

Again, Harry told that little voice within to shut up.

But that was the reason he had been so furious at Ron that night.

 _Bad thoughts._

 _Okay._

 _I've got something to try._

Harry headed to the second floor. He got a few odd looks from people, but he ignored them. They were nothing new. This time, Myrtle was in her toilet.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"Fine Myrtle," Harry replied a little sullenly. He swallowed and continued. "Sorry to keep bothering you."

"You're never a bother Harry."

Nervous, Harry smiled a little and quickly hurried to the sinks hopefully without making it look obvious. He hissed and the hole appeared. This time, the stairs were there instantly without Harry having to ask for them.

 _I…really need to do something about that Basilisk corpse. It's not fair on Medusa that it's still there._

Medusa was there in her resting nest. Harry was beginning to wonder if she returned there whenever she sensed he was coming down here. Harry didn't mind; he liked her company.

Harry sat down, like he had before but in a different place. He closed his eyes and began to imagine a pebble tornado. That clamped volcano within was still trying to burn. Harry reached down and thought about a tap being turned on, trying to make a trickle rather than a flood.

In. Out. In. Out.

The volcano seemed to tremble.

Harry kept a close grip on it; kept the trickle and didn't allow it all to rush out.

 _Reach out. Feel._

Harry felt something knock his glasses off.

Jolting, his eyes opened. Even in the blur, he saw many tiny things drop to the ground. Finding his glasses, he put them back on and quickly searched around.

The pebbles had moved. They were in a circle around him.

The volcano cooled as Harry grinned.

 _I did that and I did that without a wand!_

It wasn't much. The pebbles didn't weigh anything, but he had manipulated loads and loads of pebbles. He had controlled them. That tornado was very deliberate.

Accidental magic was wandless magic. Kids did it all the time. Sirius had said Harry was very good at it when he was a baby. So he should be able to do it now.

Harry picked one out that was ridiculously spherical.

 _Up!_

Nothing happened.

He closed his eyes and imagined what he wanted to happen. He wanted that rock to rise. He opened his eyes.

It was still sitting on the floor.

The problem was that little volcano Harry had been keeping a clamp on had now vanished. It was a lot harder to _find_ the magic that kept almost escaping from him. When he wasn't feeling emotional, he couldn't use it.

 _That's not good._

So Harry needed a way to bring that magic to where he could use it. Or at least, gain a better control of it when it surfaced.

After all, it was one thing for it to defend against a dementor. It was another thing when it was acting up around his friends.

 _Even if we're not on friendly terms at the moment?_

 _They stood by me during the Heir of Slytherin thing._

 _Out of loyalty or fear? I did tell Dumbledore I would have been tempted to set a Basilisk loose._

 _I didn't have access to a Basilisk then, so I can't really know. I wouldn't now._

 _People are leaving me alone now. But what if they start attacking Sirius like Ron did last night?_

That…was a fair point. Most of the students didn't know anything about the case, but had been repeatedly told he was a murdering lunatic and had had to put up with dementors. They knew nothing about the man and they really enjoyed thinking the worst of people on zero evidence.

And without Pettigrew to confess, there would always be that doubt.

Harry snorted.

Even _with_ Pettigrew, there would be that doubt. These students did not like being proved wrong. The main reason for Sirius' exoneration in the Wizengamot was that the immoral ones didn't want to give the DMLE reason to arrest on such flimsy evidence and the moral ones would want the right person behind bars.

Greengrass' motives were unknown, but Regent Longbottom loathed Death Eaters. Neville had said that on the train, Harry was sure. On top of that, Frank had been on the battlefield many times with James and Sirius. She had probably heard good things about him.

On top of that, many people had been caught off guard by Harry being Heir Black and had thrown Malfoy Snr out of the seat.

 _Although, I do wonder what would have been talked about if my business wasn't. There wasn't anything after, so maybe it was pushed back to the October session and I have no interest in being there for that. Or maybe that was such an important thing that they wanted time before they made any moves._

It was a bit arrogant to only go when it benefitted him though. That might not be good in the long run.

He also had to consider what to do if Malfoy did return to the Wizengamot session. If he wasn't there, he couldn't file a complaint.

Harry would talk to Sirius about it.

"Open your eyes, Heir."

Harry obeyed.

The pebble was hovering a few feet in the air.

 _Why?_

It dropped to the ground.

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong," Harry groaned.

Medusa raised her head. "I have heard things in their lessons Heir. I don't think power is your problem. You have much power. I think it is due to the fact you are ill aligned with yourself. That is affecting your magic."

Harry frowned. "I'm having problems with my magic because I'm having problems with myself?"

"Humans are a social species Heir. You don't spend much time with others within the castle."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, until he realised she had a point. Save for Neville helping him with research, he hadn't really spoken to anyone. It wasn't long ago that he realised how much of his last two years were spent goofing around with Ron.

"I don't need to."

Medusa tilted her head slightly. "Perhaps. Humans can survive on their own. But a human's greatest strength is intelligence and cooperation. They would not have infested and adapted to the whole planet otherwise."

"Infested?" That made Harry chuckle.

"Salazar always wished for it to be taught that wizards changing or hiding the environment would eventually make the other humans notice. Some are very careless and some don't care. But in war, they will target the children first because they are less likely able to protect themselves. Humans grow very slowly."

Salazar was a very smart man. He just chose to think the worst of most around him. For his time, that was smart. For Harry's…It was still smart. Dursleys for instance.

"I don't think he would like Hogwarts this day and age."

"He would be very disappointed." She sounded sad. But then, Medusa would have memories of Salazar, even if it wasn't _her_ he was talking to.

"Are Basilisks social creatures?" Harry really didn't want to go looking for another one, but he didn't want her to go mad from loneliness.

Medusa chuckled. "We are not. We may appreciate a companion or we may not, but certainly not of our own species."

Harry wasn't going to ask about breeding. He honestly didn't want to know.

On second thought, he would look it up at some point. Maybe Hagrid would know. The last thing he needed was for Medusa to leave the Chamber and the castle looking for a mate.

 _I don't think the last one did, but she was very unstable._

"Humans do well with companions."

Harry didn't respond.

He turned his attention to the pebble again.

 _How did I do it before? I wasn't trying to tap into the magic. It just happened. When I blew up Marge, I wasn't trying to make anything happen. I was just…so angry._

 _Emotions._

 _If magic is so linked to my emotions, and both Sirius and Madam Pomfrey think so, then what? Am I supposed to get my emotions under control? But Medusa and Sirius tell me different. So what am I supposed to do, other than exhaust myself? That won't help if I'm in actual danger._

 _I'm going in circles._

 _Let's try something else. When haven't I had an outburst when I should have?_

 _Most of the past two years, but I was using a wand a lot and using a lot of magic, which I wasn't used to doing. First year probably isn't suspicious._

 _Second year…Quite frankly I should have done a lot of damage but…Actual incidents. The Duelling Club, but I had no idea anything was wrong until later. Lockhart making my bones disappear…I was still ecstatic over thrashing Malfoy. Potions lessons: typical Snape and nothing would change him._

 _Heir of Slytherin bullying…That's where it doesn't fit._

 _I did have practice when McGonagall took away 150 points in first year…Another case of ridiculous discipline and that's before we even got to the Forest._

 _This year, it's been anger and fear. But not joy. Thank God I didn't have an outburst in the Wizengamot. That would have been a disaster._

 _But why?_

 _That's the most emotional I've probably ever been._

The pebble was spinning around Harry. When he noticed, it dropped to the ground again.

Harry _could_ do it. He just couldn't figure out _how_ he was doing it.

"Your potential is great Heir. Your control needs work."

Harry sighed. "I know."

Speaking of Hogwarts, Harry should be heading to Transfiguration now. He had been down here longer than he thought.

 _No one probably noticed._

Harry swallowed and stood up.

 _Right. Transfiguration._

There may be another way out of the Chamber than Myrtle's bathroom, but for the moment, Harry was happy not knowing for now. There was a small part of him that was still a little uneasy around Medusa. Until he was completely relaxed, he didn't want to know how easily she could kill everyone in the school. It was cowardly. Harry would reluctantly admit that.

But so far, there was no reason not to trust Medusa.

Besides, what was Harry supposed to do if she wasn't trustworthy?

Harry arrived a little earlier than normal. He sat down in his seat and ignored the cat on the desk. His mind replayed the spells he had read about in the library. He didn't have Charms today and only had Care of Magical Creatures after this.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Hermione."

Ron arrived shortly afterwards. He went to sit on his own, with Neville soon joining him.

Today, they were Transfiguring turtles into teacups.

This wasn't something Harry could see himself needing in later life. He still stayed focused. Once he managed the change (on the fourth try), he changed his aim slightly. He tried to 'feel' his magic. It took two goes, but he noticed that his magic when he was angry 'felt' odd compared to when he was calm. It 'felt' hotter. Not different but hotter.

 _Okay. So my little mental volcano is magic I can't access easily. Sirius thought that might happen. But what to do about it? Will using magic more help? Or do I need to do something else?_

"Class dismissed. Mr Potter, stay behind."

The class filed out. Neville glanced back to Harry for a moment, but he left quickly too.

Harry walked down to the front. "I have a class next professor."

"I know." McGonagall was sitting behind her desk. "I understand you went to the Wizengamot meeting yesterday and fought for Sirius Black."

Harry stared at her. "I saw the evidence and thought he was innocent. Something _anyone_ would have realised had they bothered to ask. But no one wanted to know." Harry folded his arms. "Not even those that he called 'friends'."

Sirius might forgive Lupin, but Harry never would.

"It was a dark time Mr Potter-"

"I've hear that a lot professor, but you've moved on. A lot of people have moved on. Sirius Black lost his brother in all but blood, a friend didn't trust him or even look into it, was betrayed by another best friend, wasn't allowed to raise me because Hagrid took me and _no one_ ever bothered to look into that day so he was thrown in Azkaban without a chance to defend himself for twelve years. No one cares about what Black lost."

McGonagall remained quiet.

"My detention, Professor McGonagall?"

"Professor Flitwick. Saturday morning from 9."

Harry nodded and left the room.

Hermione was waiting outside. "About Sirius?"

Harry nodded. "Just more excuses. Come on. Let's not keep Hagrid waiting."

 _Hagrid took me from Sirius that night. He is partially responsible._

 _Hagrid took me from the house and refused to give me to Sirius on Dumbledore's orders. That man is God to Hagrid. For now, I'll let it slide. I don't think Hagrid knew any better. I don't want that talk now, but Hagrid is still my friend. I just don't trust him with secrets._

Hermione didn't say anything else. She followed him downstairs and outside.

"Potter!"

" _Silencio_." Harry was not going to deal with Malfoy now. Without another word, Harry strode past him and down the hill. If he tried to fire a spell at him, he never managed to get it anywhere near Harry if he succeeded.

 _Probably not. But of course he would try when there wasn't a teacher around._

There was a hippogriff in the paddock, but it wasn't Buckbeak. This one was almost pitch black with grey streaks and amber eyes.

Hagrid was in a cheerful mood. "Right then. Buckbeak has got to know the lot of you and you got to know him. Now then. This here is Suretalon. He's less forgiving than Buckbeak, so only approach him if you're sure you're ready. Who first?"

Neville volunteered. Suretalon studied him for a moment before he returned Neville's bow. He firmly rejected the offer for a ride though.

One by one, the other students approached. There were a few students Suretalon didn't return the bow to, who backed off carefully, but there were no problems. It was a very good class.

Hagrid didn't call Harry back at the end of class. All he said was that his door was always open and don't be afraid to pop down for a chat.

Harry was grateful. He had had enough 'chats' for one day.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ron was talking with Seamus about professional Quidditch (still insisting the Chudley Cannons were going to win) and on Harry's other side, the gossip girls of Gryffindor were whispering excitedly about Divination.

 _Thank goodness I'm not taking that class._

His hunger finally sated, he headed upstairs. He needed to get changed and grab his Nimbus. Just his luck, he passed the twins in the Common Room.

"Better get ready Harry."

"Wood's gone nuts."

"Well, nuttier."

"See you down there."

Harry groaned, but complied. By the time Wood had gone over all of their plays, it was pitch black out. So he changed the colour of the Quaffle to white and told the twins to chuck golf balls at Harry to catch and work on their aim.

Still, it was so freeing to be back in the air again.

And he didn't miss a single ball, no matter what tricks the twins pulled.

* * *

 **AN: The more one looks at the third book, the more it doesn't make sense. Even after Sirius gets into the dorms, nothing is done about the secret passages out of the school and they know about the Shrieking Shack at least. Instead, they put a troll in the school and he's already snuck past dementors multiple times. It's rather baffling, just like how no one thought Pettigrew would try to Apparate away when faced with Black and accidentally splinched himself. One finger alone at a crime scene is ridiculous.**


	13. Meeting Mentors

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

'Dear Harry,

I cannot thank you enough for what you've done.

I cannot apologise enough for my actions twelve years ago.

Don't worry about me. I have found somewhere safe and will wait a few days before I go shopping. Like you, I have employed a lawyer and am very happy with the results in the Daily Prophet.

I hope to get to know you better throughout this year. If you wish, owl me the dates you'll be in Hogsmeade and I will come see you. Don't do anything stupid like sneak out after curfew because I know you should have been in class when you were in London. I wouldn't advise making your professors mad at you. Madder anyway.

As your magically sworn godfather, you have my permission to visit Hogsmeade. Enjoy the time with your friends Harry.

By this time next month, I should be your legal guardian. As it was never taken from me, it won't take as long as it normally would.

Are you sure you would like that?

Hope to hear from you soon,

Sirius Black'

* * *

Saturday came fast.

Harry was almost disappointed. He wasn't _enjoying_ his classes, but he was learning a lot and it was nice to get into some sort of routine. The amount of work he was doing had also decreased as he had much less research to do.

It was very relaxing.

If it wasn't for the fact Ron still wasn't talking to him and Hermione wasn't much better. At least she didn't look like she was about to pass out any minute anymore, but she was still taking all the classes.

All Peeves would say on the matter was that 'she was breaking laws that should not be broken'. Somehow, Harry was very sure Hogwarts wasn't referring to school rules. 'Law' was an odd word to use, especially when laws had changed since Hogwarts had been built.

It must be something to do with the fact that she had perfect attendance despite the fact that many classes were on at the same time.

If this was still a problem, Harry would talk to her at the Christmas holidays. She had taken his advice and stopped killing herself, which was honestly more than he was expecting.

It was also too much to hope that Malfoy would leave him alone. Quite a few times Harry had had to dodge spells in the hallways, but while he knew it was Malfoy, he couldn't say he had seen him. Hogwarts had helped him, moving staircases in time to make sure Malfoy had to wait at least two floor below and a tapestry would flutter if he was hiding behind it.

For now, Harry ignored the prat. Snape might not have any power, but Dumbledore was no doubt angry at him and he was very sure McGonagall wasn't happy either. She might have been feeling guilty about doubting Sirius, but she also didn't appreciate Harry being unsympathetic with her. There had been no mention of extra lessons and she no longer gave him points for completing a spell first time.

Having given up on House Points in his first year, Harry didn't complain.

His complaints were more on the facts that Snape still wasn't teaching, Binns was still putting students to sleep and Trelawney was encouraging students to think on a very early death.

However, Harry didn't have many complaints about Flitwick as a teacher.

Investigation took time, so Harry didn't say anything to him on the subject yet. It had only been a few days.

Professor Flitwick had been grading papers when Harry entered. He finished the paper he was looking at, pushed the remaining pile to the side and pointed to the chair opposite his desk.

"Right then, Mr Potter. Do you know why you are here?"

"Skipping school," Harry replied promptly. He dropped into the seat.

"Correct." Professor Flitwick picked up a sheet. "You would not be here if you had told the staff before the day that you were attending the Wizengamot meeting as was your right." Harry doubted that, but he stayed quiet. "Now then, I would normally be having you writing lines. However, I did have something I wish to discuss with you."

Harry glanced around. The classroom was very untidy, but he had no idea where things usually go as that wasn't what he paid attention to. Then the rest of the sentence caught up. "What was that sir?"

"Yesterday, I received a letter from a Mr Black expressing concern about your schooling and the current student body." Harry blinked. "He was concerned about duels in the corridors and I must say from his time, it is a valid concern. Extra tutoring requires permission from the guardian and he has given his. The question of whether he is your guardian is still being debated."

Harry hadn't known Sirius would do that, but he was grateful. "Well, someone has been trying to curse me all week and Malfoy challenged me to a duel in first year, so I was interested in some extra lessons. I didn't know I needed permission though." That hadn't been in the school charter.

Then again, some parents would be interested in their child's progress.

 _Come to think of it, do Hermione's parents know that she had been destroying herself? Did they even know she had been Petrified last year?_

"Some students have tutoring over the summer and so they might not want another interfering with it."

 _Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery, huh?_

Harry shook his head to try and clear it. "But Sirius' permission is okay?"

 _I shouldn't have called him 'Sirius'. Please don't ask._

"He is your magically sworn godfather. That is acceptable to me." He lowered the paper onto the desk. "Others may disagree, but I am the one that would be tutoring you." Right now, Harry preferred Flitwick to McGonagall. "My question is whether you would be serious about it. Your previous work in my class would have been too poor to consider. This year is an improvement, but I am not convinced you could handle it."

Harry really regretted his previous attitude.

He took a deep breath.

"Professor, I made a lot of enemies when I stepped into that Wizengamot chamber and being young isn't going to save me. I've been in danger every year I've been here. I _need_ to learn."

"The duty of protection is left to the professors Mr Potter."

"What about-?" Harry stopped and swallowed. Took a deep breath. He needed these lessons and bringing up Luna now wouldn't help her or him. "Professor, last year showed how well the professors do. The year before, Professor McGonagall sent me into the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. This year, none of the professors told me there was any danger from Sirius Black. That they were wrong is not the point." He hesitated and sighed. "There weren't any professors on the Express when the dementor entered our carriage and if I didn't have a case of accidental magic, I would be missing my soul."

Flitwick hadn't moved and his face was blank. Harry couldn't guess if he'd convinced him.

"Was the dementor attack the most recent bout of accidental magic?"

Sirius hadn't mentioned Harry's lack of control. Relief and gratitude flew through Harry. "No, it wasn't. It has been happening with worrying frequency recently. I thought maybe using more of it or focusing it better might help."

"It might." Flitwick thought some more. "What sort of tuition would you be interested in Mr Potter? An advanced course or duelling?"

For the first time since talking to Sirius about this, Harry thought. "Well, the first thing I want to know is the dementor repel spell." Preferably as soon as possible. "A shield would be good too. After that, I would be interested in duelling more than just learning a load of spells that I'll never use."

Harry hadn't done _badly_ against Malfoy. He just hadn't done well. If he were to do it over again, he would order the snake to attack Malfoy, rather than not attack anyone.

"The Patronus Charm is a very difficult spell to perform Mr Potter. The dementors have left Hogwarts."

Medusa had confirmed that yesterday.

But the fact that they hadn't left immediately following the Wizengamot meeting made Harry very worried. He still wanted that defence.

"But I had no way to know they were on the train. I just...Maybe if it's so difficult, it'll help me become more in sync with my magic."

"Possible." Flitwick looked down at the paper in front of him. Harry was sure it was information of some kind on him. Then he looked up at Harry. "Are you familiar with Occlumency Mr Potter?"

That…sounded familiar. If it was advanced or helpful, he certainly hadn't heard it in Hogwarts. He had heard about it…from Sirius and he did think it would help. "No professor."

"Very well." Flitwick hopped down from his chair. "However Mr Potter, I will end these tutoring sessions if I think you are falling behind."

Harry blinked, a little surprised he had agreed. He had expected to be sent away. "Understood sir."

"Right then." A wave of his wand and everything in the middle of the room was pushed against the walls. "Since your problem is with accidental magic, we will test whether exhausting you is a good short term method. The Patronus Charm is a suitable start."

Harry perked up immediately.

"This spell is not easy and I am not expecting good results. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'. The difficult part of this spell is how reliant it is on emotions. Power doesn't matter. You need to be focused on something happy. You need to make yourself feel that happiness. The spell will not work otherwise. Take a moment to think on it."

Happy?

Well, Harry had one thing.

 _Sirius is free._

But how did you make yourself happy? How did you make yourself feel what you felt before?

"What does a Patronus Charm do, professor?" How would he know if he was doing it right?

"Do not focus on that Mr Potter. Visualisation is not important with this spell. It is the emotion."

 _Sirius is free._

"Expecto Patronum."

There was a flick of silver or white or pale blue at the end of his wand. Nothing else happened.

Flitwick didn't comment. He merely nodded and waited.

Harry took a deep breath. He closed his eyes.

 _Sirius is free. I'm going to live with him._

"Expecto Patronum."

Harry took another deep breath and let it out. He opened his eyes to see that same colour from before fade again. As far as Harry could see, nothing else had happened.

"For a first attempt, that was quite good Mr Potter. I would recommend you work on that in your spare time. Perhaps attempt it on the spur of the moment. It has been my experience that memories that hold emotional support rather than pride work better."

So. That wasn't bad. "What is the spell supposed to do, professor?"

"It protects against dementors Mr Potter. A shield is a satisfactory response and will do the job. A true Patronus…That is more difficult but more powerful. However, always keep in mind: magical power is not important. Willpower and emotion are."

"How is a true Patronus different from the shield?" What was Harry doing wrong?

 _I know what I'm doing wrong._

"That is obvious Mr Potter. However, if you can make a shield, then you have done remarkably well."

Flitwick wasn't telling him for a reason. Harry got that. He decided not to press until he had managed to create the shield version. So he would have to create that shield as soon as possible. The shield might not be enough against a lot of them.

 _Either the Ministry deliberately left them here until they were called on it or they weren't listening to the Ministry. Neither is a good sign._

That dementor had made Harry pass out.

That _couldn't_ happen again.

"Expecto Patronum."

Nothing happened.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing happened.

"We will move on Mr Potter. There is no point trying to learn the Patronus Charm when you are agitated or stressed. When you feel happy, try it then. For the moment, I do see merit in you learning the shield charm, so I will teach you. This is not as difficult in theory, but that does not mean it is easy."

Harry wasn't feeling happy. He was feeling-

 _Okay. I can't calm down properly._

"Understood sir."

A shield charm would be very helpful when Malfoy attacked him again. No one could claim he was retaliating and so he wouldn't end up in detention as well for fighting. He wouldn't need to step in front of a hippogriff for a stupid idiot again.

It didn't seem difficult to learn either.

In fact, Harry managed it on the fourth try.

Professor Flitwick hummed. "That's enough Mr Potter." The shield vanished. "While I am pleased you have managed the shield, I can understand your concerns about your magic. That shield was too powerful for its purpose. Had you continued, you could have eventually passed out from exhaustion."

"W-What?"

"You were putting too much of your magic into that. There was no need. A stronger shield cannot block unblockable spells and something much weaker would have been fine for most others."

Harry frowned, looking down at his wand. He didn't mean to put so much of his magic into it. In fact, he hadn't noticed he was doing it.

That wasn't good.

"That will be enough for now Mr Potter. If you wish to continue, report to my office on Mondays and Thursdays at 6 o'clock. Off you go."

That wasn't a long detention.

But Harry wasn't complaining.

 _Surely if I was putting too much magic into my spells, someone would have mentioned it by now. I thought overpowering spells was dangerous to my target. On top of that, Flitwick didn't say how long I could have held that before I collapsed. It could have been quite a while. It was just that it was too powerful for what it should be._

 _The problem goes back to control._

Harry headed to the library. Flitwick had mentioned Occlumency and Sirius had spoken about it before as well. Maybe there was a book that could help him with it. After all, there must be some reason why Sirius hadn't gone into it in much detail.

Other than having a lot of things on his mind.

Rather than search the shelves, Harry approached Madam Pince.

"What is it, Mr Potter?"

"I was looking for a book on Occlumency."

"Those books are in the Restricted Section Mr Potter. Return with a permission slip."

 _Of course it wouldn't be that easy. But why would it be in the Restricted Section? Was it dangerous?_

"I see. Thank you Madam Pince." Not interested in doing any work right now, Harry turned and walked out of the library.

 _Permission slip. I could probably get that off Flitwick, but I'll ask him when he's more convinced I can handle the tutoring. There must be a reason he asked and there must be a better reason why he didn't say any more. The Patronus Charm and so was Protego. What did he think?_

Two tutoring sessions a week wasn't bad, provided he could keep up and he was certain he could.

He didn't feel tired though. He didn't feel happy either, so he didn't try the Patronus Charm again.

 _Why did they leave yesterday? It wasn't in the Prophet, so it wasn't public pressure. I haven't heard from Mr Tonks, so it probably wasn't something he did or he didn't want to confirm they were still there. Sirius probably would have mentioned something if he did something._

If the Patronus Charm was so difficult, how many people in the Ministry could cast it?

According to the Daily Prophet articles, the dementors sided with Voldemort and very few people could fight them. Harry's father could and, at the time, Sirius could as well. He might not be able to now. Frank Longbottom had been able to too. But most Aurors hadn't been able to.

The Aurors hadn't been searching for Sirius. Dementors had been and Harry wasn't sure how much control the Ministry had over them. The fact one came onto the train made Harry think the answer was 'not much'.

 _Or someone from the Ministry deliberately ordered it onto the train._

That was a thought Harry didn't entertain. He would be seeing conspiracy theories everywhere otherwise.

Sirius Black case non-standing. That had the explanation of Malfoy's Imperius defence and his bribe money going to the right people along with the very tough stance against some Death Eaters at the time.

 _Not that he would have taken it._

Medusa wasn't in the Chamber when Harry arrived. She was most likely in the Forest hunting. Maybe Harry should ask Hagrid how the Acromantulas were getting on recently. He knew that Aragog was still alive, but he had no idea how long for. That would be one less thing to kill him in the Forest. According to Medusa, the Acromantulas were the main reason, among others, why certain species weren't found in the Forest anymore.

Harry sat down and got comfortable. He would be here a while.

One of his History of Magic books was placed a few feet in front of him. It was a lot heavier than a pebble and would be more difficult to balance.

 _Deep breaths._

Harry closed his eyes. It was easier to visualise when he couldn't see what was right in front of him. All he wanted was to lift it into the air. It was simple and easy to see in his mind.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes.

A corner of the book had lifted a tiny bit. It dropped when Harry 'let go'.

He growled and tried again. The results were the same. The third time, the book didn't move at all. The fourth, it was back to that same corner. The fifth was that same corner. The sixth: nothing happened. The seventh, that same corner.

Frustrated, Harry picked up the book and looked it over. It was almost brand new and there was nothing different about that cooperating corner than the rest of the book. For some reason, he just couldn't do it.

He put the book down and tried again. Nothing happened.

With a snarl, he threw the book back into his bag.

Spying a pebble in the corner of his vision, Harry _willed_ it up. It soared up, crashed into the ceiling and shattered into a hundred pieces.

Panting, Harry finally began to calm down. His fists were shaking and he couldn't stop them.

Deep breath.

Harry turned around and left the Chamber of Secrets. He took a lot of shortcuts and ran the entire distance to his dorm room. He was breathing heavily but didn't feel tired. He had Quidditch practice tomorrow, but he needed to fly _now_.

But he didn't grab his Nimbus 2000.

He grabbed the Firebolt that Sirius had sent him with his last letter.

Harry had already decided he would use his Nimbus for official matches. It had never let him down and had defeated 'better' brooms than it. Harry had enjoyed winning on merit, not because he had a better broom. It was _his_ broomstick.

Right now, Harry needed speed. He needed something to focus on and testing a new broom that would need much faster reflexes and concentration would be perfect. He needed something to enjoy and he loved flying.

He didn't remember the trip to the Quidditch Pitch.

But the Firebolt handled _very_ differently from his Nimbus.

It didn't really respond to his movements. Maybe it did, but the slightest movement had it doing exactly what he wanted. If Harry didn't know any better, he would say it responded to his thoughts.

The Nimbus could be ridden by anyone who had a good amount of experience on a broomstick.

The Firebolt had to be ridden by someone who had the _reflexes_ of a born flyer.

Harry didn't want to fly this during a match. It was too perfect; too freeing. Quidditch was fun, especially against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They played fair. Slytherin was more about how well they could dodge fouls.

Then again, there had been discussions in the Gryffindor team about Fred and George replicating their tactics against them. Harry had voted for that, pointing out that only Malfoy didn't have the build of a troll and so the others wouldn't be able to dodge. They didn't have the skill or practice.

In fact, the only reason the others didn't want to was because it wouldn't feel like a 'fair' victory.

Even so, Fred and George had already decided on taking out their beaters.

As for the others…Well, Oliver was _very_ determined to win. So Gryffindor would. Oliver deserved one Quidditch Cup and Harry was a little guilty that he didn't get it in his first year.

Harry didn't need his Firebolt to win.

It would also take all the fun out of it.

Which no doubt Oliver would be trying to do when he woke Harry before the sun tomorrow.

Speaking of time, it was getting close to dinner. Harry should probably head in and grab something. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and he hadn't had much.

"Heir. Wait and look. An adult is here that doesn't belong."

Harry could just make out a large tube shape in the Forest. Medusa hadn't approached though and hadn't attacked on her own, so she didn't think whoever it was meant harm. From his height advantage, Harry searched around.

Only then did he spot a very familiar black dog in the stands.

 _Dinner can wait._

Harry hugged Padfoot. With a soft bark, it then backed away and transformed into a much healthier looking Sirius Black.

"That was some incredible flying Harry."

"Thanks and thanks for the Firebolt." Harry glanced at the broomstick and back to Sirius. "Sorry Sirius, but I've already decided to use the Nimbus for official matches and this for fun flying."

"Fly like that Harry and you could win with the slowest broom on the market."

Harry smiled a little nervously. A lot of people said he was a good flyer, but most then compared him to his father. As much as he didn't mind it, he appreciated that Sirius didn't more.

"So…What are you doing here? I mean-It's great to see you-"

Sirius grinned. "Good to see you too. Well, the way things are going, the official guardianship will be acknowledged to be me tomorrow and…I need to know that's what you want. If you want to go somewhere else, I won't interfere-"

"With you."

…

"Still Potter Manor?"

"Yeah." Harry's fingers went to the medallion around his neck. "How about Halloween weekend? Fate hates me that day."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but after a moment decided not to ask. "Halloween it is. I'll meet you in the Shrieking Shack, if that's okay? Hogwarts doesn't allow portkeys unless the Headmaster or Mistress made them."

"Yeah. Sounds great."

…

Harry fidgeted. "Umm, Sirius? Did you know you were being watched?"

"Yeah." He looked into the Forest. "But I thought it was a bad idea to approach a Basilisk without even knowing her name."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He let out a relieved laugh. "I called her Medusa."

"Medusa huh?" He wasn't afraid. "Care to introduce me?"

"Sure." Sirius didn't change back into a dog, but remained human as he followed Harry easily.

"Did you read Slytherin's book?"

"Only the first page. James read the whole Gryffindor book though and he mentioned a Basilisk that was a school defence. We thought it was a stupid idea when we looked them up."

"Smarter idea for it to defend a school rather than kill a very select group of people surrounded by those you didn't want dead." Seriously, how hadn't Harry realised the huge problem with that story last year?

"Fair point."

Medusa remained in the trees. She had curled up in the paddock Hagrid had been using for Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was honestly surprised she fit. Then he worried about some of the other animals Hagrid could bring into that paddock.

Harry cleared his throat, more stalling for time than anything else. "Sirius, this is Medusa. Medusa, this is Sirius Black. My godfather."

Well, Sirius wasn't afraid. He was curious, but wasn't afraid. "Hello Medusa. Do you know what a godfather is?"

She nodded. "You are the father of this Heir, just not by blood. I will look after him. You have Salazar's blood too."

"I had the choice of Slytherin Heir, but I certainly wasn't responsible enough for it. The way I hear it, you have your work cut out protecting the school."

Medusa hissed. "Not as much as the Heir trying to protect the people within. I cannot do much there."

"I'll help him with that." Sirius looked back at Harry. Something in his voice shifted, oddly back to normal. Harry hadn't noticed a difference before. "Well Harry, I think I approve, but you're not to bring this girl home."

It took a second for Harry to realise what Sirius really meant. When he did, his face went scarlet.

This was not helped by Medusa laughing.

"What about you Sirius? You have a girl before?"

He wasn't embarrassed. Damn. "Nope. I was married to my job. Best days of my life taking down my deranged cousins, your family not included."

"Are you going back to it?"

That made him hesitate. "I've been avoiding thinking about that and have been focused on making sure that no one finds a loophole to throw me back in Azkaban. Madam Bones and Mr Tonks have been very helpful lately."

"It is their jobs," Harry muttered.

Sirius gave him an odd look, but didn't comment. He turned back to Medusa. His voice took on that slight accent again. "Good to meet you, but I need to get this one back to the school for a meal."

"He missed his midday meal."

"Did he now?" _Tattletale._ "He's not missing this one."

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry was going to dinner, but he wasn't sure how he felt about this. It wasn't a feeling he was used to.

""No.""

Exasperation and amusement made Harry snort.

Life wasn't going to be dull, that was for sure.

Medusa hissed a farewell and turned to slither back into the trees. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him back to the castle.

"Any trouble in the past few days?" His tone was friendly, but Harry could hear the hard tone beneath it.

"Not as much as I was expecting to be honest. I was sure Malfoy would make a play for me by now. It's just been potshots. Then Flitwick actually agreed to tutor me this morning…Err, thank you for that. I've learnt the Protego Charm, but the Patronus is giving me trouble."

"Gives a lot of people trouble. I only succeeded when I was sixteen and Charlus adopted me as another son when I ran away from home."

Charlus was Harry's grandfather. "I don't think the memory I'm using is the problem." He didn't want to talk about that bit, especially to Sirius himself. "I just can't make myself feel that happiness again. I feel better, but not the same. Something always gets in the way."

Sirius hummed. "Who knows? But just because you couldn't do it the first time doesn't mean you can't. Just relax and settle back into Hogwarts. You've been very on edge for months. You're thirteen Harry. A great age. Old enough to be responsible if you want and young enough to be a kid."

"What's so good about being a kid?"

"Ask those Weasley's…Fred and George was it? They could give you quite a list." Sirius shook his head. They were very close to Hagrid's Hut now. "Well Harry, I had better head back. Let me know if there's anything I can do or just keep me updated about you. But don't worry about your magic. It'll be fine."

"Right." Control. That was Harry's problem. "What is Occlumency Sirius? The books for it are in the Restricted Section."

Sirius frowned, but not because he was angry or irritated. Because he was unsure. "It's difficult to describe. The reason it would be in the Restricted Section is because what it defends against can cause a lot of mental damage. You sort of build defences in your mind, but you use your magic to do it. Because it's more…" Sirius searched for the right word. "Intimate, you have a better understanding of your magic. The feel of it. It would be very good for control, but it's remarkably difficult at your age."

"So you think I should learn it?" Sirius had suggested it before.

"It would be a good thing. But I can't help there, not yet. It starts with meditation, so you can do that on your own. Every night, before you go to bed, get comfortable and try to think of nothing. That's the tricky part. Breathe steadily for twenty seconds and try to clear your mind. It takes time, so don't worry if you can't do it at first."

"Okay." That Harry could do. Breathing exercises had been helping him lately.

"Nothing from the other teachers? No problems from them?"

Harry thought, but shook his head. "No, only that McGonagall doesn't seem interested in teaching me about becoming an Animagus." He grinned mischievously. "Would you teach me?"

Happily, Sirius laughed. "Slow down there kiddo. Plenty of time for that. But…maybe in the summer if you deserve it. No doubt you'll be something like a cheeky chipmunk."

Harry scowled. Then a thought hit him.

"Sirius, what do I do with a Basilisk carcass? The old one is still in the Chamber and you've met Medusa."

"Get in touch with a harvester, then sell the skeleton. I can ask around if you want?"

"I'll ask Mr Tonks. You've got enough to do."

"Your choice. He would be more up to date. See you later Harry."

"Bye Sirius."

Sirius shifted back into Padfoot and pushed him towards the school. Sticking his tongue out at him, Harry mounted his broom and flew back to the Entrance Hall. In the five minutes before dinner started, Harry slipped back into his dorm and hid his Firebolt in his trunk.

Oddly enough, there was no food on the tables when Harry entered ten minutes later. He sat between Neville and Lee Jordan, but glanced around. There were murmurs and whispers, but no one knew what was going on. Only that something was.

Flitwick stood on his chair.

"I apologise to three tables for holding up dinner. I have no such regret for Ravenclaw. I have investigated a report of severe, long term and possibly _fatal_ bullying going on within my House. I have found that, while not everyone was involved, the majority knew about it and did nothing. It has been going on for _years._ As a result, Ravenclaw will be reduced to _zero_ House Points, those that are Prefects have been _stripped_ of their badges as they clearly weren't doing their jobs and those of the correct age will have to come to me for permission to visit Hogsmeade. Until they receive it, they are banned from the village. If anyone retaliates against the individual bullied, I will see that they are suspended or _expelled._ That is all."

The Great Hall was silent.

Harry let out a long breath.

Most of Ravenclaw knew. Harry hadn't known that. But then even he thought it was odd and very uncomfortable to be wearing no shoes in the castle. A lot of people noticed. In fact, quite a few Ravenclaws were _glaring_ at Luna. Maybe he should introduce them to Medusa.

Harry had no sympathy for them. They had locked Luna out of Ravenclaw Tower when dementors were roaming the grounds. Little stopped them from getting near or in the school, especially in the dead of night. It was very easy for Luna to have lost her soul.

No wonder Flitwick was so mad.

Dumbledore hadn't looked at Flitwick or responded to his words in any way. No doubt he wanted to slide it under the rug; 'children are children' sort of thing. But the Head of Ravenclaw were responsible for all of them and Harry had no doubt Hogwarts would be pleased that these students had been punished.

Even so, Harry made a note to keep an eye on the Marauder's Map. He knew from experience that bullies liked to blame their victims when they got into trouble.

After all, that had worked great when Harry was the target.

But Harry wasn't going to allow it.

* * *

 **AN: It always annoyed me that Luna's bullying was so obvious to anyone who knew that people didn't go out barefoot and no one reported it. The whole 'Loony' Lovegood thing is another black mark. I'm still slightly surprised she didn't hex them back. While Harry was bullied, there were those who stood by him, mostly Hermione and, save for fourth year, Ron. It was what helped keep his sanity.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	14. Small Steps

**In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

'Dear Mr Potter,

The Ministry of Magic would like to congratulate you for your adoption by Sirius Black. He is now your registered magical guardian. We wish you both the best.

Yours sincerely,

Jennifer Hobby'

* * *

As it happened, Harry didn't need to watch the Ravenclaws as closely as he expected.

Peeves had begun to target very specific individuals. He actually left the majority of the student body alone and focused solely on select people from Ravenclaw. He occasionally went after someone from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but only one Slytherin.

Hogwarts would have a better idea of those who hurt Luna and Peeves had been a nuisance for years. They wouldn't need Harry's help but he would if they asked.

In the second week of October, Harry was called into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Mr Potter. It has come to my attention that you are skipping History of Magic."

It took a moment for Harry to register that. He hadn't stepped in that classroom once this year and McGonagall had only realised that now? What was he supposed to say that wouldn't get him into more trouble?

"I was self-studying professor."

"Be that as it may Mr Potter, History of Magic is a core subject and you cannot choose not to attend classes."

"That's not true professor. I know a few Ravenclaws that have History tutors." He had only learned from gossip that the attempt to attack Luna after their punishment had resulted in Flitwick cancelling all their tutors. "I will hire one."

"You need your magical guardian's-"

"As Sirius Black attended History of Magic with Binns, I don't think he'll disagree. He was the one who brought up tutoring in the first place." With Flitwick, but Harry wouldn't have thought about tutors otherwise.

Why hadn't he thought about a tutor for History of Magic?

 _Probably because I've learned more from my ancestors' journals and Binns couldn't even get the Founders right._

"Sirius Black?"

Harry looked at her. "My godfather, Professor McGonagall. He has adopted me, as he should have been allowed to do all those years ago. What is my detention this time?" Because there wasn't a chance she wasn't giving him detention.

"100 points from Gryffindor and detention with Professor Binns on Sunday the 31st."

Hardly a punishment. He gave up caring about House Points years ago, knew how to handle being shunned as he had been every year he was here and he would just sleep through his detention.

 _Best to avoid my Housemates for a while though._

Sunday the 31st.

That was Halloween.

"I'm seeing Sirius on that day. Can't it be a different day?"

"Then maybe this will teach you to obey the rules Mr Potter. You are dismissed."

"You can't do that."

"It's done, Mr Potter."

"You _can't._ The School Charter doesn't allow it." A side note that Salazar had added in on a particularly paranoid day about the Headmaster brainwashing the children. "Not letting me see my guardian without good reason is _kidnapping._ I will see Sirius on Sunday. I'll do a detention with Binns Saturday and Monday. You can't disobey the Charter _Professor_ and I now know it. Why do you think Snape is on probation?"

If Harry thought McGonagall was angry before, that was nothing compared to now. "Mr Potter, you are a student. You do not dictate terms to your professor. That will be another detention and 50 points."

"I can if the professor _isn't allowed to do it._ " Harry stood up. "I used to respect you professor. Now I'm wondering why and if you are going to disobey the Charter that was put in place for the protection of students, maybe I should just leave and be home-schooled."

Her lips thinned. "Threatening now Mr Potter? I thought that above you."

"Did you? It's not a threat professor. I will not pass my exams staying in Binns class. Snape is on probation not just because he is a bully, but because he doesn't teach. DADA is good _this_ year, but one in three isn't a great record. Why shouldn't I look elsewhere when I don't think my parent's money is getting me the education I need? When teachers don't do their jobs? Saturday, Monday and Tuesday professor. Good day."

Harry turned and walked out of the classroom.

All of a sudden, he had a need to blow something up.

 _She was a good friend of my parents when they graduated? What happened since?_

Harry headed into the Chamber of Secrets. This probably wasn't the way he should learn wandless magic, but he needed to get the feel of it and he needed confirmation he could do it. That the ability hadn't left him since he started magical school.

 _Accidental magic is wandless magic. Accidental magic has happened recently when I was angry or scared. So wandless magic should be easiest to try when I'm angry._

Logically, Harry did understand he wasn't supposed to backtalk his teachers. That he deserved the trouble he was practically inviting.

But right now, he didn't care.

 _Why the hell did she pick Halloween? Why not_ this _Sunday? She picked that day on purpose._

Medusa wasn't in the Chamber when he arrived, but the second he stepped inside pebbles began flying everywhere.

With a deep breath, Harry willed the pebbles to drop. They weren't his target.

Rather than just a book, Harry dropped his backpack on the floor.

 _Up and circle the ceiling._

There wasn't a delay. The backpack smacked against the ceiling and began to spin as it moved.

Harry grinned, joy fighting his anger.

The backpack dropped to the ground.

Letting out a breath, Harry just shook his head and sat down. He felt…tired. He always did when he tried this, whether he was successful or not. He was sure he wasn't doing this _wrong,_ but there was surely a better way to do it.

For the moment, it had served its purpose. Harry could move objects as he wanted without a wand (problems to be sorted out) and it had drained most of his anger.

By some miracle, the ink pot hadn't smashed when Harry smacked the bag against the ceiling. Not caring why, Harry pulled it out along with some spare parchment. Then he began to wonder exactly what to write.

After all, Sirius thought of McGonagall as a friend. Having so few true friends himself and with fewer people willing to talk to him when they realised he had single-handedly knocked off 150 points, he didn't want to take a friend away from Sirius.

 _Even if she's not really a friend?_

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Hedwig landed next to him.

Harry stared at her.

She hooted and held out her leg.

He still stared at her.

She nipped his leg.

A lot of bizarre and unexplainable things had happened in Harry's life. How Hedwig got into the Chamber would be filed under that heading.

'Dear Mr Potter,

Following your enquiry, I have found a number of harvesters that is within your given conditions. Three are currently available now and four others will be available at the end of the month. I have enclosed a list of names and their past harvesting experience, along with their prices.

I have also found Godric's Hollow in the Ministry records. According to them, they purchased it for three million galleons. There are no signatures on the forms however and with you not yet of age and no related guardian at the time, this should not have been possible. As such, I can confirm it is illegal. The property is still yours.

I have also included the agenda for October's Wizengamot session. While Lord Black has promised to teach you himself, he has commented that I send it as he wishes his correspondence with you will be more informal until you get to know one another more.

Congratulations on your adoption.

Yours sincerely,

Mr Ted Tonks'

Happy to have something else to focus on, Harry began to think.

He would greatly prefer the dead Basilisk to be gone as soon as possible. He just hadn't put much thought into how to do it without attracting the school's attention. This wasn't about the money or the fame; it was about getting the dead Basilisk out of the live Basilisk's home.

Now he thought about it, Harry was honestly surprised she hadn't been eaten yet.

But that was a subject he definitely wasn't going to touch with Medusa.

He found the two extra sheets of parchment in the envelope. Putting the Wizengamot to one side for the moment, he began to check the other. He didn't recognise any of the names, but a quick glance showed the same price range and those with more experience had higher prices.

 _Just like the muggle world._

Deciding to focus on the three that were available now, Harry looked through their previous works. He was quite annoyed at some of the animals listed, but he remembered Ollivander saying something about dragon heartstring in a wand along with others. Harry had read somewhere about 12 uses of dragon blood.

 _Dragons are big, but are they this big? How big did we expect Norbert to grow?_

Harry had never seen a full grown dragon, but he couldn't believe an animal could be as big as that Basilisk. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

 _But dragons are the animals that are among the biggest. So let's see…This Smith has harvested a lot of dragons, but all the same kind. Number wise, Peterson has less but they are more varied. That's probably better for this._

Again, his quill hesitated.

 _Right. I can't exactly write 'there's Salazar's Slytherin's dead Basilisk in his famous Chamber of Secrets and I need you to harvest it. Oh and don't mind the live one that lives here'. What exactly do I write?_

 _First things first: pick a date._

The sooner the better. But he couldn't allow strangers into the school without the Headmaster knowing-

Well. That wasn't good.

 _I'll send Dumbledore a letter too. That'll lead to a chat and that is going to be a major headache. How to do this?_

 _…_

 _The harvester gets a percentage but the slayer of the beast gets most of the profit. Fawkes gave me the Sorting Hat and blinded the Basilisk. That I can use to donate to the school and even Snape couldn't say I was doing it to show off my wealth and fame. Well, no one would believe him anyway. There's also the schooling that the students missed, especially when you consider some of them were Petrified for over half a year._

 _Why didn't they just buy the Mandrake Draught?_

 _Back on topic Harry._

 _I'm out of the castle on the 24_ _th_ _and the 31_ _st_ _. Those days are out. I don't want to wait until next month. Within this week might be a bit too short notice though. Later in the month would be best. Maybe the 25_ _th_ _or the 26_ _th_ _? A weekday is probably a bad idea._

 _But what do I say to Dumbledore? He is the Headmaster._

 _But I killed the beast. I am legally allowed to dispose of it as I see fit._

 _But I will be bringing a stranger into a castle full of schoolchildren._

Why was this so complicated?

 _Professor McGonagall is my Head of House and unfortunately, she isn't going to be very hospitable to me at the moment and this is a fair topic to be stubborn on. Maybe Professor Flitwick will be interested? Penelope Clearwater is in Ravenclaw so he does have a stake in this._

 _But McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress, not Flitwick._

Come to think of it, that was the main obstacle he had to overcome. McGonagall had far too much on her plate with all her positions to babysit Harry as he took a harvester into the Chamber of Secrets. As he was in her House, she would almost certainly have final say.

 _So if I can't get the harvester to the Basilisk, I will have to get the Basilisk to the harvester._

Now how in the world was he supposed to do that? Merely moving the thing was going to be remarkably difficult.

Harry groaned. He wasn't going to be able to get the Basilisk removed until he worked out his plan properly. Then, with his luck, prepared a lot of contingency plans for when something inevitably went wrong.

It was one thing smuggling a dragon out of the castle. But there must be a way. There was always a way.

Harry looked around. It shouldn't be possible for a huge Basilisk to get around the castle undetected, but Medusa managed easily and no one ever noticed her in the Forest even when she was close enough-

The Forest.

There had to be a way from the Chamber to the Forest.

What if the Basilisk wasn't in Hogwarts anymore? It was his to sell so there shouldn't be any problems with selling it. So what if he had to move it?

 _Now how am I going to get a gigantic Basilisk into the Forest?_

That…would take more thought.

But until he thought of a way, he would hold off on contacting the harvester.

That left a letter for Sirius.

And back to the problem of what to say about McGonagall.

 _When did writing letters become so difficult?_

Hedwig was still staring at him. She hooted and Harry somehow got the impression of 'hurry up silly human'.

 _It's Sirius. This should be easy._

It was still a few seconds before he put quill to parchment.

'Dear Sirius,

Hope your well and are feeling better. You have been eating and sleeping properly, right? I can't wait to see you again.

Wood's going crazy with Quidditch practice. Our first match is on Saturday against Slytherin, which I am really looking forward to. Can't wait to flatten Malfoy Jnr again and show him who the better flier is.

School's going okay but Professor McGonagall says I can't just self-study History of Magic. Can I get a tutor please? Professor Flitwick is happy with my progress in his extra lessons, but I can't manage a Patronus at all. I have learnt Protego at least so no more doing stupid things.

Do you still want to meet up on Halloween? I won't mind if you want to head to Potter Manor sooner. It's your home after all.

Stay safe,

Harry'

It took a four goes and Harry wasn't sure Sirius would read it right for the first part (or the last part), but he couldn't think of anything better. He read it again.

Hedwig also read it, gave him a nip and held out her leg.

At least, Harry _assumed_ she read it. But then where would she learn to read?

 _Yet we write the address on the front and rarely tell the owl where to go. Maybe they read the address and somehow know where that is and magic helps for those without an address?_

Post owls were something Harry wasn't going to think much more on. It hurt his head.

Especially as he had no idea where Sirius was at the moment. Harry just hoped he was enjoying his freedom while looking after himself.

He read the letter a sixth time.

Then sighed and attached it to Hedwig's leg. "You better be right about this girl. I'll blame you otherwise."

Hedwig kept looking at him for a few seconds (Harry hoped she wouldn't take the supposed insult _too_ badly) before spreading her wings and taking off. She disappeared into the tunnel off to the side that Harry assumed went to the Forbidden Forest.

 _If that other door leads to the Chamber where the previous Basilisk is, then it might not be too much of a problem to get it into the Forest once I figure out how to move it. At least I'm not trying to get it up and down stairs or tight corners._

This still left the huge problem of how to move it. Wingardium Leviosa was the obvious way, but Harry wasn't sure he would be able to lift the entire body at once and it would be very problematic to drag. He would need at least one other person to watch over the job.

…

Harry sighed.

 _But what do I do? Hermione's too obsessed with her impossible workload this year and I've already apologised to Ron and he still hasn't spoken to me. If I'm honest, I've kind of been ignoring Neville since the Wizengamot meeting save for saying hello and that's not fair to him. It's far too much being a jerk for my liking._

How did Harry get himself into this…mess?

 _How do I get myself out of it?_

"Heir?" Harry jumped, somehow missing Medusa returning. "What bothers you?"

"It's nothing."

Medusa studied him. "It seems to be a human habit to say nothing is wrong when something obviously is. It is something few grow out of, but it has been shown to have poor consequences."

Harry scoffed. "This problem isn't going to be sorted out anytime soon."

After all, when the Gryffindors found out about the 150 point drop, he would be a social pariah again. Ron probably wouldn't stick by him this time as he has his own problems with Harry and Hermione didn't have time for anything else other than school work.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hadn't been kind to Harry in his first year either.

 _Although without Snape to ruin the House Point system, they have a good chance of winning now._

 _Probably won't stop them from contributing to their favourite game._

"Is there anything going on in Hogwarts I need to know about?"

Medusa shook her head. "All Hogwarts asks is that you continue to help the students. She also removed 50 points from the Head of Gryffindor's punishment, feeling it unjust that you lost them due to reminding her of her responsibilities. Hogwarts believes that it is your actions that resulted in others choosing to read about their History in their own time and they are doing better for it."

It took a moment for Harry to realise that. "You're saying that because I skipped History of Magic, others started to do so too and they're doing better?"

No wonder McGonagall called him in if she thought he was responsible for others ditching class and Harry knew his classmates well enough to know that not all of them were studying. Most of them probably weren't. But she still should have noticed long before now.

"Those that chose to learn do better. But those that don't do not do worse."

Harry snorted. "Rather difficult to beat sleeping through class." Hogwarts needed a new History of Magic teacher.

"Hogwarts is not happy about that, but she believes there is no such thing as a poor student but a poor teacher."

Somehow, Harry thought Dudley was an exception to that rule.

"Honestly, there's not much I can do about the teachers. It is up to the Headmaster to choose them and no adult listens to a kid."

"Your godfather does. He cares greatly for you."

Harry swallowed.

 _Sirius._

"What teachers does Hogwarts dislike?"

"History of Magic and Divination. She also has a concern for the half-giant who brought the acromantulas to the Forest. He will not cause intentional harm, but he does not understand child safety."

"…But Hagrid's fine as a teacher?" He had tried, but Harry couldn't argue that Hagrid did not have a normal person's idea of what was dangerous. However, so far he hadn't put anyone in danger and he had responded well to Malfoy doing the opposite of what he was told in class. It was Harry's own fault he was hurt.

"For the moment, he is doing fine. Hogwarts has also overheard things from new bloods that she does not understand."

New bloods. Salazar hadn't written anything in the book about them exclusively, but Harry wasn't surprised he called them something like that. Nothing could be worse than 'mudblood' and 'new blood' wasn't exactly an insult.

"Muggle Studies needs upgrading. I know." He had read the course book and Hermione had told him that from the beginning. There was also the fact Mr Weasley couldn't even say the word 'electricity' and he _needed_ to know for his job. "What about Snape?"

Medusa hissed angrily.

Harry jolted, fighting to stay still and not bolt. He really hoped Medusa never became this angry towards him.

"He is not a teacher. He is a threat. When he leaves, Hogwarts will ensure he does not return. He does nothing but harm the students, even when he should not meet them at all."

Well.

 _That_ was interesting.

Harry couldn't keep the smiled off his face.

 _Don't think on what he did to make Hogwarts_ that _furious at him. Not important now._

"That does leave Potions as well."

"Many gave up on their dreams if they needed that. It is a pity."

Harry could believe that.

"So History of Magic, which might get sorted out as I still won't be going and if students find out I got a tutor, they will too. Either way, they won't go back if they've got away with it for this long and the teachers only blame me. If Snape can't return to the…How often does Snape leave?"

Medusa was quiet for a moment. "He always leaves for a time during the hottest season. Summer. He rarely leaves during the lesson time."

Harry groaned. That probably meant they were stuck with the slimy git until the end of the year. "What about Divination?"

"She teaches the techniques, but encourages false readings. She also believes that foretelling the future is very definite when the future itself is not."

…

Harry needed to ask for someone else's opinion to make sense of that. Trelawney had predicted Neville's death, but everyone died at some point. Was Medusa saying just because something _might_ happen didn't mean it _would_? Then what was the point in Divination?

"What do the students think?"

"I hear much from the walls Heir, but few have a true focus on the technique. Most consider it a game."

Maybe if he talked about coursework, Hermione would entertain a conversation.

For a moment, Harry thought about using Medusa as a spy, but he dismissed that immediately. She was here to protect the students. She was not here to invade their private lives and Harry _hated_ it when people got involved in his without his permission.

Medusa wasn't a tool to be used when the Heir of Slytherin saw fit.

"I don't see her getting replaced anytime soon." An idea came to him. "But I wonder if I can use a few muggle things to try and help Muggle Studies."

"Be careful Heir. Many things can be used for danger if in the wrong hands."

There went the water gun example. Getting hit with ice hurt a lot more than getting hit with water. Harry would need to think of something else. "I'll keep that in mind. But like I said, there's not much I can do about the others. Adults don't listen to kids."

"Even when that child is not a child."

Harry didn't know what to say to that.

"Heir, it is time for dinner. Off you go."

 _Time seems to fly when I'm in here._

He was hungry though, so Harry stood up and headed out. Myrtle gave him a friendly wave as he passed her, which he tried hard to return, but he felt like a failure. He _knew_ what the problems were around Hogwarts, but he couldn't _do_ anything about them.

McGonagall had shown him that just this morning.

Dumbledore was someone Harry refused to think about.

Neville was there talking with Dean. Ron was butting into their conversation every now and then or was discussing Quidditch with Seamus. Parvarti and Lavender had their heads together and were gossiping about something.

Even if he was unsure, seeing Hermione on her own reading a book as she stirred her soup made up his mind. With a groan and poor expectations of how this was going to go, Harry sat down opposite her and began filling his plate.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Harry." She didn't look up.

Even though the book was upside down, Harry recognised it as a Defence book. They had that tomorrow and there was an essay due in then. Harry hoped she was just reading it to go over her work, not to try and complete it.

Harry really didn't want an argument. "What do you think of Lupin's teaching? He's more hands on than most."

Hermione didn't glance up, but her voice wasn't snippy. "I like him. Defence is more hands on than other subjects and he adds a sense of realism. I am a little disappointed we're not focusing on spells, but dealing with Dark creatures is just as important."

"I'm not sure some of them should be classed as 'Dark creatures'." In his opinion, werewolves were only as dangerous as the human mind allowed. It wasn't difficult to find somewhere to transform away from everyone else. Goblins controlled the wizard economy, so they obviously weren't 'creatures'. "But I would rather have Lupin teach us about them than Hagrid."

Her hand hesitated before she continued to eat. She swallowed, but seemed to shudder. "Thank goodness. I would not have liked to have dealt with a Hinkypunk with Hagrid."

"It also means we don't have to have 'hands on' experience with looking after an acromantula."

"That's not until later in the year. I must say, I think Hagrid's been doing well so far. I'm just not sure his academic standing should allow him to be a professor."

That made Harry stop for a moment. Hagrid had been expelled quite early, hadn't he? Was it his third year? In fact, he wasn't allowed a wand. He could see Hermione's point, but Hogwarts had no problems with him for the moment. Only a warning that Harry could watch over.

"He does make up for it with experience."

"He does. I am a little concerned about what animals he will have us working with next. Hippogriffs are more suited for higher years, but flobberworms seem far too basic to spend much time on."

"His book had a lot of animals in it. I don't think we'll go back to flobberworms. Hagrid's more interested in more…exciting animals."

"That's what worries me."

He and Hermione were talking again. They weren't talking about much, but it was better than nothing. Harry wasn't going to push it.

"Is Muggle Studies as outdated as we thought?"

Hermione turned a page in her book. "I'm not sure. Professor Burbage does know about electricity and has much up to date information when I ask her. However, the course itself is outdated and that is what we are going to be quizzed on."

So the teacher wasn't the problem there.

"How's your schoolwork going Harry?"

Harry blinked. "Well enough. Very good grades in Care and DADA and the rest is better than it was before. I assume anyway. I've no idea where I was before." Honestly, Harry expected to be quite low. Not the lowest, but quite low.

Hermione sharply looked up. "You never spoke to anyone about your schooling? That was very irresponsible Harry."

Harry swallowed back his initial retort. His second wasn't much better. He returned to his meal, not responding at all. He didn't want this to descend into an argument.

Hermione spoke again though. "How are things with Sirius? I know you and I'm sure you've got in touch with him."

"He's officially adopted me, so no more Dursleys." Harry wasn't going to go into more detail than that with everyone here. Hermione did deserve a better explanation but mentioning Sirius had attracted attention.

"He's adopted you and you haven't even met him?"

Harry shrugged. "The Ministry were trying to save face for imprisoning him illegally on such non-existent evidence for so long. A brief message to me asking was all I got from them. At least Sirius asked me properly." Coming to Hogwarts to do so.

Now he thought about it properly, it was worrying how easily they dumped him with someone who was thought to be a mass murderer and had been Azkaban for twelve years. Another black mark against the Ministry.

 _If most graduated from here, they would have very poor standards of responsibility. Although, what were their teachers like? McGonagall is a good example of not having any time to look after her charges, Dumbledore has no care of throwing kids into dangerous situations, Snape probably wasn't their teacher but he bullies kids mercilessly, Binns doesn't interact with the kids at all…How do any kids grow up to be a decent member of society?_

"What is he like from what you can tell? He might have been innocent, but he still spend a long time in Azkaban and we all saw how shook up he was."

That was a good point, no matter how insulted Harry was at the idea. "I know. He said he'll sort it."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. She finished her meal. "Sorry Harry, but I've got to get going."

"Don't kill yourself," Harry half joked.

Hermione gave him a glare that said 'that's not funny', but left calmly rather than storming off.

In a much better mood, Harry headed to the library. He had a few spells to research before Flitwick's tutoring session in two days. He also wanted to practice his Protego and Patronus.

When he reached the library though, he finally remembered something. He walked up to Madam Pince, searching his bag for the slip Flitwick gave him after his last Charms lesson.

"Mr Potter. How may I help you?"

"I have a permission slip for the book 'Mind Arts: Beginner Understanding'." Finally finding it, he handed it over.

She snatched it and investigated it viciously. As it was genuine, it passed her test. "Very well. Wait here Mr Potter." She vanished into the shelves, only to reappear less than five seconds later. The book wasn't the thickest he had seen, but it wasn't the thinnest either. "Here Mr Potter."

Harry took it carefully. The title was on the front cover of the dark blue book, but that was all. No blurb or pictures; just the title. Harry had never seen a book like that before.

Rather than read it in the library, Harry headed back to his dorm. A few Gryffindors turned and he was sure they were glaring, but Harry didn't care. If she was attending every class, then Hermione had already earned all those points back and more. What did House Points get them at the end of the day anyway? At least there was a possible career for good Quidditch skills.

Entering his trunk, Harry made a mental note to get some furniture for this room. He should have in Diagon Alley, but now he thought about it none of the shops sold any. He would have to venture into the muggle world for that, but he need to learn some shrinking charms first.

In fact, a Shrinking Charm could come in very handy.

 _Something to think about later._

Harry got himself comfortable and began to read.

Occlumency had many uses. It was used to help mediate emotions, made recall of memories easier and defended against Legilimency. That was to be looked up later. The first one was the most important and the second wasn't really interesting. Harry didn't have many good memories.

 _Right. Sirius said it started with meditation. This agrees. How do I meditate?_

Helpfully, there were some suggestions on that. The book agreed with Sirius that meditation took a while to get a grip on. A recommendation started simply enough: slowly count to 20, breathing in on the odd number and out on the even. Empty the mind, not suppress his thoughts. This was the step many struggled on.

Once the individual managed that five times without issue and over at least two weeks, then they were ready to move on.

Harry could tell this was going to take quite a while, almost certainly longer than two weeks.

He was supposed to start when he was feeling calm. It was advised to meditate when angry, but that was far more difficult and results were highly unlikely in a beginner.

Harry read the chapter again.

If he spent the first week meditating at the end of the day, especially when he exhausted himself, then he should get the hang of it easier. It might take more than a week to manage when he was calm, but he was sure it would take longer than a month when he was angry.

It didn't help that he was used to suppressing his emotions rather than letting go.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to let it go.

 _But I need a better way than using wandless magic than being furious. That's the problem with my accidental magic in the first place and I'm no closer to 'feeling' my magic than when I started._

Maybe if he was calmer, he would stop getting into arguments with his teachers.

 _Rather unlikely though._

 _Might as well start now._

It was rather difficult to empty his mind when he had to keep focusing on breathing correctly. He would worry about that when the controlled breathing was instinctive. He needed to make all unnecessary thoughts and emotions leave before pushing himself.

 _In…Out…In…Out…In…Out….In…Out…In…Out…In…Out…In…Out…In…Out…In…Out…In…Out._

The result: not much.

With nothing to worry about for tomorrow, Harry continued his breathing exercises throughout the night.

There was no reason to think he would master a technique in one night and he knew he would probably forget his progress tomorrow. This took small steps.

Harry was willing to take as long as this needed.

* * *

 **AN: One thing that always confused me was that parents must have paid money to send their kids to Hogwarts, but they would have known of some problems such as Professor Binns. They might not have thought the bullying was a problem as that is what they have been taught, but it was still their money for their kids education and families like the Weasleys didn't have much. It is one reason why I think influence is a good part of getting a good job in the Ministry as no one is doing anything about the main school parents send their kids to (this is assuming they weren't told about the dead professor, Basilisk etc).**

 **It also wasn't difficult to Fudge to discredit Dumbledore in the Fifth Book. Umbridge only had to focus on the bad teachers, not ones that she had a grudge against. Going against Trelawney did make sense, though she did have a point that Seers don't control when they have visions, but anyone studying Snape or Binns would have found them unfit. Hagrid is a debatable point.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. Confrontations and Conflicts

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

It was…odd.

The feeling of being in Hogwarts again.

It didn't feel as welcoming as it once did. It was still beautiful, still magnificent…but it wasn't perfect anymore.

Sirius had been putting this meeting off for a few weeks now. Dumbledore had sent him an owl the day he was exonerated, but Sirius had replied with a delay. Part of it was fear, but the main part was determination to adopt Harry before Dumbledore could interfere again. After all, had he sent anyone other than Hagrid to Godric's Hollow that night, Sirius would have physically fought them for Harry.

He didn't know how to bring that up with Harry. While Harry said he forgave Sirius for his actions all those years ago, Sirius wasn't sure he had and knew he didn't deserve to be forgiven.

One odd thing about being in Hogwarts now was that he was now far taller than any of the students. Nearly all of the ones he passed that recognised him gave him distrustful looks, but Sirius didn't care. What he did care about was the bullying Harry had suffered. Harry might not have directly told him, but Peeves had told Sirius quite a bit about 'Potter the Rotter'. Sirius had given him a good telling off for that. Only for Peeves to tell him no one could hex Harry and claim it was an accident if they knew he was nearby.

 _No one hexed Harry, but only because Peeves was around._

He was still rather baffled to learn that _Peeves_ was a protection from the Founders.

 _Would definitely explain why he always drove Filch up the wall._

None of the students were happy with him. He recognised a few from how similar they looked to their parents, mostly Ravenclaws and Slytherins. A few Slytherins gave him curious looks rather than distrustful, but all kept their distance.

Then again, he hadn't come across Lucius Malfoy's spawn and Harry had complained a lot about him over the summer. Sirius wasn't happy that his actions resulted in Harry getting hurt.

He also wasn't happy Harry put himself in harm's way, but he knew Malfoy wasn't to blame for that.

Sirius, Dumbledore and the Dursleys were.

 _The Dursleys. Why the bloody hell did Dumbledore put him there? If I knew that was the plan, I probably would have fought Hagrid then._

Petunia hadn't spoken to Lily since her wedding and she had some very choice words for her then.

Not even Snivellus could hold a grudge like Petunia Dursley could.

"Acid Pops."

This talk wasn't going to go well.

But Dumbledore could cause _a lot_ of problems. Sirius had been lucky that he had never been disinherited like he originally thought, so he had a lot of clout to demand Harry. The Ministry had been desperate to appease him and quite a few weren't happy to learn he had been placed with muggles.

What Sirius found interesting was that the Ministry had never checked up on him either. That was the law with all magical orphans being raised by muggles. Dumbledore wasn't a Ministry worker, so his name shouldn't mean anything. And Sirius knew _he_ had never checked up on Harry.

However, Dumbledore had a lot of influence in and out of the Ministry.

Sirius would rather have this talk _after_ the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow, but he was attending the meeting and he wanted to know how Dumbledore would react to him. He was going to have to keep his eyes on people he was _certain_ were Death Eaters. How had they avoided prison?

 _However Malfoy did, probably._

Sirius didn't bother to knock. He crossed his arms behind the door and waited. He had no doubt Dumbledore knew he was here, but he was not in a good mood and he was going to let him know it.

 _1…2…3…4…5-_

"Come in."

That was shorter than Sirius expected.

The office hadn't changed. It was still exactly the same as it had been during Sirius' sixth year.

That annoyed him. He didn't know why, but it annoyed him.

"Ah, Sirius. Have a seat. I want to start by apologising-"

"Right now, I don't care about what happened over a decade ago." Sirius stood behind the chair, not taking it. It would bring back a memory he didn't want to remember.

He would feel more guilty about sending Snape to a werewolf if the bastard hadn't treated Harry the way he had over three years. Harry should _not_ talk about a teacher the same way James spoke about his most hated rival. Never mind that Sirius was sure Snivellus knew it was a werewolf.

But why had he been hired at a school? Near Harry?

"Here's what I'm here to talk about. Harry is _my_ responsibility. This is a school, but he's not being taught Potions and I remember what History of Magic is like, so he's asked me to hire a tutor. He's going to need one for Potions as well. He has a decent teacher for DADA _now,_ but with the trouble he keeps getting into here, I have half a mind to hire a tutor for that too. So why should I not move him to a different school?"

Sirius loved Hogwarts. But his Hogwarts was different from the one now. Sure Binns and Trelawney were still here, but DADA had active experience rather than long book lists and Potions may have had favouritism but they were _taught_.

Harry may be a Hogwarts' Heir, but staff were _not_ his problem.

The smile on Dumbledore's face was gone. "Sirius that is a very serious accusation-"

"Snape is on probation." Sirius grinned. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy, though he must have _really_ changed if he's working with kids." The smile vanished. "He must have really changed from the Death Eater crowd he ran around with."

"Everyone makes mistakes Sirius. You made a very serious one in your sixth year."

What little good mood Sirius had vanished. "Let's cut the crap Dumbledore. Hogwarts has gone downhill since I was a student. If he has to self-study subjects, why should I keep him here? Why shouldn't I move him elsewhere or home school him?"

"Hogwarts is still a premier school Sirius. You will find the Ministry far less cooperative if you remove Harry from this school."

Sirius shrugged. "So what? I'm doing what's best for Harry. Why should he spend his inheritance here? If the Ministry have a problem with it, they can find teachers rather than you. They wouldn't be Death Eaters or people that could bankrupt an entire family with their booklist."

"No complaint on Professor Lupin?"

 _Don't you dare-_

"Harry has glowing praise for his teaching. But from what I remember, DADA professors don't last a year. At least, not when I was a student. Or Harry so far. I'll ask again, why shouldn't I remove him from this school?"

Sirius had been putting off the talk with Remus even longer.

He wasn't angry about twelve years ago. He wasn't too angry about him not being in Harry's life so far. Not the main reason, but some. He was _furious_ that Remus ignored Harry's letter during the summer.

But Sirius was dealing with Dumbledore.

Not Remus.

"Where will you take him?"

"None of your concern."

"Sirius…" Dumbledore leaned forward. "Voldemort is still alive. When he returns, he will focus on Harry."

That didn't surprise Sirius. It horrified him, but he wasn't surprised. "All the more reason to remove Harry from Hogwarts. It has not been safe for him and he is not learning anything worthwhile here. Nothing against Professor Flitwick, but I can find other tutors elsewhere."

"Hogwarts is perfectly-"

"Basilisk."

Dumbledore sighed. "I did not know that. I suspected Voldemort was responsible fifty years prior, but I could not prove it. The students were not harmed."

"A girl died fifty years ago."

Come to think of it, an Acromantula would have left marks on the body. That there wasn't meant it wasn't and Hagrid was innocent. And yet…

 _Don't think about Hagrid either._

Sirius looked at the Hat. "Did you tell him it was a Basilisk?"

The Hat's features appeared. "I did. He, like his predecessor, did not believe me. After all, Basilisks shouldn't Petrify."

"Nothing more than a very lucky coincidence. And Hogwarts needed to sacrifice her own children." Sirius glared at the very quiet and still Dumbledore. "I'll ask again: why should I let Harry stay here?"

Dumbledore had a blank expression. He clearly hadn't expected the conversation to go this way. What had he expected?

Hogwarts was Sirius' salvation from home when he was a child, before he ran away. With the Dursleys, Harry would be the same. But Sirius was going to give Harry a happy home now.

"You were an Heir of Hogwarts. So is Harry."

"And it's a thirteen year old responsibility to clean up your mess?" Sirius crossed his arms. "He's a kid Dumbledore. You and your teachers wouldn't take him seriously. Philosopher's Stone ring a bell?" Sirius wasn't going to mention that he had refused the Heir thing. It wasn't important now. What _was_ important was that he knew about it.

Dumbledore entwined his fingers. He was clearly thinking.

Sirius stared back at him.

"I could list a dozen reasons why Harry should remain here. However, I can see you will not listen to reason right now. I do not wish for an antagonistic relationship between us Sirius. I placed Harry with the Dursleys for his own safety and I believe he is still safest there." Dumbledore held up a hand to stall an argument, or Sirius' yelling. "However, there is much time before the end of the year and I will revisit the topic later. What I wish to discuss now is what exactly you want from me."

"A school." Sirius didn't care if Dumbledore lecturing him for hours about the Dursleys. Harry was never going back there. "Teachers that actually teach their subjects. Less bullying and hexing in the halls and don't tell me it doesn't happen. I remember my school days well and we were in the middle of a war. This place has gone _really_ downhill since. It's not much Dumbledore."

"Things are not as simple-"

"Then you need to resign."

Silence followed that statement.

"That is a very serious accusation Sirius. Hogwarts will always be my first priority."

"If you don't see what I'm saying or why I'm saying it Dumbledore, then we have nothing more to talk about. I'll seek schooling for Harry elsewhere. Who isn't going to have the Boy-Who-Lived? At least they won't need him self-studying two subjects."

Sirius knew he was going to regret that. Probably at the Wizengamot tomorrow.

But Harry was Sirius' priority. Nothing else.

Dumbledore tilted his head. "I will take your points under consideration."

Sirius didn't reply. He turned around and left the room.

No doubt Dumbledore would call him for another chat. He was far too passive here. He wanted information and Sirius couldn't help he had lost even though he seemed to have the 'final' word.

 _Dumbledore backed down far too quickly._

Sirius doubted it was a coincidence that Snivellus was 'teaching' here and that he was still here even though it had been weeks and he hadn't changed his ways. Dumbledore didn't seem interested in replacing him.

Something was going on here.

 _Voldemort is still alive._

But there was no way Harry was going anywhere near him, regardless of Voldemort's probable obsession.

Sirius wasn't too worried about Voldemort attacking Hogwarts. Hogwarts could defend herself and Harry as Heir could ask Medusa to fight. It would be a very short fight.

At the moment, Sirius was more worried about Dumbledore than Voldemort.

He thought about visiting Harry, but he reluctantly decided against it. Dumbledore had a lot of power in Hogwarts and something about that meeting put him on edge. With Medusa and Peeves watching out for him, Harry would be fine but if Dumbledore wanted to keep Harry here after Sirius' threats, he might go to Harry.

Then again, Sirius should talk to Harry.

That cheered him up.

But where to find him?

/

Homework was getting easier, but Harry was struggling to focus today.

He really didn't want to go back to the Wizengamot tomorrow. He kind of had to because of his gamble last time. He didn't think Malfoy Snr would return, but Malfoy Jnr never learned.

Harry had seen Malfoy's name a lot on the Map; almost stalking him.

Flitwick was pleased with his progress so far (no luck with the Patronus), but Harry wasn't looking for a fight. His control still wasn't brilliant, but he hadn't had any further outbursts of accidental magic. His wandless magic wasn't going so well. He hadn't managed to get the book more than a foot off the ground. After his previous success, that was beyond infuriating.

"You're tough to find."

Harry jumped. He was in the Chamber of Secrets! He glanced up from his textbook.

"Sirius? What…? How'd you get in here?"

Sirius smiled and sat down opposite him. "Medusa showed me. She also tells me you spend a lot of time down here."

"They wouldn't understand," Harry muttered. "Ron's half convinced you're evil and bought your way free and Hermione…I've no idea what's going on with Hermione. She'll only talk to me about schoolwork and never has time for anything else. She's somehow taking every course and she doesn't have time for anything else."

That annoyed him more actually. Harry had barely spoken to Ron after his snarl at Sirius, but he hadn't fallen out with Hermione. She was just always doing work and never had the time.

"One course is a lot of work," Sirius noted, sounding like a teacher. "But they're giving you too much if you don't have time for a little fun as well. You are still kids after all."

Harry relaxed a little. Sirius didn't sound like a teacher. "Did anyone in your class take all the lessons?"

"Well no because the times overlap. We had bookworms but I can't think of a single overzealous bookworm. Nothing against Hermione as it's not a _bad_ trait per se…"

Harry chuckled. Then he grew serious. "Hers overlap too. I know she hasn't missed a single Ancient Runes class but she's also never missed a Muggle Studies class and they're on at the same time."

"Muggle Studies?" Sirius echoed with a raised eyebrow. "Why is she doing Muggle Studies?"

A shrug. "Some logic that only makes sense to her."

"How are your studies getting on?"

Another shrug. "Well." He stopped himself from biting the quill. "Are you going to be at the Wizengamot tomorrow? As Lord Black?"

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not happy with me right now. I walked out having the final word and have the feeling he's going to respond at a worse time."

"I know that feeling," Harry grumbled. No doubt Dumbledore hadn't appreciated Harry telling Snape off.

"You shouldn't." Sirius pulled two parchments from his pocket. "This is your permission slip for Hogsmeade that McGonagall sent me when I asked and the second is permission to leave Hogwarts tomorrow and at Halloween. I've already given it to McGonagall but in case someone…" Sirius coughed something like 'Snape'. "Decides you can't go."

With relief, Harry took them. "Thanks. I got detention for that."

"I heard. You did deserve that though and I want to know if you're leaving Hogwarts." He pulled something else out of his other robe pocket. "This would help with that. Found it when I was going through my belongings."

It was wrapped; obviously not a piece of parchment. It was quite heavy. Harry carefully unwrapped it and tipped the paper. A mirror fell into his hand.

"It's a magic mirror. The Marauders used them to talk in different detentions. Say my name and I'll be on the other end. If anything happens, let me know, okay?"

It became difficult to swallow. He ignored the stone in his chest.

"T-Thanks."

Sirius placed a hand firmly on Harry's shoulder. "I mean it Harry. Anything happens…or you just need someone to talk to…Give me a call. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

…

…

"That looks like History of Magic."

"Yeah. I can remember the names fine, but the dates…"

"I know the feeling. James came up with a few ways to remember them. Want to give them a try?"

Harry's shaky smile became more relaxed.

* * *

Sirius rubbed his head as he glanced around his flat.

It was a nice flat; muggle in the middle of London. Bought immediately after he was exonerated. Two bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and living room. More than enough to live off and a good way to get away from everything.

He had the distinct feeling he was forgetting something.

All he needed was his wand.

He did have the papers to prove Malfoy's banishment from the Black family and the papers that Harry was his heir. He was sure he wouldn't need it, but he was very on edge today. He had never been in the Wizengamot before.

 _Never thought I would be. Never wanted to._

A lot of things had happened that he never wanted to, starting from that Halloween. Maybe a little before that but that was the event he would do anything to change. Whatever he would do to take Harry from Hagrid, safely somehow-

Sirius shook his head.

The past.

He took a deep breath and checked the time. He had five minutes before he had to leave, so he returned to the living room and picked up the parchments he had been looking at the night before.

Harry's previous marks at school.

Harry had been a very powerful baby. He was always Summoning things he wanted and often made his pacifier Vanish when he was hungry. Lily had always commented on that one. James had once told him he had Apparated from his crib to his high chair just before they…Not long before. Sirius had never been sure of that one as they had just been discussing pranks before that.

So Harry shouldn't be struggling as much as he seemed to.

Sirius would ignore Potions. Snivellus would never mark him fairly. Trolls throughout the entire year with an Acceptable at the end of year test. He couldn't fail Harry and hold him back a year after all.

But Charms and Transfiguration was another matter.

Flitwick was very complimentary about Harry this year. His marks had risen and he seemed far more comfortable in class. His tutoring was going very well, but there was concern that he was almost _too_ serious and, even more worrying, he was quick to point out what he did wrong.

McGonagall said the same, though she didn't think he was ready for an Animagus transformation. She said she had only suggested it because of his case of accidental magic on the train, but he wasn't responsible enough for her to teach. Sirius had just given her a look and changed the subject.

 _Responsible. I've never met such a responsible thirteen year old._

There was no mention of years ago. He didn't bring it up and neither did she.

Binns wasn't worth talking to, but Harry had picked up on James' methods quickly. Maybe because it was James'…

Sprout described him as 'average'; he didn't have an aptitude for Herbology, but he did have a good memory especially for the more dangerous plants. She was satisfied he was trying his best and Sirius couldn't ask for anything more than that.

Babbling was very happy with his progress so far. Harry wasn't great at translations, but he had a fantastic eye for details and could spot the differences within seconds. It was a bit too early to tell if he would be a natural, but she and Harry were happy.

Vector said Harry was doing well enough, but she was sure he could do better. She had overheard him complaining about the homework, yet he did better than she believed he would. He was fascinated by its potential, but he struggled with the coursework.

Sirius hadn't talked to Hagrid.

He checked the time. It was time to go.

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't far. He chose to walk rather than Apparate mostly because he wasn't ready to Apparate. It took dedication and his mind was drifting a lot. He intended to get that sorted out before next week. Halloween.

If Sirius thought he was getting suspicious looks from the students, that was nothing compared to their parents. He kept his wand in its holster hidden under his robe sleeve; ready to draw at a moment's notice. It only took one that hadn't read the Daily Prophet.

Just like when Harry entered the pub that day in the summer, silence ensued when he entered. It was also for a moment.

"Hello Mr Black." Tom. The pub owner. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. Just use of your floo. How much?"

"Two sickles."

Sirius ignored the stares and placed a galleon on the counter. "For Harry for the summer." He took the floo powder and walked away before he could comment. "Ministry of Magic." The flames turned green and he stepped forward.

Sirius had forgotten how much he hated floo travel. At least he kept his footing.

A quick Scorgify on his robes dealt with the soot problem. Sirius had forgotten about that.

A woman approached him. Not even twelve years in Azkaban could make him forget Augusta Longbottom or make him any the less intimidated.

"Madam Longbottom."

"Regent Lord Black."

Sirius' throat went dry. "R-Regent? Frank? Alice…?"

"They are in St Mungo's and have been for twelve years. Neville is my grandson and I am very proud of him. Do you understand Lord Black?"

"Yes ma'am. I owe him a great debt."

"You do."

By silent agreement, the two began to walk towards the Chambers. Sirius couldn't tell her mood; she hid it well and he wasn't as good at reading people as he used to be. She was angry at him, but he wasn't sure why. It could be a great many reasons.

"I would like to speak with you concerning family matters at a later time Lord Black."

"Understood Regent Longbottom. I can allow any time save for Halloween this year." Black was a big family with many members and many served Voldemort. He was not looking forward to it.

"Your reason for excluding Halloween?" She was still devoid of emotion, but he didn't pick up anger. That relaxed him a little.

"I am seeing Harry that day. He is my priority over everything."

"Very well. I will send you an owl for the date that is most suitable for me."

They were at the Chambers. Without waiting for a response from him, Madam Longbottom pushed the doors open.

Sirius' eyes immediately searched for a certain seat.

Harry had been squirming a little, but when he saw Sirius he brightened up. That warmed Sirius' heart.

Sirius gave him a reassuring nod and headed for his own seat. Only after he sat down did he realise the interest of everyone else in the Chamber. He ignored them.

Soon enough, the whispers started up again.

Sirius didn't take part in gossiping, but he was interested in listening. The voices were a little too quiet though, so he turned his attention to other things.

There was no sign of Lucius Malfoy. Minister Fudge was there and so was a woman in a horrible pink cardigan. Dumbledore was there speaking with someone that looked familiar but Sirius couldn't place him. Some he _could_ place he had been very certain were Death Eaters. Perhaps they had been.

The only other one that he recognised even if it took some time was Madam Bones. She was sitting in her Family Seat, but there was a DMLE badge on her chest. She was in charge now. Sirius had known her brothers. They had been good people.

He was quite sure many of these people had been the same ones from before he went to Azkaban. He remembered Charlus Potter often discussing business with his wife at the dinner table after he began to live there. So quite a few hadn't handed it over to their children.

This was going to become a monthly chore. Sirius just knew it.

Dumbledore stood up. "I bring the October 1993 Wizengamot session to order."

Sirius had looked over the parchments. There should be a bill on werewolves, though he didn't know the details, and an examination of the budget of the Ministry on the agenda. Sirius was probably going to have to speak on the first and would listen to the second. He had a reclaimed dowry to go somewhere. Though the money from the Lestranges was definitely going to St Mungo's. That bitch had had a lot of victims.

"Our first order of business is a bill concerning werewolves. Madam Umbridge, you have the floor."

Umbridge? Sirius had never heard that name. The woman that stood didn't appeal to him any further. Harry's scowl was telling.

"Thank you Chief Warlock. As many of you are aware, werewolf attacks are on the rise and are a risk to everyone around them-"

Oh, Sirius could see where this was going. He raised his wand.

That snapped everyone out of a stupor he hadn't realised they had entered.

Dumbledore blinked. "Yes, Lord Black? Wouldn't it be wise to wait until Madam Umbridge was finished before questioning?"

"Perhaps Chief Warlock. My first question is to why Madam Umbridge is speaking of this bill? Surely the DMLE would be better suited as criminal action is their job."

Madam Bones stood. "As Lord Black has asked for evidence from the DMLE and Madam Umbridge has used that as support, I excuse myself as Madam Bones to act in my role as Head of the DMLE." She then headed down several tiers to sit nearer to Umbridge, obviously somewhere Umbridge did not want her to be.

There was a slight mutter before things went quiet again. Harry was frowning, looking between Bones and Umbridge. He clearly didn't understand.

Neither did Sirius. As far as he was aware, the DMLE should be independent on votes that concern their department if they were on the Wizengamot. Why did Madam Bones sit in the Bones seat rather than DMLE?

 _Apparently Umbridge hadn't gone to her for numbers or to any aurors she trusts._

Umbridge would be someone to watch. Harry obviously didn't like her and that was enough for Sirius. But she may be a bigger problem than Sirius thought and with Harry (or as they saw him 'The Boy-Who-Lived') now in his care, Sirius had to be very careful that the Ministry didn't abuse him.

But with Harry only being thirteen and only recently having a guardian to speak for him…

If Death Eaters walked, Sirius needed to know who was a worry and who was a _threat_.

Which was Umbridge?

For her to get a bill to the Wizengamot without many questions asked by her or to her, she could make things _very_ difficult. Sirius needed to know more about her, not her bill. That was very easy to guess.

"Anything else, Lord Black?"

"My original question stands, along with a few more, but I will listen. For now."

Umbridge gave him a sickly sweet smile.

Fudge nervously cleared his throat. "Yes. Madam Umbridge. You were saying?"

Sirius' interruption had clearly thrown her. However, she continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Werewolves are a risk to everyone around them. More and more respectable members of society are bitten by these creatures and we are short of the manpower necessary to watch these beasts-"

Harry raised his wand then.

"As such, this bill will restrict the areas they have access to such as St Mungo's and jobs-"

"Madam Umbridge," Sirius cut in with a forced calm. "Heir Potter has a question. He has a right to have it answered."

Umbridge glowered for a moment. Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the Minister. "Of course. Heir Potter?"

The Minister may not be a problem. He had been very helpful in getting Harry's guardianship.

"Are you saying that these people _aren't_ respectable members of society after they are bitten? That they turn from humans into monsters in an instant?"

Sirius would have laughed if he wasn't so insulted by this woman.

" _Heir_ Potter, werewolves are very dangerous creatures and can destroy lives very easily-"

"So whatever good that individual has done for society is immediately forgotten in that instant?" Sirius interrupted. "When did that become the law? We do discuss _laws_ here, not ideas and that's what I'm starting to think this is. Nothing more than mindless persecution against respectable members of society."

"Fenrir Greyback-"

 _This_ was a topic Sirius knew well. He had researched it with James to try and boost Remus' confidence. "Madam Bones. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Greyback's crimes go back _further_ than he has been a werewolf for?"

Madam Bones tilted her head. "Correct Lord Black."

"As a matter of interest, has there been an increase in werewolf attacks recently?"

"No. The numbers have remained relatively stagnant, perhaps dropping a little since the invention of Wolfsbane."

Sirius glared at the pink woman. "So, to surmise, the evidence suggests there is currently no need for a new bill on werewolves and, as _Ms_ Umbridge has pointed out, we are rather low on manpower. You suggest to move that limited manpower on something that isn't a problem right now?"

Harry was smiling at him. Relief and gratitude, Sirius thought. He obviously hadn't liked this any more than Sirius had.

"As everyone here knows, St Mungo's is very important to me," Regent Longbottom's voice carried in the silence. "I have no quarrel with allowing werewolves access to St Mungo's provided it is not a night of the full moon and it is the _law_ to allow all magicals access to St Mungo's. Are you suggesting we overturn that, Madam Umbridge?"

A man Sirius didn't recognise spoke then. "I disagree. Werewolves are dangerous and can infect others, especially those in vulnerable positions such as in St Mungo's. Should we not hear the rest of this bill before we vote?"

"One question then," another man replied. From the way Harry looked at him, he was a good guy. Or at least wasn't a bad one. Was this Lord Greengrass? "Madam Umbridge, in your bill, who would be responsible for monitoring and restricting the werewolves?"

Umbridge gave him that horrible sweet smile. "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Werewolves do fall under their jurisdiction."

Harry looked horrified.

"How?" Sirius asked.

She looked at him baffled. "Whatever do you mean?"

"How are they supposed to reinforce this bill? They are few in number. Very few have been in fights and you say that an increase in attacks (which isn't true but let's say it is) is why you want this bill. How are they supposed to enforce stripping certain individuals of their rights?"

"Werewolves have no rights _Lord_ Black," one man sneered.

"So they have no right _not_ to attack people?" Sirius snapped back, decorum thrown out the window. "If you treat them like monsters, you shouldn't be surprised if that's how they behave."

"They _are_ monsters-"

"Under a full moon. How many jobs in this Ministry require working on a full moon? Auror department aside. Stop them from having jobs and they will turn to a life of crime to support themselves. I refuse to support this disgusting bill and will not pay a single knut for it."

"Lord Black does raise an interesting point." That one was Lord Abbott. "Werewolves are prone to violence even outside of their transformation, but do we really need to increase attacks by leaving them no other way? Restrict their jobs during transformation hours and days certainly. I know a werewolf and he spends a great amount of money isolating himself from all creatures every full moon. He was also the best Auror I have ever seen. No offense, Madam Bones."

"There is a werewolf in the DMLE?!" Quite a few voices screamed that.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Some of these people were like five year olds.

"It was in a different country," Lord Abbott assured them. "My argument is thus: treat them like beasts during a full moon. Treat them like wizards when they are wizards. We do not need to endanger the Statute of Secrecy by our treatment of werewolves. Much of their employment is in the muggle world."

"They will expose our world then."

Harry raised his wand then. To others, it may look like he was being respectful even if he looked furious, but Sirius could see he was nervous. Very nervous. He couldn't vote; could only ask questions or contribute to debates.

Everyone went quiet, turning to Harry.

"I grew up in the muggle world. They have stories about werewolves and the full moon, but they don't take it seriously. If a werewolf is exposed there, it will be killed. They'll just think it was a random mutation or something. They won't think there's a magical society they belong to. Unless it happens quite a lot. That's what this bill is going to do. By making it difficult to get a job, a werewolf can't support itself and has to go through a life of crime. If they are homeless as well…"

Lord Greengrass (?) spoke then. "Currently, the law states that werewolves are members of the Magical World. My personal view on werewolves aside, I am hesitating to set a precedent that we can restrict certain citizens' lives."

Sirius cut in before anyone could argue that. "I will also point out that anyone could be out for a walk and get bitten at any time. In that instant, they lose their job and their lifestyle. What if that was you? Do you want werewolves out in the wild because they have nowhere else to go? You could be one of them very soon after and solely because you weren't paying attention to the moon."

"Is that a threat, Lord Black?" Another name he didn't know.

Harry didn't wait to be acknowledged this time. His anger was getting the better of his nerves. "Well, if werewolves lose their lifestyle, are they more likely to go for those who fought for them or those who ruined them?"

 _Heir of Slytherin last year._

One woman who hadn't spoken yet chose to now. "We could have this debate all day. Let's return to the bill. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Lord Black has shown some issues with that. How much money would it cost to make this bill a reality if it were passed into law?"

The attention went back to Madam Umbridge. She preened. "My estimates-"

"Let's see them," Sirius interrupted again. "Place them on the slab and we'll look for ourselves." Because he did _not_ trust this woman to give accurate information. "While you're at it, you can place your research on werewolf attacks on the slab as well. I am willing to wait for an Auror to fetch the DMLE records."

"No need, Lord Black," Madam Bones responded. "One of my Aurors brought this to me while we were discussing." She placed several papers forward. Soon, everyone had them.

Sirius glanced through his copies with a raised eyebrow.

Lord Abbott was the one who voiced his observation. "It would seem the same names crop up many times. Many of the others are only one or two offences, often due to trespassing. Would it not be simpler to pass a law that focused on the troublesome werewolves rather than all of them?"

"We'll know that once we have Ms Umbridge's calculations," Sirius replied. The werewolves under Greyback had been vicious, but he knew from Remus that many just wanted a better life.

"My calculations state-"

"I want to see them, not your assurances."

" _Lord_ Black-"

Again, Regent Longbottom entered the fray. " _Senior Undersecretary_ Umbridge, we want to see your information for ourselves. We need accurate data to change a _law_. So far, all we have is that your information contradicts the DMLE and I for one would like to know why you would know more about criminal activities than the DMLE. Maybe you should change departments."

Umbridge flushed red. "I don't have them with me-"

"Where did you think you were coming today? You expect us to rely on information told to us without anything to back it up?"

Sirius saw a few people flinch. A law against werewolves would be passed by some without reading it if it meant there was more bigotry. Sirius' case of no evidence yet spending years in Azkaban was obviously a fresh wound for many who were neutral even if they didn't like werewolves. They were very worried about setting precedents that could backfire on their agenda.

On top of that, some were quite angry that Umbridge obviously didn't think it was important enough to bring the parchments that would support her legislation. They couldn't really vote in support of something when it contradicted DMLE records.

Sirius rubbed his temples. Before Azkaban, he wouldn't have thought about things that way. He hated politics.

There was a long silence.

"Anything to add, Madam Umbridge?" Dumbledore prompted. Sirius had almost forgotten he was in the room.

She clenched her teeth before calming herself. "My points stand." She sat down.

"Then we shall take a vote."

It said a lot about the discrimination that the bill was rejected by twelve votes. It wasn't _doable_ and some still voted for it to go through.

Sirius made a note of those. They could be very difficult in the future and obviously had a lot of money if they thought this could be done.

 _Or no sense._

While that made him smile, it also made him worry more.

Harry collapsed a little in his seat after the votes had been tallied.

For the rest of the session, Sirius took notes. Seeing him do so, Harry started to do the same.

The budget breakdown just proved how ambitious Umbridge's legislation had been. The DMLE had gotten an 'anonymous' boost in the past month, but nothing more was added. Sirius didn't comment on that and allowed Fudge to move on. The planned rise for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was scrapped with the bill's defeat.

Then they got to the Department of Magical Games and Sports along with the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

 _Whose bright idea was it to restart the Tri-Wizard Tournament?_

As Fudge spoke, Sirius found those documents and gave them a read. The talks had been on and off for the past three years, but had been cemented by three Ministries last June. It couldn't be cancelled without a unanimous decision from all them. Sirius stopped reading once he saw the rule that only seventeen year olds would be allowed to compete. He would catch up later but it wasn't too important.

No money going in or out of the St Mungo's budget. Sirius didn't have to go through the Ministry to donate money and he had no interest to at this time. It wasn't a political move, but the right thing to do.

It might just be Sirius but the budget for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was quite high. He made a note to look into that. As Harry had blown up someone this summer, it might just be they needed more money as accidental magic was on the rise.

The Department of Magical Transportation budget remained steady, but was expected to rise later in the year due to the Quidditch World Cup being held in Britain this summer. Sirius thought that was very dependent on who made it to the finals. If it wasn't any of the home countries, then there wasn't much change needed. The other countries Ministries would need to deal with it then.

The Department of Mysteries wasn't changed. It was barely mentioned.

"That is the final note. Would anyone like to comment?"

There was silence.

"Is there any further business to add for today?" Dumbledore asked. Again, there was silence. "Then the October 1993 Wizengamot session has ended."

The sentence was barely out of Dumbledore's mouth when Umbridge and Fudge left the room.

Sirius shrugged and headed down to the floor. Harry scrambled his notes into his bag and jumped the last four steps.

"Hi Sirius."

"Hey Harry. Enjoy today?"

"No."

Sirius chuckled at the pout on Harry's face. "You don't have to come every time, you know. You can just stay at school."

"Y-Yeah. I think I'll do that."

Sirius wasn't surprised at Dumbledore approaching them, but it still put him on edge. Especially when it wasn't Sirius he addressed.

"It's good to see you doing well Harry. You didn't seem as nervous this time."

Harry shrugged. He shifted a little, clearly nervous now. "Well, this was different."

"Indeed." Dumbledore's attention went to Sirius. "I never knew you could be such a politician Sirius. That was well argued, especially considering the past mistake."

Harry frowned, looking between Sirius and Dumbledore. He had guessed something was going on here more than it seemed. Sirius would tell him, but not right this second.

"We all know the truth about what happened that night Dumbledore. That's all I have to say on that. Difference is: I grew up. He didn't. Found a new Potions teacher yet?"

"I have no need. Severus will continue teaching on Monday."

Harry paled.

"Then I expect an imbursement of the funds Headmaster," Sirius replied. "Harry's tutor is arriving on Monday also. She will be teaching him during his timetabled slot."

"That is not necessary Sirius."

"Neville will be joining him in private tuition." Sirius hadn't noticed Regent Longbottom approaching, but then neither had Dumbledore. Her attention remained on Sirius. "Of course, it would be better for both boys if they are taught together."

"I will send her an owl," Sirius promised. "It is her choice, but I don't see her saying no."

"We will discuss that on the way to the floo." She looked at Harry. "If that is agreeable to you Heir Potter."

Harry jumped. "That's fine. I'd like Neville with me." His eyes went from her to Dumbledore and back to her again. "He doesn't do well in Potions with the class."

Sirius caught the message there. But why would Neville be bullied? Neither Frank nor Alice were involved in bullying Snape.

"I have noticed." Regent Longbottom nodded to the Headmaster. "Good day Dumbledore."

Like puppies, Sirius and Harry followed her through the doors. Both very glad to leave Dumbledore behind.

"Now Lord Black. Who is this tutor?"

"Andromeda Tonks," Sirius replied. "She has a Mastery in Potions and Healing." Honestly, he wanted Harry to learn both given how easily he found trouble, especially after Quidditch matches.

"Tonks?" Harry piped up. "As in Mr Tonks?"

"Yep. His wife."

"As I recall, Andromeda Black is Bellatrix Lestrange's sister." Regent Longbottom was quiet a moment. "Why exactly was she expelled from the Black family?"

"Marrying a muggleborn. She's nothing like Bellatrix. _Very_ thankfully. I've reinstated her into the family and she agreed to teach Harry." He looked down at Harry. "She did offer to teach politics and finances as well, but I said I would discuss that with you first."

Harry blinked. "You mean…like pureblood politics?"

"I would advise learning Heir Potter. You should know already," Regent Longbottom stated firmly. "That is not necessary for Neville."

"He could help me though right?" He flinched as her attention went to him. "I mean…If he agrees. He taught me what I know now, although it's not much."

Regent Longbottom was silent for a moment before she continued her conversation with Sirius. "Owl me with Mrs Tonks' papers. All of them. I will make my decision then."

"Of course," Sirius nodded. "I am looking for a tutor for History of Magic as well. Do you have any recommendations?"

"None currently. I have much to talk with Neville it seems. Who is your professor Heir Potter?"

"Professor Binns ma'am." He seemed to relax a little at a question he knew.

"Still? I had thought that was a temporary arrangement." Neither Sirius nor Harry knew what to say to that. They had arrived at the fireplaces. "I will see you soon, Lord Black."

"At your discretion Regent Longbottom." That was one woman Sirius did _not_ want angry at him.

She nodded curtly and vanished into the fireplace.

In unison, Harry and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Harry chuckled. "She makes me nervous."

"Don't I know it," Sirius replied. "She was the only one outside of James' parents that got us to behave. We just knew we didn't want to upset her."

"Yeah." Harry bit his lip. "W…"

…

"Harry?"

"Umm…What…What was Dumbledore talking about?"

Sirius groaned, rubbing his temples. With a few casts of his wand, he placed as many anti-eavesdropping spells as he remembered.

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of Harry, but…Okay." He took a deep breath. "Remus had good reason for thinking I could be the spy back then. In my sixth year…I could have gotten him killed."

Harry tilted his head. His eyes had narrowed, but that was all. "What happened?"

"Long story short: me and Snape got into an argument." After all these years, Sirius couldn't remember what had started it. "At the end of it, I told him how to get into the Shrieking Shack. From the Whomping Willow side. Now, that was where Remus transformed every full moon. You can see where this is going."

"He met Lupin." That was said with a worryingly blank face.

"Look Harry, I am very sure Snape knew Remus was a werewolf. How wouldn't he; he practically stalked us. Anyway, James found out and stopped him from going down. Remus could have got at him too. But Snape saw. Dumbledore swore him to secrecy."

Harry blinked. His face was still blank. "So Remus thought you were the spy because you sold him out once?"

Sirius winced. "It wasn't-" He stopped himself and took another breath. "I remember being in a bad mood that day before Snape approached me. But I _knew_ he knew about the werewolf before I told him about the trick. I thought…I honestly don't know what I was thinking. But I never expected it to get serious. But if Snape had been injured in any way…Remus would have been put down. That's my one regret about it. Remus had nothing to do with it."

Harry was quiet for a few moments. Then he spoke. "It's done and no one was hurt. The Whomping Willow nearly killed us when we crashed into it. No one in their right mind would have gone anywhere near it even if they knew how to stop it."

Sirius wanted to make a comment there about Snivellus, but held his tongue far more easily than he thought. Scaring him hadn't been worth nearly getting Remus killed.

"…Harry?"

Harry looked him in the eye. "We're good."

The tension leaked out of Sirius' body. "Yeah. Thank you. Just stay away from him, alright?"

"Well obviously."

Sirius shook his head with a smile. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be in Hogsmeade at ten. Outside the Three Broomsticks."

"Good boy."

"Woof woof," Harry said with a playful grin. Then he blinked and shook his head, red tainting his cheeks. "Sorry. See you then."

Before Sirius could comment, he had vanished into the floo.

Sirius was almost laughing when he returned to his flat.

* * *

 **AN: I apologise for the delay on this chapter. I never post a chapter I am unhappy with and it took a long while to get this to flow right.**

 **The reason I think Snape already knew about Lupin being a werewolf isn't to make Sirius look better, but that it didn't make sense he didn't know. He talks to Lily about the full moon in fifth year and is shown to be rather obsessed with them. If Hermione could figure it out in a few months, Snape could have figured it out in six years. It's an insult to Snape for him not to.**

 **As for McGonagall, she is much closer to Dumbledore's age than most characters, so she likely has a similar idea of how to raise a child. She may think the Dursleys aren't the best role models, but they could be worse. It also isn't until book 4 that she starts to stand up for Harry and even then that's mostly out of his view. From her reaction to others not just Umbridge, she doesn't like people disrespecting or contradicting her.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	16. Lost in Time

**In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Halloween.

At Hogwarts, Harry had never had a good Halloween.

He may have had permission, but Harry still used his Invisibility Cloak to head off. The Map showed that Snape was hanging around the Entrance Hall and Harry was very happy he wasn't heading that way.

Learning that Sirius had set up Snape to be eaten by a werewolf explained quite a bit. Snape could have been killed and while that didn't bother Harry, there was a slight part of him that was bothered Sirius didn't seem to care much. Even if Sirius had been right that Snape knew about the werewolf (which Harry agreed he probably did as grudgingly Snape was no idiot), it was still very irresponsible.

But that only showed that the discipline problem had existed way back when his dad was in school too.

And a lot of the newspapers before and after Sirius' incarceration commented on the insanity and sadistic nature of the Black Family. If anyone should have been disciplined when they did cruel things, it would be a Black. Not doing so just encouraged that attitude.

That being thought, it hadn't stopped a lot of kids becoming Death Eaters and Harry was very doubtful they were ever punished for attacking other students either.

 _Sirius has spent twelve years in Azkaban. Any guilt he felt about that probably would be forgotten over his guilt and anger at himself._

Was there such a thing as Mind Healers?

Surely there was if Legilimency was a thing.

Why was Malfoy hanging around near the statue Harry needed to get past?

There were two things Harry could do: wait for something to get Malfoy's attention or distract him himself.

Where were Crabbe and Goyle for that matter?

 _What to do…What to do…_

If he attacked Malfoy, he would be in trouble even if it couldn't be proven it was him. He would also have to come out from underneath the Cloak and he had no interest in doing that. However, firing a spell from under the Cloak could result in Snape figuring it out once Malfoy blabbed as he might know Dad had had it.

Then an evil idea popped into his head.

Harry took a moment to weigh the pros and cons. On one hand, he would be hailed as a monster if people believed he was responsible. On the other hand, it would be delicious irony and payback.

There wouldn't be anyone actually harmed though…

And quite frankly, Harry was quite sick of Malfoy slinging potshots at him in the corridors.

Harry aimed his wand at the end of the corridor. " _Serpensortia_." Rather than summon what had turned out to be a black mamba Malfoy had (homicidal maniac), Harry thought about the kind of snake he saw in that zoo that day. The one wasn't that either. In fact, Harry had no idea what it was but it was a little smaller than he would have liked. It would do the job well enough.

Harry might know Parselmagic was for defence and healing, but Malfoy didn't and had no reason to think a snake wasn't dangerous. This one was almost all black.

The snake looked straight at Harry, despite there being no way it could see him. Maybe it could detect him a different way. Then Harry saw the tongue poke out and he relaxed a little.

"Chase him a little. Don't hurt him or anyone else."

It still sounded like English to Harry.

However, the snake nodded to show that (he or she?) understood. It began slithering towards Malfoy.

Malfoy never realised it was there until it touched his leg.

He jumped back and stared at the boa. It looked at him for a moment before heading straight for him again.

"Back off!" Malfoy snapped, but backing away himself. His wand was in his hand, but said hand was shaking.

The snake just slithered closer.

Keeping a close eye on them, Harry crept to the statue. Warning bells were ringing in his mind, but so far he didn't think he had crossed the line yet. As soon as Malfoy went around the corner, he would call the snake back.

Besides, it wasn't as if he was setting Medusa on him.

Harry did know what incantation Snape used to get rid of the snake before, but he wasn't going to use it. He intended to release it into Hogsmeade with orders to go to the Forbidden Forest. One snake wasn't going to damage the balance there and it was his fault the snake was here in the first place. It didn't deserve to die for that.

Malfoy didn't hold his ground any longer. One spell was fired, but his hand was so shaky it missed. He bolted.

"Thank you. Come here."

The snake was very quick to obey.

Harry took the Cloak off and knelt down, holding his arm out. The snake wrapped around him like a tree branch, though it did need to get around his shoulders too. Quickly, but carefully so as not to anger his passenger, Harry threw the Cloak back around him.

"There's a forest nearby. I will let you down and you will have to make your own way from there."

"Is there prey?"

"Yes."

"That is acceptable Speaker."

From its voice, it sounded like a girl.

It was just as well it wasn't a bigger snake as it would have made the trip through the tunnel very difficult. The snake did not complain and only tightened its grip a little. Maybe Harry's shoulders were too thin because it moved a little down his other arm too, though it was careful to avoid the wand holster.

Harry was now getting a little suspicious how easy it was to get out of Honeyduke's basement so easily. There was never anyone there and there was stock everywhere.

Either way, he now had to choose whether to head to the Three Broomsticks to meet Sirius or head to the Shrieking Shack to release his new friend.

He really didn't want to keep Sirius waiting, but the Shrieking Shack was closer. He did have a few minutes, so he should manage if he hurried.

There were students around, but they were Sixth and Seventh Years. Harry knew there hadn't been a notice on the Gryffindor board otherwise he wouldn't have needed to sneak out, but he supposed they might have more visits to the village than the younger years.

 _It might not be a bad idea. These guys are supposed to be more mature than us and the teachers don't really know if we can be trusted out of the school. After all, there is no one monitoring us to make sure we don't set fire to a building or something._

Something that Death Eaters had been very fond of doing in the war, especially with the victims trapped inside.

 _Hang on. Why didn't they just floo out? If the Burrow has it and, no offense Ron but you're not the richest family and you have one. What happened?_

Harry shoved those thoughts aside.

There was no one near the Shrieking Shack.

Low on time, Harry lowered himself to the ground and offered his arm. The snake slithered down the arm to the ground.

"This building is connected to an area near the forest. The tunnel will be on the lowest floor. This is the farthest I can bring you."

"Very good Speaker."

Without another word or acknowledgement, the snake set off at quite a speed to the Shack.

Harry let out a breath. A thorough look around and he took the Cloak off, putting it in his bag.

Then he stared at the Shack.

 _Did I cross the line?_

Harry started to think whether summoning the snake had been a good idea. There was nothing he could do about it now, but…Every time he tried to feel a little bad about scaring Malfoy, he just remembered **"You'll be next Mudbloods!"**

No guilt but not doing that again, Harry decided.

"Hello Harry."

Harry jumped a little, but relaxed when he recognised the voice. "Hello Sirius. I didn't see you."

"A Disillusion Charm. It doesn't make you invisible, but unnoticed." Sirius glanced at the Shack, but he didn't say anything.

"I could do with learning that," Harry replied after a moment's quiet. The staring had started at his Sorting and hadn't really got better.

He was supposed to meet Sirius at the Three Broomsticks. He wasn't too bothered that they ran into each other here.

But…

"Sirius…Can we visit Godric's Hollow at some point? I…I've never been there."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "Sure we can. Today or another day…?"

"Another day. We were going to visit Potter Manor today." Harry took a deep breath and a smile graced his face. His fingers traced the medallion that had never left his neck. "So…how do I work this thing?"

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Only you can work it. The phrase to activate it is different for each person. You have to mean what you say."

Of course it wasn't easy.

Nothing was ever easy in his life.

Not even leaving the house he had resided in for years.

"I want to find my home," Harry murmured.

The medallion warmed up.

There was a slight tug below his navel. Before Harry could try to think about what that meant, the world around him began to spin. He looked up sharply at Sirius but he was standing still and normal as the world spun around them.

When it stopped, Harry waved in place for a moment. He swallowed back the build in his throat and managed a few deep breaths before he pulled his head back up.

"As portkeys go, that one was quite nice," Sirius commented as he took a step back from Harry.

"Nice?" Harry felt like he had just pulled an insane and highly stupid Quidditch move. "Portkey?"

"An object that has been charmed to take you from one place to another. There are some places they can't, but for the most part it works."

Harry filed that information away subconsciously. Consciously, he immediately forgot it.

A meadow almost in the middle of nowhere. Behind him, there was a road in the distance.

It was a mansion, but it wasn't too big. Light brown with red. There was a balcony on the second floor and two sliding doors so maybe two rooms. It was much, much larger than the Dursley house but it still looked like a house and not like a run-down building Harry was dreading. It was solid and welcoming.

"That's Potter Manor…"

It was…beautiful.

Harry blinked. He was closer to the building. He didn't remember moving.

But he glanced back at Sirius.

The man was completely frozen.

"Sirius?"

Sirius jolted. "Sorry Harry. It's nothing."

Harry knew what it was. It wasn't nothing. But he didn't say anything about it. Memories.

"S-So. Inside?"

"Yeah." Sirius shook his head and cleared his throat. "Right. We're in Kent. The closest town is a mile away, but there's the Knight Bus if you don't fancy walking. There were greenhouses round in the other side but I don't know what state they'd be in now. There's muggle repelling wards around the grounds, which we used to use to go flying."

"Were you on the Quidditch team?"

"No. I wanted Beater, but got outmatched in the try-outs. It was sixth year by the time one left and that was the year when we had the falling out."

Right.

Over Snape.

Harry swallowed.

He reached for the doorknob. It turned with no problems.

With a deep breath, Harry pushed the door open.

It was well lit. There were no candles or light bulbs anywhere. The windows on the wall on the left let the sunshine in. There was a rug on the floor a few feet away from the front door, woven mainly red and orange with some gold in it.

Pop.

"Master Harry. Master Siri. You be home!"

Harry jumped.

There was an elf standing there, eyes wide and happy. Unlike Dobby, she wasn't dressed in a pillowcase but some sort of long chocolate coloured robe that wasn't a robe.

"Umm…Hello?"

Sirius stepped next to him. "Jinxy. It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Jinxy has been happy, but she was thinking about Master Harry. She waited for Master to return."

Harry just stared at her blankly.

"Sorry Harry," Sirius muttered. "I should have told you about the house elves."

"H-How many are there?" And why had he never met one?

"I don't know for sure, but I do know there's one elf to look after each property. I've only met Jinxy and another elf working here called Filder."

Jinxy's ears dropped. "Filder has moved on. Jinxy is sorry."

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that." He must have caught the look on Harry's face. "Filder was old when I ran away from the Blacks Harry."

Jinxy nodded. "Filder would be happy Master Harry has returned. Can Jinxy take your cloak?"

Harry glanced at the cloak he was wearing. "Err…Not at the moment Jinxy."

"Very well Master Harry. Will you be wanting lunch?"

"Definitely not." Harry didn't think he could manage food at the moment.

Jinxy bowed and disappeared with a quiet pop.

Harry turned to Sirius. "I have house elves?"

"You do. Most old families do."

"B-But Dobby didn't want to serve the Malfoys. I freed him last summer."

"Some families don't treat their elves well. It could be that he just didn't want to be with the Malfoys anymore."

Harry could see that. He remembered Lucius Malfoy's attitude towards Dobby. But if old families had elves, didn't that mean Neville did too? He wouldn't mistreat them.

Harry looked down the hall. There were stairs in front of him and a room with two comfy looking chairs and a coffee table within.

"Meeting room," Sirius said. "Normally for businesses. Charlus would only let the people he absolutely trusted come to the manor and so did James. They preferred to have meetings at the other person's house unless they really didn't trust them. Then they would meet somewhere neutral. We weren't often allowed in here."

The room was a little weird. Rather than the colour scheme the hallway shared, it was more blue and darker green. It reminded Harry of the Slytherin Common Room, but it felt warmer.

Harry moved through slowly. There was little in personal items.

It wasn't really part of the 'home'.

There was a door at the far end of the room on the wall. Harry carefully manoeuvred around the furniture towards it. He couldn't hear Sirius following him, but he knew he was.

The first thing Harry noticed about the next room was the colour scheme. Like the hallway, it was dark brown, brown and red. The second thing he noticed was that this was a living room with two sofas and three armchairs. The third thing he noticed was the crib in the corner.

"That was yours," Sirius murmured. "They took the one in your bedroom to Godric's Hollow. You preferred that one."

Harry reached out. His fingers ran across the wood. A faded red baby blanket. A small blue elephant toy. The right ear looked more worn than the left.

"An elephant?"

"It was a gift from Lily's parents. Your grandparents. They died of a muggle disease not long after you were born. You loved it but your parents always intended to come back here so they left it so you would have something to look forward to. And in case something happened to the black cat they took with them."

Harry ripped his eyes away.

He looked around.

They always intended to return here. After the war. When they were sure it was safe.

"D-Did you move out? When they did?"

"I did. Found a place near Hogsmeade. It had been attacked before and I was still part of the war."

Again, Harry looked down at the crib. Was he that small once? He hadn't seemed that small in Hagrid's pictures.

"Why weren't my parents?"

"They had you."

 _Me?_

Harry picked up the little elephant. For a moment, he thought he could smell something; cooked meat with spices. The moment passed and the scent was gone. The little elephant was still and cold.

The crib looked in perfect condition.

Harry returned the elephant to its home.

The next door opened up to a kitchen dining room. The far wall was a complete window to the outside. The table was naturally set for four with the fourth being a high chair, but there was room for more chairs.

The 'imaginary' scent had come from here.

"This is a little different from most manors," Sirius stated softly. "Most have a dining room separate from the kitchen. Lily often liked to cook and experiment with foods. James told me he loved being her taste tester. Sometimes she cooked and wouldn't let him know what was in it. He tried to get the elves to tell him, but they were tight lipped. Lily's orders."

Harry often cooked for the Dursleys. He didn't enjoy it but…he supposed he didn't hate it as much as the other chores.

Finding out his mother loved cooking…

There was a cooker. An oven with a grill. A fridge. A toaster. No microwave. No freezer.

"This place has electricity?"

"Hmm?" Sirius snapped to attention. He looked over at the kitchen appliances. "Not that I know of but maybe. I never thought about it. They were put in when Lily lived here. The lights are candles. James had grown up with that…obviously, but Lily never brought up electric lights. She said she liked the atmosphere candles gave, especially in the evening."

Mum's diary had only been for her school years.

Dad's had only been for the Animagus transformation.

Harry honestly wished they had written more.

The high chair was white and blue.

From what Harry could tell when he saw other families that baby girls tended to get pink things and boys get blue.

The elephant was blue. The blankets had been reddish.

The door opened up back into the hallway with the stairs to his immediate right.

The rooms downstairs had been big, but not huge. It felt homely. Well maintained but obviously well used. It had been a home, not a house.

Photos.

On a cabinet in the hallway was a photo. It was the one in the photo album that Hagrid sent him.

Harry walked back into the meeting room. He walked into the living room.

There was a photo in there too. He had somehow missed it. It was a different too. Mum and dad were sitting on a sofa. Baby Harry was in his father's arms, trying to grab his mother's hair. He was tiny.

"You were three months old." Sirius had come up behind him. "You liked grabbing things and putting them in your mouth."

"Didn't I have a dummy?"

"No. James tried when you were six months, but you kept Vanishing them. You were a noisy baby, but you slept the night away. A nightmare to get you to nap though. We just gave up in the end."

It was a cute picture.

Managing to drag himself away, Harry returned to the stairs through the meeting room.

The stairs opened up a little into a landing. It circled around to the right. The first door on the left was a bathroom. The next room along shared the colour scheme downstairs and had some furniture such as a bed and a cabinet and wardrobe, but it obviously hadn't been in use for a while.

Sirius hesitated outside the next room. "This one was mine before I found my own place. I still have a few things here."

 _Gryffindor._

Orange, gold and red. The bed was a little bigger than the previous room with drapes around it. Like the other room there was a cabinet and wardrobe, but there was also a chair by the window. Pictures, muggle pictures, were around the room. He recognised Big Ben, but the other ones with buildings in he didn't. It was connected to an ensuite.

"This is yours?" Harry asked. This one had been lived in. While tidy, it was alive.

"Yeah. The more offensive stuff I left at my wonderful mother's just to annoy her. Took some with me when I left. I respected Charlus and Dorea too much to go too far here."

There was a magical photo hidden behind the cabinet. Harry pulled it out. He stared at it. "Who's this?"

Sirius had obviously forgotten it was there. But the look on his face when he saw it… "That was my little brother. Regulus. He died in the war. No side claimed it."

Harry placed the photo carefully on the nightstand.

Leaving Sirius to it, he carefully and quietly left the room.

There were three more doors.

The closest looked like another guest bedroom. Back to the basic but warm colours. But when Harry pulled a drawer out, he found a group of alphabet blocks. The drawer below had a muggle wooden train set. The one below that were plain wooden blocks. The lowest had a lot of towels and blankets.

There was an odd rug near the window. Compared to the rest of the house, it was tatty and inexpensive. There were no drapes around the bed and nothing dangerous that a young baby could reach. The drawers had had child locks and so did the wardrobe.

Had this been used as a nursery?

Under the bed was a baby rattle.

It jumped into his hand when it was too far for him to grab.

Now in the light, Harry studied it. It was metal, but it was warm. It was also tiny; barely bigger than his finger. A rod carved in a circle at both ends, with one having little bells attached. He gave it a shake. It sang more than rang.

He gripped it tight.

Harry closed the door behind him and walked to the next door. This room must be the one connected to the balcony out the front.

It was his parents' bedroom.

It was…perfectly fine.

It was more bare than Sirius' room. There was the same furniture but less trinkets. Nearly none actually. A muggle clock and a jewellery box. Rather than Gryffindor colours, there was more cream than red and no orange. There was only one drape on the bed and it was the side of the door. There wasn't any for the other sides. A pair of chairs and a small coffee table were stacked in the corner. Were they for outside on the balcony?

A crib sat in the corner. It had more design than the one downstairs. It 'felt' older. Then Harry remembered why this seemed a little familiar: he had seen a picture of James in it when he was a baby. This was an heirloom.

There were three photos in the room. One was of the Marauders running around in the meadow outside, including Moony in werewolf form. It was sitting on the cabinet. One was a different photo of Lily, James and Harry. Baby Harry was clutching a black cat cuddly toy with his parents cooing over the crib. This photo resided on the bedside table closest to the window. One was of his grandparents Charlus and Dorea. Their postures were formal but relaxed. It had been taken in the meeting room downstairs. This photo was on the bedside table closest to the door.

Clothes sat undisturbed in the drawers. Baby clothes too; ones that were even smaller than the ones in the nursery/guest room. How small had Harry been?

This also had an ensuite bathroom.

Sirius had waited outside the room. He didn't look in.

The final room was different from the others. It had a greys and blues in it. It was also empty of everything other than the bed. Not even wardrobes or anything else.

"Charlus and Dorea." Sirius let out a long breath as he scanned the room. "Just as I remember when I left."

Harry couldn't believe it.

 _It's…cold._

"How did they die?"

"Charlus died in a Death Eater attack in the Ministry, though he took his four attackers with him. We were in Hogsmeade that day. I don't know how Dorea died. I don't think James knew either."

Harry closed the door without going in.

Sirius gently rubbed his back.

Harry sniffed. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It wouldn't go.

"They should never have left Sirius. This was their home. Your home."

Sirius didn't say anything.

Jinxy popped in. "Anything Jinxy can do for Master Harry?"

Harry blinked, trying to hide the sting. He shook his head.

"He just needs time Jinxy," Sirius murmured with a scratch in his voice. Jinxy may have nodded but she definitely popped away. "Harry…Forget about being a teenager or an adult for the moment. Just let it out. You'll feel better afterwards. After the mortification goes away anyway."

Harry almost growled.

He wasn't a baby anymore. He wasn't going to cry.

The sleeve rubbed against his eyes. He had something in them. That was why. He took several deep breaths. Ignored his pounding heart.

"W-Well Sirius?"

One second.

Two seconds.

"What do you think Harry? Both the Blacks and the Potters have other properties."

He understood what Harry had asked. Without him needing to say it.

"I…This was my parents' home. It was your home. I want it to be mine."

His parents had intended to raise him here. They weren't planning to stay at Godric's Hollow long. Some of Harry's favourite things were still here. They wouldn't have just left them behind.

They wanted him to be raised by Sirius.

Someone that…that…that would put _Harry_ first.

"Okay."

It was sudden.

Harry needed to get out.

He spun around and almost ran out of the front door.

Sirius didn't try to stop him. He stood behind him just outside the manor, but gave him some space. His eyes remained focused on Harry, never drifting to the building behind him.

Jinxy appeared. She had a mug of something in her hand. She offered it to Harry. "Hot chocolate Master?"

Harry felt himself take it without thinking. "Thanks Jinxy."

The elf smiled and vanished. She reappeared with a hot chocolate for Sirius, who took it with a 'thank you', and disappeared once more.

Harry was more grateful for the heat than the drink.

It was…real.

"The medallion will bring you back here when you choose your activation phrase," Harry's attention was brought back rather willing to Sirius, "though now it will only work through anti-portkey or anti-Apparation wards. If they aren't up, it won't work. The floo network will work, but that needs an activation phrase too after you say the destination. I can do that…if you want…?"

"I…Yeah. What phrase do you think?"

Sirius hesitated. "You don't want to choose?"

"No."

The mug was still hot.

"Then how about 'family'? In Parseltongue?"

"Yeah. Sure." The mug was still hot…Still real…Hang on. "You speak Parseltongue?"

"Of course I do Harry. I thought you knew."

He…should have now he thought about it. "Y-Yeah. {Family} sounds good."

"There's a library below the manor I didn't show you. If you're up for it."

Harry shook his head. "I need to get out of here." It wasn't _bad,_ it was just…

Just too much.

"Okay. I'll sort the floo by the end of the day. Let's call the Knight Bus. I know a good restaurant nearby. You didn't have breakfast, did you?"

Not bothering to ask how he guessed that, Harry meekly shook his head.

Harry didn't remember much of the Knight Bus ride. He thought it was short and was sure it was less bumpy, but he barely noticed anything around him. He didn't even notice the bus was full of seats rather than beds now. Sirius was quiet; didn't try to talk to him.

They were only on it for a few minutes. They were dropped off in a village.

Only after they had been seated in a corner by the window did Harry realise it was a muggle restaurant. But no one paid any attention to Sirius' robes.

When he realised this, Harry just chose to ignore it. He only looked at the menu when Sirius pushed one in his hands.

But Sirius wasn't going to talk until Harry did. So…

"How do you know about this place anyway?"

Sirius glanced up at him. "I looked for a lot of muggle places when I lived with the Blacks. That rubbed off on me when I arrived at the manor. Charlus told me about this little village and made sure I knew if I broke the Statute I was going to regret it. I listened to him." He then looked around. "It did look different back then though, so I'm hoping the food's just as good."

Most restaurants didn't last this long in the muggle world, so Harry expected it would. Relaxing a little, he glanced through the menu. He wasn't particularly hungry and he really wasn't in the mood for any sweets, so it would just be a main for him.

"What did mum like to cook?"

"She certainly liked healthy foods and hated greasy stuff. What she could do with a pizza…" Sirius shook his head with a smile. "But most of the stuff she made I could never pronounce. It was delicious to eat though. She would start by following…what are they called?"

"A recipe?" Harry chuckled at Sirius' expression. He was clearly joking, but still. "It's like Potions but makes more sense."

"Right. She would make it once, spend five minutes complaining about what she didn't like and re-write the recipe. It might just be me but she seemed to cook more with fish than other meat."

There was salmon on the menu. There was also fish and chips.

With an eenie-meenie-miney-mo, Harry chose the salmon.

Sirius went with the steak. Rare.

Harry smiled, wondering if Padfoot had liked things rare before he became an Animagus.

He wouldn't mind hearing some stories about that actually.

Sirius was happy to oblige.

* * *

Harry had returned to Hogwarts.

Sirius returned to his flat in London.

Moving back into Potter Manor…

Honestly he hadn't allowed himself to think much on it.

But being back in that house…

Sirius could pack using magic. He chose to do it by hand. There wasn't much really to pack. It was mostly robes he had recently bought and a few things that were stored in the Ministry. One mirror (Peter's) had been given to Harry and Sirius still had his. The only other thing had been his wand, but that had felt wrong.

It still did.

Sirius rubbed his eyes. He couldn't put it off any longer.

With a quiet crack, Sirius Disapparated.

He could have flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, but he decided against it. There was an abandoned alley just next to the Leaky Cauldron on the muggle side that had been deliberately warded so people could Apparate in and out.

At nine o'clock at night, no one else was around.

Tom looked up when Sirius entered. Sirius just nodded to him and walked past. The bar itself had only had two people in it and they hadn't paid him the slightest bit of attention. That was a first.

It took Sirius a few moments to remember that. But seeing as it was so late, he didn't bother with a Disillusion Charm.

 _I'm sure Harry will ask Flitwick about that. If anyone needs to learn it, it's him. He probably should have been taught it in his first year._

Most of the shops were closed. Ollivander's was too, but as Sirius approached there was a click as the door unlocked and swung open for him. With a resigned groan, Sirius entered. The sooner he arrived, the sooner he could leave.

Ollivander's had been creepy when Sirius was eleven. It was still very creepy now.

"Sirius Black." Ollivander appeared from the shadows from the shelves. "Let me see your wand."

Straight to business. Good.

Reluctantly, Sirius withdrew it from its holster and handed it over. He felt no warmth from it anymore. A letter to Ollivander had only been responded to with a request to visit. It wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"Unicorn feather. Spruce wood. A very good wand for Charms. It would appear the wand no longer accepts you Mr Black. You have gone through many life-changing experiences without your wand and so you longer have its loyalty."

Sirius wasn't in a mood for a long chat or a lecture on wand lore. He was ready to crawl into bed and sleep the night away. "So I need a new wand."

That was really regrettable. He and that wand had been through a lot together. He didn't really want another one.

"You do." Ollivander vanished into the shelves.

 _Just…Let's get on with it._

 _Don't look back._

If Sirius' first wand had been difficult, that was nothing compared to his second. Every wand felt cold in his grip. He couldn't even find the energy to get angry about it. He was just too drained. All he wanted right now was to get his new wand and go.

"Hmm…Tricky customer. Your godson was just as tricky." Ollivander studied his shelves. "Common combinations don't like you and so do many unusual ones. But none have been aggressive towards you. Interesting."

 _Harry had been tricky?_

Sirius hadn't given any thought to the lack of accidental magic during his wand testing. He had thought that was for eleven year olds. Apparently not.

How was Harry's accidental magic coming along? Sirius hadn't wanted to bring that up.

He didn't really want to bring anything up.

 _It was just like it had been. Almost as if the past thirteen years hadn't happened. It shouldn't have…They would have been safe here. They should have stayed. Should have…_

The wand warmed his whole body. He blinked and finally began to pay attention. Studying it. "This one."

Ollivander nodded. "Aspen wood with a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon core. Not a unique wand, but I don't sell a great many. Treat it well Mr Black and it will treat you well."

"Yeah." Sirius handed over ten galleons and left quickly. He heard Ollivander chuckling behind him.

The wand slid into his holster almost of its own accord.

…

Not bothering to return to the proper Apparation point, Sirius quickly ran through his mind for a good spot near his flat to aim for. With one in mind, he cast a Disillusion Charm on himself and Disapparated.

When he arrived, there was no one around.

Sirius glanced at his new wand. That spell had been easy and unintentionally non-verbal.

It was an uneventful trip up to his flat.

All the stuff he cared about was in a bag. Sirius tapped the wall with his finger before he drew his wand. He gave it a wave, thinking ' _Accio_ ' and wanting anything he wanted to keep to come here. He didn't visualise anything specific. Everything should be packed already.

A notebook landed in front of him.

Sirius did prefer notebooks to parchment. Notebooks were already bound together.

This notebook had his notes from the Wizengamot and the Ministry in it. Sirius had completely forgotten about it.

 _I need to sort out the floo tomorrow. As it is Potter Manor, I didn't need to register where it is but just that it's connected. First thing tomorrow._

Everything was packed.

This would be the last night that Sirius would spend in this flat.

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow he would move back into Potter Manor.

Harry had already picked out his room. The room his parents wanted him to have.

Sirius still had his old room.

 _But can I do it? No, Harry wants to live there so I will. But at least I don't have to worry about him for a while. Maybe we should try it before summer…I wonder what he wants to do for Christmas._

 _I should probably get looking for a Christmas present._

 _But that can wait until tomorrow._

* * *

 **AN: I know that some people are going to think that as a pureblood and a Black, Sirius won't know much about muggles. I think it could be that he chose to learn more about muggles as a way to annoy his parents. I don't think he's an expert, but I think he would know a little more than some on certain topics, especially being a good friend of Lily's. Not much but a little.**

 **The problem of technology not working around magic has always confused me a little. On one hand, electronics don't work in Hogwarts but on the other Diagon Alley is in the heart of London. That much magic should interfere with the buildings around it. This is a heavily debated topic and no true answer is given. Colin could have altered his camera or he could have bought a magical one. In the matter of the kitchen, Lily wouldn't be using much magic and not on the appliances themselves so they are unaffected.**

 **A few people have pointed out that wizards come to age at seventeen, not sixteen. That originally came about by a typo I missed until after it was published but I'm not going to change it now. Their OWLs are completed at the end of Fifth Year, so it is not too unusual. Thank you for pointing it out though.**

 **From now on, I'm going to show Parseltongue with this: {}**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Politics, Solutions and Problems

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Sirius received a letter from Madam Longbottom on the 2nd November. She invited him to the Leaky Cauldron on the 19th November, though from the tone of the letter it was a demand. Sirius had sent a polite and respectful response back.

So that Friday morning, Sirius found himself returning to the pub.

Casting a Disillusion Charm on himself had become second nature now. It was a casual thought with a wave of the wand; no incantation verbal or non-verbal required.

That Charm didn't seem to work on Tom though. Sirius didn't think too much on that; the man had been remarkably friendly and helpful. He wasn't sure how long it would take for people to accept his 'innocence'.

While the Daily Prophet had yet to write an article about Sirius that would require him to deal with it, he was slowly working his way into buying the shares silently. It had far too much influence and was a little too biased towards the Ministry for Sirius' liking. He didn't mind the article about the Wizengamot session that raised questions about his situation too much, but he did not like the Boy-Who-Lived angle that was played.

Just because the people saw Harry as a celebrity (which disgusted Sirius), it did not mean Harry had no right to privacy. He was still a minor and deserved a little quiet from the public.

Sirius still couldn't believe the crowd's reaction to Harry when he appeared that day in the summer.

While the Ministry may have some influence over the Daily Prophet, it shares were owned by a large group of people (who probably didn't agree on anything) and not many worked in the Ministry from what Sirius could tell. The Blacks and Potters each had a few shares already, but Sirius needed to be a little stealthy about it.

Sirius had plans, but he was very low on allies. The 'old crowd' were uncertain as they probably still thought him a traitor and were also likely to listen to Dumbledore over him. Until Sirius had a better standing with the man who was responsible for so much, he wanted to avoid him.

At least the Headmaster hadn't interfered with Andromeda teaching Harry and Neville Potions. Harry had written him a very happy letter about it and he got a personal yet formal thank you letter from Neville himself.

Sirius had investigated and found out exactly what happened to Frank and Alice.

The Disillusion Charm made the caster camouflage against the background and also made him unnoticed to people. However, if someone wanted to see that person enough, they could overcome the 'unnotice' effect and very good eyes could see through the 'camouflage' effect.

Madam Longbottom was the only one in the pub who saw him enter. Perhaps it was by chance, but both had arrived five minutes before the agreed time and arrived within seconds of each other.

"Lord Black. Our meeting room is upstairs and ready. Shall we?"

"Of course, Regent Longbottom."

With a wave of her wand, Madam Longbottom cancelled both her own Disillusion Charm and Sirius'.

Almost immediately, every patron in the pub turned to stare.

Ignoring them completely, Madam Longbottom spun on her heel and sauntered to the stairs. She made no noise, but certainly left an impression.

Smiling a little, Sirius followed.

The meeting rooms were little more than chairs and side tables for refreshments. This particular room only had two chairs. Madam Longbottom took the armchair nearest the window. When she was settled, a cup of tea and light biscuits appeared.

Tom didn't have a house elf, so that must have been a Longbottom elf.

The chair was more comfortable than Sirius was expecting. It helped relax him a little.

A cup of tea and the same plain biscuits appeared on the table next to him. He looked to Madam Longbottom, but she merely took a sip of her tea and studied him without concern of politeness.

Sirius picked up his tea. There was a little carton of milk and a plate of sugar on the table too. He added a little milk, but no sugar. While tempting, he decided to ignore the biscuits. The tea warmed him up; the biscuits would just distract him.

"Lord Black, I hear Mr Potter is doing well?"

"He is. He is very complimentary of his new tutor and Ms Tonks has told me his dive into politics is going well all things considered."

"A pity he was not taught beforehand. To reach thirteen and have no knowledge of his responsibilities when he reaches sixteen."

Sirius didn't disagree. "He knew nothing of the magical world before Hagrid brought him his letter on his eleventh birthday. He has much to learn, but he is eager to learn it. Neville was a good teacher for him before."

"Frank and James were close. I have taught Neville everything of his family history and that it is something to be proud of. It would seem Neville has found a friend and ally in Harry."

"Is that a problem?" From the tone of his letters, Harry had been drifting away from many students but still spoke often of Neville.

"I have no issue with House Potter. However, there is much to be discussed with House Black."

Sirius took a deep breath. He didn't flinch as he hated Bellatrix and Rudolph close to as much as Madam Longbottom. "True. I have exiled Bellatrix and recalled her dowry. I have no interest in keeping it for myself, but then came the question of what to do with it. I have donated money to St. Mungo's, but I did that as Lord Black and not as an apology. Do you have any requests for it?"

"I have little use for money." She took another sip of her tea. "I have some questions about your direction Lord Black. You disinherited Bellatrix, but you also disinherited Narcissa. You welcomed back Andromeda Tonks. That is quite a change from your ancestors."

"I disagree with my ancestors about a lot of things."

"Then what is your agenda?"

"The protection of my godson from any that would do him harm."

She fixed him with a stern stare. Sirius met it, unwavering.

"Lord Black, there is nothing you can offer that will begin to rectify the damage between our Houses."

"I agree." Frank and Alice… "However, Harry is my Heir and he is good friends with Neville. In the future, Harry will be Lord Potter and Lord Black. Frank and Alice were also friends of mine. It may be too soon to be allies, but I don't want to be enemies." Sirius thought about it, but decided to be completely honest. "I do ask for your help in fighting Voldemort." Her relaxed stance became very fixed. "Harry encountered a shade of Voldemort in his first year. I don't trust Dumbledore with his safety and Voldemort is probably going to try and kill Harry. I won't let that happen."

"He Who Must Not Be Named…is alive?"

"In some state, yes."

"Where is your proof of this?"

Sirius took a deep breath. If he didn't, he was going to say something he was going to regret.

"Harry encountered a wraith of Voldemort in his first year. He also discovered his Defence Professor was possessed by Voldemort. The official Ministry explanation is that Quirrell left the country. The reality is the man is dead."

"The word of a teenager is not considered proof, Lord Black."

Sirius wrestled with his anger. He only spoke when he was sure he had it under control. "I ask you the same question Regent Longbottom. What evidence is there that Voldemort was ever killed?"

That question made her stop for a moment. The moment became a minute.

"I do not have the proof Lord Black, but there must have been some for the Ministry to make such a statement and it be believed. There is no evidence over the past twelve years that they are incorrect."

"Just like they had evidence to say I was the Potter's Secret Keeper and that I killed those muggles?"

Regent Longbottom dipped her head to acknowledge the point. "There is a difference between yourself and He Who Must Not Be Named, Lord Black."

"Maybe, but at the time they didn't seem to think so. 'Voldemort's Right Hand Man', I believe was the 'fact'?" Sirius rubbed his temples. Back on topic. "These are the facts of that night. The Potters were under the Fidelius Charm. Therefore, they cannot be any witnesses. Lily and James Potter are d-dead. Harry is alive. He is one and a half years old; not a reliable witness. No body or wand was found belonging to Voldemort. Harry vanishes from the magical world for ten years. No one asks him for his version. No one interviewed Voldemort. No one else to interview and no evidence. Where does the idea that he is dead come from?"

Sirius had researched everything he could about Harry from the magical world's understanding. He found it all ridiculous. So many conflicting accounts and _nothing_ to base any of it on.

He took a deep breath.

"…That is a valid argument, Lord Black."

He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realised he had closed. Madam Longbottom seemed to relax once more.

"By that logic, Harry Potter is not the Boy Who Lived."

"I don't think so, but it doesn't matter. The Wizarding World sees him as a hero and nothing is going to change that. But their abuse of him has ended."

He could see it from Umbridge. He saw it from Malfoy, both junior and senior.

They had political power and they fully intended to be a threat to Harry.

Sirius was not going to let them.

Madam Longbottom took another sip of her tea. "What is your full agenda?"

"The political landscape is very beneficial to Voldemort at the moment. A lot of people I was sure were Death Eaters still work at the Ministry. If Voldemort returns to full power, he is going to target Harry. My agenda is to prevent harm to Harry, regardless of whether it is Dumbledore or Voldemort targeting him."

"And what if you are unsuccessful?"

"Then I take Harry and get out of the country. It's not his job to fight Voldemort, regardless of what the public thinks."

Madam Longbottom took another sip. Sirius couldn't get a good read on her.

"You have changed Sirius."

"Azkaban does that to people."

She had called him by his first name. Sirius couldn't remember any point in time she had ever done that.

"Indeed. And what do you want from me?"

Sirius honestly hadn't thought he would get this far. He had expected a scolding, a brush off and then get a message for a later meeting. He wasn't sure what to do here. Madam Longbottom was being far more neutral than he thought.

"My thoughts were mostly about Harry and Neville."

"Perhaps you have not changed so much." Madam Longbottom put her teacup down. "Let us skip the pleasantries Lord Black. Your House has wronged mine. It did not happen while you were Lord and indeed fought against them in the war. Among your first acts as Lord Black, you disinherited them. You reinstated certain family members and one is acting as a very good tutor. Neville and Harry, our successors, are good friends and allies. Where does this leave us?"

Sirius knew a rhetorical question when he heard one.

"Complicating this is your belief that He Who Must Not Be Named is not dead. You may be correct; you may not be. I am not prepared to commit to either at this moment."

She was silent for some time. Sirius said nothing. He had said his piece (which was more than he expected honestly) and was just waiting. Madam Longbottom was a political powerhouse in the Wizengamot and had been helpful so far, but Sirius wanted to make sure there was no tension between Neville's guardian and him. Or at least, as little as possible.

"I will contact you for another discussion in a matter of months Lord Black. This is not a situation we can resolve in one meeting."

"Agreed." Sirius hadn't really chosen to be Lord Black and would much prefer not to be, but Harry needed the protection. Especially as he had no idea about anything in the magical world.

"However, I will accept the dowry in good faith. I will give it to Neville for him to manage and invest. I will not argue with him if he chooses to dump it into the ocean."

"As much as it is blood money, I would have given it to St Mungo's as well otherwise," Sirius replied. He wasn't offended; he wanted to dump it in the ocean too. He sighed, mentally cursing for the thousandth time he found himself in this situation.

"So you were the anonymous donation."

Sirius hadn't meant to say that. "If you check the dates, I set that in motion before I learned of Frank and Alice."

"I am aware of that." She stood up. The refreshments next to her vanished. "I will send you an owl Lord Black."

"I'll keep a close eye out for it."

After a firm nod, she turned and left the room.

Sirius let out a long breath and collapsed further into the chair.

 _That went better and somehow worse than I expected._

Sirius wasn't looking forward to the next meeting. He had a rough idea what they were going to talk about this time. He had no idea what would happen the next time he saw her.

He also wasn't looking forward to his meeting at 1 o'clock.

It wasn't Mr Tonks that was irritating him. It was the lawsuit they were currently dealing with.

He had three hours to go before that though and he really didn't want to go back to Potter Manor yet. He had hooked it up to the floo network, but he had also put several portkeys he had enchanted rather illegally around the house. Until he found exactly _who_ in the Floo Network was a Death Eater or took bribes, he wanted insurance on insurance with Harry's safety. They _shouldn't_ be able to get in, but he wasn't taking any chances.

So. How to kill time for three hours?

Sirius thought about his little checklist. He wasn't in the mood to go to Gringotts and do something with his finances, though he would have to in order to sort out the transfer to the Longbottoms. The other thing at the top of his list was to search for a History of Magic tutor for Harry.

That wasn't going well. It had been quite easy to find a tutor for Potions as nearly all of the new generation of Healers and Aurors had used one to get the grades they needed. That one happened to be Andromeda Tonks had been a nice bonus.

History of Magic was nowhere near as necessary, no one enjoyed the subject so wanted to study it further and many graduates were willing to accept the fail if it meant they passed the subjects they needed. As a result, it was a lot tougher.

For the moment, Harry and Neville were using that time to study politics and finances. Sirius doubted Neville needed it, but if he wanted to sit in that was fine.

Neville.

Sirius wondered what he was like.

As soon as he found out about their condition, he had scouted the Black Family Library for possible answers. He had found plenty on dark arts and Dark Arts that he really wished he could forget, but there was nothing in there for treating long term Cruciatus.

Honestly, Sirius wished he could have the Lestranges Kissed or thrown through the Veil. Why hadn't that been their punishment?

Sirius pushed himself up. That was when the refreshments disappeared. It was very bad manners, but he wasn't in the mood to go downstairs through the public and outside just to find a spot to Disapparate. He put two galleons on his side table and closed his eyes.

With a quiet crack, he Disapparated.

He arrived just outside Hogsmeade. He cast a silent Disillusion Charm with barely a thought and shifted into Padfoot. He then took off at a trot.

Getting into the Shrieking Shack was only difficult because dogs weren't designed to use doors. After that though, it was plain sailing into the tunnel and to Hogwarts.

Sirius wasn't exactly complaining, but it was remarkably easy to get to the castle. He was sure he wouldn't have needed to stow away in Harry's trunk; he would have managed just fine on his own.

The reason he was sneaking into Hogwarts was because he wanted to talk to Medusa. She would know better than anyone what was going on inside the castle. Harry may be Hogwarts' Heir, but he was just a kid and shouldn't have to sort out their problems anyway.

{Parent Heir.}

That was Medusa.

 _Just the one I wanted to see._

Padfoot ran towards the Forbidden Forest. Sirius wasn't sure the true reason the Forest was forbidden, but now he was thinking it was because of the Acromantulas. He had learned within minutes of being in her presence the first time that Medusa was very good at avoiding being seen if she didn't want to be.

He found her in a clearing where the Marauders liked to play when Lupin was Moony. It had been rather irresponsible of them, come to think of it.

Oh well. No one was hurt. Not even Snape and he came looking for trouble. Git.

Medusa hissed but she wasn't talking. She slithered back, deeper into the Forest. Padfoot trotted after her, slightly surprised how fast she could be.

 _That grove had not been there before._

Sirius knew this place like the back of his hand. That grove was a very decent size and there was no way he could have missed it before during the Marauders prowling. So it couldn't have been there before.

This must lead to the Chamber of Secrets.

The room was a familiar one, but it seemed a little bigger. That made sense; Medusa was a little bigger than when he saw her last.

Padfoot stretched, then shifted back to Sirius.

{Hello Medusa. How is our young charge?}

{Must happier when he visits, but he does not visit as often.} The Basilisk curled up at the far end of the room. {I was not expecting you. The Heir isn't either.}

{Made the decision today. It's easy enough to arrive and leave Hogwarts quickly.}

{A fact that greatly angers me. Those tunnels were meant to be a final escape if required. They should not be used to get in and out so simply. They should be defended more.}

That might have originally been the caretaker's and Keeper of Key's responsibility. The Whomping Willow had only been planted the year they came to Hogwarts, so maybe the Basilisk was supposed to safeguard it from the beginning. That would explain how Medusa always knew when he was there.

{The planted tree is not enough protection?}

{The children see the tree as a game. 'How close can we get', they ask.}

Sirius remembered that game. He was sure it had been stopped. One of the only times the teachers had stepped in and that had taken a near permenant mutilation. Surely they were not idiotic enough to think-

 _Yes. Yes they are._

{How are the teachers treating Harry?}

{No different than before. The visitor to the castle treats him very well.} Andromeda. {The Headmaster has not replaced the threat in the protectors. Hogwarts is not happy.}

Sirius didn't need to puzzle that out: Dumbledore had not gotten rid of Snape.

{Any other vital things?} Because Snivellus had long overstayed his welcome and Sirius had had enough. {Harry has told me about the other teachers Hogwarts isn't happy with.}

{The feel of the Slytherins is uneasy. I taste anger and fear near some of them. They are planning something beyond childishness.}

If Medusa was concerned, then it was something to worry about. The Basilisk before had had millennia to study the children and get used to their activities. Medusa had her experience and if she was suggesting caution…

{I will tell the Heir.} As soon as he got out of here, he would mirror talk with him. While he suspected Malfoy junior, there were plenty of Death Eater kids in Slytherin and it could be any one of them.

{It was quite bad in my day.} It was a good day if there were only five muggleborns sent to the Hospital Wing. Normally it was far more. {How many go to the Hospital Wing in a week now?}

{For accidents because of little education: around six. For violence between students: twelve. For lessons: one a week but one a day in Potions. No longer with him not in lessons.}

Of course. Much better than his day, but of course Snivellus didn't understand that children were not adults and that needed supervision. Andromeda had yet to allow Harry to brew a potion.

{The healer is very good and empathic.}

Sirius had no idea who the Healer was, but that was a good thing to hear.

{I have already spoken to the Headmaster, but the Potions Professor is someone he trusts.} For who cares what reason. {I can get him out of the castle, but not off the grounds.}

Medusa snarled softly. Her head came up instantly. {That is enough. Hogwarts can prevent his return.}

He would do that as soon as he left. Now though, he had one more question to ask. {If Riddle is Salazar's main bloodline Heir, will you obey him over Harry should he return?}

She hissed angrily and almost managed a shaky roar. {Salazar's main bloodline is dead. Riddle might not think so, magic and Hogwarts knows so. He was never a Hogwarts Heir. He is a Hogwarts enemy.}

That meant Salazar's main bloodline was dead.

As much as Sirius did not want a Basilisk angry at him, he was greatly relieved at what she said.

That was another task: researching Voldemort.

Research was never Sirius' skill. It had mainly been Remus' and even James'. Never his. But the only other person that would look into Voldemort's past was Dumbledore and Sirius had figured out that any plan Dumbledore had would put Harry right in the middle of it. If that wasn't bad enough, when Sirius was in the Order, Dumbledore would only give out information when he deemed it necessary.

He wouldn't help Sirius.

Sirius really needed to contact Lupin.

But he wanted to talk to Harry about it first.

If Sirius wanted to make his meeting with Mr Tonks, he had better get a move on. It should be remarkably easy to get Snape's attention, but he had no idea where he was.

 _Let's think. Dungeons sulking or trying to get Harry into trouble…I could wait until tomorrow when the Gryffindor/ Slytherin game was but Harry's game doesn't deserve to get ruined by that and Snape might not go so…_

Hmm.

The humpback witch statue would be a good place for him to stalk. Snape did know about that exit as he had once followed Pettigrew that way in third year. James sometimes left through there when he felt like getting Honeyduke's sweets.

Sirius cancelled the Disillusion Charm with a wave of his hand and with a {Goodbye} to Medusa, he headed for the second floor exit into Hogwarts.

Had Harry chosen on a harvester yet? There was no sign of decay, but those eyes even dead…

No Moaning Myrtle. Where did she go these days? Not that Sirius was complaining.

The humpback witch was only on the floor above. There weren't any students around as they should be in class, but he knew Harry's History of Magic class had been skipping lately. McGonagall had brought that up with him, but Sirius refused to let her place _all_ the blame on Harry. He remembered Binns well and he had certainly skipped those lessons too and a lot sooner than Harry had. If his class followed him, it wasn't because he was Harry but because he was the first to have the guts.

Sirius doubted Binns had even noticed.

And Snivellus was skulking around the statue.

Sirius just whistled and headed at a brisk pace towards the Entrance Hall. He ignored the red spell that hit the wall where his head had been a moment ago.

"Black!"

Sirius ignored him.

Flicking his wand back, he cast a silent _Protego._ Something hit that, but Sirius still ignored it. He just opened the door that led to the Entrance Hall without breaking pace.

Snape would _hate_ being ignored.

Again, a spell was absorbed harmlessly by the shield.

The Protego Charm had two types: one that reflected damage and one that absorbed it. Different people preferred different variants, but during the war it was the Death Eaters that used the reflecting one and the Order that used the absorbing one. It was a debate which one was more magically draining.

Harry had learned the complete absorb type.

Sirius had learned both and, depending on the situation, used both.

Right now, a stray spell could hit a student and Sirius very much doubted Snape was flinging Stunners at him.

It was funny how many were actually missing him, but Sirius continued to whistle and ignore him. That would make him angrier and even less intelligent.

And this time, Dumbledore wasn't bailing him out.

That kept Sirius in a good mood.

As soon as he was outside, Sirius cast another casual Disillusion Charm, shifted into Padfoot and ran for the Whomping Willow. Snape didn't know about Padfoot, so he would be looking for human Sirius. The Disillusion Charm would work very well then.

And _there_ was the sound of the doors opening and _that_ was the crunch of Snape's footprints in the grass.

It didn't matter that Snape knew where Sirius would go. He would be out of Scotland before Snape even reached the Whomping Willow. He had more important things to do today than continue school grudges.

Down the tunnel, through the Shack and out into the cool air in Hogsmeade.

Padfoot shook his fur once he was out for no other reason than habit. He didn't hear any voices so he shifted back to Sirius. This time though he needed a lot more focus to Apparate than normal. His destination might be farther, but he had only been there once and that had been as a dog.

The street of Mr Tonks' office.

He had only been here once and his focus had more looking after Harry than paying much attention to his surroundings. Once they were away from the Dursley house ( _you're going to pay for that Dumbledore_ ) and the Ministry Reversal Squad, he had relaxed.

Sirius only cancelled the Disillusion Charm when he was in the building.

When he had gone to Potter Manor with Harry, he had deliberately worn robes that were charmed with subtle muggle notice-me-not in the stitching. He knew enough about muggles that they would consider robes odd and memorable, so if he went out in the muggle world he either dressed muggle or wore those kinds of robes, which there were very few of.

Unsure whether Mr Tonks had a client before him and it was the polite thing to do, Sirius knocked.

"Come in."

Sirius decided he liked this office. No unnecessary trinkets, nothing that would make someone think they were inferior and nothing that suggested he was a wizard. Just an office that said 'I can do the job and I can do it well'.

"Lord Black." Mr Tonks pushed one pile of paper away and pulled a stack of parchment in front of him. Seeing them side by side, Sirius found he preferred the paper. "Thank you for coming here. My previous client was a muggle."

Sirius shrugged. "It's fine." It didn't matter where they met as long as one of them had the proper papers and that had been Mr Tonks assignment this time. Sirius took the seat in front of the desk. "Get right down to business?"

"Preferably." Mr Tonks rubbed his eyes. "Right. I have contacted all the publishers and we have a bit of a problem with all of them." He counted down the parchment before picking up a certain amount from the pile and offered it to Sirius. "The 'factual' books claim they got their information from the Ministry. They did not investigate further and it is not their policy to."

Sirius groaned and began to skim through. To be fair to them, they had asked a lot of people in the Wizengamot, in the DMLE and even the Minister herself. They had all said the same thing, but they were not required to present evidence. The questions had been thorough and one reporter even asked 'Are you sure it was the Killing Curse?' and had been given a positive response but no reason why. Some investigation, but nothing other than hearsay that had been published as fact.

"From a legal point of view, there's not much I can do. They did do research and do not require any kind of proof to publish. If there were conflicting accounts then we would have more of a case, but they do not. While logic may dictate things _may not_ have happened the way people believe that night, the official Ministry statement _cannot_ be ruled out as a possibility. The absence of evidence is not proof of anything, but a fact."

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"Unless new evidence comes forward or a ruling from the Wizengamot, unfortunately not."

On one hand, many people on the Wizengamot would be happy if there wasn't a Boy Who Lived. On the other hand, the magicals loved their heroes and didn't give up easily. Even if the books got recalled, opinions wouldn't change.

It wasn't something Sirius was going to put time and energy into. It was going to be a monumental headache with little reward.

He placed the parchment on the end of the desk. "What about the children's stories?"

"That is even worse." This parchment wasn't as long, but Sirius recognised a contract the second it was handed to him. "Dumbledore had responsibility of Mr Potter at the time and authorised this contract."

Well…

Damn it.

"Dumbledore had no right." Reading it, it sold the rights to Harry's name and it didn't look easily breakable. There was one thing that was nagging at Sirius, but he was unsure what it was.

"That is the issue. Until you claimed guardianship of Mr Potter, he was in a legal grey area if someone wished to look. His muggle guardians had some papers, but there was very little registered in the Ministry. Normally a magical child is not placed with a muggle family, even if it is their own, and there is always someone magical assigned to watch over them who also makes legal decisions here. Mr Potter was an anomaly."

Sirius read over the contract again without saying anything.

Dumbledore had claimed guardianship of Harry unofficially and no one had legally. They had just trusted Dumbledore to do it and had apparently never asked about Harry. No one cared enough to check his records and find the inconsistencies, such as a lack of trips to St Mungo's for vaccinations against magical diseases. An official magical assigned to those muggle raised families was there to explain accidental magic and help the families raise that child.

Mrs Figg several streets away did not count and obviously was bad enough to Harry that the Dursleys kept leaving him there with her.

Sirius remembered Mrs Figg. She was a squib, so wouldn't have qualified by Ministry's standards, but she wasn't stupid. She and her cats were smarter than most would think when looking at her. There was no way she didn't know. So there was no way Dumbledore didn't know.

"Dumbledore is not recognised as Harry's guardian even in the Ministry."

"Mr Potter's previous records in the Ministry leave much to be desired."

Sirius snorted. That was an understatement.

If the Ministry worked the way it should, Harry wouldn't have spent a minute in the Dursley house.

Sirius may be the godfather, but that had conveniently been forgotten that day and when Dumbledore said 'Harry Potter has been placed somewhere safe', no one cared to look any further or if they did, they didn't get anywhere.

Bastards.

"If Dumbledore wasn't Harry's legal guardian, he cannot enter a contract in his name."

"Legally, it's an almost open and shut case. Politically, it's going to be a nightmare."

"Even though it is not a valid contract because no gold exchanged hands and Harry isn't getting anything from them?"

Mr Tonks sighed. "It may be an illegal contract, but both parties signed it and the lack of money is addressed in the contract, so it could be argued as a legal loophole. They claim they entered the contract in good faith, that Dumbledore had the backing of the Ministry when it came to Mr Potter and that it was their belief that Dumbledore was Mr Potter's magical guardian with no one claiming otherwise."

Never mind a headache. This was infuriating.

Sirius' issue was the exploitation of Harry. These books built up Harry as something he wasn't and published lies to make money. They never claimed the books were true so he couldn't work that angle, but so many people believed it and that may have been part of the reason Harry's abuse was missed by so many.

After all, if Sirius saw it that first night he saw him, someone else _should_ have.

What was the Healer in the Hospital Wing _doing_?

"I want this pursued."

Mr Tonks entwined his fingers and thought. After a moment, he spoke carefully and calmly. "While I am capable of pursuing this course Lord Black, I have no doubt many hours and manpower would be necessary. You have given me other jobs and I don't believe I can give this act the attention it requires."

Sirius leaned back and thought. He did have many legal matters that he needed a law wizard for, but he could see Mr Tonks' point. This was going to upset a lot of people and it would need to be someone's only job for him. That left two options and as he had no doubt Mr Tonks had already collected some information for his other duties…

"I understand and agree Mr Tonks. Personally, I would prefer you not to manage this scandal if I had to choose. Is there anyone you can recommend to me that has the time and honour to do so?"

Mr Tonks relaxed. Obviously he hadn't been looking forward to that assignment, although he would still have done it. "What I have given you are copies for your viewing leisure and can give to another law wizard. There are fewer now than there were before your imprisonment, but I do have a few names for you."

As it happened, Sirius didn't recognise any of the names Mr Tonks gave. A recommendation from him was a good point for them, but Sirius wanted to research them himself. They needed to be competent (normally not too much of a problem in this profession), honest (rather difficult to find these days) and willing to stand up to anyone (this would be the biggest problem).

Mr Tonks had a family that had lived through the previous war. The very people that moonlighted as murderers and arsonists would be the people he would have to deal with in a very public way. He was fine with the smaller businesses and research, but he was a little unwilling to get involved with big figures on one case that would take up so much time. Sirius could respect that.

However, he had been willing to upset people if the job required, so Sirius was happy to keep him on with many of his other grievances with that were linked, but not one case.

Before that though, he needed to make a mirror call to Harry.

Then he needed to decide whether he would attend the Quidditch Match between Slytherin and Gryffindor tomorrow.

* * *

It always amazed Harry how much Quidditch had an effect on the day.

Especially when it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

 _How exactly did that feud start?_

The almost shaking of the glass and the hammering told Harry that today's Quidditch match was going to be in horrible conditions. There was an outright storm going on and he was pretty sure that was lightning.

For once, Harry was almost glad of Oliver's obsessive practices. A few times they had practiced in this weather and Harry knew he could find the Snitch, especially with the spell on his glasses Hermione cast last year.

 _The worst conditions for Slytherins who prefer to bully the opposition into submission rather than rely on skill. They'll really have their work cut out to fly in a straight line. Faster brooms will probably be a hindrance here, especially when it's all you rely on to win a match._

"Harry."

Harry stopped.

Ron hadn't spoken to him in ages.

"Hey Ron."

"Looking forward to Quidditch later? I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when Gryffindor thrashes them again!"

"Don't worry Ron. Oliver made sure we were well prepared."

"I bet he has! It's his last year and Gryffindor should have had the Cup since you joined the team! Come on Harry. You need a proper breakfast."

Harry, cautiously but trying not to show it was cautiously, followed Ron out of the Portrait Hole. If his friend noticed Harry's confused behaviour, he didn't say anything. He also didn't seem to expect Harry to do any talking as he barely stopped to take a breath when he chatted about possible strategies and every dirty move he could remember Slytherin playing.

Harry was grateful for that.

It was days like this that Harry wished the ceiling of the Great Hall didn't reflect the weather outside. He enjoyed flying, which was the main reason he remained on the Quidditch team.

But he did not want to fly in these conditions.

But he would be damned if he handed the victory to Slytherin.

Ron continued to talk as Harry decided he would settle on a piece of toast. He didn't say anything to Ron as he didn't know what to say.

But Ron wasn't interested in Harry saying anything anyway, so Harry could pretend nothing had changed from last year.

It was relaxing and scary at the same time.

So Harry did feel a little relieved when he needed to head to the Pitch a little ahead of the main student body. Then he felt guilty that he felt relieved.

He really needed to talk to Ron properly.

That would be easier after he won against Slytherin.

"Good luck Harry," came from a lot of people. He always got it on Quidditch days, so he tended to ignore them save for the automatic 'thanks' in response. Today, people were a lot more cheerful as Slytherin looked furious and yet miserable.

Harry had decided not to tell anyone Snape currently couldn't get back into the school. Peeves had had a different idea and had been singing 'Scary Snape Sacked' at the top of his lungs since five in the morning.

Dumbledore had yet to be seen this morning.

"Scary, Scary Snape,

Such a dread to see,

Flick went his wand, billow went his cape,

Hogwarts his home can no longer be!"

Somehow, Harry's thoughts were 'Potter the Rotter' had been less catchy, but he couldn't deny the dancing had been better back then. Still, he gave a polite applause to Peeves among the overjoyed cheering from all the other students in the area.

The rain was horizontal. That was how bad the wind was.

Harry jogged to the Pitch. The sole reason he didn't run was because he was using his hands to flatten his hair a little and make sure the bits of his fringe that liked to fall in front of his eyes couldn't do so today.

There was no chance in Privet Drive that Malfoy was catching the Snitch at all in these conditions, so Harry needed to and he needed to do it fast. As the first match of the season, points didn't matter at the moment.

His Nimbus 2000 was exactly where he left it.

Harry was the last one to arrive.

Oliver was pacing like a caged tiger at feeding time. Fred and George were tossing some sort of ball between them. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were sitting on the benches, carefully going over their brooms.

 _Looks like no one is happy about this. This isn't going to be fun._

Oliver stopped. "Okay. These aren't ideal conditions, but we've _trained_ for this. Play it careful and play it _together._ Slytherin can't pick us off if they can't find us and the weather will help with that. Harry, be very careful. Malfoy can't match you in the air and the wind will make it difficult. Stay safe and catch that Snitch safe. Otherwise we could still be playing after Pomfrey patched you up."

"As long as someone doesn't Vanish my bones," Harry joked with a shaky grin. He could do this, even if he had to return after a trip to the Hospital Wing. "Slytherin doesn't stand a chance."

"No one's going to get anywhere near him," Fred promised.

"Player or Bludger," George nodded.

"Right." Oliver grabbed his broom and stood tall. "Let's go show Slytherin how it's done."

""Yeah!""

Hooch didn't waste time with pleasantries. She stood in the centre of the Pitch and waited until she saw all the players were present. She lifted her hand up and counted silently.

Three…

Two…

One…

The Quaffle soared straight up from the box. The Bludgers had vanished into the sky. There had been no sign of the Snitch save for a glint of gold.

The Nimbus was an excellent broom, but it wasn't designed for these kind of conditions. It had been faithful to Harry's brutal flying, but it couldn't make up for the fact Harry was a very light player and was getting buffeted by the winds constantly. He couldn't hover and couldn't fight the gale at all, so he just went with it.

Harry managed to wrestle himself next to one of the stands, so he was getting some protection.

 _Find the Snitch._

That was his only thought at the moment.

 _Find the Snitch._

He couldn't make out the other players. He couldn't hear Lee's commentary. He couldn't hear the crowd. It didn't really matter; the Snitch was 150 points. He caught it and Gryffindor won.

Eventually, his hands began to shake in their gloves. Feeling the wind direction begin to shift, Harry left his bleak but better than nothing shelter to be thrown to the other side. Keeping himself upright (barely), he didn't waste energy fighting and again found shelter behind a pillar.

There were no other players around.

Ignoring his shivering muscles and clattering teeth, Harry tried to focus.

 _Note to self: learn some sort of charm to keep me warm._

Oliver hadn't been kidding.

This match could go on for hours.

Harry stopped thinking. Thinking was hard and he was struggling to keep the broom upright. Never try and fight nature when she was in this kind of mood; always try and work with her.

If the wind changed direction, Harry needed to change positions.

It should be warmer flying around than staying still, but the wind ripped into his face and hands. He could see red and he didn't think it was the robes. Frozen limbs don't feel pain until they heat up. That was Harry's experience.

The aching numb he could ignore.

 _Find the Snitch._

Harry shot off before his brain could catch up.

He needed to go across the field, but he went the long way. It would be quicker and he could take it. His speed climbed; beyond anything the Nimbus had ever gone before.

 _The top of the goalposts don't glitter gold._

Normally, the Snitch would have moved on by the time Harry got there.

Within three seconds, the wings folded over Harry's fingers as he soared to the ground. He hopped off the broom still five feet up, regretted that when his knees almost buckled, but he straightened through sheer will and held the captured Snitch up high.

Harry couldn't make out anything. He couldn't hear anything other than the screeching in his ears.

Madam Hooch landed next to him. She nodded once and pointed back to the changing rooms.

Very gratefully, Harry ran back inside.

He breathed into his hands. He couldn't rub them together yet, but he could curl into himself a little. He hated being this cold. One thing he could say about the cupboard under the stairs: he never got this cold.

Hot bath.

Did he wait to warm up a little or did he go back into the storm and get to the castle sooner?

 _I'll just get cold again even if I do warm up._

At his next tutoring session, he was asking Flitwick for some spells that would be very useful. Magic could let people teleport and travel between fireplaces. There _must_ be a way to keep warm in absolutes nuts weather that only crazies or Quidditch nuts would go out in.

Harry was guilty of the second, but unlike everyone else he wasn't the first.

That didn't mean he didn't appreciate a good party and the Weasley Twins were excellent hosts.

Again, he chose to leave his Nimbus in the changing rooms. He didn't want it outside in this storm unless absolutely necessary. With his luck, it was going to get hit by a lightning bolt or Voldemort would snap it trying to kill him from a different place or something as ridiculously unlikely as that.

He hadn't been worried during the match because it had been too difficult to see anything three feet in front of him. No one else would be able to either.

Unless house elves were different, but he didn't need to worry about Dobby getting involved…

Dobby.

 _How is Dobby these days?_

Oliver entered. He was completely soaked through too, but he was grinning like a loon. "Great job Harry. Couldn't have done better."

"I could," Harry replied as he rubbed his upper arms. "I could have caught it sooner."

Oliver grabbed his watch from the bench and, if possible, his grin grew. "Harry, you caught it in half an hour. I thought we might be out there until dinner. I could barely see the Quaffle, never mind the Bludgers. No hope for the Snitch. Best Seeker ever Harry."

That brought a smile to Harry's face.

The next one to enter wasn't a Gryffindor.

It was Dumbledore.

Harry froze.

Then _Sirius_ entered. He completely ignored the Headmaster and smiled at Harry. "Excellent game Harry. I was worried you were going to end up in the Hospital Wing. Again. Time to go back to the castle."

Very eagerly, Harry jogged after Sirius.

Immediately, the storm ravaged his limbs.

Then the cold just vanished. His fingers burned for a moment, but then felt…normal. He could feel the wind attacking him, but he wasn't cold.

In the corner of his eye, Harry thought he saw Sirius' arm come down from his direction. The man was keeping up with his mid jog with a long stride power walk.

In no time at all, the heat of the Entrance Hall welcomed.

Harry ruffled his hair, messing it up again. Now it was dry, it was falling in front of his eyes but behind his glasses. "You have got to teach me that spell."

Sirius chuckled. "This one isn't hard. It's like the Feather Light Charm. Think about what you want, aim your wand at who you want and _intent_."

"That part's not a problem," Harry grumbled. If he had known it was that simple, he would have done it ages ago. Such as before the match. "If it's so easy, why isn't it taught to us?"

The man shrugged. "No idea. Some would already know it and others think it is far more difficult than it is. For me and you anyway. Maybe it is tough for them."

Harry had a few choice words for that stupidity-

 _Though now I think about it, I'm sure I saw Hermione use it once._

"But it normally doesn't last long. It usually just dries for that second, but I find that keeping your thoughts and intent focus, you don't get cold and wet again."

 _That_ was a spell Harry was going to practice very often. Now he could think a little better, he made a note to research the simple spells that people would think were so commonplace he must already know.

"I'm still heading for the hot showers."

"Fair enough." Sirius began to head for the Grand Staircase. Harry happily followed. "But cast that spell on yourself next time. You didn't survive a Basilisk just to freeze to death."

Harry winced. The words might have been friendly, but the tone was not.

"Sorry Sirius."

"Just no more battling ancient, crazy creatures. Off you trot. That was a victory to celebrate, even if no one could watch it."

What was the point of having a Quidditch game that could kill the players and the audience couldn't even see?

Harry shrugged. He put it down to the nutty magicals and only one sport. Maybe they needed more.

Honestly, Harry wished they had more things to do outside of class.

Right now, he wanted a warm shower and a hot drink.

He might give the party an early leave though. He wasn't in a festive mood now. He wasn't sure why.

/

Sirius watched Harry off with a fond smile.

That didn't change how angry he was.

He understood that Quidditch was important to all the Houses and it was something everyone could relate to, even if it was just to complain about. It was something that was necessary to the Hogwarts Rumour Mill.

But even James would have fought not to play today.

That was just insane.

Sirius was amazed that none of the brooms had just snapped under the pressure.

 _Another complaint from Hogwarts herself no doubt._

"Loony, loony Lupin. Loony, loony Lupin."

Oh Grim no.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up three floors. A small part of his mind noted that Remus was on the wrong floor for his classroom, but he found he didn't care.

"I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron a week today. Show up or don't show up. I don't particularly care."

Sirius cared quite a lot.

But steeling his heart, he spun on his heel and strolled back into the Entrance Hall.

"Ah. Sirius-"

"Another time Dumbledore."

Sirius didn't even break stride. He was in a very foul mood.

He hadn't been a in a great mood since he realised that the professors had no interest in a simple reschedule of a Quidditch game due to impossible weather. This wasn't professional standards (which had more rules against dangerous plays); they were a bunch of kids playing a sport at school. It wasn't as if there weren't other weekends and the kids weren't being paid to be there.

 _Must have a lot of faith in the Healer that has missed Harry's abuse for three years._

Throughout Sirius' time at Hogwarts, they had been blessed with good or okay weather.

 _We were also blessed with no Cerberus, Devil's Snare and killer chess sets in our first year. Though would I have cared back then?_

Sirius needed to get out of here before he did something he regretted. Most likely to a professor.

 _How is it we've done more for the school in less than three months than the Headmaster in around thirty years or more?_

Sirius wanted Hogwarts safer for Harry.

Harry had a sense of responsibility that was so wrong in a thirteen year old and he was Hogwarts Heir.

Sirius was glad when he stepped into the storm.

 _What am I supposed to say to Remus?_

Something to worry about another day.

He still had a lot of work to do before next week. It took him a few moments to force a few into his mind.

 _Right. Another lawyer to cause waves and upset people. There's still the problem of the History of Magic tutor. Back to Gringotts to sort out transferring that money to the Longbottoms. Find a starting point for researching Riddle. Look at the Wizengamot agenda and make plans for reducing Voldemort's support base and reducing Harry's exploitation. And the rest of the list I'm struggling to remember._

Who knew being a guardian while your kid was at school was so labouring?

But Sirius wouldn't give Harry up for anything.

* * *

 **AN: I apologise for the late update. Some sections just didn't want to be written.**

 **For those who are thinking it's odd how often Sirius visits Hogwarts without telling the professors, that is his point. He's trying to show Dumbledore how easy it is to get into the school and a part of him does want to visit Harry that often. He doesn't say it outright because a part of him doesn't want Dumbledore to fix it and he doesn't want to deal with the man.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Also, to the Guest reviewer, thank you for pointing that mistake out.**


	18. Let Sleeping Wolves Lie?

**In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

"Mr Potter. Remain behind."

Harry packed up his parchments and slid his wand back into his holster. He fought back a groan. This wasn't going to be fun.

"See you outside Harry," Ron waved as he headed for the door.

Harry didn't say anything. For his part, he had an uneasy truce with Ron and didn't talk about anything important with him. For Ron's part, he seemed happy to pretend that they had never had a falling out.

Scabbers was long gone.

Harry searched every night on the Marauder's Map, but he had never seen Pettigrew's name.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry hadn't moved from his seat, but he had waited until the last student had left. "I have a finances lesson next." It wasn't something he enjoyed, but he had a lot of money to manage and he didn't like having no idea what to do with it.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office. I told you this at breakfast."

Harry shrugged. "Why?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why does he want to see me Professor McGonagall? As my Head of House, any problems should come through you first."

"I do not know Mr Potter, but you cannot ignore a summons from the Headmaster."

"I can if I have my guardian's permission. Sirius Black has told the Headmaster I won't meet with him without him present."

McGonagall scowled at him. "That is _very_ unnecessary Mr Potter. He is your Headmaster."

He met her stern gaze with a furious one of his own. "The Headmaster took it upon himself to dump me, quite literally, at the Dursleys." She went still there. Harry narrowed his eyes, but he wanted out of here. "That alone means he is not to be trusted. I may be a student Professor, but I know the Charter. The guardian has a right to demand his presence if the Headmaster wants to meet with me."

"…Mr Potter-"

"Professor McGonagall, I am an Heir of Hogwarts." That struck a chord with her. Good. He would sound even worse if he had to explain it. "I know the Charter and I am going to be sticking to it. I won't sit any detentions for knowing and exercising my rights. Nothing short of the Imperious Curse is going to work. I do not trust the Headmaster in my personal matters and as my Head of House, you would be aware if it was academic. My personal business is none of his concern anyway."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I am beginning to think that Sirius Black is a poor influence on you, Mr Potter."

"So standing up for myself is a bad thing? Learning skills I need when I'm an adult is a bad thing?"

This time, Harry waited for a response instead of storming off.

"You may go Mr Potter."

Harry was expecting more of a fight, but then maybe McGonagall was just as sick of these arguments as he was. She seemed tired.

"In case the Headmaster did not tell you Professor, I will be attending the Wizengamot session. He has the notification from my guardian. I apologise for not giving an earlier warning, but it was a last minute thing."

"You may go Mr Potter."

Harry headed towards the exit. Then he stopped and glanced back. "Professor, you need to check on Hermione as well. Whatever way she is using to be in several classes at once, it's not good for her. Hogwarts herself is worried about her." With that, he walked outside.

Ron had waited for him. "Free period now. Fancy a game of chess?"

"I have finances and then Potions, Ron. Later. I promise."

Ron gave him that 'your loss' shrug. "Later then Harry."

Last year or the year before, Ron would have made a smart remark about being more like Hermione. He didn't now and Harry was grateful for that. He had had enough of confrontations.

They discussed professional Quidditch until they hit the Grand Staircase. Ron headed up to Gryffindor Tower while Harry headed to the sixth floor.

Hogwarts had so many empty classrooms, it had been difficult to decide on which to use for their tutoring studies. As it was usually last thing on their timetable for convenience reasons, they chose one near to Gryffindor Tower. They hadn't picked the seventh floor because they did not want anyone accidentally picking there to practice spells.

There were cauldrons in the room this time. They had never had them before with Mrs Tonks. It looked like they might be brewing their first potion with her today.

Neville was waiting on him. "Everything okay Harry?"

"Yeah. Fine."

Mrs Tonks was at the front of the room, waiting for him as well. She stood up from her chair and the pair immediately shut up and listened.

"After our last lesson, I felt safe enough that you two knew the theory behind the potion that you can brew it today. I see no reason for that to be different today, but I want you to answer certain questions first. Starting with you Mr Potter, what potion have we recently been studying?"

Easy question first. They had been taught mostly on ingredients and potion making itself, but one potion had been used as an example. "Antidote to Uncommon Poisons Mrs Tonks."

"What options are available other than this potion?"

"A bezoar ma'am."

"Very good. Mr Longbottom? What are the possible advantage and disadvantage of a bezoar against the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons?"

Neville answered with confidence. "A bezoar is far more expensive, difficult to store in the correct conditions and it can be difficult to get the subject to swallow. However, you can store more bezoars in the same space than the potion, it is not affected by variables during collection so always works and can be stored indefinitely without the need of a Stasis Charm, which may affect other brewing potions."

"Very good. This is not considered a difficult potion to brew, but accidents are very common to those not paying attention. Your ingredients are on your desk along with the appliances you need. I would like you to try and brew to the recipe on your own and we will discuss possible changes at our next lesson."

Harry smiled and scanned the ingredients. Neville looked like he was really looking forward to this.

As he moved through, the first thing he was going to add to the recipe was to add the note that the preparation of ingredients should be done a little differently than subtly suggested. It might also be better if the fire seeds and billywig stings should be flattened rather than chopped.

He noted that on a spare parchment for the next lesson.

There were no potion accidents and the brewing went smoothly for both of them.

Mrs Tonks was very happy with their work and allowed them to keep the potion, giving them vials with an Unbreakable Charm on it.

Harry put it in his trunk, but kept one on him to test if they worked on the pranks the Twins liked. Maybe he would ask.

* * *

This just showed how far standards had fallen.

Sirius honestly couldn't believe this issue had made it to the Wizengamot. It was just ridiculous.

However, they had actual problems to address first.

The first thing was a review of the hoops that people had to jump if they wanted to leave Britain, temporarily or otherwise. Some wanted harsher restrictions while others had family out of the country and wanted them to be more lax.

An interesting topic.

Sirius didn't add anything. He just listened. Many of the more conservative purebloods, both dark and grey, didn't want the laws relaxed because they felt it endangered the Statute of Secrecy. Lord Flint also said that it was difficult to learn the laws of other countries and it wouldn't be good if they broke some archaic law.

Sirius hid a laugh at that irony.

Madam Bones pointed out that that was something they needed to rectify as they were holding both the Quidditch World Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament that year.

That shut Flint up. Parkinson continued in his stead. Bones shut him up too.

Sirius thought this was a little ridiculous. A lot of people didn't have respect for the law in Britain. What did they care about the law of other countries, save for the fact they would actually be held to it?

Harry didn't comment, but he made a lot of notes. He seemed to do so when certain Lords and Ladies spoke. Sirius was sure these were the ones that had Heirs in Hogwarts at the moment. That was something he could look into and it would be a good idea.

Typically, a lot of discussion and argument came to no changes being made. That might have been a good thing for now. Besides, there was no mention of using muggle methods to leave the country.

Something that Sirius had seriously considered when he learned details about Harry's school years.

But Harry didn't want to and honestly, Sirius didn't want to either.

The next was a query from Lord Greengrass to Dumbledore himself about the Potions Professor. Dumbledore assured him that the new professor would be starting on Monday.

 _Well, it only took him three months._

The final thing was the one thing Harry was actually present for and Sirius thought was absolutely absurd.

"The final order of business is an unusual one." Dumbledore deliberately kept his eyes on the parchment in front of him. "A company has asked us to consider a lawsuit against them despite a contract they have with the suing parties."

Sirius waited. He knew that Dumbledore was being very misleading, but he hadn't actually been asked a question yet.

Lord Fawley raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That is very unusual. What are the details?"

"The company is Griffin Books and it is the Harry Potter children's books that they are being sued over."

Everyone turned to look at Harry. He didn't fidget or really move, but his eyes narrowed a little to show his discomfort.

Sirius spoke up then. "I fail to see how this is the Wizengamot's business. But if so, then I will oblige." He reached down and placed the contract parchment on the slab. "This is the _illegal_ contract that was signed by Dumbledore and their owner at the time. However, he signed it in the company's name, not his own, so they are responsible for it."

All the attention had gone to him then and off Harry. Good.

"I fail to see how this constitutes a lawsuit or a cease and desist order, Lord Black," Lord Flint said. He had only skimmed through it.

"Then I'll explain it slowly." The man bristled at that, which Sirius visibly ignored. "First off, no contract regarding someone's rights and name can be sold without money exchanged hands. Addressing that issue in the contract does not nullify that law. It admits you have broken it and that it is not valid."

"A valid point," Lady Macmillan noted with a nod.

Sirius had been sure it was her husband that attended the last session. He didn't think more on it. "Second, Albus Dumbledore was not Harry Potter's legal guardian, so he had no right to sell his name and image." He placed the oddities of Harry's placement on the slab too.

Naturally, Dumbledore spoke there. "Harry needed to be protected that night Sirius-"

"Dumbledore, I will argue with you another time. Here is not the time or place. What I will say is that if you continue this here, I will reveal far more than you wish known about that time." Sirius glanced at Harry. He hesitated. Then he glared at Dumbledore and nodded. "On top of that, I am in the process of bringing charges against the muggles you saw fit to place him with. You ignored all the safeguards for a magical child to be placed in a muggle home. Your signature on this document states that you deliberately damaged Mr Potter's image. I may not be able to charge you with theft, but I can file a complaint for fraud. What reason could you possibly have had for signing that contract?"

"I was acting in his best interests and I was unsure about the matter of money."

 _Like hell were you unsure._

Sirius noticed that Dumbledore didn't call Harry by name. "However you look at it, this contract is illegal. As Heir Potter's guardian, I can demand a cease and desist order. They have no response but to comply. The law of the land is on our side, not theirs."

Law of the land…

Sirius needed to keep that in mind.

Dumbledore was Chief Warlock and knew the law of the land, but he often completely disregarded them.

The question was why he did so in this case. It didn't make any sense. He didn't gain anything financially, but maybe by publishing these stories people didn't ask about Harry.

It was a matter Sirius would discuss when he finally had that confrontation with Dumbledore.

"…I agree with Lord Black."

Sirius turned to the speaker. Lord Nott. That was not who he was expecting to say anything.

"As do I," Regent Longbottom added.

Other members glanced at each other. Nott was dark or grey depending on who the Head was. Longbottom was well known for being light. These ideals were not known to agree on anything.

No one else commented.

Sirius was waited for Dumbledore to say something.

But it's difficult to argue illegal actions in the chamber where laws were made.

Madam Bones spoke then. "I have seen no criminal act here. This contract is illegal. However, I cannot say which if either party is legally responsible. Albus Dumbledore did apply for guardianship of Harry Potter and that is the Ministry's standing until your adoption. The company did not know either. The legal loophole in the contract is something that will require more research and I will bring up in the next meeting. Griffin Books will stop publishing the series and all books are to be recalled. The matter is settled."

As long as it got that damn books removed, Sirius didn't care that Dumbledore escaped without reprimand. This was very minor compared with the other reasons Sirius was angry at him.

However, he did catch something in a few members that rang alarm bells for him. He needed to keep an eye on them.

And wasn't it odd that the Minister had yet to say a word during the whole session?

"Who added this to the proceedings?" Regent Longbottom demanded. "This is handled by lawyers, not the Wizengamot. We don't handle these matters."

Five seconds passed.

No one took credit for it.

Sirius groaned and rubbed his temples.

"A waste of time," Lord Nott stated with a wave of his hand. "Is there any more business for today or was that the last?"

"That was the last." The Minister finally spoke and very neutrally.

"Then let us adjourn."

A murmur of agreement and people began to file out. The Minister was the first to leave.

Sirius stood up and headed over to Harry. He was sitting very still. "Are you okay?"

The stiffness didn't fade. "Was this really necessary?"

"No, but someone added it. Probably to see how we would react. Next time it'll just get thrown out. Do you want to go back to Hogwarts or head home for a while?"

Harry didn't think about it. "Home."

"Let's go then."

Harry didn't talk on the way to the floo.

As soon as they got to Potter Manor, Harry grabbed his Firebolt from Jinxy and didn't come back in until after dark.

Sirius gave him a hot chocolate and Harry headed straight to bed, still without a word.

Sirius decided that he would punish the Dursleys far more than the Wizarding World would. If it was reputation they valued…

Well, Sirius certainly knew how to ruin that.

* * *

Harry returned to Hogwarts the day after the Wizengamot session.

He was angry at himself. It shouldn't have gotten to him. Harry knew Sirius was going to deal with the Dursleys and he had 'said' he could but…hearing that…He had had to put a clamp on that volcano inside him.

Harry was very angry at his reaction.

McGonagall didn't say anything about him being a day late. She just told him not to forget his homework and sent him on his way.

Odd.

Today, Harry made a lot of progress with wandless magic. He managed to lift his Potions book all the way to the ceiling steadily. Not as fast as he would like, but it had been steady and his magic hadn't been able to get away from him.

At lunchtime, Harry ended his practical lesson and headed to the Great Hall.

For a Sunday, there were few people eating. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had a Quidditch match in two weeks, so one of them was at the Pitch. For whatever reason, a lot of people were missing from all the tables, including all his friends.

Seeing Luna on her own, Harry headed over to sit next to her. "Hi Luna."

"Hello Harry. Bacon?" She offered him the plate.

Harry took two slices. "Thank you. How have you been recently? I haven't seen much of you." He was sure the Ravenclaws hadn't been causing her any more trouble or he would have heard about it.

"I've been researching for Daddy. The Nargles and Wrackspurts have been quiet recently, so I could get a lot more done. Daddy was very happy."

Harry had read a lot of books for his Care of Magical Creatures and DADA essays. He had found no reference to these animals. Maybe they were just undiscovered? He took a few sandwiches. "That's good to hear. What sort of research?"

"Daddy runs the Quibbler and it's a heavy burden. So I help him as much as I can. Unfortunately, the Hogwarts Library isn't very useful in looking for undiscovered species."

"That's a shame." Eggs and toast found their way onto his plate. "Maybe you could ask Hagrid. He might not know about the animals, but he knows a lot about what areas animals like. Maybe it's too hot or too cold where you've been looking."

"I think I will. Thank you Harry."

"No problem."

The pair ate in comfortable silence.

Harry did note that any Ravenclaw that entered sat well away from Luna. None of them even looked in her direction.

 _So they're shunning her. Bullies. Always the cowards and never at fault._

Maybe he would mention Luna to some other Houses. But who in them could he trust to like Luna for Luna? Neville was the most obvious one and Hermione could have a few talks with her but…

But Harry didn't know his other classmates that well.

 _I really need to change that._

He was on good terms with some Hufflepuffs like Hannah and Justin, along with Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey from Slytherin, but he didn't really know any other Ravenclaw than Luna. He should start paying more attention.

Luna finished her lunch first. She stood up. "I'll go join everyone else in the library. Good luck on your endeavours Harry."

"Thanks. Why is everyone at the library?"

"Potions homework and I believe Neville is researching something for Herbology."

Potions homework. They did now have an unbiased teacher, but Harry hadn't been willing to give up his Potions tutor. Mrs Tonks' lessons were really interesting and almost fun. Neville remained with him in private lessons and had no intention of returning to the dungeons.

Luna left the Great Hall skipping.

It was another five minutes before Harry had finished his meal and also headed out.

 _Well, I don't fancy the library if it's so crowded. The Quidditch Pitch is going to have a team there, so that's also a no go. What do I want to do?_

Harry headed back to his dorm through all the shortcuts, so he arrived there within five minutes. A glanced around and there was no one. A look at the Marauder's Map showed that all the boys were elsewhere, with only Ron not being in the library and being on the second floor with Flitwick. He had detention, though Harry didn't know why.

Harry walked over to his trunk and hissed {Heir of Slytherin}. There was an almost inaudible click, but Harry was listening for it. He then climbed into his trunk.

He could have just grabbed the Potions book, but it was much easier to get stuff done in the trunk rather than in the dorm. For some reason, Harry was more motivated there.

It wasn't exactly studying. Harry skimmed through his Potions book. The potions that he thought it would be a good idea to have a sample of, he folded the corner of that page. He had one Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, but he only had enough for one use. With his talent for trouble, it might be a good idea to be prepared.

Mrs Tonks was only now allowing them to brew and had given them clear lectures on what could happen if something went wrong. It probably wasn't a good idea to brew on his own.

In the back of his mind, Harry wondered where he could get furniture for his trunk. Something for the Christmas holidays.

After he was done, Harry picked up his Charms book. Some were useless, but some were very useful.

He was still having no luck with his Patronus.

Sirius had shown him. It had taken him months, but Sirius had managed it. It had been an animal, but it had only been there for a second. Harry hadn't been able to make it out, but he knew what it meant now.

But Harry still couldn't do it. Not even the shield.

There were more folded over page corners than not in his Charms book. That was interesting.

An hour later, his Transfiguration book had less than a quarter folded page corners. Harry thought about that. It was easier to feel his magic during Transfiguration but there weren't many practical uses. Other than pranks anyway.

Runes and Arithmancy were about the mechanics of spells and wards, so he didn't go through them. His Care of Magical Creatures book was ignored as well, though part of that was because Harry was sure it wouldn't react well to folded pages. Herbology was useful (Devil Snare first year), but there was nothing-

Harry grabbed his Potions book and some spare parchment. Maybe he could find the ingredients in the Forbidden Forest, which was part of the reason it had been planted. Once he was a little more confident he wouldn't muck it up, he could brew useful potions for his collection. So he needed to know what to look for.

 _Note to self: look for a potion storage rack thing as well as furniture for in here._

In the corner of his eye, Dad's Animagus journal was sitting at the top of a book pile.

 _Maybe at Christmas. Not now._

Maybe he should have another gander at the law books. He still had a lot to learn and Mrs Tonks didn't focus much on laws. That was how he was going to trip up bills he didn't like.

 _Damn them for bringing the Boy-Who-Lived into everything._

* * *

Of all the meetings Sirius had had in the past few months, this was the one he was dreading the most.

He had deliberately not given Remus a time. He wanted to see what time the man would arrive or if he would send a letter.

Harry had kept an eye on the Marauder's Map (which Sirius had thought had been lost) and had mirror called him when Remus left the castle. It was a very short message that betrayed nothing of what Harry felt about this.

As far as Sirius knew, Remus hadn't approached Harry.

 _This isn't going to be fun or easy._

The next full moon was in about two weeks, so Remus should be feeling as good as he ever got.

Harry had high praise for his teaching. However, since he had had a fraud the year before and Voldemort the year before that, it wasn't saying much. Sirius couldn't complain too much. Even in his time, a teacher only lasted a year. The Headmaster should really look into that.

It also meant that Remus was highly unlikely to remain for a second year. Given what had happened to some of the DADA teachers Sirius had had, he hoped it wouldn't be violent. He was angry at the man, but he didn't wish him harm.

 _I might want to look for a tutor for DADA for next year too. Wonder how Slughorn is managing without Harry in his class?_

Sirius had nothing against Slughorn. The man was an excellent Potions teacher; maybe a little biased towards but never biased against. Sirius had been a little apprehensive of how he would try to collect the Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry was happy with Mrs Tonks and didn't want to return to a larger class.

Either way, she still would have been his Politics and Finances teacher.

Remus had left Hogwarts at six in the evening.

Sirius had Apparated from just outside Potter Manor when he heard that report. Sirius arrived before Remus and headed straight for Tom.

"Hi Tom. Do you have a spare meeting room available by chance?" Because Sirius did not want to discuss their business where the gossipers could hear. He hadn't bothered with a Disillusionment Charm this time and quite a few people were looking at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Up the stairs. First door on the right."

"Thank you. How much?"

"Three sickles."

Sirius gave him the money and headed to the room. It was exactly like the room he met Regent Longbottom over a week ago. He groaned and collapsed in the closest armchair. He took a deep breath and relaxed back.

 _This needs to be done. Better sooner rather than later._

Remus appeared less than five minutes later.

The years hadn't been good to him. He had more scars and looked older than his age. As much as he hated to admit it, only Snape actually looked near their age, but then he's had an easy way through life. He didn't have to deal with Azkaban or a werewolf or being a rat for over a decade.

Relief and joy were what Sirius felt first, but they faded fast. They were replaced quickly enough.

"Been a while Remus. Take a seat."

Remus' face went carefully blank. Without further encouragement, he took the seat opposite. He considered a moment before talking quite slowly.

"Sirius. It's good to see you. I'm sorry for not believing in you."

Sirius was angry about that, but he couldn't complain too much. He was far angrier about something else. He waved a hand. "I thought you were the spy. You thought I was the spy. That's in the past." He scowled. "What I want to know is where you have been when it comes to Harry."

Petunia might not want Remus anywhere near Harry, but Sirius was sure the abuse wouldn't have been as bad if they knew they were being watched.

Remus sighed. "You know what people think of werewolves Sirius. I would never have been allowed."

"To be his guardian, maybe." Sirius knew that Dumbledore had already decided Harry was being raised by Petunia. He just didn't know why. "But not to visit. So why didn't you?"

Remus didn't respond straight away. "I was told he was adjusting to a new environment and that it was better to wait until he was old enough. I was told his guardians had been promised no contact from other people unless they instigate it."

Sirius wasn't impressed. "So you were told that Harry's guardians wanted to keep Harry isolated until they decided otherwise? That didn't raise alarms for you?"

"He was the Boy-Who-Lived Sirius. Everyone would have been writing to him at first. So I backed off and waited."

Sirius could respond two ways here. He could delve deeper into the past or he could bring up the letter Harry sent him. He was angry, but not yet furious. One thing he _wasn't_ was surprised. Disappointed yes, but not surprised.

Still in control of his temper, he made the choice. "Is that all Harry is to you Remus? The Boy-Who-Lived. Not James and Lily's son."

Remus got angry then. "And where were _you_ Sirius? Harry's godfather?!"

Sirius didn't rise to the bait, no matter how tempting. "Next time you can argue with Hagrid following Dumbledore's orders. Why do you think I went after the rat? I was the only one who knew he was the Secret Keeper and he's a rat Animagus! A rat Animagus Death Eater. Then I get thrown in Azkaban without a trial." He gave Remus a sly grin. "Let me guess. Dumbledore was the one who told you that, wasn't he? And despite knowing I was a sworn godfather and probably hadn't been arrested yet, you went along with him."

Remus winced at that. "I didn't know that you were the sworn godfather. I didn't think you would be that…"

"Serious about it? I made a promise to James and I made damn sure he knew he could trust me." James had said he hadn't needed to, but Sirius insisted. James had been worried about his son and Sirius had promised to look after him.

Sirius had let him down.

"Looks like he couldn't."

"True. But I can honestly say I tried. Hagrid already had Harry…" Hagrid had already had Harry. How had Dumbledore known Harry was alive and when to send Hagrid? How had Dumbledore expected Hagrid get to Privet Drive if Sirius hadn't loaned him his bike? "Hagrid had Harry. What do you suggest I should have done? I thought the plan was to take him to Hogwarts to get him checked up while I filed the papers after I caught Pettigrew and got the Secret Keeper business cleared up."

"It's not that simple Sirius!"

"And quite frankly, I don't care anymore."

Remus blinked. His rage didn't subside, but his eyes were flashing.

"What's your excuse when Harry sent you a letter this summer?" _That_ was what Sirius was the most furious about.

"…I was going to see him at Hogwarts."

Sirius just looked at him. "That's it? Then why have you never approached him?"

"I was waiting for him to approach me."

"Why would he?" Sirius didn't get a reply. He waited four seconds but Remus didn't reply. "This is your final chance Remus. I am this close to walking away and never contacting you again."

It was harsh and Sirius really didn't want to do it. He didn't want to throw away all those years of friendship.

But the Remus Sirius remembered would have done anything for his friends (save maybe stand up to them when bullying Snape). The Remus Sirius remembered wouldn't have abandoned Harry even if he had to search the whole country. The Remus he knew wouldn't have just vanished.

This man…

Sirius didn't know him.

"I fully intended to keep Harry back after his first class and talk to him properly. But when I saw him…Saw James…Saw Lily's eyes staring back at me…I couldn't. I tried to gather my courage the next lesson, but I couldn't do it." Remus glared at him. "I'm a coward Sirius. Is that what you want to hear?!"

"If it's the truth," Sirius replied honestly. "Lies and secrets ripped us apart back then. We don't need it now." He took a deep breath. "But you need to make a choice Remus. Harry is my first priority. That puts me at odds with Dumbledore. When it comes to Harry, it's either my way or Dumbledore's way. My way is that you need to make the first move with Harry. Dumbledore's way is that _he_ decides everything when it comes to Harry."

Remus just shook his head. "Sirius, Dumbledore's looked after-"

"Don't. Finish that sentence." Sirius closed his eyes. He counted to ten before he opened them and continued. "Dumbledore has _not_ looked after Harry. Had you checked in at the Dursleys house…" Remus jumped a little at that surname, "you would know that."

"The Dursleys? Harry was with the Dursleys?" There was the snarl and hate.

"Straight from Godric's Hollow. It seems Dumbledore decided Harry was going to be raised by the Dursleys regardless of what his godfather thought. Harry is my responsibility now Remus. I don't listen to Dumbledore and I won't accept you back if you do."

"All those years mean nothing to you? I had reason to believe you were the spy."

"I know. A better reason than I had for thinking you were one. I'm telling you though: it had nothing to do with you being a werewolf. That was years ago Remus. I care that Harry had never heard of you until a lawyer told him about you. If you can't accept Harry, then we have nothing more to say."

"I can accept Harry. I just don't think he'll accept me." An honest but depressing admission. That was what Harry needed to hear, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Sirius broke it down further, just so there was no confusion. "He's known who you were since the beginning of term. He sent you a letter you didn't respond to. He thinks you want nothing to do with him. You've got to make the first step."

Because Remus had waited so long, it would be far more difficult than if he approached him at the beginning of the year. On top of that, Dumbledore had been part of the reason Remus hadn't checked on Harry once. Harry wasn't going to be happy to hear that.

The question was whether Remus would listen to Dumbledore where Harry was concerned even if Sirius and Harry disagreed.

"…What happened to you Sirius?"

"Azkaban and betrayal Remus. What happened to you?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know. But…I'll talk to Harry."

"If that's what you want. I won't stop you. But you need to be completely honest with him. He doesn't have many people he can rely on. Don't let him trust you if you're not sticking around."

There was the insult. "I would _never_ do that."

Sirius shrugged. He stood up. "I'll see you around Remus. Do answer your letters, won't you?" Before Remus could respond, Sirius left.

Although he would deny it if asked, he was running away from a difficult conversation.

 _Only thought about hexing him once. That could have gone worse. It could have gone a lot better, but I wasn't going to be happy with any answer I got. Remus might be motivated now, but let's see how long it lasts._

Sirius wasn't sure he believed that Remus was telling him the complete truth (less self-confidence due to being a werewolf), but it didn't matter now. Sirius had made up his mind, no matter how difficult. No matter how much he wanted to go back to thirteen years ago.

It wasn't about them anymore. It was about Harry.

Sirius had made the first step and had been upfront with him.

What happened next was up to Remus.

Now he just had to worry about the meeting McGonagall requested next week.

* * *

 **AN: Remus is a character that I was never sure of. I don't like outright bashing of characters because it's unrealistic, everyone makes mistakes and it could be an honest oversight on the author's part. He always confused me. I understand that he felt immense social and legal pressure from being a werewolf and he lost most of his friends all in one go when Sirius went to Azkaban. I can see why he never contacted Harry before he went to Hogwarts. I can sort of see why he never told Harry when he was teaching him; that's not an easy conversation to start and very easy to avoid.**

 **What I never understood was why Harry was in more contact afterwards with a criminal on the run than with his old DADA professor. Remus isn't shown to have many friends and I would think he would try to keep in contact with the ones he did have. Did JK want their relationship to be weak so Harry would feel so isolated when Sirius died and on the Horcrux hunt, despite still having Remus alive? Harry valued him so much in the third book he tried to stop him from leaving. Both ends dropped each other very quickly.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	19. Difficult Decisions

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

He was starting to think he needed to rent a room here.

Sirius was again back in Hogwarts. However, this time he had been invited to a meeting.

Professor McGonagall had sent him a letter for a meeting, but had not said why. He was sure it wasn't anything to do with Harry as he was sure McGonagall would have mentioned it. Her words had been 'meeting for personal understanding'. That didn't bode well.

Harry had Quidditch practice right now. Sirius might see him later or he might not. Honestly, it depended on how this talk went.

 _I'm really not looking forward to this._

Professor McGonagall was in her office. Sirius knew where it was from his own time here. She was sitting behind her desk, reading something. She glanced up at him and put the parchment on top of a pile.

"Sirius. Thank you for coming."

"Professor McGonagall." He sat down in the chair opposite her. Maybe it was because he was an adult now, but he wasn't as nervous as he had been last time. Then again, he hadn't done anything this time. "What did you want to talk about?"

McGonagall tilted her head a little. "I wish to speak about Mr Potter."

Sirius frowned. "You wrote that Harry wasn't in trouble."

"He is not. However…I am concerned about him. His attitude has changed greatly and he was never disrespectful before."

Sirius closed his eyes, counted to five and opened them again. "There's a difference between standing up for himself and disrespectful, but let's say you were right. He has no respect for the professors because of Snape and everyone's defence of him. He has no respect for the school because of certain subjects. He has no respect for the student body because of their behaviour when they thought he was Heir of Slytherin and when you took 150 points from him." He folded his arms. "Which was absolutely ridiculous and part of the reason he doesn't trust you. If he has no respect for anyone here…I can't say I blame him. I was thinking about removing him from the school but he convinced me otherwise."

McGonagall took a moment to think about that. "You wanted to remove him from Hogwarts?"

"Yes. It's a school not a prison. A school I loved. But for Harry…It's been neither, has it? Three headed dogs? Detention in the Forbidden Forest? Petrifications? A Basilisk? Need I go on, Professor McGonagall?"

She sighed. "I am not proud of those incidents. However, he would not have been in danger if he had heeded the warning given at the beginning of the year. I also did not know what Hagrid wanted with them when he offered to oversee their detention."

He wasn't buying that. "And you never bothered to ask why he wanted them after curfew? And since when did being out after curfew mean a 50 point loss each? I remember it being 10 to 20."

"I wished to discourage him from acting like his father. Perhaps it was a bit much."

"A father he had never been told about? You also encouraged the entire student body to bully him. Twice if you include the Heir of Slytherin."

McGonagall didn't comment on that second one not being entirely her fault. "The Headmaster believed that it would work out in the end and that there was no harm."

Sirius rubbed his temples. "If it was anyone… _anyone_ …other than Harry Potter, would Dumbledore have been so passive?" Then he thought about his years at school. "Actually, don't answer that. It was very common for students in my day to wind up in the Hospital Wing because of attacks from other students."

"One of those was you, I believe. Do I need to worry about Mr Potter becoming violent?"

Sirius wrestled his anger. "I never attacked anyone who was an innocent. I never attacked anyone five or six on one. Didn't most of them end up as Death Eaters?" He finally managed to pull his emotions back. He took a deep breath. "You said you were worried about Harry. Is that for any other reason than he finally has some self-respect?"

McGonagall gave him a firm look. "Sirius, I'm trying to talk to you, not argue with you."

Sirius was very tempted to say 'you started it'. Instead, he tried to steer the conversation back. "Right. What exactly is the problem with Harry? You say he's not in trouble. So what's wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment. Then she continued in a firm voice. "Harry is an Heir of Hogwarts." She could say it to Sirius. She knew what that meant. "You were too?"

"I had the offer. I rejected it. What's your point? You don't like some of the complaints Harry has against some of the teachers?"

"…I can honestly say I am pleased you were not an Heir, but I am confused as to why there is one now."

Sirius closed his eyes and counted. McGonagall wasn't acting dumb; she genuinely didn't think anything was wrong. He needed to point out a few things.

"Okay, the School Charter was written to protect the students. When I was a student, muggleborns were getting sent to the Hospital Wing every day. Hogwarts wasn't happy about that. Unfortunately for the school, me and James didn't want it and for whatever reason, no one else was an Heir." Then a thought occurred to him. "Or maybe there was and they weren't able to do anything. Harry hasn't been very successful and someone defending muggleborns back then painted a target on their back."

McGonagall hummed. "Possibly. However, having taught you, I think that it was wise you turned it down." Sirius…honestly couldn't argue with that. "Of my students, Mr Potter is not a bad choice, especially with his academic progress this year." She sighed. "Even you four didn't manage to get into such trouble."

"Not that we didn't try," Sirius smiled. If only McGonagall knew some of their less known antics. "In Harry's defence, if Dumbledore gave that opening speech to us, we wouldn't have even unpacked before heading to the third floor. On top of that, he never asked to be sent into the Forbidden Forest after dark."

"Perhaps I should have looked at that more carefully," she admitted. "Headmaster Dumbledore said it was fine and that they were in no danger. I believed him and left it there."

Sirius thought about what to say. McGonagall had proven to be very loyal to Dumbledore, but he didn't know what happened behind closed doors. She had never liked someone hurting the students though…

"Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore seems to have ulterior motives for Harry. I don't approve of many of the things he has done. He has told me that Voldemort is not dead…" McGonagall didn't react to that. "He's told you this."

"Yes." She hesitated but then continued. "I didn't approve of leaving Harry with the Dursleys. I had been watching them all day and thought they were inappropriate. However, Albus thought it would be better for him to grow up away from his fame and that they were the only family he had left."

Sirius wanted to yell at her, but something stopped him. He thought for a moment and realised something wasn't quite right here. "I was available that night and I know the Longbottoms would have been happy to raise him alongside Neville. Were those the only reasons?"

This was important.

McGonagall knew about the Dursleys and hadn't thought they were suitable guardians. That was an argument to have another time. This conversation had been civil so far and Sirius didn't want to destroy that.

Harry's future was more important than his past abuse.

"Concerning you, we had believed you were the Secret Keeper, so it was important to prevent you from getting Harry." That…Sirius could see that. As much as he hated it. "Albus said it was the safest place for Harry. With the state the Ministry was in and the thought that if you could be a Death Eater anyone could…I accepted that."

The safest place? That was new and…no doubt there was something more behind it.

When he next met with Dumbledore, Sirius would bring it up.

"I might not have approved, but Harry has grown into a fine young man."

Sirius was sure that was more to do with the Dursleys example of how _not_ to behave. But he didn't voice it. "Hogwarts chose him as an Heir. What other concerns has he brought up? Snape has left the castle, which was totally my fault, but what else was there?"

"He has mentioned nothing to me."

"Not even the friend who must be using a time turner?" Sirius was still slightly surprised they would give a thirteen year old one, but there was no other way he knew about that would allow someone to be in several classes at once.

McGonagall blinked. "I'm surprised you know of them."

"Moody mentioned it once during Auror training." That had not been a fun lesson. Moody had been determined to imprint his paranoia in all of them. "Why is she using a time turner?"

"She signed up for all the classes and has proven she has the drive to learn. The Headmaster arranged it. After Mr Potter told me his concerns, I spoke with her and I am satisfied with her behaviour with it."

Sirius was going to drop that topic. It wasn't any of his business.

McGonagall continued. "Mr Potter is not staying at Hogwarts this Christmas. Am I to assume he is staying with you?"

"He is." Sirius wanted that topic dropped fast. He was very sure that Howler Mrs Weasley had sent him had been about that, but he had Silenced it before he could hear. He had had enough Howlers from his own mother to last a lifetime.

"That's good to hear. I must say though, I hope he doesn't pick up your bad habits."

"I mostly grew out of them." Sirius thought that might be a good thing to end this conversation on, but then something else popped into his mind. "You once offered him Animagus training. You said before he wasn't responsible enough. Do you still believe that?"

McGonagall took a moment to consider that. "He might be responsible, but I believe that he has too much on his mind to consider it for the moment."

Sirius would actually agree with that. Harry had a lot of catching up to do with Mrs Tonks with Potions and that wasn't including his other lessons with her. He was also working hard on his other subjects he was behind in, such as History of Magic, and that wasn't including the fact he took three electives. He may have too much work to do.

It also sounded like his Quidditch Captain was working him hard in the spare time he had.

"On top of that, there have been no reports on any more accidental magic, so I believe his tutoring with Filius is going well."

"That's what I've heard." Everything was going well except for his attempts at the Patronus Charm. He was having no luck there. For Sirius, it was the emotion of love that did it. Maybe it was that way for Harry. "He's beginning to settle down now."

"Indeed. He seems to have made up with Mr Weasley as well and has gained a strong friend in Mr Longbottom. I was concerned earlier in the year when he was distancing himself from the other students."

That was a relief to hear. Harry didn't often mention other people in his letters.

Sirius wanted to bring up the fact Harry remembered most of the students bullying him.

But he didn't. For now, Sirius needed allies and there was no real reason to bring up everything bad that had happened. It would feel good to yell at someone for it, but it wouldn't help him and wouldn't help Harry.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Black. This meeting has been very enlightening."

"It was my pleasure, Professor McGonagall."

Sirius actually missed being an irresponsible teenager.

* * *

It was the final Friday and the final lesson before the Christmas holidays.

Professor Lupin asked Harry to remain behind.

 _So. What now?_

Sirius hadn't told Harry exactly what happened between him and Lupin. All he said was that Lupin may or may not ask for a word at some point in the near future. Harry hadn't asked any further.

His godfather obviously wanted Harry to decide on Lupin without being too pressured by whatever relationship Sirius had with him.

 _And here I was, thinking that Lupin wasn't ever going to say anything._

The classroom emptied quickly. Everyone wanted to get to their dorms and pack as soon as they could.

A part of Harry wished he was joining them.

Instead, he put his book back into his bag and waited in his seat.

Lupin hesitated at the front of the classroom for a moment. He then came down the rows and turned the chair in front back so he could talk to Harry face-to-face.

"Right. Can I call you Harry?"

Harry shrugged, not making eye contact. He would prefer it if he didn't, but he wasn't going to say that. This was difficult enough already and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Okay. Harry. I…owe you an apology. A large one. Starting with me ignoring your letter this summer. At the time, I planned to speak with you at Hogwarts."

Harry said nothing. He didn't know what to say.

Lupin waited a moment for continuing. Harry didn't know if he was waiting on Harry to say something, but he kept talking after a moment anyway.

"I also want to apologise for never checking up on you. I had been told you were in a happy home and were adjusting well."

Harry definitely wasn't going to bring up the Dursleys. But there was nothing else to say to that. So he stayed quiet.

Again, Lupin hesitated. "I did not know that you were at the Dursleys. I would have visited you had I known. I…I wouldn't have been allowed to take you in but I would have visited."

Harry didn't believe that. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

He still couldn't bring himself to look Lupin in the eye.

Lupin wasn't truly looking at him.

 _Where's the anger I've had for so long? What's wrong with me?_

He had a lid on his little volcano, but it wasn't even trying to erupt. It was…cold. Almost numb.

Harry wanted to be angry.

This time, Lupin didn't continue. He stayed quiet. Waited for Harry to say something.

 _But what do I say?_

Harry swallowed. He thought he was ready to for this talk, if it ever happened…but…

His father's friend that never checked on him or introduced himself. The Marauders. All those stories that Sirius had told him. The man who abandoned Sirius and lost all his friends in one night.

He…

He chickened out. "I've got to go pack professor."

Harry stood and hurried out of the room.

Only when he was on the Grand Staircase did he stop. Almost panting.

 _What's wrong with me?!_

He had already decided he wasn't going to get too friendly with Lupin. He was willing to be civil and he didn't want to make things difficult if Sirius chose to take his friend back. This was his DADA professor and that was all.

Running away…

 _I'm a coward._

But no way was he turning around.

Harry continued up the stairs to his dorm. He had to pack.

 _Coward._

Every step confirmed that.

* * *

Sirius was woken at one in the morning. He wasn't sure why.

 _I know what that humming is and it's important. Why is it important? Can it wait until morn-_

 _Harry!_

Sirius snagged his wand from the bedside cabinet and wordlessly Summoned the mirror to him. "Harry Potter."

There were tense lines in Harry's face. His eyes looked a little haunted.

"Hey Sirius." Then he winced. "D-Did I wake you?"

Sirius almost said 'no'. But that was such an obvious lie Harry would see through it in a second. "It's fine. What's wrong?"

"I-Forget it. Just-"

"Harry." Harry shut up. "It's important. That makes it more than fine and the right thing to do."

"I-It's not really important and I could just call in the morning-"

Sirius again cut off Harry's ramblings. "If you're losing sleep over it Harry, it's important. I would rather talk with you when you need it. That's more important to me."

Harry was quiet. He seemed to curl into himself a little. Then he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again. They looked a little better.

"L-…Professor Lupin held me back today. He apologised for…He said that he had been told I was happy and safe and that if he knew I was with the Dursleys, he would have visited and-" Harry cut himself off this time.

But rather than relax as the words flowed, he seemed to shake a bit.

Sirius said nothing. He just waited.

One minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

Three minutes passed.

"I…walked out. I…I just ran…" He swallowed. His rant this time was angrier. "I'm better than that, I'm stronger than that. I had already made my mind up, I knew what I was going to do but…I faced down Voldemort and a Basilisk and why was Lupin so _hard?!_ I couldn't even get angry! I tried, I really did…" Harry looked away.

One minute passed.

Sirius spoke then. He kept his voice gentle. "Harry. You are not a coward." Harry flinched. Sirius had read that right then. "Talking about personal matters with someone else is…very difficult and draining. Sometimes…" He broke off. Sometimes it was easier to run than have that conversation and wasn't that exactly what their main problem with Remus was? It might not be best to mention that.

"…I want to hate him Sirius."

That hurt to hear.

But Sirius had made his choice and he had told Remus that choice. Harry over Remus.

"Do you?"

That threw him. "I…I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

The glare returned, but Harry still wouldn't look at him. "No!"

Well, that was something. "Okay. You don't like him, but you're not sure if you hate him." Sirius thought and sighed. "Harry, staying angry at someone you don't hate drains you. A lot. I'm not saying that your feelings are wrong or right, they're how you feel but…" Sirius wasn't good at this. That the topic was Remus just made it harder. "You have a lot to do and worry about. Is Remus worth worrying about this much?"

Sirius knew his mistake the second he made it.

He called him 'Remus'.

He hadn't told Harry how his chat went and from how Harry's eyes widened, he suddenly realised that the man was still an old friend of Sirius'. Which would suggest…

"Harry-"

"I'm sorry Sirius. Forget it." Harry hung up.

"Harry!"

The mirror remained blank.

 _Dammit!_

"Harry Potter."

The mirror image swirled.

But it didn't focus.

Harry didn't answer.

An hour later and Harry still hadn't answered.

 _Shit._

Sirius gave up after two hours.

Harry would be arriving in London tomorrow. They couldn't get away from the conversation afterwards unless Harry chose to stay at the castle.

…

Would he?

Sirius shook his head.

If Harry still chose to return from Hogwarts, Sirius would give him some space before trying to talk to him again. He didn't want to make things worse between them. How did he make it better?

This was their first holiday time spent together.

And Sirius had ruined it.

 _Damn it._

Sirius had ruined it.

How was he going to fix it?

…

No longer tired, Sirius got out of bed. Maybe a run as Padfoot would help.

And Sirius was _not_ using Padfoot to escape his mistake.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express left at midday.

That was in three hours.

The staff table was empty.

Harry picked at his food. He didn't try to eat anything. His stomach couldn't settle.

 _Idiot. Cowardly selfish idiot. How the hell did I forget that Lupin had been Sirius' friend? That was partly why I called him in the first place! What if Sirius chose to be friends with him again? Have I just screwed that up?_

 _What if…_

 _What if Sirius doesn't want to see me now?_

Harry was an absolute _idiot_.

 _I've really screwed up this time._

Harry almost didn't want to go home. He didn't want to face what he said.

 _Dammit._

He gave up on trying to eat.

 _What do I do now?_

Try to talk to Lupin-No. He wasn't ready to interact with Lupin yet.

Harry stood up and left the Great Hall.

There were two places Harry knew would be empty: the Chamber of Secrets and the library. He didn't feel like going to the Chamber, so he headed to the library. He had the Occlumency book to return anyway.

Occlumency.

Harry sighed.

He was managing the meditation well enough when he was calm. But when he really needed it, last night, he couldn't relax. He tried for hours, but…

 _When I needed it, I couldn't do it._

Wasn't that typical?

Harry picked up a History of Magic book, which he still didn't have a tutor for. This was going to be the hardest essay to do and he-

His original plan was to do as much of his homework as possible on the train. He wasn't so sure now.

Harry shook his head. He had a few hours.

Everything was packed in his trunk. He just needed to decide.

However, ten minutes had passed and Harry was still staring at the first page of this book he didn't even remember the title of. This wasn't working.

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes.

 _I should never have called him._

"Harry?"

Harry jumped. He glanced up. "Hey Ron."

"Last chance. Want to come over for Christmas?"

"I'm going home Ron." The words were out of his mouth before he could think about it.

Dammit.

Now he _had_ to go back.

Then again, he had been looking forward to a break at Potter Manor before last night.

He shrugged. "Sorry. Had to ask. Mum's been looking forward to having you."

Harry didn't say anything. Mrs Weasley had sent him an invitation to the Burrow the day after Sirius adopted him, but he had responded with a polite refusal. The second invitation he had also replied with a refusal. The third, he completely ignored.

He didn't want to talk about it with Ron.

But he did bring up a good point. He couldn't really stay at Hogwarts after Mrs Weasley's kind offer.

 _Okay, so I'm going home._

 _What do I say to Sirius?_

He did need to reply to Ron. "I appreciate it Ron, but I'm going home."

"Yeah, I guessed. No more Dursleys, right?"

"Exactly." Hang on. "Ron, what are you doing in the library?"

Ron looked over his shoulder for a moment. "Hiding from Percy."

If he had said Fred and George, Harry would have understood. But Percy almost lived in the library as he had those NEWTs this year. He had seen him in here very often.

"Hiding from Percy? In the library?"

Just as Harry said it, Percy entered the library.

Fortunately for Ron, he headed straight for Madam Pince. He was obviously looking for a book to check out for the holidays.

"See you Harry," Ron whispered. He waited until Percy was out of sight before darting for the exit.

For a moment, Harry remained in his seat.

 _Right._

 _So I'm going home._

 _I just need to remember I'm a Gryffindor. It's not hard to say sorry, normally, even if this was way too…selfish._

He did have a whole train ride to try and figure out what to say to Sirius. He had really screwed up there.

* * *

Sirius had cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm on himself.

Most things considered, it wasn't necessary. Most people saw him as old news and were looking for their own kids. They wouldn't pay him a second thought even if they did recognise him.

Molly Weasley was the one Sirius wanted to avoid and she _would_ be approaching him if she saw him.

He didn't know exactly what she said in those Howlers, but he had a good guess. She wasn't happy with him adopting Harry and she wanted Harry at her house rather than with Sirius this holiday.

Slightly surprised he had only had one letter complaining about his adopting Harry, Sirius had ignored it. Harry had mentioned the Weasleys quite often and he was friends with them. Sirius didn't want to alienate their mother and there was no way he could think of to respond to her without insulting her in some way.

That was going to end badly, but it was something Sirius was willing to delay until the summer.

It was solely the fact that the Weasleys had looked after Harry the summer before last that stopped Sirius from sending a scathing letter to Molly Weasley in return.

Sirius was here to see Harry.

He really didn't want to be part of an argument today.

Everyone else on the platform was relaxed and happy.

Sirius shifted and fought back a sigh.

He wasn't even completely sure Harry was going to be on the train. He hadn't heard that he had changed his mind and was staying at the castle but…That look on Harry's face when he hung up…

 _We'll work through it._

That Harry had even called Sirius when he couldn't sleep…

Despite everything, Sirius did smile at that.

Right on time, the Hogwarts Express arrived at the platform.

 _Right. I was a Gryffindor. I can do this and it's better to talk sooner. We tried to let each other make up our own minds up but…I should have told him._

The doors opened and kids came piling out.

By logic, there should be less kids than how many got on the train on September 1st, but it still seemed just as chaotic. It was typical really.

Sirius' eyes drifted over the students. The closest car was now empty. The next was empty too. The third along emptied the quickest. Sirius couldn't see any farther along.

 _Is Harry not here?_

He definitely hadn't seen him. Harry could have been near the end of the train or maybe he hadn't gotten off yet.

Or maybe he hadn't been on it at all.

Sirius tensed, his wand in his hand. Something was next to him that hadn't been before.

"Sirius?"

He almost jumped. He knew that voice. It would also explain why he couldn't see him.

"Hey Harry. Ready to go home?" The wand slid back into the holster.

"Yeah."

That sounded sure. Sirius relaxed. "Okay then." Sirius offered his arm. "Grab on."

There wasn't an immediate pressure. "Sirius…I'm sorry. About-"

Sirius didn't need or want to hear it. "Harry, it's okay. We've got time to talk properly okay? We should have done that from the beginning. Let's just go home for now, okay?"

"Yeah." Now Harry put his hand on Sirius' arm.

With a soft crack, Sirius Disapparated.

* * *

 **AN: I apologise for how long this chapter took to write, especially with how short it is compared to others.**

 **A thing I find about Harry is that he is very, very forgiving. Ron doesn't even apologise to him about calling him a cheater and Harry knew Ron knew about the dragons but didn't directly tell him. It was easy for Harry to not meet with Hagrid to train for the Tournament instead. He accepted Seamus' apology and brought him into the DA almost instantly. He learns that Snape heard the prophecy and made his school life a nightmare, but later names his son after him. Dumbledore says that Sirius' death was his fault and left Harry with the Dursleys knowing it would be horrible for him, yet Harry has near God reverence for him in the next book. There are many more examples.**

 **With Lupin in the seventh book, he was far more upset that he was abandoning Tonks rather than abandoning him. He never says a bad word against him before or really after that.**

 **This Harry might be more self assured, but that's in matters concerning Hogwarts and it's easier to stand up to someone you hate. Even if Harry didn't like him for what he did over a decade ago, all he sees in class is a very competent teacher who makes his lessons fun. When he was confronted and apologised to (which very, very few people did in canon), he wouldn't know how to take it.**

 **I know some won't agree with this version, but I think it would happen.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	20. Christmas Cheers

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry was enjoying being at Potter Manor.

Being home.

One week.

Harry had done as much of his homework at Hogwarts and on the train, so it didn't take much out of the first two days to finish up.

So he could just enjoy the holidays.

It was…odd.

Homely was the word, Harry was sure. Sirius tended to get up early while Harry liked more of a lie in. They always had dinner together.

How the rest of the day was spent depended on his mood. The first day he and Sirius had sat down and spent most of it playing games, both magical and muggle. The second had been an entire Quidditch game, though it hadn't felt that long to Harry. The third…

They started to blend into each other after a while.

But Harry was always happy.

He did have the difficult challenge of getting Sirius a Christmas present. He had no idea what to get him and he wanted it to have a lot of meaning.

How was he supposed to match Sirius giving him a proper home and…

A proper home?

Harry would have to think very carefully.

 _Though if I'm honest with myself, I have no chance of repaying him._

* * *

Sirius wondered whose bright idea it was to have the Wizengamot meeting on the 24th of every month. That always fell on Christmas Eve and he had a lot of better things to do on Christmas Eve.

 _Though the first of every month would have had the problem of New Year's Day and eventually April Fool's Day. That one would have been worth going to._

Although April Fool's tended to be more of a muggle thing.

Sirius groaned and rubbed his temples.

Four days before Christmas Day. Three days before the Wizengamot meeting. At least it was before Christmas so there was little worry of that meeting ruining the day.

Sirius already had his gift for Harry. He had gotten it over a month ago and it was a huge load off his mind.

Unless, of course, Harry didn't like it.

…

Sirius put those morbid thoughts out of his head. He turned his attention once again to the letter that arrived that morning. He had been in contact with the Abbotts concerning his position in the Wizengamot and he had another meeting scheduled with Regent Longbottom after the New Year.

This particular letter was from Lord Greengrass.

Harry had high praise for Lord Greengrass. Sirius was inclined to agree. He had seen him in the meetings and the man acted like a voice of reason. However, Sirius hadn't gotten a good read on his politics and he couldn't remember much about Charlus' talks with Dorea on his experience.

Occlumency and self-meditation had helped his mental state immensely, but there were still problems. He was far from healed, but he was coping.

Managing a Patronus, an _animal_ even if it had no characteristics, was a very good sign for his future health.

He did still drift off topic if he let himself, so he refocused on the letter.

Lord Greengrass had been difficult to read. He had been realistic (unlike many purebloods that wanted many laws pushed through that relied heavily on the cooperation of the people they were suppressing) and there was no obvious personal opinions shown.

Conservative but open to sensible ideas.

Sirius couldn't remember any connections between Greengrass and Death Eaters, unlike a lot of people on the Wizengamot.

So far, the man was an ally. Harry had had no problem with his children at Hogwarts, even during the two main bullying incidents, so that was a plus for future discussions.

Sirius _needed_ allies and he could no longer blindly rely on the people he did before.

After his experience, he thought he had the right to be a little bitter and cautious about his 'friends'.

However, that experience had shown him another threat. Not just to Harry's integrity but concerning Voldemort. There were a lot of Death Eaters in important places at the Ministry and, if he returned like Dumbledore predicted (and probably wasn't wrong), then they were in an even worse position than they had been before.

This did leave Sirius to question why the hell Dumbledore didn't use his influence in the Ministry. The man held the three most important jobs in their society (somehow). What was the point of having power if you didn't use it?

 _And while Dumbledore has these jobs, no one else can._

He had a meeting with that man to schedule as well. Sirius wasn't sure when, but it was going to be before Harry returned to Hogwarts. Sirius didn't mind using his attendance as leverage over the old man (even if he had no intention of making good on that threat without Harry's permission).

Greengrass was enough of a known for Sirius to be satisfied with having him for an ally, for the moment.

That meeting was for after the children returned to Hogwarts.

Sirius now had more respect for Charlus' political career. He had had no idea how much work it required behind the scenes.

 _And I haven't made much progress._

Sirius certainly knew who the obvious enemies were and not just the Death Eaters.

Sirius glanced out the window.

Harry had just pulled off a Wronski Feint on his Firebolt that would make any coach hire him on the spot.

The teen was certainly more relaxed over the holiday than he had been whenever Sirius had seen him before.

Harry made all the work worth it.

The next letter was from Remus.

Sirius hesitated at that one. Especially as he wanted to send Harry a Christmas present.

He and Harry had both been avoiding that discussion. Harry had gone the route of pretending it hadn't happened and Sirius had backed down for now.

But this was something they needed to sit down and talk about. Properly.

Sirius needed to think about how to deal with that conversation too. While the degree and results were very different, it was not lost on him that they were doing precisely what they had an issue with Remus doing.

 _Might not be best to bring that up._

A serious talk with Harry was going to need careful thinking though. He had a fine line to tread.

* * *

Three days before Christmas.

Sirius had gone out early for a last second meeting with Mr Tonks concerning something about the lawsuit that had already been settled in the Wizengamot. Apparently they were fine with no longer selling the books, but weren't so willing to accept returns.

Harry had just thrown his arms up, let out some choice words and headed out to fly.

Ten minutes after Sirius left though, he headed back inside. Now would be the best time to get Sirius' present and some for his friends as well. They were easy: sweets and books and maybe a muggle joke product for the twins.

 _What the hell do I get Sirius?_

At the moment, his plan was to wander Diagon Alley and see what was good. He had already tried Hogsmeade, but there was nothing there.

 _Still, Diagon Alley would get me everything for my friends…_

 _Hang on._

"Jinxy?"

Jinxy popped in. "How can Jinxy help Master Harry?"

Harry had lost every argument he had had with Jinxy, including how she addressed him. "Jinxy, have you got any suggestions for a Christmas present for Sirius?"

Jinxy tilted her head, thinking. "Master Sirius will be happy with anything if it's from Master Harry."

That was less than helpful. There was a spark in her eye that told him she could be more helpful. "Well then, what _doesn't_ he want?"

"Master Sirius does not want food or books."

The first was obvious and the second was mostly obvious. He was too confused for an aggravated sigh. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"Master Sirius has an owl and does not need another pet."

Well, there went the idea of a cat. Maybe a novelty rat dog toy? Harry snorted. "Anything else Jinxy?"

"Jinxy does not know what Master Harry means."

Harry would take that as a no. "Thanks Jinxy."

The elf didn't bow, but nodded with a happy smile. "Master Harry is welcome. Jinxy also thinks Master Sirius won't be back until dinner."

So he had a nice long window. "Good. If I'm not back before, cover for me would you? But don't let him get worried." Sirius did worry. A lot.

"Only if Master Harry does not give Master Sirius a reason to worry."

"I won't."

Jinxy popped away.

Leaving Harry with the same problem. "Right then. Better get going."

Getting to Diagon Alley was simple. Floo powder. Last time he had tried to get there, he had wound up in Knockturn Alley, which in fairness wasn't far from where he wanted to be. Making sure his wand was secure in the wand holster, he picked up the floo powder and took a deep breath before stepping into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!"

This time, Harry was sure he said it right.

His landing still wasn't good though. He managed to stay on his feet but he was still catapulted forwards. How did everyone else make this look easy?

Harry didn't end up where he thought he would. This was a quiet and almost bare room but he was sure it was in the Leaky Cauldron. He had never been in here before.

 _Well, I'm in Diagon Alley. Now to get shopping._

Come to think of it, he could do some shopping for his trunk as well. He needed furniture, but his first stop would be the Apothecary. He had a few potions now to store and he wanted something more stable than an Unbreakable Charm wrapped in a shirt.

Harry was a bit confused as to why the runes for shrinking his trunk hadn't been shown to him when he was buying it. He only knew what they were and how to work them because they had been on a few books he had.

 _Maybe they're not supposed to sell them? Still, makes it easier to carry it in my pocket._

Harry had his backpack this time. He would transfer the stuff for his trunk later, but for now he didn't need it.

Tom gave him a wave when he saw him. Harry returned it, ignoring the looks of everyone else. He swiftly made his way towards the correct wall and tapped the bricks with his wand.

 _Right. I'll start on the right and come back on the left. Eyes open Harry._

The thing Harry hadn't counted on was how crowded it was. That was nice in that it meant few were paying him any attention and those that were apparently thought the Christmas rush was more important. It wasn't nice in trying to enter every single shop to check that it didn't have something he wanted to use as a gift.

Harry had a checklist in mind.

The potion vials and ingredients were simple and painless. Finding a book for Hermione was a nightmare as he had little idea of what she had bought, so he settled on cat toys instead. He would get the muggle jokes in the near town to Potter Manor tomorrow. Sweets for Ron was simple. He came across a damage proof notebook and self-inking quill so bought them for Neville. The furniture was found in a shop Harry had never heard of: Cradle's Kiln. Quidditch stuff for his team, with added protection for Wood. For Hagrid, it was fancy blankets for whatever animal he was currently looking after.

But nothing for Sirius.

Three hours later and still nothing for Sirius.

 _Now what am I supposed to do?_

Harry didn't want to leave empty-handed.

But…

 _Okay. A quick break and then I'll head back out with a clear mind._

Rather than head back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry went into Fortescue's. He didn't intend to be too long; he was now very sick of a packed Diagon Alley. He would never again complain about the crowd during the summer.

Harry pushed his ice cream around.

 _What am I supposed to get him? Everyone else was so easy but Sirius…_

The ice cream was starting to become cream.

Harry hadn't even known this particular ice cream could melt.

 _What to get him? All I know is what_ not _to get him and that doesn't help. Much. But what does that leave? What am I supposed to get him?_

Maybe he should start eating the now cream.

The hair stood up on the back of his neck.

Harry's wand slapped into his hand.

A wand pointed against his neck.

"Not bad Potter, but too late. You're sloppy."

The wand vanished.

Harry stood up and spun around, his own wand high.

Harry had heard the term 'battle scarred' and this man was the living embodiment of that. The scars weren't the most obvious things about him though. It was that very inhuman eye that worked independently from the normal one.

The man stood between Harry and the door.

Only now did Harry realise he was alone in the shop.

And if he was honest with himself, he was not going to win a duel against this man.

"What's your deal?!" He hoped he sounded more angry than afraid.

The man's wand disappeared into a holster. "Name's Moody. Just wanted to see how vigilant you were. Not as bad as I expected Potter. I've already done the secrecy charms but you need to learn them."

Moody…Moody…

Harry knew that name. Mad Eye. It had been in many newspaper articles during the last war. Apparently, the man was a monster on the battlefield. For the Aurors.

That did not reassure him.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, I wanted to test you. Not as good as I'd like, but not as bad as I suspected." He pointed back at the seat. "Sit. I want a chat with you."

Harry was very suspicious. He had no reason to trust Moody but…he didn't have much reason to _distrust_ him either. He had him and didn't do anything so…

Keeping his wand in his hand and aimed at Moody, Harry sat.

Chuckling, Moody limped over (peg leg, Harry realised now). "Good instincts Potter. Keep that." He sat opposite him, that eye whizzing everywhere but at Harry. "From what I hear, you've made some enemies Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. He was the Boy-Who-Lived; that damn moniker came with enemies. What was Moody getting at?

"How's Black managing your training?"

It took Harry a moment to realise that he wasn't talking about normal lessons. "He has mentioned tutoring but what's it to you?" That had mostly been because of his accidental magic, but his time with Professor Flitwick and his progress with wandless magic seemed to do the trick.

"I liked Black Potter and I'm starting to like you. You've made a lot of enemies in the Wizengamot and in the Ministry by freeing Black and they're not going to come after you in robes and a Halloween mask. They're going to make it look like an accident."

Harry swallowed. "W-What's your point?"

Moody hmphed. "Don't be dense Potter. One time offer for tutoring Potter."

"…Can I have time to think about it?" Because refusing outright might not be the best idea. This Moody was very serious and he wasn't exactly wrong. Not that Harry would be telling anyone else that.

Save maybe Sirius.

No, definitely Sirius.

"Smart Potter. Yes but tell no one other than Black. I'm not a ruddy professor and I've got better things to do with my time. If I haven't heard by the end of the year, I'll assume no."

Learning from an Auror would be amazing.

But there was that suspicion…Something was wrong…

"Why…? I mean, why the offer?" Surely Moody had better things to do with his time than teach Harry. "What do you want?" Nothing was ever free.

"You interest me Potter. I knew Black back then. Hell of an Auror. Hope he liked my gift." Gift? "Your father was in his league. You have enemies and that was before you stepped into the Ministry. I admire your guts Potter. But you'll need more." He abruptly stood up. "Think on it."

Moody shuffled towards the exit.

Harry was still sitting there five minutes later.

 _Mad Eye Moody._

Well, Harry couldn't deny he had gotten into a lot of trouble during his previous Hogwarts years. He wouldn't mind some more aggressive training. Professor Flitwick was teaching him some duelling techniques, but…It felt more like friendly competition and there was nothing friendly about Voldemort…

He needed to talk to Sirius.

But first, he needed to find him a Christmas present.

 _Well. Best get back to it._

The second search was just as difficult.

Harry did have some ideas of what _not_ to get.

He just didn't have any idea of what _to_ get.

 _Okay. I can rule out Malkin's. Jinxy doesn't think he wants an animal so I can rule them out too. Nothing for Potions so I don't need to go back there. Quidditch, no. So what then?_

Harry thought about the presents he had received in his life. He immediately ruled out anything the Dursleys 'gifted' him.

A Christmas jumper felt very wrong though and Harry wouldn't know the first thing about sowing one…

 _Maybe…I should be looking for something a little more muggle. Sirius won't mind too much and if I can get him the right thing…_

Of course, Harry wasn't any better at picking muggle gifts as he was at magical gifts.

 _Or maybe I need something muggle and magical._

That was even harder.

It wasn't helped by the fact muggle London was huge and that was just the nearby high streets. He was dressed for it and no one would think anything of a teenage boy with a backpack on Christmas Eve but…

 _Where do I look?_

Why couldn't there be a shop that said 'this is good for friends, this is good for people you don't know but need to send a present to and this is for the godfathers that were in Azkaban for years and so you're not sure what they like'?

Harry sighed.

He wandered around almost aimlessly.

One shop caught his eye.

It was a knick-knack sort of shop. Aunt Petunia thought them worthless while having them cluttered around the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry browsed through it. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but it wasn't to buy. Maybe he was looking for…inspiration?

 _I can't really_ buy _Sirius something but…maybe…_

If he couldn't _buy_ Sirius something…

Harry shifted targets. He started to look over some of the smaller objects. The tiny statues were of exotic animals like a tiger, but maybe that was something…There were two wolves acting as one statue…

The next shop over had glassware of similar ideas. These were of all kinds of animals, domestic and exotic…

Harry had an idea.

But could he do it?

No.

For Sirius, he _would_ do it.

Harry headed back home, easily beating Sirius. He had a Potter library to study, a photo album to check over and a lot of meditation to do.

/

Sirius wanted to strangle someone.

Despite a direct order from the Wizengamot and therefore it was practically a law, that damn company was still fighting against the return of the books and merchandise that came with them.

Then they had tried to fine Sirius for the cost of the reparations. Sirius responded he was suing them, not the other way around, and if the company couldn't pay or accommodate the Wizengamot's orders, then he would go after every single employee and make them penniless, at _least_.

Mr Tonks had _finally_ managed to put them in their place.

Sirius was now getting a nice imbursement as a result and the company had been bankrupted.

 _Now I just have Godric's Hollow to contend with._

That was going to be even worse.

But he would do that another day.

Harry was very quiet during dinner. He was eating it, but there was a slight frown on his features. Sirius thought a little and tried to place it. It wasn't an angry or sad frown but more…contemplative.

"Something on your mind, Harry?"

Harry chewed slowly. He swallowed and spoke. "I went out to Diagon Alley today to get Christmas presents for my friends." He began to twirl the spaghetti on his fork. "When I stopped in Fortescue's, Moody had a chat with me."

Sirius blinked. He couldn't see Moody in Fortescue's. "Okay. Did he say something that worried you?" Which of course he did because he was Moody, but he had better not have gone too far.

"Well, he offered to teach me some things. That's worrying, right?"

"Very, but then he is a paranoid nut job. An excellent Auror but a paranoid nut job. And don't tell him I said that. Did he say why?"

Harry shrugged almost carelessly. "He said that I had made a lot of enemies. I mean…More than the Death Eaters. He said he knew my dad."

Sirius nodded. "He did. All Aurors knew each during that time but Moody…He loved training the new recruits. James and I were two of his favourite pupils." He sat back and allowed himself to reminisce a little. "I suppose we felt honoured. Hell, no one was even envious of us because no one else wanted to be under Moody in training."

And hadn't they forgotten Moody's most important rule, especially around Peter?

Constant vigilance.

Sirius almost jerked when Harry poked his hand.

That look on his face…

"I'm fine."

Harry gave him a look but he let it pass. He stopped playing with his food and took another mouthful, with Sirius following his example.

"Think I should accept?"

Sirius considered. Moody assuming the worst was nothing new but seeing as Harry had faced Voldemort three times in his first year and a Basilisk in the second...

Filius was focusing more on getting him familiar with his magic and spells that were casual that most wizards learned growing up from just watching their parents. He did duel with him but there was a big difference between duel and fight.

Moody was almost certainly a one-time offer but Sirius was a little hesitant in leaving Harry in his care. The man was a fanatic and might forget he was dealing with a thirteen year old boy.

"What do you think?"

Harry scratched his forehead, directly over his scar. "Well, I am interested in learning from an Auror. That would be cool. But I'm nowhere near Auror level so I'm not sure what he'll be doing with me." Harry bit his lip. "But I know that…People want me dead. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy I mean…He attacked me over a house elf in Hogwarts so…I know there are Death Eaters that avoided Azkaban so…Maybe it's a good idea?"

This was the first Sirius was hearing about Lucius attacking him in Hogwarts. He re-evaluated his opinion on the man and pushed down the temptation to find him and hex him to pieces. Instead, he kept his attention on this…incident.

"I'm not going to lie and say they didn't Harry. Malfoy himself was one. Maybe in hindsight people will notice how they were duped about Voldemort, but I doubt it."

"And Voldemort isn't dead," Harry pointed out tonelessly.

"And that," Sirius acknowledged. "And Moody's right: in a real fight, there are no rules." That was where Dumbledore always fell down and it had alienated a lot of the Order. Sirius had been one of the few to use more than Stunners, though never Unforgivables.

Maybe that was why so many believed the lie.

Sirius shook himself free of those thoughts very quickly.

"But you're thirteen and shouldn't have been anywhere near those incidents in the first place."

Harry scowled at him. "I had to-"

"I understand how you felt Harry," Sirius interrupted gently. "But it wasn't your responsibility. Dealing with Quirrell should have been the adults' job."

Harry opened his mouth to argue.

"And that's on them," Sirius ended firmly. "It is not your job to risk your life to sort out their incompetence." Although Sirius did wonder if it was only incompetence and if there wasn't some blind loyalty involved.

 _Probably both._

Harry flinched at the rebuke, but he remained firm. "I had to."

Sirius sighed. He put his knife and fork down. "Harry, you didn't. There were so many things your professors could have done, but didn't. Quirrell nearly killed you. Your job is to get through school alive. That should not require the amount of effort you need to put into it."

That worked. Harry almost smiled.

"Harry, I was serious when I offered you the chance to transfer." Harry had nearly laughed then, thinking it was little more than a joke. Sirius doubted he had ever considered it properly.

The sigh then told Sirius he had thought about it since. "I want to stay at Hogwarts Sirius. I'm not changing my mind."

Was it just stubbornness? Sirius hoped it was because of his friends. He didn't comment further and finally realised they had drifted off the topic.

"I'm still threatening Dumbledore with it." Sirius picked up his utensils again. "Back to Moody Harry. Are you saying you want to learn from him?"

Harry blinked. After a moment, he began to twirl his food again. "Well, I'd like it…but…"

Sirius waited. Harry didn't continue. "But?"

Now he was pushing it around the plate. "Nothing."

That was the biggest lie Sirius had ever heard and given the rubbish Remus had spouted when he was a kid trying to hide the fact he was a werewolf…

Remus.

Not the topic now.

"Harry, I promise I won't laugh or bring it up again if you don't want me to."

More shuffling around the plate.

Harry didn't take the bait. "It's nothing. Forget about it. I do want those lessons. I think I need them. I just don't know how I'm going to do it."

Sirius waved a hand. "I'll discuss it with Moody. Won't be difficult." On second thought… "Well, not too difficult anyway." Compared to some of the meetings he needed to have, Sirius was almost looking forward to it.

Harry took another bite. Then he looked at Sirius with narrowed eyes. "Moody said he got you a present…?"

Sirius blinked. "Did he?" There was no way Moody would lie about something like that and he was certainly capable of incredible feats if he put his mind to it so… "Did he say what it was?"

"No. Just said 'hope he liked my gift'. Any idea what he meant?"

Well…There was one thing that didn't make sense.

"Could have been my wand."

"Huh?"

Sirius chuckled at the bafflement on Harry's face. "Yeah, strangest thing. My flat had been claimed by the Ministry and everything inside either kept in storage or destroyed." He noted Harry's fury but continued casually. "My wand was sitting under everything when the few things were returned to me." Mostly robes and his communication mirror had been in there too though they hadn't known what it was for.

That frown was back. "Something's wrong with that…" Sirius could see the exact moment it clicked. "I thought your wand was snapped at the scene. That was part of the reason you couldn't be found innocent or guilty."

Sirius didn't remember the aftermath well. "I know my wand Harry. It may no longer answer to me, but I know it was mine." He kept it as a second wand; maybe one day hoping it would accept him again but it was a good backup. "Moody probably has a good story behind that. I'd love to hear it."

Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head with almost a laugh. "So would I." He returned to his food with gusto.

Sirius smiled as he focused on his.

Moody could be good for Harry, but Sirius was going to lay down the law with him first. Moody was probably one of the few people who didn't take offence to people genuinely questioning him.

And Sirius wanted that story.

* * *

Two days before Christmas.

Sirius had put it off as long as he dared.

But now it needed to happen.

An hour after dinner, Sirius searched for Harry. He wasn't in the living room. He wasn't in his bedroom. He wasn't outside. He wasn't in any of the other rooms.

 _Is he back in the library again?_

Harry had been spending a lot of time in there recently. Maybe he had found a topic that genuinely interested him. Sirius knew how that felt. Maybe it was a sign he was more driven in his school work. He wouldn't comment on it.

Harry was curled up in one of the four armchairs in the corner of the library, reading an Occlumency book. Was he having nightmares or something?

Sirius shook it off. He was being paranoid.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Hi Sirius."

Sirius took the chair the farthest away from his godson. "We need to talk about Remus, Harry." Sirius knew he would slip if he called him something else, so he would start with it.

Harry swallowed; his shoulders hunched up. "Do we have to right now?"

"He wants to send you a Christmas present, so yeah. Now. Even Hedwig would need some time before reaching Scotland with a rejection."

Harry flinched. Sirius wasn't sure which part he took the most…damage from. Opening with that was unfair, but secrets and lies had torn the Marauders apart. Sirius wouldn't let that happen to Harry if he could stop it.

Sirius could send a rejection back without Harry's knowledge but if Remus brought it up with Harry and he had no idea…Remus sending the present with or without Sirius' permission wouldn't be much better.

There was no nice or easy way out of this situation.

Harry closed the book. He deliberately didn't look at Sirius. "What happened between you two? I mean…when you spoke recently not back…"

Sirius took a deep breath. "I told him that we would have to start over. The man I remembered was far braver and would not have abandoned you. That he did showed me it wasn't the Moony I remember. Between us…we didn't resolve anything but it wasn't exactly hostile either. When I brought you up…That's where we differed greatly. I didn't accept him back as a best friend but he's not my enemy."

"…Right…"

"Personally, I think peer and legal pressure got to him. Dumbledore didn't help. I'm not saying this to give him excuses Harry…but I can see how one of my best friends turned into what he is. He abandoned you not just back then but this year too and I can't forgive him for that."

Sirius had thought the idea to place Harry with his family had been a temporary one and had thought it was a good idea; Pettigrew knew where he lived and a rat Animagus was very slippery. After Sirius had him, he could put the Secret Keeper to rest and find somewhere new for Harry.

Nothing like that had happened.

That wasn't Remus' fault.

Harry began tracing a pattern on the chair.

"As to the letter you sent, he says he intended to talk to you at school and then he kept putting it off."

"So he a-…spoke to me because you told him to?"

Harry had probably been going to say 'apologise' there. Sirius didn't press him on it.

 _What to say…?_

"Maybe. I don't know how his mind works Harry." Honestly…Sirius thought Harry was right but… "He apologised to you. Do you accept it?"

"I…" Harry's finger traced the pattern slower. "I…don't know?"

As disappointing as that was (even if Sirius had done the same for now), Sirius could at least by happy that the Dursleys indoctrination of everything being Harry's fault was being challenged.

Or at least, that he should be grateful and forgiving to everyone over everything.

"Okay. Let's talk about it." Sirius forced himself to relax a little. "What are you angry about?" Anger was the easiest to identify and talk about.

Harry scowled but closed his eyes. He took two deep breaths. He opened them and spoke. "I'm most angry about the letter I sent during the summer. He could have replied with a 'don't want to know you' or 'I'll be your teacher so it's unprofessional' or something like that."

Sirius agreed with the first and thought the second was really unlikely, but he stayed quiet. He didn't think Harry was done.

 _One…Two…Three…_

"I'm a little angry that I hadn't even heard of him until Mr Tonks told me about him when I asked but…that's not just Lupin. None of my teachers or even Mrs Weasley said anything about him."

Sirius responded there. "I'm not sure how much Molly knew about the Order back then. I know her twin brothers were in it but they used to joke about her acting as their mother, not their sister. She might not have known about Remus." It wasn't as if Sirius was actually reading her letters.

"But my teachers knew. McGonagall lied to me before; said she had never seen so many students out of bed before. But that's not really Lupin's fault. He could have approached me; could have just sent me letters with stories. I didn't have to meet him, he didn't have to be a part of my life, he just-"

An exasperated sigh.

But not really an angry one.

Sirius had expected Harry would explode and shout.

 _He's taking this a lot better than I thought._

"I'm more angry at him not sticking up for you."

 _Okay. Comment on this fast._

"Well Harry, you saw the attitude towards werewolves in the Wizengamot and the general public tend to be even worse. The chaos of that time…On top of that, Dumbledore himself confirmed you were safe and I know how persuasive that man can be. I don't think Remus pushed it, but if he did, Dumbledore could easily have prevented him ever contacting you using werewolf pressure or laws."

When Sirius was a teenager and twenties, he never would have thought Dumbledore capable of that.

What he had learned recently made Sirius very sure of that idea.

"I know that Dumbledore decided that I was to be raised by the Dursleys and there was nothing Lupin could have done…" Harry was sounded more conflicted now. He sighed. "But he could have seen me when I was growing up. He could have sent me a letter or…" He shook his head fiercely. "You came to see me so he could have done."

Sirius took a moment to think on how to respond. "Well, I thought you could have been at the Dursleys. Hagrid told me when he took you; said he was taking you to your family and I had met Petunia. Had I been thinking straight, I would have gone to the general area of Longbottom Manor first because I thought they were going to try and get custody if I wasn't available. Frank and James were good friends. But I had just escaped Azkaban and depressed and so the worst case came to mind first: that you were still at the Dursleys. Remus said he didn't know you were there and I think he was telling the truth."

Harry digested that quietly.

 _His anger faded fast._

 _Has he been thinking on this already?_

"I suppose…I can accept his apology for that. The Dursleys I mean. I blame Dumbledore more for that. What I can't forgive is what happened this year. I-I won't. He's a good teacher and if you want to be friends again I won't get in the way but I can't…"

Sirius let his ramble come to a murmured halt.

"Harry, you don't have to forgive someone. People are complex and so are emotions. If you don't want to forgive him, then don't. Just keep in mind: you matter here. If it bothers you for a long while, then maybe you need to sit down and rant at him. Ignoring problems aren't going to make them go away and he's going to be your professor for the rest of the year."

Harry mulled over what Sirius said. "I'm fine with that. As long as he doesn't want anything more." A flash of red crossed across his face. "I won't get in the way if you-"

"Harry. He isn't the Remus I know, just like I'm not the Sirius he knows. Maybe I'll meet with him again. Maybe I won't." There was a pang. Sirius ignored it. This wasn't about him. "And I don't think I like what Remus has become. For now, we're acquaintances and I don't think we'll be friends again. At least, not for some time to come."

"Are you going to try?"

That question stopped Sirius for a moment. Of the list of questions he thought Harry would ask, that hadn't been on the list. Why hadn't it been on the list?

 _Am I going to try?_

"If he sends me a message to meet with him, I will. I will be civil. But I'm not going to send him another message for a meeting. The ball is in his court with us as well as with him and you."

"…Right…Do you think I'm right? About…this?"

Sirius sighed. "There's no right or wrong answer here Harry. But I think you're okay."

Harry's shoulders relaxed. But then he looked Sirius in the eye. "And you?"

 _Me, huh?_

Sirius gave him a very easy grin. "I'm good with it too. If we have to, it'll be me and you against the world, right?"

Harry managed a chuckle, but it was a real one.

But the smile faded. "There's just one question then. Do you want to write to Remus or shall I?"

Harry's face dropped. "I really want you to do it but…It's my decision so…"

"Harry-"

"I'll send it before I go to bed."

Sirius wished he hadn't asked.

But this discussion had needed to happen.

 _Remus, I won't forget what we were, but it's what we are now. Please. Don't let my trust in you be wrong._

* * *

One day before Christmas.

Sirius had gone off to the Wizengamot session.

Harry hadn't. He didn't want to go. Besides, Sirius would brief him when he got back.

This time, Harry wasn't in the library. He was sitting cross legged on his bed, taking deep breaths. He knew what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do it but he was a little apprehensive about it.

 _No. I can do this._

Harry had noted that with his wandless magic, he didn't try to think an incantation. He just imagined what he wanted to happen and willed it to. The results were mixed, but improving.

When he used his wand, he could get better results without collapsing.

But what Harry wanted to do was far beyond his education and he didn't know about his magical reserves. He had researched the basic theory over the past few days but the books were confusing. There were a lot of different and conflicting ways to do what he wanted (save for the incantation) so he was going the visualisation route.

If he was honest with himself, it hadn't really been necessary to go through the photo album. He remembered meeting Padfoot in Little Whinging. He knew every detail of the Prongs in the photos.

 _Visualisation is the hardest part._

Harry wasn't going to use an incantation. His raw magic worked best when he guided it, not ordered it. He was also going to use his wand to help focus.

The initial thought was Transfiguration.

However, he wanted to Conjure.

 _All my cases of accidental magic…If I can do things like Apparate when I was afraid at eight, then I should be able to do this. It'll take a lot of my magic, but I can do this. I have to do this. For Sirius._

Harry rested his wrist against his leg. He kept his arm relaxed, but his wand was pointing at a spare spot on the bed.

 _Okay. Padfoot first._

The dog/Grim he had first met had been far too skinny. Bigger than any dog Harry had ever seen. The fur, which had been tattered and mangy, was now a little fluffier and softer. The ears were sharp and triangular; more alert and rotated than before. The tail was long but not too whip like; fluffy but not too much. Eyes were the same for Sirius and Padfoot but Padfoot's were soft even in the beginning…Less haunted and tortured. The man was recovering but not there yet.

He had accompanied Harry in the middle of the night; had been on the lookout for anyone that might harm him. He had stuck around in Diagon Alley. Sirius must have known the risks.

His mind quietened; magic hummed as if satisfied.

Harry opened his eyes.

The Padfoot statue was perfect. It stood at attention. Ears up and forward. Eyes and snout directly ahead. Four legs evenly spaced. Tail low and casual. A healthy Padfoot.

Every detail.

Four inches tall; just right.

A happy bubble grew in his chest.

Harry pushed his excitement down.

 _One down. Three to go. I can do this._

But first, Harry needed to rest for a few hours. He felt quite drained.

Jinxy popped in. "Would Master Harry like any refreshments?"

That would probably be a good idea. "Yes please Jinxy."

"Jinxy thinks Master Harry needs a proper meal. Master Harry will come down to the dining room." She popped away, not waiting for a response.

Grumbling good naturedly about mother hens, Harry headed downstairs.

 _Although, maybe she's got a point. If I try the next one after lunch and the final one before I go to bed, I should be alright. I might struggle to wrap them though._

 _One problem at a time._

Right now, Harry was hungry and he could eat a whole Mrs Weasley meal.

 _Probably just as well I'm not creating Moony as well. I'm not sure I could._

 _Think on him another time. Preferably much, much later._

/

Apparently, Sirius hadn't been the only one in a festive mood. The entire session, which included a final finance report for the Ministry, Azkaban and St Mungo's, had taken three hours. Sirius had expected to be there all day.

 _At least I'm not getting into a heated argument to ruin my good mood. That's probably something everyone agreed to in there._

"Lord Black?"

Sirius stopped. He had just walked out of the lift to the Atrium and he honestly wanted to continue walking. He wanted to spend as much time with Harry.

Curiosity made him glance around. Integrity made him stay. "Mr Weasley."

"May I have a word?"

The Atrium was crowded and a few people gave them looks. Sirius didn't care about that.

He did care that he was missing time with Harry.

Harry.

"Lead the way Mr Weasley."

The man was nervous but he led Sirius with confidence to his office. It was small, but tidy and organised. There was also no one else here.

 _I really need to make this office a higher priority. Maybe I should steal a muggle gun._

Mr Weasley didn't sit down. He stood tall against his desk but his shoulders were tense. He did look Sirius in the eye, but nervousness echoed through his features.

"Lord Black, I would like to talk to you as Harry's godfather."

Sirius had expected this talk since Mr Weasley approached him, but he hadn't expected it to start like this. It was easier to offer an olive branch to Mr Weasley than to Mrs Weasley. "Then call me Mr Black or Sirius. Lord Black is for the official stuff."

The man nodded, a little more relaxed. He still viewed Sirius with caution. "Mr Black then. How is Harry?"

Sirius thought how to answer this. He started simple. "He's okay. I think he's enjoying being able to fly whenever he wants. I would swear he had some bird blood in him."

Mr Weasley chuckled. "The twins tell me he's a prodigy in the sky. He's been on the team since first year and he's never lost a game."

 _Save for the one he was in the Hospital Wing for but let's not go there._

The father of seven hesitated before he continued. "How is Harry, really?"

Sirius knew what he was asking. He let out a little sigh but nothing Mr Weasley would pick up. Hopefully. "As I said, he's fine. Kids are resilient." And that was the only admission that something had been wrong with him in the first place.

Some of the stiffness leaking out of Mr Weasley. "That is good to hear." The caution was still there but it wasn't as…aggressive? No. It wasn't as forefront. "Did you receive my wife's letters?"

Sirius hummed casually. "I received Howlers since I adopted Harry. I Silenced them; got enough screaming from my mother when I was a kid. I have never received a proper letter I could read, so I couldn't say." A civil letter went unsaid. Mr Weasley was caught between fury and embarrassment there. "I do know that she invited Harry over. I'll bring it up with him."

The obvious war of emotions across Mr Weasley's face was interesting and worrying.

Finally, it settled on blank. That was even more worrying.

"My kids would like to see Harry over the holiday. My wife adores him; almost sees him like another son."

Not quite emotional blackmail, but not far off. "Like I said, I'll ask Harry. I don't see him saying no, but it'll probably be after New Year."

"How about the last days before they return to Hogwarts? We wouldn't mind taking him to the station if he's still with us."

 _What? Think I'm keeping him in a basement and starving him?_

Mr Weasley was determined. The man might be mild mannered and have the reputation of a pushover, but Sirius knew those eyes. There was determination and a hell of a lot of mistrust. It wasn't quite anger or hate, but it could easily escalate to that.

Sirius wasn't afraid of the Weasleys.

But Harry wouldn't want arguments. He would want them to get along. Sirius just hated that it was him who had to do the work.

For Sirius, the Weasleys had no right to be suspicious of him. They had done nothing about the Dursleys and there was no way that they could think nothing was wrong with Harry's home life.

 _But they probably think I'm a mass murderer who got off on a technicality._

But Harry didn't want a fight.

And it was Christmas.

Honestly, Sirius didn't want to fight.

"I'll owl you on Boxing Day. I'll let you get back to your family." _While I get back to mine._

Without another word, Sirius left the office.

He didn't care what Mr Weasley thought of him.

But he wouldn't make things difficult for Harry.

/

Prongs was a little more difficult.

Harry didn't have any direct memories of his dad. The closest he had was…the dementor. He had heard his voice then.

At least, Harry thought he had.

He couldn't really remember.

He knew he had heard his mother.

Maybe…It would be better to do them together.

There was the problem that Harry didn't have an animal form for his mother. Two of them being Animagus had made the decision of which form to create easy. The obvious choice was a doe but that might just mean she was dad's wife and she was more than that. Had her own identity.

Sirius did know dad, but dad was a little simple to understand. Mum was a contradiction from what Sirius had described in his stories. The only other one who could tell Harry about his mother was Snape and Harry wouldn't trust a word that bastard said.

 _So I'll make mum's tribute a different way. Instinct and intuition._

His parents had loved him. Had died for him.

But that's what most parents did. Petunia would do the same for Dudley; Harry was sure.

His parents.

 _Maybe…I should do them both from the heart._

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't try to drift back into memories; into stories. He focused on the cold; on the memory that he barely had. The memory of the dementor on the train.

That was his parents under pressure.

They could have ran. They could have left him behind.

But they didn't.

They died for him.

They died for him…because they loved him.

 _They were people. They were loving parents, but they were people too._

Magic hummed and quietened.

A stag. An antelope.

Like dad and not like dad.

The stag and antelope weren't coloured. They were see through but gave off a tiny white glow.

Harry's heart ached.

He pushed the pain away. Well, he tried to.

 _Shouldn't be surprised._

 _Can't change that now._

 _Right. One left. I can do this…_

 _I can do this._

* * *

Christmas.

Sirius rose at around nine in the morning.

There was some snow on the ground, but not much. Certainly not enough to make snowmen, but snowballs were in the realm of possibility. It just wouldn't be a long fight.

Hedwig and Sooty were on a dining chair each, both looking very pleased with themselves.

On the table was a pile of presents. Sirius almost did a double take when he realised that a small part was actually a second pile for him.

 _Who would be sending me presents?_

Confused, Sirius had a closer look. There were three presents. One was from Remus; a little guilt there but Sirius hadn't known he would send him anything. The next was from Dumbledore (which Sirius was very tempted to set on fire without opening). The third was unsigned and every scan Sirius could think of showed it wasn't jinxed or charmed with dangerous intent.

Happily, Harry's pile was much larger. Sirius didn't go through it, other than a quick scan for harmful intent. Nothing.

Hedwig screeched at him.

Sirius looked at her. "Can't blame me for being too careful. Did you personally pick up all these?"

The owl glared at him, before hooting and looking at the pile.

Score a point for Sirius.

 _I swear that owl is too smart._

Sooty hooted as well, bobbing his head.

Sirius got the impression he was laughing.

"Don't you start."

Hedwig then puffed up.

Sirius threw his hands up. He was not having a discussion with an owl or two. One clipped their beak, but he didn't know which one. It didn't matter.

Jinxy popped into view. "Does Master Sirius want breakfast?"

He replied without thought. "I'll wait for Harry to get up."

"Master Harry was very tired last night. Master Harry may want to sleep a few hours."

Harry hadn't picked a common day to lie in, but there was nothing unusual about that. Sirius doubted he had had many good Christmases. At least the past two years were different.

But by the time eleven o'clock rolled around, Sirius was getting a little worried. There was no sign of Harry.

 _Please don't let Harry be irresponsible enough to try something from the Potter Library without at least telling me first. Let him be fine._

Sirius knocked on Harry's bedroom door. "Harry?"

No answer.

Jinxy popped in. "Master Harry is fine. Master Harry just needs rest."

"Jinxy, what was he doing yesterday? I'm thinking about calling a Healer for him."

Jinxy shifted uneasily. "Master Harry doesn't need a Healer. Master Harry just needs sleep."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't think Jinxy was lying; she adored Harry. But she had confirmed that something was up and that this wasn't normal. Jinxy just tilted her head and kept looking at him with those wide eyes; eyes full of trust and love.

Sirius opened the door a little.

Harry was asleep, curled up in such a cute way the blackmail potential was incredible. He didn't wake up though and Harry was normally a really light sleeper. For him to sleep like the dead meant he was really tired or had taken a Dreamless Sleep and Sirius didn't think Harry had even heard of that potion.

 _He went to bed at around seven yesterday as well…_

Sirius would give him until midday. If he wasn't up by then, he was contacting a Healer. He would really rather not take Harry to St Mungo's. Would Andromeda be willing to have a look at him?

At half eleven, Hedwig squawked at him.

Sirius didn't look at her as he rubbed his temples. "He's sleeping. Jinxy says he's fine and she's never been wrong before…" Well, she had said the same thing about Sirius back in the day and he hadn't been fine…

How to frame a letter to Andromeda?

Quarter to twelve, Harry appeared. He was a little withdrawn, with his eyes low and his hands behind his back.

"Sorry Sirius. I-I didn't mean to sleep in."

Sirius let out a breath. "It's okay. I was more worried you weren't okay." Because even with a lie-in, Harry had never stayed in this late.

"I'm fine. I just…I used a lot of magic yesterday." He brought his hands in front of him and Sirius could now see he was holding a wrapped box. "Merry Christmas…?"

Sirius stood up and hugged him. "Merry Christmas Harry."

After a second of possible surprise, Harry returned it.

A few seconds later, Sirius let go and stepped back. Harry's face was red, but he was smiling.

Hedwig barked a welcome or 'what took you so long'. Sirius wasn't sure.

Harry walked over and stroked her feathers. "Sorry I worried you girl."

Sirius half expected the bird to smack him around the head with her wing. Instead, she preened and nipped at his mess of hair.

Jinxy popped in then, bouncing on her heels. "Jinxy will get Masters brunch. Master Harry needs a lot of food."

Harry went even redder. "Err…Thanks Jinxy."

Sirius chuckled. He waved at the table. "Looks like you're popular today. Where do you want to start?"

Harry's eyes widened at the sight. Then he coughed, possibly to cover something up. "Um…Anywhere?"

Toast appeared on a plate in the middle of the table, along with butter, jams and honeys.

"After we eat," Sirius corrected himself.

Harry obediently hopped into one of the chairs and started filling his plate. Like always, he tried everything at least once and took particular interest in the honeys. He ate almost ravenously, even if it was still politely.

 _Definitely seems to be magical exhaustion, so he probably is fine. I will have words with him about whatever he was doing yesterday, but that can wait until tomorrow._

After the toast was gone, a cooked breakfast was scattered around the table.

Harry helped himself to the bacon first, passing a piece to Hedwig. "You can join us Jinxy."

The elf popped in. "Thank you Master."

Sirius remembered James saying the same to Jinxy. The elf had helped raise him; Charlus and Dorea hadn't been interested in babysitters with her around. Out of all the elves, James was most fond of Jinxy. Sirius was going to ask her, but after breakfast in case she had something cooking she couldn't leave.

Lily had drilled into them the dangers of cooking.

"Aren't you eating Jinxy?" Harry asked with a slight frown.

"Jinxy has already eaten Master Harry."

Sooty hopped on the back of the chair next to Sirius. He fed the little owl dutifully. He planned to get another owl for 'Lord Black' because the little owl was for less conspicuous letters. He wasn't so sure now.

"Feeling better Harry?" Sirius asked as he began to slow a bit.

"Y-Yeah," Harry replied, a little sheepish. "I wasn't in any danger yesterday Sirius. I just tired myself out." He wasn't meeting Sirius' eyes.

Internally wincing a little, Sirius let it go.

Now finished with his breakfast, he placed the knife and fork on the plate. Jinxy snapped her fingers and it disappeared.

Harry hesitated.

Sirius waved at the food. "Eat up Harry. You obviously need it." He tried to sound more amused than worried.

As it was, Jinxy had predicted the portions of food perfectly. When Harry was finally full, there was nothing left. Jinxy magicked his plate away too.

"That was great Jinxy. Thank you."

Jinxy bowed. Then she popped away.

Harry frowned.

Sirius chuckled. "She does that."

"Sirius…I have other elves, don't I?"

Sirius thought he could see where this is going. "You do. They'll be at the other Potter properties."

Harry thought it over. "Could I just call them? I don't know their names."

"You don't need to. You just need to say 'Potter elves'."

"Right. It's past time I do that."

Sirius waited.

But Harry didn't.

"Today?"

"No. I want a full day with them and, as much as I think it should be Christmas, not today."

"Fair enough." Sirius did know a few of the Potter elves, but not many and he wasn't convinced enough that he remembered their names properly to introduce them to Harry. "So…presents now or later?"

Harry perked up. "Now. Definitely now." He looked across the pile. "That's a lot."

Sirius hummed. "So. Where do you want to start?"

"Well…" Harry looked at the tabs. Then he nodded when he found one in particular. "With yours."

"M-Mine?"

"Yes." Harry turned and tilted his head at the second group. "Where will you start?"

As if he needed to ask. "Yours." That box that Harry had brought in.

"R-Right." Harry unwrapped the gift with the upmost care; barely tearing the paper.

Sirius knew what was waiting inside. Doubt and guilt were gnawing at him; telling him he had chosen incorrectly, that Harry would hate it.

It was obvious a box; the cube shape gave that away. A plain brown box for holding jewellery.

Within was a black leather wristband. In the centre was a stone. It was smooth, with a base of ivory scattered with yellow and deep red within.

"The stone's a mix of three gemstones. The base is scolecite with heliodor and spessartine garnet stones combined."

Harry stared at it.

Sirius didn't believe in Divination.

However, stones went back almost to the origins of magic. His ancestors once used pure stones to aid in their magical ability. Their old wands often had a gemstone imbedded in the hilt of the wand. As the generations continued, the practice fell out of favour and the Ministry had once banned all wands with them very near the time it was formed. Feeling that the stones were no longer helping and not wanting enemies to benefit, the Blacks had acquiesced and destroyed all official records of the improved wands. Most families had done the same and none of their descendants thought there was anything to them.

From what Sirius could determine, one had to already be powerful to unlock the power hidden in true, almost pure gemstones. These days, it was very difficult to find pure gemstones. There were plenty in the muggle world, but almost none in the magical.

Harry carefully put the wristband on his left wrist. He then turned the stone over so it was in contact with his skin. From this angle, it just looked like a leather wristband.

"Thank you."

Sirius considered, but didn't tell him that it should help him. If it didn't, Sirius didn't want to disappoint him. It was part of the reason Sirius gave it to him as a Christmas present and not earlier.

Throat stuck, Sirius just nodded.

 _He likes it._

Now Harry turned his attention to the box in front of Sirius.

Sirius was sure this wasn't jewellery. The box was too big. But he had no idea what it could be. His first present from Harry; fragile even if it wasn't. The paper was carefully torn away. The box itself was cardboard and completely blank.

Harry shifted in his seat. Nervous…

No.

Scared.

Sirius lifted the lid off.

And almost jumped when something literally flew out of the top.

 _A bird?_

Harry winced. "That-Sorry. I didn't mean to do that but…There's three more in there and they can't get out the way that one can."

Sirius looked at him curiously before standing to reach into the box. He felt…something…walk onto his hand. Eight very sharp points and four not as sharp points. He pulled back, sat down again and lowered his hand to the table.

And froze.

 _…Prongs?_

The bird flew back down and landed on the other deer's- _antelope's_ -back. The black dog lay down but the translucent stag and antelope stood tall. They paid no attention to Sirius. The stag walked over to nuzzle the much smaller bird.

Harry's voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"Sorry Sirius. I meant to Conjure dad and mum and you and then I thought about adding me but I don't know my form so I just let the magic flow like I did mum but after I Conjured the bird they all started moving and I don't know how I did that and I don't know how to make it stop but-"

Sirius raised his hand.

Harry shut up.

Sirius took a moment to process Harry's ramble.

 _Where do I even start?!_

Well, at least now he knew what Harry had been up to yesterday and had been studying for all week.

"You Conjured these?" Harry should not be able to do that. Yet.

"Yes," was the meek reply. Harry's shoulders were hunched and he wasn't meeting Sirius' eyes. "I don't know how long they'll last. Maybe only a few days but…"

Sirius had felt the magic. He thought they would last quite a while longer. He would give the danger lecture another day, but Harry obviously needed it.

The antelope was obviously Lily.

"This magpie is you?" Sirius knew that shape. He knew those colours. The bird was undoubtedly a magpie, even if it was smaller than the others. Was that just do to size comparison to the others or Harry saw himself that small?

"Yeah. I let my magic decide that. Just like with mum."

So Harry's Animagus form was probably a magpie.

The four glass animals still ignored the humans. The mini-Padfoot had now stood up and dropped into a 'play' stance. The magpie glided over onto his back. The dog then began to trot around. The stag and antelope lay down, but were paying close attention.

"Harry…This is incredible."

One second.

Harry's head spun around. His shoulders dropped back to normal. An embarrassed but proud smile crept across his face.

Sirius would lecture him another day. Conjuring was remarkably difficult and required _a lot_ of magic. Harry must have improved immensely over this term to manage even one but that he managed _four…_

Harry must have a lot more magic than even Sirius thought.

 _I'm guessing in this case, achievement is ignorance._

The magpie returned to the antelope. The stag and dog were now having a play fight.

They might be temporary, but Sirius couldn't have asked for a more thoughtful present.

Sirius cleared his throat. He gestured at Harry's pile. "What next?"

Obviously grateful for another topic, Harry returned his attention to the rest of his gifts. Sirius took more note of who they were from rather than what they were.

All the Weasleys send him sweets. Mrs Weasley sent him a Gryffindor lion handmade sweater, a Christmas cake, three mince pies and a box of nut brittle (no comment from Sirius). Neville sent him an excellent DADA book normally read by graduates. Hermione sent him a Quidditch Through the Ages book, with additions she had written in the margins (Harry's comment was that he couldn't believe she had written in a book, never mind spend hours searching for extra info). Hagrid sent a postcard from Romania (it was Norberta apparently). A girl called Luna had send him sent him Thunderbird feathers (Harry had admitted he hadn't sent her anything and would at some point today).

Once he was done with his presents, Harry studied Sirius'. "Aren't you going to open them? Who are they from?"

Sirius decided to start with the simplest. "This is from Remus. I did send him one myself." A potions flask that had a very long term preservation charm and an Unbreakable charm. Remus had sent him shot glasses. He snorted.

Harry just looked at them. "I don't get it."

"You really had to be there. The four of us went muggle clubbing once in London when we were…nineteen. Your mother wasn't happy when she found out. I think because she wanted to babysit us and have blackmail material. Anyway, at some point in the night, me and Remus got separated from James and Pettigrew. We found ourselves in a club that was hosting a shot party. I'm sure I beat Remus in the drinking contest, but everything's a bit of a blur after that. I'm sure singing was involved though."

Harry laughed.

If Harry's future years at Hogwarts were going to be anything like his previous ones, Sirius was sure those glasses would see quite a bit of use.

"This one's not signed." Again, he cast every detection charm he knew. It came back empty.

"Why wouldn't someone sign it?" Harry asked. "Is it safe to open?"

"I'm sure it is." Sirius unwrapped it with care, but with magic and not his hands. It was a wand holster. "I'm betting this is from Moody." Sirius really wanted that story.

"I would love to hear whatever story he has if he was the one who returned your wand," Harry stated.

Sirius smiled at him before moving onto the last one. "And this one is from Dumbledore."

Harry scowled. "Dumbledore." Then he went quiet for a moment. "The last present I got from Dumbledore was dad's cloak."

So Dumbledore returned Harry's property in the guise of a Christmas present?

 _Another time._

Within the wrapping were socks; not just brightly coloured but adorned with so many ridiculous images as well.

 _What the hell?_

Harry frowned as he picked one pair up. "I-I remember…Dumbledore once told me he preferred socks for Christmas. When we were talking in front of the Mirror of Erised."

On another day, Sirius was going to ask what the Mirror of Erised was.

Today, he was interested in spending the day with Harry.

Hedwig caught the glass dog after the stag won the play fight by pushing it off the table. Sirius cast an Unbreakable Charm on them in case Harry's magic hadn't done that already.

 _Best Christmas ever._

* * *

 **AN: Christmas chapters. Always difficult to write.**

 **In answer to the query, I was aware of the possible plot hole with Sirius' wand. While that was intentional this time, I had feared that I had written it poorly. Thank you for pointing it out. Sometimes it takes a few re-reads for me to catch things like that if it's not intentional.**

 **As for the gemstones, I wouldn't be surprised if that was what magicals of ancient times used and that is why people believe gemstones have magical properties.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	21. Discussions with Dumbledore

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

The fireplace crackled.

"You sure you got everything?"

Harry patted his pocket. The shrunken trunk was still there. "Yes." He had never really unpacked.

"Good." Sirius fell quiet for a moment. "If you need anything, I'm a mirror call away, alright?"

"Alright."

…

 _H-How do I say goodbye to Sirius? Can't he turn into Padfoot to make it easier?_

"Enjoy yourself, Harry."

"Yeah. I will. You too. Be careful around Dumbledore."

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you at Easter."

They hugged. Harry wasn't sure who moved first. It didn't matter. Sirius patted his shoulders as he stepped back.

"Take care Harry."

With a smile, Harry threw the floo powder down. "The Burrow."

Harry again stumbled out of the fireplace. He grumbled silently.

 _One day, I will figure out how to floo properly._

At least he hadn't face-planted. Remain standing two times out of three was not too bad of a record.

He was engulfed in a second.

"Harry!"

Harry squirmed a little so he could breathe. "Hello, Mrs Weasley."

She pushed him back a little and surveyed him with a critical eye, even more than before. "Good to see you, Harry. The boys are outside on their brooms. There's a spare one in the shed for you. Lunch will be ready in two hours. Let me have your trunk and I'll drop it in Ron's room."

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." He would never turn down a game of Quidditch. He pulled his trunk out of his pocket, dropped it onto the nearby table and fled outside.

The first thing Harry noticed in the shed was a very familiar set of bars. That made Harry stop. He had a better look around. He recognised things like a spanner that would be found in a tool box. There was a radio, but that could be magical. Sirius did say magicals had a version, though he wasn't sure whether magical and muggle was first.

Shaking himself, Harry located the broom. A Cleansweep and it was in pretty good condition considering how old it must be.

Harry remembered the area they had marked out for their Quidditch practice. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were already in the sky. They were tossing a Quaffle between them, with others trying to intercept it mid-air.

"Hurry up Harry!" Ron called as he spun his broom around to chase Ginny.

 _Ginny's pretty good. She'll be on the team soon._

Even in the air though, there was a nagging worry.

 _It'll be fine. He'll be fine._

 _What was the worst that could-_

Harry didn't finish that thought.

* * *

Sirius had put this off as long as he dared.

However, when the man finally sent him a letter via phoenix about Harry's living arrangements, Sirius knew he had to meet with Dumbledore.

He flat out refused to meet with the Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock in Hogwarts. He didn't trust him anymore. Not with Harry and that was the main topic.

Sirius had been blunt and told him to meet him in one of the rooms in the Three Broomsticks. He had brushed up on his anti-eavesdrop spells. Dumbledore had replied with a disappointed 'this is hardly necessary but if it makes you feel better' in more polite words.

Sirius hadn't replied to that one.

He had arrived twenty minutes earlier than their agreed time under a Disillusion Charm. The first thing he did was check there was no charms already in the room. A wave of his wand and he was satisfied. He took a seat and waited.

 _There is no way this is going to go well but until we have this talk, we won't move on. I just need to remember that this is a discussion, not an argument. In a straight up fight, I would lose._

Sirius took a breath.

When it came to Dumbledore, Sirius had a very long list of issues with him and that was on Sirius alone. Harry had gone through even worse in Sirius' opinion.

 _Yes, I'm doing a good job of not getting angry at Dumbledore._

Sirius sighed.

It must have been ten minutes, but it only felt like one when Dumbledore arrived.

"Ah, Sirius. Good to see you."

"Pleasure." Sirius didn't get up. He waved his wand to put up the final anti-eavesdropping spells. This was not a conversation he wanted people to overhear. He had practiced carefully; nothing bigger than an ant was going near them.

Dumbledore frowned as he sat down. "Do you honestly believe that necessary Sirius?"

"Given that Harry has an entire franchise that he is not profiting from or even knew about until recently: yes. I don't want our talk plastered over the Prophet." He gave Dumbledore a glare for that. "And it will be quite the talk."

"Indeed." Dumbledore took the seat opposite. "I hope I can help you work through your anger."

Sirius continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I have also written down my schedule for the today so if any of my memories don't add up later, I won't be happy."

"Have I earned that much distrust Sirius?"

"You've earned far more." Sirius kept a cold lid on his anger. Anger had lost him so much before. He would not make the same mistake again. "But I will say that particular worry comes more from your most recent DADA professor. Where is he now, anyway?"

"St Mungo's," was the prompt reply. "I do not believe he will be leaving soon."

Good. "You hired him."

"You remember the difficulty in acquiring Defence Against the Dark Arts professors, Sirius. He was the only applicant."

"Was Voldemort the only applicant the year before?"

That might have been a scowl there. "I am not all-knowing. I had no idea."

"You brought the Philosopher's Stone to Hogwarts the same year Harry started, Dumbledore. You're going have to do better than that." Harry had seen it as a (mostly fun) adventure. Sirius hadn't been amused.

James and Lily had not died so Harry could face Voldemort when he was eleven.

 _Eleven._

And hadn't it been convenient that help had only arrived when Harry was magically exhausted and on Death's door.

No, Sirius wasn't going to be forgiving Dumbledore for that any time soon. After all, there were many other options available to him. Such as the option of going to the Ministry by phoenix, floo or Apparation.

 _Let it go for now Sirius._

Dumbledore considered a moment before replying. "My friend Nicholas had asked me to safeguard the Stone. Hogwarts was the safest place."

"And what of the students? A stone that gives eternal life and fortune? Never mind Voldemort; anyone would kill for that. You put the whole school at risk."

"The students were safe."

"Troll."

Dumbledore sighed. "I must say I missed an avenue in that regard-"

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons?" It hadn't taken long for the Marauders to figure that out.

"I honestly believed the troll to be near the third floor. That was where the stone was hidden."

"So you were suspicious of Quirrell from the very beginning?"

"His behaviour was…abnormal and he was a new professor. I kept a closer eye on him that I normally would."

Sirius thought. Did he want to continue to discuss Quirrell now or should he move on and revisit the topic if need be? Dumbledore had sidestepped the question and Sirius thought that in itself answered the question. Could Voldemort have really avoided detection from Dumbledore for over a year, especially when he had practically invited trouble into the castle?

However, Sirius had little to learn by continuing that topic directly.

"Now that I have answered your questions, I would like to discuss Harry's living arrangements."

Sirius gave him an incredulous look. "Answered my questions? Dumbledore, we've hardly started with my questions. But I will go with this one next: why should I keep Harry in a school that has been proven to be a death trap?"

Rather than be worried, Dumbledore just let out a long sigh. "We have been over this Sirius. Hogwarts is the safest place for Harry during school hours and the Dursleys are the safest place for him outside it."

"Safe. Let's look at first year, shall we? Nearly eaten by a Cerberus when exploring, nearly killed by a troll, nearly thrown off his broom to his death, the Mirror of Erised that should have never been near kids, the Forbidden Forest after curfew, Voldemort in said Forest feeding off unicorns and I'll put the whole gauntlet in together save for the facing of Voldemort at the end of it."

It was even worse saying it all aloud.

Sirius folded his arms and waited with a blank face.

Dumbledore frowned. "You are oversimplifying the situation and overstating the dangers."

"If anything Dumbledore, I'm understating them. Even if I wasn't, that is quite a list on its own. Let's go through Hogwarts and then we'll have a discussion over whether Harry returns."

"Then I shall address the points in order. I gave a warning that there was a deadly animal on the third floor-"

"Your warning was 'out of bounds to all that do not wish to suffer a most painful death'. I don't think James and I would have even unpacked before we went and had a look. From the sound of it, a lot of students had a look. Harry was one of the few who _didn't_ go looking and accidentally stumbled across it. Even worse, an Unlocking Charm? Really?"

"Hagrid was the one responsible for Fluffy. He needed to gain access. I do not believe the students knew anything of it. Not everyone is like you and James."

Sirius didn't buy that for a second. "Not even the Weasley twins? I am very doubtful that kids have changed that much since I was one."

"I am satisfied no one was harmed." Dumbledore looked like he really believed that. "Onto your next point. I ordered the students to their Common Rooms and personally believed the troll was on the third floor. The troll would have struggled on the Grand Staircase, so the students would have been safe on their way to the Common Rooms. Harry chose to leave the group and go looking for it."

That wasn't exactly right and did Dumbledore seriously just blame Harry for this? "No, he chose to go warn Hermione. That is not the same thing. How did the troll even get in the school to begin with? Voldemort couldn't have gone looking for it, transported it to Hogwarts and let it in during the time Quirrell was gone." That plot took some planning and someone should have noticed.

"The broom I knew nothing of and I attended all the following matches to ensure it wouldn't happen again."

Sirius wasn't going to argue that one, save for the Snape as referee thing and that wasn't important at the moment. Dumbledore hadn't responded to his following comment on the troll. That didn't make sense. Dumbledore had nothing to gain by the troll being in the castle and a lot to lose. Was it that simple? Dumbledore didn't know anything about it until it happened?

 _It might be. Alone, I would believe it. But not with everything else. Maybe he really did have nothing to do with that._

"The Mirror was always to be the final obstacle. However, I only obtained it during the Christmas holidays and I never found the time to move it before Harry found it."

Sirius swallowed. This was a topic he _had_ to talk about, but it was the one topic he didn't _want_ to talk about. "Really? Because you seemed to know Harry had visited more than once. Then you planted the idea in his head he was going to see it again."

"I moved it three days later. I wasn't sure if he would return."

That could be true, but Sirius doubted it. He opened his mouth to argue the point, demand elaboration but he stopped. He relaxed once more. Better to make that point during the end of year summing-up.

"Forbidden Forest?"

Dumbledore almost seemed to perk up. Bastard. "Ah, that had nothing to do with me. As I understand it, Minerva set the detention but Hagrid convinced her to pass it on to him."

McGonagall had said the same thing but she had said Dumbledore said there was no danger. "Yet it went through her and also through you. I know Hagrid; he would have asked you about overseeing their detention before asking McGonagall. I have brought this up with her and she said you reassured her there was no danger."

"They were with Hagrid. There was no danger."

"Hagrid split them up."

"That I did not know about."

Sirius wanted to yell at him. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Clearly Dumbledore was going to use Hagrid as a scapegoat for that meeting of Voldemort and Harry. He was probably going to do the same with the acromantulas. Sirius grudgingly admitted the latter was correct.

However, this time definitely wasn't.

 _Yet there was no way Dumbledore could have predicted Hagrid would split them up. The first time, Harry had stayed with Hagrid and Neville had been alone with Draco…_

 _How much does Regent Longbottom know about this?_

He had been quiet a little too long to continue this argument. Hagrid had been at Hogwarts so long, he almost did count as staff. In all the ways that mattered, he was.

"A centaur saved him."

"There are many allies in the trees as well as Voldemort." Dumbledore was proud of that.

"The other centaurs weren't happy about it." That fact sent a chill down his spine. It was one thing to be neutral, but the way Harry described it, the centaurs had been almost angry. Angry centaurs were never a good thing.

Dumbledore entwined his fingers as he leaned back in his chair. "Centaurs are…fascinating beings. We know so little about them. I cannot hazard a guess as to why they would behave like that. They normally aid students that are lost in the Forest. Perhaps they had their reasons for not wanting to help, but they did."

Sirius was sure they had a good reason.

They seemed to have drifted off topic a little.

"So you claim ignorance on Voldemort nearly killing Harry in the Forest?"

"A poor way to phrase it, but perhaps I should not have allowed Hagrid-"

"Now here's the rub. You went to the Ministry in the morning. Why the bloody hell did it take so long for you to get back? Why were First Years able to get past a series of obstacles for stopping a Dark Lord?"

Again, Dumbledore considered his answer. That boiled Sirius' blood. "I suspect a Compulsion Charm-"

"Dumbledore. Shut up and listen." The growl made the old man sit up a little. "Lily was fond of some muggle sayings. One popped into my head when I heard about Harry's years here. 'Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence and three is a pattern'. I don't remember the exact words she used, but that was the essence of it. One life-threatening experience: fine. Two…Voldemort is there so I suppose. But all that? Either you are very incompetent or you were far more involved in Harry's adventures than you showed. Which is it?"

Dumbledore didn't respond. Not even in body language.

"I'll tell you what I think. I think it's the second one. 'You did do this thing properly'. I want the truth Dumbledore. Let's be on the same ground before tackling second year or the Dursleys."

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

Dumbledore sighed. "I…suspected Voldemort had not died that Halloween. The Flamels did ask me to safeguard their stone and they placed it in a vault in Gringotts for someone to pick up. I thought it coincided nicely when Harry would visit Diagon Alley. I asked Hagrid to pick it up-"

"Why Hagrid?" Sirius asked. It was a point that had bothered him for a while. That Dumbledore had skipped over 13 years ago to Harry's introduction did relief him a little. "Shouldn't you have sent someone more familiar with muggleborn children to collect Harry?"

"Hagrid offered and I thought Petunia had told Harry of the magical world."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, disbelief rising. "Despite the amount of letters you had to send?"

 _And there was something more to that because Harry went suspiciously vague around that part. Why did he want to know if the letters are automatically written or not? He remembered so many key quotes perfectly…_

Perhaps it was best Sirius didn't know. He had just gotten his freedom. He wasn't going back to Azkaban because of the Dursleys. Harry would…

"No one keeps track of them." Dumbledore gave a little smile. "There were no issues that Hagrid couldn't handle."

"Except tell Harry anything about the magical world or even how to get on the platform. Snape probably would have been better." Maybe if Snape had a better idea of Harry as Harry and not as a clone of James, he would have been more tolerable.

 _Can't believe I just said that._

 _But then, he knew Petunia before Lily even left for Hogwarts. He must have known she wouldn't treat Harry right, so there was no way he thought Harry was a spoiled jerk. Or he knew but didn't care._

 _Definitely the latter._

Sirius wished he had never said that. But it was too late.

"Severus was not available to collect Harry. The only other staff member was Professor Trelawney and I decided against that."

Trelawney? From Harry's letters about Ron's time in Divination, it was better Hagrid than Trelawney.

 _Bet Snivellus made himself unavailable on purpose. Probably for the best._

Deep breath.

Back on topic.

"Okay. But Hagrid didn't tell him about the culture or the government. Harry has an important place when he is older."

"Admittedly, that would not occur to Hagrid and I didn't think it important enough to mention to Harry when he was younger. A new culture is very difficult to grow accustomed to and I wished to simplify it for Harry."

Sirius could sort of see that. Lily didn't learn about Lord Potter until after she was dating James. "When did you plan to tell him?"

"After his OWLs. He would have a more…concrete understanding of our world then and he already sees it as his home. I did not wish to complicate things."

"And the fact that he sees Hogwarts as his home more than the Dursleys didn't tell you something was wrong?"

There was a brief hesitance there. Faster than light but Sirius still caught it.

"I had no reason to believe-"

"You knew."

Dumbledore knew.

Dumbledore knew Harry had been abused there. Physically; mentally; emotionally…

 _And he kept sending him back!_

"I did not know-"

"We're done here." Sirius stood up.

"Let us not be hasty Sirius-"

"Shut up!" Sirius took a deep breath. He refused to look at the man. "You knew Harry was abused there or you very strongly suspected it. _You did nothing!_ You put him there and kept sending him back. You want to send him back _now!_ No Dumbledore. We'll continue another time. Right now, I'm starting to think that surviving Voldemort was the _easy_ part of Harry's life. You are the true villain now. We'll talk again before the holidays are over. I really don't want to send him back to _your_ domain."

If he stayed any longer, he would hex the bastard.

He couldn't avoid slamming the door behind him.

Without bothering to leave the pub, he Disapparated back to Potter Manor.

 _Dumbledore knew._

 _Dumbledore knew what Harry went through. Probably knew from the second he was left there what he went through. He wants to send Harry back._

 _Was it really guilt that kept him from getting a trial for me? Or was it because he knew damn well I would never allow Harry to go through what he did so I needed to be eliminated and screw the truth. Screw justice and second chances._

 _Harry needed to be at the Dursleys for some reason and no effort was made into them treating him well. He ran away! It clearly wasn't the first time he was pushed too far but Dumbledore doesn't give a damn about that._

 _Too busy setting up meetings with Voldemort in his personal playground._

Jinxy popped in. "Would Master Sirius like some tea?"

Sirius blinked. When had he entered the living room? "No thank you, Jinxy. I need to be alone. I wouldn't mind some things I could destroy though."

Jinxy bowed. A line of cheap vases were Conjured out of thin air. Jinxy popped away.

A flick of his hand and the vases all shattered.

It didn't make Sirius feel any better.

Even worse, he would have to go back to Dumbledore and talk through it properly.

Sirius rubbed his temples. "Fucking dammit."

Fawkes flamed in.

Sirius glared at him. "What do you want?"

Ignoring his tone, the bird plucked a letter off his leg and held it out for him.

Sirius waved a wand over it to check for curses, but it was clean. Fawkes tilted his head, but just waited. The handwriting mocked him.

"Did he just write this?"

Fawkes nodded.

…

Sirius sighed. "Look, you know I'm angry at him rather than you, right?" Fawkes nodded. "I want to say thanks for helping Harry in the Chamber. But I'm fighting for Harry. Dumbledore isn't."

Fawkes let out a song note. Gentle and soft, but sad. He leaned forward for Sirius to take the letter.

With great reluctance, Sirius did so.

'Dear Sirius,

I can understand your anger. I will explain my reasoning now for leaving Harry at the Dursleys. When Lily died, she left a powerful blood protection with Harry. There are blood wards on Privet Drive that protect him while he resides there.

I would like to continue with our discussion and do agree that it would be best to clear the air before Harry returns to Hogwarts. Might I suggest the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 2pm?

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore'

Sirius scowled.

Fawkes trilled.

"So he says. But he never checked up on him Fawkes. He knew Harry was abused and did nothing to stop it. If the Dursleys knew they were being watched, then they would have treated him more normally. He asked not to go back to the Dursleys at the end of his first year. Dumbledore did nothing."

Fawkes let out a sad note. Then a more comforting trill.

"I don't care if Dumbledore cares about Harry or not. At the rate he's going, he's going to get Harry killed after a very unhappy existence! That isn't caring about someone. Besides, he's his Headmaster. Not his parent." Dumbledore had no right to order Harry anywhere during his summers.

But he was Dumbledore. Dumbledore did what he wanted.

Fawkes gave an indignant squawk.

Sirius just gave him an unimpressed look. He flipped the parchment over.

'2 is fine'

He offered it to Fawkes. "Off you go."

A long, joyous song flowed through the room. Fawkes took the parchment and flamed away.

Sirius groaned.

 _Blood wards. Never heard of them. If they are that powerful, then the Blacks would know about them. Maybe…It's time I re-read the Black Library._

That meant returning to Grimmauld Place.

Dammit.

Fucking dammit.

Sirius walked outside.

He took a deep breath.

 _Okay. Grimmauld Place. I need to go there._

He Disapparated.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius had intended to never set foot in this place again.

 _In an out. That is all. Then I'll only return to burn it to the ground._

Dumbledore had never forced Sirius to return to Grimmauld Place. He couldn't care less what happened to him.

Yet he was very insistent with Harry.

Potter Manor couldn't have a Fidelius Charm put on it. However, that wasn't to say it was defenceless. The war wards were incredible; it was only because Voldemort was a descendent of Slytherin that made them move. The Founders would have knowledge that today would have forgotten. The Potters certainly had some magical theory inherited from Gryffindor they hadn't shared with other families.

That was another thing to bring up with Dumbledore tomorrow.

The place was even more disgusting than he remembered. Before, it had reeked of Dark Magic, but at least it had been clean. Now though…

"Well, well. Back again, bastard child? At least you redeemed yourself in the end."

Sirius froze.

 _She's dead. I confirmed that myself. She's dead._

It took a moment for him to realise it was a painting.

Fiendfyre was on the tip of his tongue, but Kreacher's appearance halted him.

"What is blood-traitor Master doing at the Noble House of Black?"

Master.

That was the only word that registered in that sentence. He was Kreacher's master. Of course he was.

"Master? That boy is not your master-"

"Being the Lord Black, I am." His hand twitched. He stilled. If he started Fiendfyre, he couldn't be sure right now he would stop it in time to save the Library and there was no way he was going through coming back here without what he came for. "First rule Kreacher: you are to be silent unless I say you can speak."

The elf glared at him. He didn't speak.

The portrait spoke. Sirius didn't hear it.

"Second rule: that portrait never disgraces my senses again. Destroy it or horde it. I don't care which as long as I never see it or hear it again."

The portrait shut up.

Kreacher growled.

But a snap of his fingers and it was gone.

"I will be in the Library Kreacher. You are not to disturb me unless for an emergency. I'm sure there is plenty for you to be doing." He strode to the staircase. He stopped on the third step. "You are also forbidden to leave this house unless I allow it."

Dobby had visited Harry.

Harry had Black blood. Sirius didn't want Kreacher anywhere near him.

The Library didn't have a speck of dust or dirt in it.

 _Right. Blood wards. But I might as well get through as much as I can. A refresher course from my childhood should help me more against Voldemort, such as ways to avoid death. There is something tingling in the back of my mind there._

Swallowing, Sirius headed over to the correct section.

Blood wards. Would be considered Dark Magic these days, but Sirius knew a lot of blood spells weren't. This one probably wasn't but he needed to check the specifics.

 _Where did Lily find that magic though?_

Sirius did know one thing.

He wasn't sleeping tonight.

* * *

Harry was worried.

It was nearing midnight and he hadn't heard from Sirius.

It was Dumbledore and while they had issues with the man, Harry didn't want to believe something had happened.

But the idea had taken hold and he couldn't shake it.

With a sigh, Harry sat up. He glanced at Ron and waved his left arm with a quiet whisper. " _Muffliato._ "

Ron wasn't bothered in the slightest.

The stone in the leather almost seemed warmer. It always felt like that after Harry used wandless magic. It might just be him, but Harry found it easier and less draining. It didn't really help his progression much though.

He grabbed the mirror. "Sirius."

Sirius answered. He wasn't in bed and he wasn't in Potter Manor either. "Harry. Is something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you that. I thought you were going to call me."

Sirius blinked. There was movement that might have been him checking his watch. "Half midnight? Could have sworn it was nowhere near that late…"

"What happened with Dumbledore?"

"That…isn't finished yet. I'm going to see him again tomorrow."

That was something, Harry supposed. "What happened?"

Sirius took a moment to answer. He was picking his words. "He admitted that he had some hand in first year. We'll be talking about that tomorrow. We then got onto the Dursleys. He said he…There are blood wards on your house. I've researched them and agree they're good."

 _Did that mean that Sirius-_

"That does not mean you'll be going back to the Dursleys. You'll never go back there. It only means I understand why he left you there. Not that I agree with it."

Harry let out a breath. "Right. These blood wards…What do they do?"

"Right. It's based on your mother's blood, so Petunia had to be there. They are protection against magical threats; people intending to do you harm. Dementors wouldn't be able to touch you in there nor would Inferi. From how I understand it, Death Eaters can't harm you there either and almost certainly not Voldemort."

"Okay." All that sounded good. But…Harry didn't bring up the obvious problem.

Sirius did. "However, there is a note that it is for _wizarding_ magic only. The Dursleys can hurt you. A house elf can hurt you. A dragon could show up and hurt you. Honestly, there aren't many wards better against wizards but it is really obscure and difficult to find."

"But you did?"

"The Blacks are an ancient family Harry. These wards are probably listed in the Potter Library as well. If there are blood wards on Potter Manor, they would protect you and not me. I don't think there are but I'm not sure."

That was a simple problem. "Black blood would work."

"Harry, a lot of wizards are related to the Black family. The wards wouldn't work against them. Lily didn't have many relatives."

Harry winced. He had forgotten that. "Right."

"Anyway, I'll have another look around Potter Manor tomorrow. There should be a record somewhere of the wards."

"Okay. So…Dumbledore?"

Sirius sighed. "As I said. Tomorrow. I think he was trying to protect you with the blood wards, but I can't say anything more than that."

Harry thought. He sighed. "Do you think they worked?" If they had worked… "I mean, Professor Quirrell…He…"

"I don't think the blood wards had anything to do with Quirrell, Harry. I think it was the protection Lily cast on you that night that did that. Blood wards are location specific."

Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly. "Do you know what my mother did, exactly?"

"…Sorry Harry. I don't."

"Maybe Dumbledore knows?"

"Maybe. I'll ask him. Even if he doesn't know, he'll have a good guess."

Harry scowled. "He won't tell."

Sirius smiled. It lit up his obviously tired face. "I'm not a kid Harry. He'll tell me. I've also put forth a good reason why I think he is just as dangerous as Voldemort to you." _That's not true. Dumbledore's just…what?_ "It's an adult talk Harry."

That was an attempt to cheer Harry up.

It didn't work.

"How was your day?"

That didn't really work either, but he took the opening. "Really good." He thought what to say, but couldn't find anything. "By this time next year, Gryffindor could have a four Weasley Quidditch team."

"That sounds like a confusing match."

Harry snorted. "Talk to you tomorrow, Sirius."

"Goodnight Harry." The mirror went blank.

Harry let out a breath.

Dumbledore had had a good reason for leaving Harry at the Dursleys. He didn't have a good reason for never checking up on him.

He didn't have a good reason for leaving Sirius in Azkaban.

 _Other than for leaving Harry at the Dursleys._

Harry might forgive Dumbledore for leaving him at the Dursleys for this obviously good protection, but he would never forget it.

He would never forgive him for what happened to Sirius.

" _Finite Incantatem._ "

Due to the worrying thoughts fizzing around his head, it took a while for Harry to drop off.

* * *

Into the lion's den again.

This time, Sirius wasn't going to run away. He was going to Conjure something to destroy; Dumbledore's opinion of him be damned. He was not going through this a third time.

Last night had done nothing for his temper.

But a few of the insane topics he had read did cool his head. There was callous neglect, there was dark and then there was evil.

Again, Sirius arrived first. He set up many anti-eavesdropping charms. He took deep breaths and meditated.

 _Okay. No more running. Start with the Dursleys this time._

Sirius had been doing well until that topic came up. This time, he felt calmer. He didn't think he overreacted yesterday; overreacting would have been hexing Dumbledore, no matter how much he deserved it.

 _Not that I was actually likely to hurt him._

However, Dumbledore was very influential. Sirius did not want him as an enemy; he just didn't want him to have power over Harry.

When it came to the adoption, Sirius thought it happened too fast for Dumbledore to interfere and the Minister had been eager to placate him. Putting Harry with a magical rather than muggle might have also been a reason.

Legally, there was nothing Dumbledore could do.

On the other hand, he could easily use the media and public to his advantage and make things difficult for them. He could argue that after Azkaban, Sirius was not a suitable guardian.

No.

At the moment, Dumbledore was a bigger worry than Voldemort was.

 _Right. I'm better prepared today and I'm running out of time before Harry returns to Hogwarts. We need to settle this today._

Sirius knew that Voldemort wanted to kill everyone that opposed him and had taken personal interest in Harry.

He didn't know what Dumbledore's game was. He was against Voldemort, but that didn't mean he was with Sirius and Harry.

 _Lord Black. Less Gryffindor and more Slytherin. I lost my head yesterday. Of course it would be to Dumbledore and not to the neutral or idiotic Heads._

Was it worth bringing up Godric's Hollow with Dumbledore now?

Sirius had pointed out to Harry that he could just walk back into the cottage as it was legally his, but he wasn't ready for that. In letters, he had suggested visiting at Christmas. Christmas rolled around and neither had worked up the will to go. Again, they put it off.

Dumbledore entered. He took the opposite seat with no fanfare. "Sirius. Shall we discuss the Dursleys first?"

"Yes." There was still no anger today. If anything, Sirius felt numb. "I researched blood wards. I cannot argue they are powerful. However, it still doesn't excuse you ignoring the abuse inside. That was always my point, not why you left him there in the first place."

Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps the situation wasn't ideal, but Harry was safe." Sirius just raised an eyebrow. "At the time, I thought you were a Death Eater. I also knew of Harry's grandmother; any Black, including Bellatrix and especially Narcissa, would have a strong claim to him. By putting him with his maternal aunt, no one could contest a stronger connection."

Sirius understood all that. That wasn't the issue, even if he would never have given Harry to the Dursleys in the first place.

"I had not left Harry unsupervised. Do you recall Arabella Figg? She now lives nearby and keeps an eye on him. She did report that the Dursleys did not treat Harry as well as their own son, which could be considered a mercy, but he was getting enough to eat and enough exercise. She did not report any abuse."

That was easily answered. "The Dursleys are obsessed with appearing to be normal. They aren't going to show themselves as child abusers. Muggles look at that very poorly; they're considered scum." Dumbledore didn't respond. "What about when Harry asked not to be sent back?"

"Alas, I thought he was exaggerating. He was eleven, after all."

"But you never bothered to find out. You also knew right from the beginning that the Dursleys weren't the best for him."

"Perhaps they were not as nurturing as they should have been, but Harry has grown into a fine boy."

There was that word again. 'Perhaps'. Dumbledore didn't think he did anything wrong.

"He's never going back there."

"He must, Sirius." Dumbledore sounded exasperated rather than angry. "The blood wards-"

"Let's switch topics for a moment, shall we?" Sirius could see that this was going to be like talking to a brick wall, so he was going to try something different. "The wards on Potter Manor. Do you remember the main reason _why_ Lily and James went into hiding?"

Dumbledore considered for a moment. "I believe it was because Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin."

"Exactly. They were concerned about what knowledge from his ancestors he would have known." Sirius glared at the man. "However, if they knew Riddle was just an isolated child from an orphanage, they never would have moved. He didn't know any magic that could take down those wards, did he?"

"He discovered the Chamber of Secrets. It is possible that there were records there from Salazar himself."

That was a fair argument, annoyingly, but it didn't apply now. "Harry has been down there Dumbledore and there was never records from Salazar. Besides, seeing as Parselmagic is focused mainly on healing, it is rather unlikely that is what that Founder specialised in."

"Harry was only down there a brief time and didn't search the Chamber thoroughly." So Dumbledore didn't know about Harry's visits to Medusa…Did he even know about Medusa? "Also, there are rumours that Parselmagic is strong for wards also. It was a possibility."

"A very far-fetched one. Besides, Voldemort had to learn where Potter Manor was and surprisingly few people actually knew the location. Even less now, unless you've been blabbing."

"So you are living in Potter Manor."

"We are. As you know, it has the strongest wards available save for the blood wards and they aren't needed. The wards cover the same weaknesses. Now we know that Voldemort doesn't know any magic worse than the Black family," which was honestly bad enough, "then the Manor is the safest place for him."

"I disagree. Voldemort travelled into Europe and it is unknown exactly what magic he has learned-"

"That is a completely different argument from the one you had with James and Lily," Sirius pointed out. "And Grindelwald was from Europe also. Charlus and Dorea were satisfied with their home at that time. So were James and Lily until the Slytherin argument."

Maybe if James and Lily had stayed in Potter Manor, they might still be alive.

Sirius had had enough of this roundabout.

"Perhaps. However-"

"The topic is closed Dumbledore. First, Voldemort or the Death Eaters have to find Potter Manor. Good luck with that. They never found it throughout the entire war. Second, the Manor cannot be connected to the floo network save for when the inhabitants decide to allow it so they can't use that." Sirius had been suspicious of the timings that the floo network was down for 'necessary maintenance' during the war, but no one supported his argument to do something about it. That was not important right now. "Three, some of the wards on Heads' homes, including Potter Manor, are lethal and the Death Eaters know that. They are not going to try unless they are sure of what they are doing. Fourth, anti-Portkey and anti-Apparation wards never bothered Charlus or James and I know why. Fifth, if Voldemort does know so much about ward-breaking, then how can you be so sure he won't get past the blood wards? Do I need to go on? I have a lot more arguments."

Dumbledore entwined his fingers as he considered each of Sirius' points. He sighed. "That is not necessary. I will concede for now. However, when Voldemort returns, we will revisit the topic."

Sirius knew that was the best he was going to get for now. Seeing as he was never going to allow Dumbledore to put Harry back, he was willing to let this matter go. His standing would only have grown stronger with time.

"Very well. We were discussing Harry's first year, weren't we?"

"We were." Dumbledore had obviously considered what to say during the past hours. "Have I explained my actions with the troll and the Forbidden Forest to your satisfaction?"

"I suppose." The troll was one big screw-up, but Sirius didn't think Dumbledore had an active hand in it. "I accept your explanations but I heartily disagree with them. The Mirror of Erised is something I am sure you planned Harry to come across. Right now, let's move on to the gauntlet, which was conveniently perfect for those three."

"A Cerberus is an accepted guard dog across the world, especially in Greece. Hagrid had acquired him before he was needed and I accepted his offer." _Okay. Convenient for Dumbledore and Hagrid is Harry's friend, so what exactly wouldn't matter._ "The Devil's Snare may be in the First Year course, but no later and is a very rare plant unless you are in a job concerning Herbology. It is often forgotten." _The Devil's Snare has been used for assassinations throughout the ages so doubtful but possible._ "Someone who has studied a Cerberus and recognises a Devil's Snare is not likely to be practiced in Quidditch. Those keys were resistant to Summoning Charms." _That could be a fair point; Harry's a born flier._ "Someone who enjoys Quidditch and is skilled enough to catch a key is often not strategic enough for chess; Seekers are often separate from the main game." _There's a lot at stake for an assumption like that. Besides, James was good at chess and Quidditch._ "The troll was Quirrell; I had no word in that." _But after they beat one on Halloween, you wouldn't have been concerned._ "A Potions riddle requires logic to be used in a way that is not really applied in everyday life." _Unless you're muggleborn and enjoy puzzles._ "The Mirror. One could not gain the Stone if they intend to use it."

"Thank goodness Voldemort thought house elves were beneath him," Sirius finally commented.

From the flicker across his face, Dumbledore had not thought of that either. "Voldemort is very dismissive of other people."

"Yet Harry being there and acquiring it meant that Voldemort did have the chance to get it. You arrived at a very convenient time. There's that word again Dumbledore: convenient."

"You believe I had a hand in it." A statement. Not a question.

"I do. I explained my reasoning yesterday. Besides, if you wanted to stop someone then fill all the bottles with poison. Let's not go there. I want to know why. Harry may or may not be too young to know why he was set up to meet his parents' murderer. I am not."

…

"The threat to Harry was minimal. I had two questions: 'what was Voldemort's attitude towards Harry' and 'is the spell his mother performed still active'? I had hoped to learn the answers in controlled conditions rather than later on when his life was in genuine jeopardy."

There was so much wrong with that; Sirius didn't know where to start. After a few seconds thinking on it, he decided not to go there. They would be here all day.

"Your answers?"

"First: Voldemort seemed to hold Harry responsible for his situation rather than Lily. Second: his mother's spell protected him from Quirrell or, more accurately, from Voldemort. Voldemort will search for a way to overcome that."

Sirius considered. None of those points were new and they weren't worth risking Harry's life for. One thing he did learn was that Dumbledore was certain Harry had to fight Voldemort. Why?

"Do you know what spell Lily used?"

"Unfortunately, no. It was part of the reason I thought it wise to test it in controlled conditions."

Lily was a muggleborn so where did she learn such an obscure spell?

 _Unless she invented it._

That was possible. Even likely, actually.

"There is one thing that confuses me Dumbledore. How did this whole Boy-Who-Lived thing get started?"

It didn't make any sense. The Killing Curse had two characteristics: it kills and it doesn't leave a scar. Harry was alive and had a scar.

 _Was he even hit by a Killing Curse? Why did everyone think he was?_

This was a topic Dumbledore hadn't gone over, apparently. It took him a few seconds to decide what to say.

"I had monitors on the Potters-"

"Why?"

"I had my reasons."

"And I'm asking what they are."

"…If you remember, the Death Eaters had stepped up their attacks on the Order itself. James and Lily had been a threat to Voldemort for some time and, admittedly, I feared you were the spy. They would not hear of it."

Sirius glared. "Was that because my name or something else?"

"Honestly, I believed it due to the incident in your sixth year. Severus could have been killed and, for more relevance, Remus put down due to your prank."

"One: Snape knew it was a werewolf from the beginning. Both you and I know that and knew it back then. Besides, you didn't punish me for it. My friends did that. Second: I didn't think he was stupid enough to go down after a werewolf, especially as this was a time Wolfsbane hadn't been invented. If anything, Snape should have worried you as he planned to get Remus killed and he was the one that bullied him the least."

"You behaviour towards Severus was another reason."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not proud of how I behaved back then, but I never went after innocents. With Snape, it started with words. It escalated to spells after _he_ started it and later years, he was certainly no angel. How many people were in the Hospital Wing because of him?"

"You enjoyed it."

"And your argument is 'so did the Death Eaters, therefore I was one'? That's weak, Dumbledore. I hated the Dark since I was a child. I _never_ supported them. What was your reasoning to why I changed my mind and betrayed someone I considered my brother?"

…

"Is the reasoning that weak or did you never have one? Was it just so convenient that I was out of the way so you could do whatever you want with Harry that you didn't bother to think?"

There it was.

The first show of anger.

It was gone within a millisecond.

"Do you think so little of me that I would have left you in Azkaban so you wouldn't interfere with Harry's placement?"

"Yes." That shocked him. "After all, Snape is a confirmed Death Eater but one word from you and he is suddenly a spy. _When_ exactly did he turn spy? What lives did he save? On the other hand, my case was so flimsy Harry got it thrown out with only the support of the DMLE. Where were you, Dumbledore?"

"So all this is out of petty spite?"

Sirius could see what Dumbledore was going for. He twisted it a bit. "I think twelve years of Azkaban gives me some leeway to be suspicious of the people that fought by my side for years; people I called friends and said they knew I would never turn dark. My leader who was so focused on second chances that he disapproved of when we fought back against the Death Eaters. Spite? No. I'm looking for ulterior motives Dumbledore. Obviously you aren't interested in truth or justice. Petty? Again: Snape."

"Severus has made many sacrifices-"

"Like what? And if you're going to say Lily, I will point out he burnt that bridge in our fifth year."

"Because of his treatment from the Marauders."

Sirius scoffed. "You're blaming that on us? If anything, we made their friendship stronger. It was a matter of time Dumbledore. Lily wasn't stupid. Snape called all other muggleborns 'mudbloods'. Lily was the exception; she knew that. She had been fed up with Snape's choices for months. That was the straw that broke the camel's back when he finally called her that. What exactly has he sacrificed? Why does he get to torture Harry with what was _stolen_ from him?"

Harry didn't sacrifice his parents. They were taken from him.

"So you refuse to acknowledge your fault?"

Now the anger was starting to stir. "As I said, I'm not proud of how I treated Snape. However, I know for a fact that he would have still become a Death Eater even if we had left him alone. Whether it was due to the people he hung out with or because he is a petty, vindictive person…We may have sped it along, but we are not solely to blame. Besides, you don't believe bullying makes a person dark." Sirius smiled, almost cheerfully. "Shall we move on to Harry's second year? Starting with the bullying he went through that, by your words, should have turned him into a murderer."

There was a second flash of anger.

Sirius felt a flicker of satisfaction.

"Harry is a celebrity. He will face distaste and aggression in the future. He needs to know how to handle it."

"Surely he got that when McGonagall took off 150 points in his first year." Dumbledore opened his mouth, but Sirius wasn't interested in whatever empty platitudes he had. "And we're back to why Harry is a celebrity. Why is he known as the Boy-Who-Lived and not the son of the people who stopped Voldemort?" They had drifted very far off that topic.

Had that been the point of the attempted guilt tripping?

Or was it because Dumbledore really didn't want to go into the reason he was monitoring the Potters? Sirius didn't believe for a second it was only due to thinking Sirius was a spy.

"The monitors told me that the Killing Curse had been cast three times in the house, but there was still someone alive in there. It was Harry. I sent Hagrid to Godric's Hollow to collect him and bring him to the Dursleys. I began to pass on the word the war was over, but I did not give out details. We left Harry with his relatives and I returned to the Ministry."

Given the Harry Potter franchise that Dumbledore sold, Sirius didn't believe that he had nothing to do with it. "So if you didn't give out details; who did? And why send Hagrid who had no way to get to Surrey?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I had provided him with a portkey." _With a baby?!_ "However, I must say I preferred your method but I needed Harry safe as soon as possible. Hagrid is under my protection and is large enough to protect Harry with little risk." The main reason Sirius handed him over. "As for the Boy-Who-Lived legend, I did speak with Hagrid. I suppose it was my fault for telling him." _Not so sure that's all you did._ "I had thought you were also partly responsible for the leak, but it must have been Peter."

Wormtail?

Dumbledore was blaming the Boy-Who-Lived on Wormtail?

 _Given that he was on the run from me, that's really unlikely. You're more involved Dumbledore._

For now, Sirius was not going to press further on that topic. "Back to second year. The cat was Petrified on Halloween. Why did it take so long to revive it?" Sirius didn't care about the cat or Filch but if it happened once, it could happen again. They should have stocked up on Mandrake Draught then.

"The Mandrakes were not ready."

"And you decided not to buy any?"

"That was Severus' decision. He was concerned that the potion may be contaminated or come from a unreliable source."

Sirius would take anything Snape said with a pinch of salt. "So because it was a cat and then muggleborns, you stayed cheap."

Dumbledore frowned, but not exactly at him. "Alas, I could not convince the Board of Governors to allow me to release the money to buy the ingredients so Severus could appraise and use them."

That could have been true. The Board only did something when pureblood Ginny Weasley went into the Chamber. Lucius had in control of the Board then and given that he was responsible for everything that happened that year…

"Yet you didn't reach into your own pocket? If you were feeling cruel, you could have gotten the money from the muggleborns' parents. They would have paid and you would have known it was a Basilisk. Or you could have listened to the Sorting Hat."

"Harry has commented on that already. My thought process was that it could not be a Basilisk because they do not Petrify. I do not know how Miss Granger reached that conclusion."

"She did have the clue of Parseltongue. That does suggest a serpent of some kind." Sirius leaned back. "I wonder how many students in Hogwarts are Parselmouths. I imagine there were more than Harry but after the way he was treated…"

Parseltongue ran in the Black family. Not all of them were Parselmouths, but some of them must have been. Sirius was and so was Bellatrix. Narcissa and Andromeda weren't. Draco Malfoy definitely wasn't. Nor Ron Weasley. Many pureblood and half-blood students had Black blood in there somewhere, so it was highly unlikely Harry was the only one. They just hid it.

Metamorphmagus also ran in the Black family, but Andromeda's daughter was the first for many generations. They couldn't really have that claim anymore.

 _What does that say about the pureblood cause?_

"I do not believe Parseltongue is as common as you think, Sirius."

"I never said it was common. I just said I didn't think Harry was the only one." Dumbledore had again ignored Harry's treatment.

 _This isn't just building up resistance. He has a reason for not interfering. Not a chance in hell he'll tell me though._

Just like in the last war, Dumbledore was going to play his cards very close to his chest.

 _Let him. He'll have to learn the hard way that he has to work with us if he wants our help. Given that he seems to place Harry in the centre of any plan with Voldemort, he'll find that out sooner rather than later._

This meeting had gone…pretty much how Sirius expected: Dumbledore had given explanations that were almost certainly not the whole story, dodged questions he didn't want to answer or had no answer for and refused to give up vital information such as why he kept insisting on putting Harry in Voldemort's way.

"Why did you keep the school open? Surely that was just putting the students in danger." The Basilisk may not be Dumbledore's fault, but not closing the school was crazy.

"Voldemort was the acknowledged Heir of Slytherin. I suspected he was responsible this time also but I did not know how. That was what I was investigating."

"How?"

"Admittedly, I was looking too close at the Slytherin students. It did not occur to me that the artefact had been planted on someone else. I feared that if I closed the school, it would merely return when the school was reopened. No one would stand for Hogwarts to be closed indefinitely."

Sirius almost scoffed. "Mrs Weasley would have found that diary within minutes of it arriving in her house." That woman had been a nuisance, but he could tell she cared for Harry. She must care for her daughter.

Dumbledore smiled. "Agreed. However, I never would have suspected the Weasleys."

Neither would Sirius, honestly. "So what was that diary, exactly?"

"I am unsure. I am in the process of researching it." He probably had a good guess, but also didn't want to share. Typical.

"Have you considered asking the Unspeakables?"

"I have but I am unwilling to. Rookwood was an Unspeakable who was unveiled as a Death Eater. I fear there may be more."

Sirius had thought there were vows involved with being Unspeakables. He thought that writing off all of them because of one was a bad idea, but he wouldn't be sharing anything with anyone in the Ministry without a Vow.

"Do you have any further questions?"

Sirius groaned. His head hurt. "Honestly Dumbledore, my question still hasn't changed. Why should Harry attend Hogwarts? You have no care for his health, obviously have no intention of stopping the student body from bullying him for whatever reason they deem fit and dangerous situations seem drawn to him whether or not you're involved." Dumbledore waited patiently. "However, Harry enjoys Hogwarts, has good friends and nothing has happened this year. He's happy so he will return."

"Then I have one question for you, Sirius."

Sirius was immediately on alert. "And that is?"

"Voldemort will return. Of that, I have no doubt. Do I have your support?"

Sirius gave him a long look. "I am against Voldemort, Dumbledore. However, we lost the last war. Our only victory was Lily removing Voldemort temporarily. Then it appears we surrendered and let Death Eaters walk. Their children rule the halls of Hogwarts. My main goal is to protect Harry; from Voldemort and from you if necessary. Lily and James didn't die so you could play with Harry's life in your experiments."

Dumbledore tilted his head. "I see. That is your standing. Then I bid you good day."

"Likewise, Headmaster." That was all he was to Harry.

Sirius remained in the Three Broomsticks for an hour after Dumbledore left before leaving himself.

* * *

'Black and Potter,

Interesting proposition. Fair point.

I accept.

Obviously there will be days that I'll work with only one of you, but I agree Black could do with a refresher course. Also gives you an opponent on your own time Potter but make sure you actually learn even if he is holding back.

I look forward to our fights. First lesson: fights are far dirtier than duels. No rules. Don't worry about missing school but get ready for unreasonable hours and brutal combat.

I will contact you three days before the lessons. Remember my gift Black.

Constant vigilance!

Moody'

* * *

Harry stretched as he lay back on the bed.

Tomorrow, they were heading for King's Cross to head back to Hogwarts.

Harry was already packed so he could have a few minutes lie in while the Weasleys ran around the morning. The Summoning Charm would be very handy then, though he would have to be careful not to let Mrs Weasley see.

"Um, Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes. "Ron? Is something wrong?"

Ron groaned as he collapsed on his bed. "Mum wants you over at Easter as well."

Harry said nothing.

"I told her that you would want to spend some time with Sirius. She doesn't trust him. I think she thinks he bought his way out and was freed on a technicality and is really irresponsible. She's worried for you."

 _That explains it._

Harry had caught her scrutinising him, more than last year. He had ignored it. Now it was very focused in his mind.

"I-I just overheard her and Dad talking. Mum was trying to convince Dad to adopt you."

 _Is she now? So she doesn't care that the Dursleys were starving me but she does care about Sirius treating me well?_

"What did your Dad say?"

"He said that you looked a lot better and happier than you did in the summer. He didn't think we knew Sirius well enough to judge and that he was careful because his friends had thought the worst of him."

Harry's response wasn't fair on Ron, so he didn't say anything.

"Look, she does mean well but…Don't get too angry with her, okay? I mean, I know what you said when I accused Sirius…And I did kind of deserve it but…She's just trying to look out for you."

Harry sighed. "If she brings it up, I'll be nice for as long as I can." He smiled at Ron. "She can be a bit stubborn so…"

Ron shakily smiled back. "Yeah, I know. Especially when it comes to her kids and I think she thinks of you as one so…" He shrugged in the way that said everything.

"Sorry Ron. As much as I like red hair, can you imagine Jordan's commentary if us five are on the same team?"

Ron laughed. Then he stopped. "You know, I'm thinking of going for Keeper when Wood leaves."

"Go for it. Play at Hogwarts like you do here, no one is going to beat us."

"Like they could beat us now. That Cup is staying in McGonagall's Office until after we graduate."

Harry relaxed a little.

 _That's not really fair. She's only trying to look after me. There aren't ulterior motives everywhere._

Ron was out the minute his head hit the pillow.

Harry stayed awake a little longer. Thinking.

This time last year, Harry would have jumped for joy (not literally) about the Weasleys adopting him. Everyone in the family liked him (even Percy) and the Burrow felt more like home than Privet Drive did, only below Hogwarts.

But everywhere was under Potter Manor now.

Mrs Weasley had taken him in only because he was Ron's friend; had even knitted him a jumper in First Year before she properly got to know him.

As much as he didn't want to upset her, he would stick up for Sirius.

 _But she hasn't even mentioned anything like that to me and Ron only overheard it when eavesdropping. Maybe she won't bring it up._

Harry hoped she didn't.

That way was better on everyone.

* * *

 **AN: JK once said that Snape was one of the most complex characters. I disagree. I think that title goes to Dumbledore.**

 **The first book really doesn't make much sense if you take it at face value. Reading it through after completing the whole series makes it even worse when you know about age lines, Fidelius and throwing an eleven year old Harry in Voldemort's way when the prophecy is ambiguous on the victor. It was really difficult to write from a sensible point of view. I think the 'you call this place home' is just the way Dumbledore speaks; Harry does say that Hogwarts is his home and that has no effect on the wards.**

 **Another thing I never understood was how word got around Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived and survived a Killing Curse. It was only the day after Halloween and a lot of people seemed to 'know' what happened.**

 **The blood wards are another thing difficult to argue as it is never really stated what they do. It is stated that they provide protection from Inferi and dementors and the Death Eaters waited for Harry to leave before attacking him. Good points but Grimmauld Place was safe enough for Order meetings when under Fidelius. I wonder if it was just a way to maintain the status quo at the beginning of every book. Lily's protection seemed to be something else entirely as after the fourth book, Voldemort can touch Harry but cannot walk through the blood wards (though that could be he never tried).**

 **An interesting thing about Sirius is that he's different in every book he's in. In the third, he's quite crazed with single minded determination. In the fourth, he's methodical, intelligent and careful. In the fifth, he was depressed, reckless and, in a way, living through Harry. In the seventh, as a ghost, he's the calmest we've seen him. I think that says a lot about his mental state and how the environment affects him.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Politics with Education

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry read the letter again.

 _Right. It's past time I dealt with this but I've still no idea how. This is a Basilisk. These harvesters look good on paper, but how do I pick between these three?_

Ron snored.

Harry froze.

Ron rolled over. He didn't wake up.

Harry let out a breath.

 _Thank goodness for that. I don't think Ron would want to be reminded of this or Aragog or the trolls or Fluffy-_

A smile grew as he finished the thought.

 _Or Norbert. What happens at a dragon reserve when a dragon dies? How do their parts wind up in shops or wands or anything else?_

Harry walked over to the desk and moved the Quidditch magazines so he would have some room. He would put them back afterwards. He inked the quill and took a few minutes to think about what to write.

'Dear Charlie,

Thank you for your help in removing Norbert from Hogwarts. How is he doing?

My main reason for this letter is that I am looking for a harvester for a sixty foot long Basilisk. Please don't ask about the circumstances. I just need a harvester to get rid of it and someone who is very discrete.

Yours sincerely,

Harry'

Harry read it. It sounded so ridiculous and he knew it had happened. How was he supposed to convince Charlie it was real? He had Fred and George for brothers. Harry couldn't exactly put fang or something like that in it.

'PS This is not a joke and the twins had nothing to do with this.'

 _Still not good._

Harry sighed. He put the letter in his trunk. He would have a proper look at the Basilisk corpse when he got back. Maybe there was something he could send along. He made sure to leave the desk as he found it.

His watch told him it was half six in the morning. The train left at eleven, so the Weasleys would probably be leaving at quarter to.

The problem was that he was up and didn't want to go back to sleep for a few hours.

He put the quill and inkpot away before checking that everything was packed.

It was.

Harry glanced over at Ron. His friend hadn't moved and Harry didn't really want to wake him up.

Instead, he sat cross legged on his bed and tried to meditate. This time, he didn't want to do any wandless magic.

To his knowledge, he didn't.

* * *

Sirius had hated all Death Eaters and he wasn't fond of the majority of purebloods either. When he thought about it sensibly, most of the pureblood adults he had been exposed to when he was a child would have been friends of his parents, so that was a black mark there.

The purebloods in the Order had been okay. Once upon a time.

Lord Fawley was a complete unknown.

He also had no known heirs after he lost both his sons in the war. Interestingly, the brothers had been on opposite sides of the war. When Sirius investigated in preparation for this meeting, he hadn't been able to find anything official from Lord Fawley himself.

Nothing at all. It was as if he had completely withdrew from the public eye.

Lord Fawley did not live in a grand manor. He lived in a detached house in the middle of the Cornwall. From the outside, it looked like a normal if a little muggle house.

The door opened when Sirius approached.

A house elf was in the opening porch. He bowed. "Lord Fawley is in the study. Upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thank you." Sirius wasn't surprised to find the elf accompany him for the trip.

Most of the days Lord Fawley suggested clashed with Sirius' time with Harry, including today. However, after Mr Weasley decided he wanted to see for himself and his harpy of a wife that Harry wasn't being mistreated, Sirius chose this day to have a distraction from his inability to see him off.

The elf vanished when Sirius entered the study. It wasn't a big room; just big enough for two simple but surprisingly comfortable chairs with a simple desk to the side.

 _This is very different from all pureblood places I've been in. Even Potter Manor is more posh than this._

Lord Fawley was dressed in formal robes. "Lord Black."

"Lord Fawley." A selection of drinks appeared in the air in front of Sirius. Noting what his host was drinking, Sirius gripped the tea cup. The others vanished. "I was surprised at your letter."

Lord Fawley's teacup refilled. "I had wondered if I wanted to return to the public eye. I believe that the appearance of yourself and Heir Potter is a suitable time."

Sirius took a sip. "I did a little investigation into the official documents. Interestingly, I found plenty on your sons, but none on you. My apologies for your sons. I'm afraid I can't say I knew them."

"Titius enjoyed combat too much. He failed to understand that being a duelling champion once is not the same as combating Death Eaters." The man took a sip. "I suppose it is a relief that the two never met on the battlefield."

Sirius hid a wince. He knew the feeling.

 _Regulus…_

"Interestingly, the war solved absolutely nothing."

Sirius took a sip to delay his instinctive response. "That depends who you ask. Save for Voldemort, I would agree with you." Even then, it was only temporary. Voldemort was still out there.

"Then I will elaborate. It solved nothing on the comparison of purebloods and muggleborns."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "That's because there is no way to compare them properly. The cultures are far too different. Mrs Potter was forever complaining that there was almost no way for muggleborns to learn about pureblood customs without spending a great deal of time with one and the war has shown many of their opinions."

James teaching Lily about pureblood customs were actually the more successful dates in Seventh Year.

"What is your opinion?"

Lord Fawley was silent for a moment. He took another sip of his tea. "Have you heard of Danielle Fawley, Lord Black?"

Sirius frowned, thinking. "I'm afraid not."

"My cousin would be pleased. He married a muggleborn: Danielle Rose. For her safety, he broke all ties with the entire family. My first visit was the first year of the war. I made a point to visit on his birthday every day. It was a very educating experience. It would have been his first born daughter's birthday today."

That tone…Sirius knew it all too well. "May I ask what happened?"

"Niero, my older son. I know he was one of the four Death Eaters that night. I believe Bellatrix Lestrange was another. I do not know who the other two were."

"My sympathies."

"Thank you."

"It sounds like you don't agree with the Death Eaters."

Lord Fawley put the teacup down on the arm of the chair. "I have many beliefs Lord Black and I do not like the muggleborns due to their insistence of 'modernising' us. However, Lady Potter does have a valid complaint and I do not believe that the Death Eaters did the so called Pureblood Movement any good. Their crimes are the work of rabid animals, not civilised gentleman. I know many of that opinion."

Many of the purebloods that had wrote to Sirius probably shared that opinion. It was less of a respect towards muggleborns and more of a disgust towards what 'upstanding citizens' moonlighted as.

 _Not that they were stupid enough to say that during the war otherwise they would wake up in an inescapable inferno._

"I cannot say politics these days is going to be much safer. Enemies are just going to be more discrete or indirect." Lucius Malfoy had used a Basilisk to discredit Mr Weasley to shoot down a bill that protects muggles that was very difficult to enforce.

"Perhaps. However, it is no dangerous now than it was before the war broke out."

"I disagree. Back then, we had a very operational DMLE. Only now, thanks to a very generous 'donation' do they have the funding, but that doesn't mean they have the applicants."

That particular fact was due to Snivellus and Dumbledore.

If there was going to be another war, the Death Eaters were very far ahead and a good number of them were in Azkaban.

"You cannot blame that solely on the sympathetic Death Eaters in the Wizengamot. Many Lords and Ladies voted for that following the war. I wonder how much of that was due to Barty Crouch's fall from grace."

A spike of anger was forced down. "That was probably them thinking they didn't need many aurors after Voldemort was gone. Apparently, they didn't realise that there isn't time to train aurors during war time."

Lord Fawley raised an eyebrow. "You are expecting a war?"

"Of course. Nothing was solved in the last war and many of the soldiers are still working towards their goal. If they find another leader to rally behind, they will go right back to what they are. Simple as that."

Sirius wasn't going to bring up Voldemort being alive to Lord Fawley. He wasn't sure what the man's angle really was. The common opinion was that Voldemort was dead and Sirius didn't see the need to try and tell others otherwise without a very good reason. At the moment, he couldn't think of anyone else other than Regent Longbottom to tell.

"Will you fight in this coming war, then?"

"That depends on a lot of factors. One thing that I will do is make sure Heir Potter is kept safe. I won't allow the public to decide his fate."

"A sign of the weak." Lord Fawley was quiet a moment. "So your agenda is equality for all?"

"Respect for all," Sirius replied. "I'm not so naïve to think that equality is going to happen in the next few generations. However, I am a big believer that the muggles are ingenious and ferocious in their own way. They should be left alone. We will only start a war we cannot win. Maybe we could have in Grindelwald's time, but definitely not now."

"So you support the Statute of Secrecy?"

"Absolutely."

"That is a relief." Lord Fawley waved. The teacup disappeared. "My main wish is for the muggle world and magical world to remain completely separated. I also believe that muggleborns should be fully integrated into the magical world and I would prefer it if they married purebloods to preserve the magic for the next generation for the families that are weak due to inbreeding. In enough generations, they can be considered pure once more."

Sirius leaned back and thought. Obviously they wouldn't agree on everything but this wasn't that different from his. This was more open-minded than he was expecting and it was something he was fine with supporting.

He would need to keep an eye on him. He did not want this preference to turn into a law.

However, it wasn't too dissimilar to what Dorea had thought.

"I have no issues with that. However, I don't think many people will be complimentary to your thoughts of adding a muggleborn to pureblood lines."

"Perhaps. However, while my sons were fighting in the recent war, I was actually researching both sides of the argument. I have noted that, while the purebloods do tend to be better at magic, far too many pureblood families are having squib children. On the other hand, I could find no case of a muggleborn having a squib child. This, among many factors, has convinced me that the muggleborns are Magic's gift to us to prevent lines becoming too pure."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even aware there was a way to check how many squib children were born a year. How purebloods measured up to muggleborns…Maybe he has a source in Hogwarts. St Mungo's would be a good bet too.

Lord Fawley would be a better ally than Sirius originally thought.

* * *

Malfoy hadn't bothered them on the train at all. Harry wasn't even sure he was on it, but Malfoy wouldn't even look at him in the Great Hall. He was definitely furious about something.

 _Maybe he's finally learning that he's so much lower in the pecking order than he believed._

Harry waited until everyone else was asleep. A quick glance at the Map showed the teachers' patrols and he knew that Filch was chasing around Peeves on the first night after the holidays. Harry wouldn't have any problems while he wore the Cloak.

Getting into the Chamber of Secrets was no problem.

Medusa wasn't in. The dead Basilisk still was and it didn't look any more decomposed.

 _Right. Let's have a look._

The fang was out. A scale though might be doable…until Harry realised that the scales were attached to the skin below a lot more firmly than he thought. A Severing Charm was successful in cutting through the skin, but it also shredded the scale. It took three tries to get a suitable one.

However, it didn't look much like a scale. Would anyone recognise it as a snake scale?

 _What about the snakeskin in the other tunnel?_

Harry considered. He obviously couldn't put the snakeskin in with a letter but maybe he could take a photo of it and send that.

The only one he knew that had a camera was Colin.

 _Right. Do I just ask to borrow the camera? I don't think he's going he's just going to let me use it without him there and I have no idea how to develop the photo. I guess I just tell him. Or I just order my own camera for this but I don't think I would use it for anything else._

Another issue was how Harry was going to talk to Colin in the first place. Colin had been Petrified by this Basilisk so he probably wouldn't want to talk about it at all.

 _I think I'll use most of the money from the selling of parts for the victims but I don't want the venom out where someone like Lucius Malfoy or Snape can get hold of it. I'll talk about that with the harvester. Hopefully Charlie will point me to one that will know about things like that._

Harry found his way back to the right tunnel. Maybe it was just him, but the snakeskin didn't seem so long compared to the real thing.

 _Come to think of it, why is this the only snakeskin? Surely there should be far more. Maybe they're in the other tunnels?_

Harry caught the moving shadow in the corner of his eye.

{Heir.}

{Hello Medusa.}

Harry turned to look at the snake. She was even bigger now, pushing ten feet long. Her head also looked less smooth, with little bumps starting to grow out like they had with Regina.

{How was your time away from Hogwarts? You seem more relaxed. Did your godfather like his gift?}

Harry smiled. {I am and he did.} Medusa looked at him, almost expectantly. {I Conjured him four glass statues of important people to us.}

{You must have used much magic Heir.}

{I did but they haven't faded yet.} Sirius had promised to send him a message when they did. He had said he hadn't expected Harry to be able to do something of that magnitude yet.

{When did you want them to fade?}

{I didn't realise they did.}

{When did you want them to fade?}

{Never.}

{Then they likely will not.}

Harry frowned. {I looked it up. Most Conjured things don't last a day unless created by powerful people. Mine's lasted longer, but they fill fade won't they? They move and everything, so they should fade faster.}

{Did you research this before or after?}

{After.}

{Then they likely will not fade if you charged them with enough magic.}

{So it's a perception thing?}

{Much of the changes in education from the Founder's time is a result of experimentation. While this is often useful, it can lead to incorrect conclusions if all the factors are not known. In Salazar's time, there was no way to test how much magic a wizard or witch is capable of using. I have heard nothing of that changing from within the walls.}

Harry hadn't either and no doubt someone would have brought it up to lord it over the others if it existed. To Harry's knowledge, there was squib and magical. The variation came from things like mood or tiredness and things like that.

He thought that might be why Hermione struggled sometimes. If she didn't get it straight away, she got frustrated and that made it harder. Ron couldn't be bothered most of the time, so he struggled too. Neville had been doing a little better recently and his confidence grew, so that improvement steadily continued.

Harry was learning quickly with Professor Flitwick.

 _Except for the Patronus Charm._

Harry still had no luck with that.

Maybe he should have tried it over Christmas.

For now, he should head to bed and think about what to say to Colin, if that was the way he wanted to go.

* * *

Harry found he wasn't the first one up the next morning. He arrived in the Common Room and found Hermione at what had become her table in the corner.

With a frown, Harry headed over to her.

She was looking a little better. The bags under her eyes weren't as black as they had been. Her hands weren't shaking. The homework she was working on wasn't due for another two weeks.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Harry." She actually looked up to talk to him. "How was your holiday with Sirius?"

"Pretty good actually. We cleared the air about a lot of things and we guessed our presents right."

"Is it home?"

"…Yeah, it's home."

"Good."

Harry thought about it for a moment before he glanced around. There was no one around. "Hermione, can I get your opinion on something?"

Hermione looked up. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking Charlie-Ron's brother Charlie-about a harvester for the Basilisk from last year. I have looked for some but I'm not sure about them. The problem is that I don't know how to convince him it's not a trick. I mean, everyone who knew Hagrid knew he wanted a dragon so that was believable but…" Harry shrugged. "I was thinking about taking a picture of it or the snakeskin in the Chamber. But I don't have a camera."

"It's not that hard to get one." Hermione routed around in her bag. She pulled out a magazine. She had a quick skim through it. "Mail order. I think I saw a camera in here…" She flipped back a few pages. She nodded and offered it to him. "Here. Is this what you're looking for?"

Harry had a look. It was an instant printout camera. That would be helpful.

"Harry, are you sure that Basilisk isn't school property or something like that? What does the law say about this? Wouldn't it be better to just leave it? You would have to go back into the Chamber. I don't think this is a good idea."

The camera didn't seem that expensive either.

Harry took a deep breath before answering Hermione. "It's not about the money Hermione. I'll donate it. The law says that the slayer of a Class XXXXX beast is the one that owns the carcass, irrespective of where it is unless it is on a reserve."

"So what is it about?"

Harry didn't look at her. "Don't ask Hermione."

Hermione glared at him. "Harry-"

"Hermione, I'll make you a deal. You don't ask about the Basilisk and I don't ask how you're getting to three classes at once."

"It's not the same."

Before Harry could retort, a group of first years came down and began chatting around the fire. Not a minute later, a trio of boys showed up and headed out of the portrait hole.

Hermione gave him a look that said this discussion wasn't over.

 _Might want to avoid her for a while or make sure there are a lot of witnesses around._

Harry lifted the magazine. "Can I keep this for a few hours?"

"Until the end of the day. Then I really need it back."

"Sure." Harry would grab a quick breakfast, then head to the Owlery. He should have enough time to get back before Transfiguration.

 _A magpie. I wouldn't mind being able to turn into a magpie. Do I ask McGonagall for help or wait until the summer and ask Sirius?_

Harry sent Hedwig off with two galleons and the order. According to the magazine, he should receive the camera within three days. He would have to find more uses for it afterwards. Maybe he would send it back to Potter Manor for holiday memories.

Transfiguration was more difficult that day. They were Transfiguring a wooden block into a plate.

Harry thought for a few seconds. He vaguely remembered Aunt Petunia having a wooden plate for food a few years ago (until Dudley broke it). That would be a lot easier to recreate if he could remember what it looked like.

After a few unsuccessful seconds, he closed his eyes and tried to drift back.

 _Right…I know I can remember it; I dusted the thing so often and had to throw the fruit out every time…It was circular and had a design around the edge-No it didn't. The ceramic plate had a design around the edge. The wooden plate…The wooden plate…had parallel circles within it._

Without opening his eyes, Harry pointed his wand at the block of wood and said the incantation.

He opened his eyes.

The wooden bowl was a perfect replica of Aunt Petunia's plate.

"Five points to Gryffindor," McGonagall stated as she walked past.

Harry mostly ignored her. Instead, he looked around to see how everyone else was faring.

The answer was not well.

Dean and so had Fay but they were the only ones. They both had muggle backgrounds and their plates each had a specific design on it. Most likely, they had used one of their plates as a template too.

Interestingly enough, Hermione hadn't managed it yet. Harry could see her getting frustrated but while the block would turn circular for a moment, it wouldn't hold the shape.

 _Wasn't that a similar problem to what Neville was having?_

Neville's was doing something odd. It was changing from a block of wood to a circular plate and then back again every second.

For the rest of the lesson, Harry just watched as his classmates managed. It did seem odd that muggleborns seemed to get it before the purebloods but they weren't doing anything wrong. Harry couldn't remember seeing a wooden plate in Potter Manor so maybe they weren't a common thing in the magical world.

Many magical children were around magic all their lives. They don't tend to question why magic works the way that a muggle would and so they have a rough idea of what they are trying to do. They're not burdened by proof the way that muggles were and they would be used to being around magic, like Mrs Weasley using magic to wash the dishes at the Burrow.

On the other side of the argument, the muggleborns had more excitement for magic when they started at eleven and had muggle conditioning to overcome. Magic just was and that went against things like science. Ron had had a go at Hermione for not remembering magic when trapped by the Devil Snare, but that was a difference. Ron had been a wizard all his life but he and Hermione hadn't. They were magical from when they were eleven. The accidental magic was just proof they weren't insane.

 _Hogwarts really needs a magical culture class. We only see Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the Ministry of Magic. Is that the only places magicals meet, save for balls at manors?_

That was probably a better question for Sirius actually.

By the end of the lesson, nearly everyone had managed the Transfiguration. The few that hadn't were given extra homework to research the spell for another try in the next class.

In Ancient Runes, they worked on the specifics of Shrinking Runes. They were rather simple Runes in theory and were used for multiple purposes. However, the mechanics of them were far more complex than Harry had thought given how often he had seen them now he knew what he was looking for.

Professor Babbling gave a quiz at the beginning of every lesson for translating the original language.

Harry wasn't getting much better at that. He was very good at recognising what the runes mean in context to their function. The rest of the class was the other way around; translated well but couldn't apply them as simply as he could.

On one hand, it meant he had among the lowest scores. On the other, he currently had higher potential and learning the translations was easier than applying context.

Harry was happy with that.

It was on the way to dinner when Harry heard someone call for him. "Heir Potter."

Harry turned around. "Heiress Greengrass."

"May I have an official meeting with you sometime after dinner today? I think the empty classroom on the fourth floor should be a suitable location."

"Certainly. How does seven suit you?" Harry hated formal stuff but for now, he would oblige. He had his father's and grandfather's legacy to uphold. All his ancestors.

"That would be convenient. Thank you." Daphne walked past him into the Great Hall.

Harry let out a long breath.

"Harry, mate, what was that about?"

Harry let out an even longer breath. "I am going to be Lord Potter when I'm seventeen Ron. I'm trying not to make enemies."

Ron's voice went very uncharacteristically flat then. "Even slimy snakes?"

 _Was I…Yes. Last year, I hated the Slytherins-or more accurately Malfoy-just as much as Ron does._

"Many of them are Slytherins, unfortunately." Some of those Slytherins shouldn't be Slytherins just like some should be Slytherins that weren't. "I don't want them trying to kill me later, after all."

Ron grinned and thumped Harry on the back. "As if they could and if they tried, I'll get them for you. Now hurry up. We're missing dinner."

Harry knew he had dodged a bullet there. He honestly had no idea what to do with Ron. He had just spent some very enjoyable days with him and his family even if a part of him wasn't happy about it.

But Ron was a good friend. It was just that he had a habit of saying things before his brain engaged.

Just like Harry.

That brought an amused smile to his face.

At ten to seven, Harry found himself outside the requested classroom. It was a very different feeling to waiting for a class to start. Harry was a little more nervous about this, but he was also more excited. This was something he could do for his family's history and not as the Boy Who Lived.

To his surprise, Neville left the room. He jolted when he saw him. "Hi Harry. Meeting with Daphne too?"

"Yeah. I owe Lord Greengrass and she was never insulting towards me so…" Harry shrugged. "You said good things about them before."

"Yeah. I stand by it." He held his hand out. "Heir Potter."

Harry shook it, a little confused. "Heir Longbottom."

Neville smiled at him and left.

Harry got the feeling he was missing something.

He still waited until seven before he entered the room.

Daphne had selected a desk practically in the centre of the room. She did have a blank parchment and a quill next to it. There was a block of wood in the centre. Harry sat opposite her and pulled out his own. If Daphne was taking notes, he would too.

"What are we here to discuss, Heiress Greengrass?" Harry knew that there were several Heirs in Hogwarts at the moment and guessed that there was politics going on in Slytherin at least. He just didn't know what happened during those meetings.

Daphne kept her face blank. "For the moment, the discussion is merely to get to understand one another better. When I approached you on the platform, I had no idea you were the Heir Black as the common thought was that it was Heir Malfoy." Harry managed not to roll his eyes and kept his face blank. "There was also nothing about Lord Black being innocent. Your approach to that showed far more cunning than I expected from you. Also, you have not been around any Slytherins other than Heir Malfoy. I am among those that wish to change that."

 _Okay, so she's as curious of me as I am of her. That's fine._

"I can agree with them. How does Lord Black fit into your agenda?"

Daphne picked up the quill and made a note. Due to the wooden block, Harry couldn't see it. He then realised that was why it was there.

"In general, the Blacks were very interested in pureblood supremacy. However, Sirius Black has been a vocal discrepancy since he was a child. My father has wrote to me a little about him. I think that politics is going to get more interesting soon."

"What did your father say?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "What my father said to me is between me and him Heir Potter."

Harry winced a little. "Apologies Heir Greengrass. I meant no offence."

"However, I will say that we would rather work with Lord Black for the moment unless he does something against our beliefs. That has been extended to you."

Lord Greengrass had agreed with that. "I know. It's not tradition exactly that I have a problem with, Heiress Greengrass. I just do not believe it should be accepted as a law if actual laws are broken or if there are no benefits and only disadvantages."

"Hmm. Give an example."

"Sirius Black."

Daphne chuckled. "I did walk into that one. Give another example."

"Quidditch. Or school Quidditch anyway. Someone could deliberately and obviously murder someone during a school game and it would be written off as a 'tragic Quidditch accident', even if it wasn't and everyone knows it was murder. They would not be charged or disciplined and would still be in school, free to do it again."

According to Quidditch of the Ages, that had happened and so it was banned in official games. They were charged with murder then. However, those conditions did not apply to a school game.

"Ridiculous weather for Quidditch would also apply."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Quidditch. Of course. However, your previous point is proven. To your second, I do wonder about that but it will most likely not be confirmed or denied."

"That's what the law says for the moment."

"True. While I believe traditions should be respected, there are one or two that does not extend to. My example would have been love potions."

Harry's face convulsed. "I honestly didn't think of that as a tradition."

"It is not an official one, but it is common enough to be considered."

Harry picked up his quill and wrote 'love potions' down. He had never given any thought to them before but if Heiress Greengrass brought it up, maybe it was important. He only really knew of them in passing.

"Our family believes in traditions and segregation of the magical and muggle worlds. We would prefer the purebloods remaining in power as they understand the most about the dangers of magic. However, with muggleborns on the rise, we wouldn't mind sharing with those that are receptive to our culture."

Harry frowned. "If that's your agenda, I think you need to consider actually _teaching_ muggleborns the magical culture. None of them even know to ask about it because they have no idea it exists."

"Including yourself."

It was a statement, so Harry didn't respond. There was nothing he could really say to that.

"That is Hogwarts' business, not the Wizengamot."

"That I partly disagree with. They should have some say as their children are attending here."

"The Founders built the school before the Ministry."

"I know that." Harry probably knew more about the Founders and Hogwarts origins than Daphne, but that didn't matter right now. "There needs to be a balance between the Headmaster and the parents. So far, there isn't anything."

Daphne made another note. "As I said, Hogwarts is beyond the Wizengamot jurisdiction. That is for the Board of Governors."

 _Fat lot of use they were last year._

Harry was Gryffindor and Slytherin Heir in Hogwarts. He didn't want that advertised. So he didn't say anything.

Daphne looked at him. She made another note. Then she put the quill down. "Heir Potter-Black, we have many agreements in political points and our disagreements are not criminal. I have what I wanted from this meeting. Do you?"

Was there anything he wanted to ask?

 _She isn't going to be an enemy, has no reason to be a Death Eater and is happy to be an ally on points she agrees with. I can't really ask for more._

"Yes."

"Then I thank you for your time." She gathered her things and, without another glance at him, she left.

 _That was far quicker than I expected._

Harry made a note: 'tradition and segregation of m and m worlds. Purebloods or cultural understanding muggleborns in power. Unknown about educating but Hogwarts outside Wizengamot.'

With that done, he headed to the Gryffindor Common Room and allowed Ron to coax him into a chess game. A glance at Hermione showed her by the fire with a Transfiguration book but not one for their year. Crookshanks hopped up next to her and she absentmindedly petted him. Neville was absorbed in a Herbology book, which Harry didn't remember having homework for.

Ron hadn't mentioned Scabbers for a while and he seemed to have dropped the aggression towards Hermione about her cat for whatever reason. Same with Harry.

Harry smiled as Ron checkmated him again and reset the board.

It was just like old times.

* * *

 **AN: I do apologise for how long this took, especially for so little compared to other chapters. There are a few reasons for this but the simplest is that many of the main events don't happen for a while and I'm not strong on fillers. Time skips are wonderful things and I may start using them but flashbacks in the middle of a narrative can be annoying so they will considered carefully.**

 **I know that many people have different likes and dislikes for characters but I try and make mine realistic. At his canon Third Year, Harry didn't really know many and none of them had done anything really horrible. Part of the reason he distrusts McGonagall is because her more open support of him happened in later years. Same with Ron; he is a young teenager that has yet to really do anything too ridiculous and he did follow Harry to meet Aragog. That took guts and that is what Harry is thinking when Ron isn't starting arguments. I know a lot of people don't like characters for a variety of reasons but much of the anger comes from what they learn in later books.**

 **As for Molly Weasley, I ask this: how would you feel if a child you cared about was taken in by someone you believed was a murderer and especially betrayed that child's parents, even if he was _recently_ proved innocent? I wonder if Molly didn't ask Dumbledore to take Harry in and he said no. Her most annoying behaviour doesn't show until how she treats Sirius in book 5. I'm not justifying it but I don't believe she is as bad as other characters and other fics make her out to be (towards Harry anyway).**

 **Adding OCs is quite easy in the Harry Potter verse because, in a way, many of the named characters are not fleshed out so you can do what you want with them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	23. Serpent Power

**AN: In no way am I connected to Harry Potter**

* * *

'Dear Harry,

Norberta is doing just fine. She's certainly grown into quite a handful.

I do know of a few trusted harvesters; we do sometimes lose our dragons and there is little that naturally feeds on them. I have enclosed three names for you. I hope this helps. They are well-travelled and have come across many exotic animals.

Yours sincerely,

Charlie Weasley

P.S. Not even the twins could come up with a sixty foot Basilisk story'

/

'Dear Mr Peterson,

I am currently a student at Hogwarts and have need of a professional and experienced magical harvester. I was the slayer of this beast and the law states the carcass belongs to me. However, I would like this handled with discretion.

The creature in question is a Basilisk. I have enclosed a photo as proof.

I understand that this is difficult to believe. I do not wish this to become common knowledge but rest assured I have enough money to pay your fee. That conversation should occur after the job is done so we fully understand the necessities used.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter'

* * *

Hogwarts had settled into a new normal. January gave way to February and the snow had yet to melt for three months.

"You battled this. With a sword. Only eight months ago."

Sirius had not seen the original Basilisk from his time. The two times he had visited the Chamber of Secrets, he had taken the passageway beyond the stairs. Medusa he had met a few times and he was growing to like the reptile.

Only now did he truly understand how big she would grow. Only now did he realise how much of a miracle it had been that no one had been killed when it roamed the halls.

Only now did Sirius have a comparison for how small Harry was. Eight months ago, he would have been even smaller.

Even when he was a kid, Sirius didn't think a Basilisk was a good idea as a guardian but he had never thought much on it. He still didn't think it was a good idea, but he couldn't really ignore it now. The fact that another Basilisk would hatch if this one died was just as disconcerting. At least Harry had got to this one before Voldemort and Medusa seemed to care for him.

The care Harry had for Medusa is what had led to today's situation.

Medusa herself was outside, waiting for their contact. She had promised not to be seen but had sworn to act immediately if the human were to do something to harm them or the students.

Harry didn't turn to look at Sirius. "I was fine."

Fine.

Sirius had a thorough debate with himself on whether to comment on that. He eventually settled on 'not today'. He tapped Harry on the head and silently cast the Disillusion Charm on him before doing the same for himself.

After a final moment of consideration, Sirius approached the carcass slowly. His footsteps echoed down the metal; water splashing and plopping. He did the same on the bottom of the jaw of the monster, though he had no idea how successful he was.

His wand didn't feel as secure as it should. "Okay Harry. Are you ready?"

Harry stopped. "Yeah." His wand appeared in his hand. He pointed it at the head. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

At first, there was only a shake.

Then, the head lifted. After a few seconds, the rest of the body slowly began to rise as well.

Sirius aimed his wand at the water pool where the majority of the body resided. With an image of a long snake body rising, he spoke with a forced calm. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

His magic began to shift. The ripples drifted out; steadily and knocking the edge of the pool.

 _Well, Plan A is working well. I honestly wasn't expecting it to work. Is this because the Basilisk is dead, Harry and I are potential Heirs of Slytherin or that the Basilisk is not as resistant to magic as we were led to believe?_

It was not a theory Sirius really wanted to examine closer. After all, with how paranoid Slytherin was proving to be, Sirius wouldn't be surprised if the Basilisk was normally almost immune to spells. It wouldn't make her a good guardian against a magical army otherwise and this is not a beast exclusively designed for stealth.

It was a full minute before the end of the body slid out of the pool.

Sirius had had the foresight to make sure there would be no obstacles in their path before they started as they wouldn't be checking where they were stepping. Even so, his heart did clench as the colossal snake was dragged across now Medusa's nesting chamber. This one barely fit in it.

 _Harry killed this with a sword. At least our fights were due to Death Eater wannabes that graduated into the nutjobs. Do I congratulate him or ground him?_

It was slow progress. This could be due to any number of factors. All Sirius cared about was getting this out safely.

He certainly understood why Harry wanted this out of the Chamber as quickly as possible and also why he had no interest in telling Dumbledore about it. However, he would have preferred to wait until the weather was a little better. Snow was preferable to rain but the ice was still an extreme danger.

"You okay Harry?"

The voice was quiet but steady. "Fine."

There was a slight tremor there but Sirius wasn't sure whether it was due to the strain of lifting something this size or due to the cold. There was no wind yet but it was only a matter of time.

"Not far now," Harry called.

Sirius couldn't say the same. However, he just needed to get the burden far enough away from the castle sightlines. Hopefully, the Disillusion Charm had done enough. Normally this wouldn't be the best situation for a camouflage spell but Voldemort had shown him in the war how effective it was on reptiles. Lily thought it had something to do with snake scales and skin.

"How much farther, Sirius?"

Sirius gave a rough estimate. "Another twenty feet and we can drop it."

Harry seemed to stop for a moment before continuing. Maybe he was just checking his footing.

{A human is approaching from the west.}

The west.

That meant they had walked through the front gate.

In theory, someone should be monitoring it; perhaps Hagrid or Filch. They would find out soon. While both would prefer no one showing up, they weren't doing anything illegal or even immoral.

"Okay Harry. Drop it now."

Thump.

Thump.

Sirius immediately headed over to check on Harry.

He was panting a little, but didn't look like he was covering up an injury. He also didn't seem to have much strain from moving something so heavy and large for so long (even if Sirius did help).

Before anything could be said, a man approached them. He was heavily interested in the carcass, but that was to be expected. Once he got close enough, Sirius did recognise him from a photograph.

"Mr Peterson."

Peterson looked Harry up and down. "Mr Potter." He tilted his head as he studied the Basilisk. "Are you claiming that you slayed this?"

Harry bristled but his voice remained calm. "Yes, sir."

"How?"

"An ancient sword."

"Very well. Silence please. I do not like speech while I work. We will discuss payment and actions afterwards."

Harry tried to catch Sirius' eye. Sirius just tilted his head. He had never seen a rendering before and so had little idea of what to expect. He did make sure to cast a warming charm on himself, with Harry quickly following suit. He seemed fascinated by the process.

{The Headmaster approaches.}

Sirius let out a low groan. He knew there was a very high chance of it happening, but he did not want to deal with Dumbledore about this. He had an annoying habit of making things far more complicated than it needed to be.

Despite the conditions, Dumbledore wasn't difficult to spot when he was in sight range; he had decided to wear red robes dotted with purple and yellow stars. The frown on his face was only visible because Sirius was expecting to see it.

"I'll talk," Sirius said casually to Harry.

Harry, who had gone stiff when hearing Medusa, merely nodded once and turned back to the rendering.

Mr Peterson glared at Sirius before following his gaze. The look soften to a blank mask before continuing his work. He said nothing yet.

Dumbledore was frowning. Sirius just raised an eyebrow. It was very obvious what they were doing and that they had attempted to lock him out.

 _Well, I'm not sure if it was trying to lock Dumbledore out and more thinking that trying to get it out through the bathroom was impossible._

"What are you doing?"

Sirius answered in a sincere tone, despite the temptation to respond in a patronising manner. "The law states that the slayer of a beast owns the carcass. We are acting on that."

Mr Peterson stopped working. "Was Mr Potter the slayer of this beast, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore's expression didn't change. "It is not as simple as that-"

"Sure it is," Sirius replied. "Who was responsible for the death of this Basilisk, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry was but-"

"That is all I need." Mr Peterson returned to work. "Please keep your heated discussion to sensible volume."

That would be more Sirius' problem than Dumbledore's.

Harry remained quiet; focused on the rendering.

"Sirius, may I have a word?"

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Is everything with you with going to be an argument?"

"That is not my intention."

 _Could have fooled me._

They didn't move out of sight of Harry or the carcass, but Sirius did deem it necessary to throw up anti-eavesdropping charms. He hadn't been too concerned before as the Disillusionment Charm had done the job and was still doing well. It might be worth researching ways to counter it.

"You have become very paranoid, Sirius."

Sirius ignored that. "Was something wrong with my Disillusion Charm?"

"Not quiet. Hogwarts informed me through the Sorting Hat that the Basilisk had been removed. I came to enquire why."

"It is Harry's right."

It would seem that Hogwarts still had not told Dumbledore that there was a live Basilisk protecting the Chamber again. That was very odd and not a little dangerous. However, Hogwarts must have a good reason; something he would ask Medusa before he left.

"What I can I do for you Dumbledore?"

"I do not think that selling Basilisk parts would be wise. The few known potions and other spells that require these parts are undeniably Dark."

Sirius pinched his nose. "For starters Dumbledore, as much as I hate it, I am a Black. I am familiar with some of those potions and I know for a fact that the only reason some of those spells are banned by the Ministry because being a Parselmouth is an unofficial taboo. No I am not telling you what those spells are."

Dumbledore thought about it, but did not press.

"Second, we haven't decided what to do with the parts yet. We pay Mr Peterson for his services, which we will discuss when done. Right now, we wanted to remove it before one of the unknown Parselmouths in the school decided to do it themselves."

Harry's concern had been for Medusa. While Sirius was sympathetic, he was more concerned about someone else stealing it. He just did not believe Harry was the only Parselmouth in the school with so many having Black (and therefore Slytherin) blood.

"Is there anything concerning your many titles that you want to talk to me about?"

Before, Sirius had been impressed at Dumbledore's status. Now, he was beginning to wonder how well the three different positions were being fulfilled. The Headmaster position had definitely suffered.

"What are the current plans for the Basilisk?"

"As I said, they are to be discussed. I will ensure you get something as it was Fawkes who brought Harry the Sorting Hat along with pecking the eyes out and Hogwarts as well for that sword. However, Harry will be keeping the bulk of it. I have no interest in Death Eaters getting their hands on this."

"…I see. Has Cornelius approached you at all?"

"Fudge? No. He's probably waiting for me to go and bribe him. Who has his ear at the moment?"

"I believe it to be Madam Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy."

"With what money?" Malfoy had donated quite a bit of money to the DMLE in the end. Sirius was highly doubtful that was three-quarters but he had no way of proving it. He had been concerned about Lucius acting like someone with nothing to lose; apparently he was more slippery than expected. Maybe it was more than bribery and a silver tongue that kept him free all those years ago.

"He has many forms of income." Most likely illegal but it didn't matter now. "Will I be seeing Harry at the Wizengamot this month?"

"That is up to him."

Dumbledore glanced back at the carcass before turning back to Sirius. "I trust you will send me a letter?"

"Concerning your business, yes."

"Then I bid you farewell." With that, Dumbledore cancelled the anti-eavesdropping charms and began to stroll back to the school.

 _Meddling-_

Sirius took a breath and headed back to the other two. He Conjured a chair for himself and Harry to wait for the job to be done. With this size of this snake, they were going to be a while.

Harry didn't ask what he and Dumbledore talked about.

* * *

 _Okay Medusa. It's done._

It took fourteen hours.

The sunset hadn't changed much as there were no clouds in the sky to block the moonlight. Harry and Sirius had contributed with Lumos Charms but they were told that wasn't strictly necessary.

In a way, Harry was pleased when night fell. As fascinating as the rendering was, his stomach turned after the skin was peeled and then the internal organs…

 _In one way, cool. On the other, disgusting. The stench…_

Mr Peterson packed the parts into a suitcase. "Where would you like to discuss business?"

Sirius considered. "How about a meal in the Three Broomsticks?"

It had been some time since Harry had eaten. While he could take a trip down to the kitchens, he did fancy a proper meal out. They may walk out the front gates but he could slip back through Honeyduke's.

His stomach protested but Harry didn't care. He definitely wasn't ordering any meat though.

It was a quiet walk to the front gates so they could Apparate. Or, in Harry's case, side-along.

Once they reached the gate, Mr Peterson handed over his wand. "I'll see you in the Three Broomsticks." The man Disapparated.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Did he just give you his wand?"

Sirius snorted. "I have no doubt he has a backup. This does give some insurance so he doesn't just disappear with our goods." He held out his arm.

Harry groaned. "I hate Apparating."

"It does get better when you're the one doing it."

"And when do I learn that?"

"When you're sixteen."

Harry sulked. He took hold of Sirius' arm.

 _I hate Apparating._

Maybe it was because they weren't going as far or maybe Harry was getting used to it, but this time wasn't as bad. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up at least.

 _Which, considering how queasy I feel, is a major achievement._

Mr Peterson was sitting at a table in the corner. The suitcase was settled under said table. After ordering, Sirius returned the wand and sat down opposite. Harry sat down next to him. His salad arrived not long after.

He did finish his first butterbeer before starting it though.

Mr Peterson handed over the galleons for his food. "I must say, I'm surprised. Not many can go for food after seeing my work."

Sirius picked up his fork. "I was in an Auror in the previous war. I've seen far worse."

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't that bad after the first few hours." After the skin had been removed anyway. He took a gulp of his second butterbeer before continuing.

Sirius spoke. "Let's start with the basic payment for the performed services."

"Three hundred galleons and five knuts."

That was more money than Harry had ever spent.

Sirius pulled a money bag out of his pocket. He removed some coins and handed it over. "Keep the change."

Mr Peterson took the money. He then moved the suitcase closer to them.

Harry focussed on his meal. The others did the same, silently deciding to leave the further business discussion to after they finished. Instead, the topic turned to Quidditch.

"The World Cup's next year?" Harry asked, perking up. "Who are the favourites?"

"Bulgaria is one," Mr Peterson replied. "Their new Seeker is currently undefeated."

"And with the talk about Britain hosting the next World Cup, the hope is that a local team get through."

"Definitely not England," Harry replied. "So Scotland, Ireland or Wales." He didn't know more about professional Quidditch than that.

 _But the World Cup…How much would tickets cost?_

"I would place my money on Ireland," Mr Peterson stated. "However, there are many countries that are just as good, if not better."

"Doesn't mean they will win," Sirius replied. "Remember France in 1979?"

Mr Peterson chuckled. "I remember well. I was even in France at the time. It was quite the experience."

Eventually, the meal came to an end. The pub had emptied considerably. Their dishes were cleared away and their drinks refilled. Harry almost felt the atmosphere change slightly, even though the deal was already done.

Sirius leaned back a little in his chair. There was tension in his body. "Mr Peterson, how many Basilisks have you harvested in your many years of work?"

Mr Peterson took a sip of his drink. "This was my first. I have worked with gorgons in Greece and an enlarged viper in Australia." Harry did already know this, but it still felt incredible to hear. "I had honestly thought that a Basilisk was a creature of legend, not reality. The parts will sell very well."

Harry shifted a little.

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "It is something that he shouldn't have had to do, but that is how it is."

"It is incredible. If that lived in Hogwarts, then he should be up for an Order of Merlin. I have no doubt that if he slayed that beast, then he saved the lives of everyone there."

 _Regina may have been a beast then and she might have tried to kill me but that wasn't her fault._

"That would be far more trouble than it's worth at the moment. You may be satisfied that he was responsible, but others won't be and more would find that act…concerning."

"Politics," Mr Peterson sighed. "You have my sympathy. Then am I to assume that those Basilisk parts will not be seen in the British market?"

"Highly unlikely." Sirius took another drink. They hadn't discussed that but Harry wasn't going to ask right now. "What is your opinion on the best location?"

Mr Peterson hummed a little as he thought. "Australia is strong with Parselmagic. As are Africa and South America. It would depend on what you want. If you want money, then Europe and even Britain would be best. If you want people who will use it responsibly, then those countries are your best bet. There is no guarantee either way."

"I'll consider that."

Mr Peterson finished his drink. He stood up and offered his hand. "Mr Black. Mr Potter."

Harry stood up and shook it. "Thank you for your work Mr Peterson."

Sirius did the same after Harry let go. "Good luck in the future."

"And good luck to the two of you." With that, he left the pub.

Harry frowned and glanced at Sirius. "What now?"

Sirius finished his drink. "For now, we get some sleep. These parts aren't going to decompose anytime soon, so we can discuss this later."

All of a sudden, Harry remember the Parselmagic book he had sitting in his trunk. He hadn't even glanced at it since he got it and realised he didn't understand the theory behind it. The advanced work would still be beyond him but some of the simpler spells he could probably manage.

He didn't remember if there was anything in there concerning Basilisk. He knew they were mentioned but couldn't place why.

"I don't think I want to sell it."

"Then we won't. For now, I'll take them back to Potter Manor."

"Okay."

Honestly, Harry didn't know what he wanted to do with the parts. He didn't even know what he could do with the parts. He didn't know if he wanted to do anything with them. All he knew was that he didn't want anyone else to have them.

At the very least, the corpse was now out of Medusa's home.

The Chamber would be a good place to practice Parselmagic. Harry had searched around the Chamber, but couldn't find anything else left by Salazar Slytherin. At the very least, Medusa told him that Riddle hadn't taken anything.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked at Sirius' voice. He was looking at him, concerned. "I'm fine. Just tired."

He didn't feel sick anymore, but that may be due to him getting over the rendering. That was not a job he was interested in doing.

 _Sirius said he saw worse in the war…_

Harry hadn't read those kind of details in the Daily Prophet.

"I think it's time for us to head back."

Harry nodded in agreement. He swallowed the rest of his butterbeer in one gulp and stood up. Sirius cancelled the anti-eavesdropping charms and the pair left the pub.

 _I need to learn those charms._

There were still a few charms he wanted to learn, such as the Disillusion Charm and the copying charm. Professor Flitwick had been teaching him duelling mostly. He hadn't had a case of accidental magic since.

Annoyingly, he still had no luck with the Patronus Charm.

They walked a little farther down the path before Sirius offered his arm. With a slight groan, Harry put his hand on it.

 _Nope, this time was just as bad._

"I need to learn to Apparate."

Sirius chuckled. "Not yet, you're not."

Harry sighed.

"Off you go, Harry. Try not to get caught when you get into trouble."

"I won't."

"Hiya Harry."

Harry almost jumped. He turned around to see Hagrid on the other side of the Hogwarts gates. Only his voice and silhouette gave away it was Hagrid; he was a bit too far for Harry to see him.

" _Lumos._ "

It was just Hagrid but he had that crossbow with him. Had he been in the Forest again? What would he need the crossbow for even if he had?

"Hagrid," Sirius greeted. It wasn't warm and it wasn't cold.

Harry hid a frown.

"Sirius. Like to say I'm sorry for what I said about you."

"It's fine." That was curt.

But, not so curt that Hagrid caught it. Harry could see the large man visibly relax.

"Alright Harry. Ready to go back to the castle?"

"Yeah." He gave a quick hug to Sirius before pushing the gates open and swiftly slipping inside. "Let's go Hagrid."

Sirius shook his head slightly and walked away. There was a near silent crack that Harry had come to associate with Sirius Disapparating.

"Come on Harry."

Harry trotted to keep up with Hagrid's strides. "So what are you doing out here, Hagrid?"

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye out for you. It's past curfew Harry. You shouldn't be out."

Dumbledore told Hagrid to wait for him. Harry wasn't sure what he felt about that, but it wasn't joy or relief.

"I was having the Basilisk harvested."

"You should have left it Harry. That thing was dangerous. It could have hurt you."

"It was fine. I had Sirius with me and an experienced harvester." It had been mainly Medusa that had reassured him but Harry didn't want to tell Hagrid that. "Besides, I knew what was down there. Someone else might have gone down there and been hurt instead." He did know that was Sirius' main worry.

Harry had every belief that there were other Parselmouths. He wasn't angry at them keeping it a secret. He would be furious if he learned someone who bullied him was a Parselmouth though.

Hagrid was quiet for a moment. "Well, as long as you don't go down there again, it's fine."

Harry changed that subject fast. "What are we working with next week, Hagrid?"

Hagrid chuckled. "That would be telling Harry. Don't worry; you'll like them."

That had a slightly different tone than Harry had heard before from Hagrid. "Are they dangerous?"

"Not if you know what you're doing."

Harry gave up. He wasn't getting anything more. "And the crossbow?"

"Don't worry about that Harry. Here we are. You stay safe, all right?"

"All right. Thanks Hagrid." The school seemed closer now than when they had left. His mind must be more tired than he thought.

Hagrid waited until Harry was inside before heading back to his hut.

Harry didn't stick around. He immediately headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. There were a number of short cuts he had found earlier in the year and he found them quickly. He encountered no one on his way.

Within three minutes, he was outside the Fat Lady. "Fortuna Major."

"Hmph. In you go, young man." She swung open.

Harry quickly ducked in, making a mental note to keep his Cloak on him at all times. However, it would seem he got lucky; the only one down was Hermione.

He was about to ignore her until she spoke.

"Harry. How is Sirius?"

Harry turned on his heel fluidly and sat opposite her. She was working on Potions at the moment. At some point tomorrow, Harry had to brew his Pepper-Up Potion for Mrs Tonks' review.

"He's good."

"And it's done?"

"It's done."

"Good." Hermione crossed out something and wrote something underneath. "Have you heard from anyone about the dog you found?"

Harry blinked. He had almost forgotten he hadn't told Hermione. "No." He considered. He glanced around. There was no one around. "Hang on." He left his seat and headed upstairs.

The boys were all asleep. Harry went to his trunk, opened it and carefully removed the photo album belonging to his father. He closed the trunk and headed back downstairs. Hermione hadn't moved.

Harry opened it to the page of the four boys. He showed it to her.

Hermione looked up from her work and studied it. "You do look a lot like your father." She frowned. "Is that Sirius Black?"

"Yes." Harry flipped to the next photo. "So is this." He pointed.

Hermione went still. "You've seen this?"

"Yes. He showed me in the holidays."

"He's not registered."

"It was war Hermione and they were in the Ministry."

"So he was always with you."

"Since I left Privet Drive."

Hermione didn't say anything. She was still staring at the photo. Harry wasn't sure whether she was looking at Pettigrew or Lupin. He closed the book.

She blinked.

"Hermione. Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Ron?"

Harry winced. "I will tell him. Just not now."

"You should tell him Harry."

Harry glared at her. "It's my family. I'll tell him when I want."

She glared back. "No need to snap at me. You're keeping a lot from him. In fact, you've barely spoken to him."

Harry opened his mouth to rebut her until he actual thought about it.

She was right.

Harry did barely talk to Ron.

Ever since Pettigrew fled.

 _And that wasn't Ron's fault._

There was a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw next week. Harry would talk to Ron after that. He just needed to decide what he was and wasn't going to tell him. Ron didn't know about the black dog Harry had been with so he didn't need to bring that up.

He hadn't responded to Hermione. "I'll work on it."

"Good."

With that, she collected her parchment and books and headed to bed.

Harry let out a low growl, gently picked up the album and stormed to his dorm.

He didn't dream that night.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon when Harry found the time to return to the Chamber. He took the Parselmagic book from his Family Vault with him along with spare parchment. He had an hour before Charms and he was going to make use of it. Until after the Quidditch match, Wood was going to use up as much of his spare time as possible.

Medusa was now about twenty feet long. Even so, that didn't scare Harry. He mainly ignored her as he sat down in her resting chamber and opened the book to a certain page.

The spell was simple. It was supposed to clean a surface. The only difference between this Parselmagic and the common cleaning spells was that it was it removed unseen bacteria and viruses as well. That normally took a second, more specific spell.

Harry double checked the book.

The one issue was a lack on incantation. He read it three times but there was no mention of words. It merely said 'speak intent' and that was in the first chapter. There may be more for the more advanced magic but for now, it was a very simple spell. Apparently.

 _There's got to be more though…Hang on…Here we go; handwriting. 'The words themselves are meaningless until given meaning. Each to their own and even then, only to be certain of what they will'. So the spells need words to make it easier on the caster to differentiate. I can work with that._

That might work with more magic than Parselmagic, but Harry wasn't going to try that yet.

 _That spot will do._

{Clean.} He added a jab with his wand to focus his attention on that spot.

The wand felt colder for a moment. In that moment, the tile floor did become a lighter shade. At the end of the spell, his wand felt normal.

Medusa's head came up before she lowered herself to slither towards Harry's work. She gave it a brief sniff. {Well done for a first attempt. The floor is cleaner but practice is needed. This is too weak for healing standards.}

Harry glanced at his wand. He jabbed at a different spot, trying to channel more magic. {Clean.}

The wand felt even colder than before. Harry could see no difference between this spot and his first attempt after the moment passed.

 _Okay, something's up with my wand._

{More powerful and a better attempt.}

The wand was now fine. That had taken longer to go back to normal.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_."

The five pebbles danced around the room before he ended the spell. Nothing was wrong there; the spell worked perfectly and the wand felt perfectly fine.

 _So what's going on?_

Harry skimmed through the book. There was no mention of wands anywhere in it during that quick scan. He would have to read every passage carefully.

The wand slipped back into the wrist holster. He raised his right hand, pointing. {Clean.} He made sure to channel the same amount of magic as when he used the wand.

Medusa inspected it. {This is equal to your first attempt.}

Nothing felt off there.

He raised his left (off) hand. {Clean}.

Harry _knew_ that was quicker. Not by much more than milliseconds, but it was faster. His wrist also felt odd. {Medusa?}

She took a little more time evaluating this experiment now. She inspected each of the test areas carefully. She then returned to him.

{The final attempt was the strongest. It would be satisfactory in a Healer's domain.}

Harry considered that.

 _Okay. So the wand wasn't the best? This doesn't make sense. And why would my left hand be better than my right? If it made any difference, it should be better with my right as I'm right handed. So why? And why is the wand in the middle?_

Harry looked at his left wrist.

And saw the bracelet there.

 _Is this it?_

There was a definite difference between using his left and right hand, not just with the results. He could have sworn his wrist felt warm for a second.

 _Hang on. If my wand felt cold but the bracelet was warm…_

Harry focused again. He pointed. {Clean}.

That was _definitely_ the bracelet, not his wrist.

 _So the bracelet helps my magic. Did Sirius know that? Why does this help with Parselmagic more than my wand?_

The order from best to worst was: bracelet, wand, dominant hand wandless.

The wand slipped into his hand. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." The six pebbles rose to the ceiling gradually and back down again. He raised his left hand, making sure the wand was nowhere near. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." The six pebbles rose to the ceiling carefully and back down again.

After a thought, Harry switched his wand to his left hand. It felt a little off-balance, but he ignored it. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

The seven pebbles shot up steadily to the ceiling before coming back down again.

 _Okay. So the best results are when the bracelet and wand work together. Therefore…_

Harry held his wand carefully, tilting his wrist a little to try and work with it. {Clean.}

That thrill…He hadn't felt that since he first bonded with his wand.

Medusa almost seemed to purr. {Perfect.}

 _So. The wand and bracelet together are best…Of course they are…_

Harry touched the bracelet to move it to his right wrist when he hesitated.

 _Maybe…I can't really use my wand in my left hand but I don't need movements or even incantations when I try wandless so…Maybe I should keep them separate for now. This way, I can practice both and keep them separate in my mind for exams._

Also, Harry really didn't want to advertise his bracelet. He wanted to keep it hidden.

 _Maybe I should get Sirius one. But where on Earth did he get it?_

 _Okay. If I move it, my magic comes easier and is far less of a strain. If I leave it, I can work on my wand and wandless magic almost at the same time. The wand method may take more effort but there is more control; I'm not going to curse someone accidentally when my temper gets away from me. Practice with my wand first until I get the feel of a spell, then leave wandless._

 _I think…I'll leave it for now and if there's another Philosopher's Stone or Chamber of Secrets situation, I'll move it then._

Harry thought.

 _This was a Christmas present from Sirius; our Christmas…_

" _Expecto Patronum._ "

Harry didn't know what to expect. He didn't know what to visualise. He just whispered and let the magic flow.

 _That's…not a…shield…_

The hooves didn't touch the ground. The legs were long and thin; the almost streamline body balanced perfectly. The small head perched on a strong neck. The horns reached back then curving; the consistent silver colour making it impossible to tell where one ended and the two began.

The antelope turned its head around the room. The head then spun to look back at Harry.

"Mum?"

It vanished.

* * *

The Conjured mini-magpie had vanished again.

Sirius wasn't too worried. It had done this a few times and it always turned up. The impala (Sirius thought) had disappeared as well. The dog and stag were doing some sort of dance on the coffee table.

He was starting to think they were never going to fade. He hadn't thought that was possible.

Sirius headed straight into the dining room. There was a large meal laid out there, still piping out steam.

"Thank you Jinxy."

Sirius sat down and began to eat, casually flipping through a file as he did.

His research had resulted in little; Basilisks were too rare an animal. He had few ideas how to sell the parts without them winding up in the hands of people he really didn't want to have it. Therefore, he was beginning to enquire into what home uses the Basilisk could have.

The venom was far too potent to be handled carelessly. Sirius had already decided to place a small sample into a hidden safe in the Potter Manor library and the rest into his vault at Gringotts. The skeleton and the muscle had also been placed in the safe; they could be used as ingredients for a variety of potions.

It was the snakeskin and scales that was the most uncertain. While this could be used as ingredients as well, Sirius had had mixed results when investigating whether or not it could be used for protection. The skin would be tight and fluid, allowing the wearer to move with ease unlike metal or even certain dragons. This particular snake had very strong resistance against direct magic. However, it was no protection against blunt force and Sirius remembered well that most of his injuries in the war (and Harry's at school) had been the result of physical trauma, not magic. It may have been the Sword of Gryffindor that slayed it, but cutting the skin would have been quite easy with the muscle underneath being the problem otherwise.

Something to keep in mind if Medusa ever needed to defend the school.

Sirius shook his head and finished his meal.

 _Right. I've send that 2000 galleons from the Black vault to Dumbledore for Fawkes' part and donated 3000 directly into the school for the Sorting Hat with strict conditions so no one can touch that unless it can be proven to be directly tied to the school. I've responded to the letters from Greengrass and Regent Longbottom. What am I forgetting?_

Sirius was sure there was something. It would come to him eventually.

The empty dish was popped away.

It would be wise to look over the agenda for the next Wizengamot meeting. No one had yet spoken to him properly concerning alliances, but many of his meetings with the other Lords and Ladies opened with that. It would seem that they would only be bold if they were certain of a positive result and Sirius was still too much of an unknown.

So far, there had been very little. In fact, most of the session had been less than an hour long and had been examinations of little details in minor legislations. Apparently, one individual in the Ministry was causing 'havoc'; but no one could pin down which one. However, when faced with facts, the few amendments they wanted regarding health and safety were fair points.

Sirius had been quite amused and had voted for more sensible ones, such as a policy in place to ensure potion vials had Unbreakable Charms on them whenever in transport at the very least.

It had been quite interesting to see which members were more focused on the person submitting the bills and which focused on the bills themselves. Sirius was starting to build up a better idea of who was friend, enemy and potential ally.

When Voldemort returned, he may have to reassess.

 _The next meeting…is mainly a discussion on the Tri-wizard Tournament and the Quidditch World Cup._

Barty Crouch.

This would be the first time Sirius would see the man since his imprisonment in Azkaban.

Sirius would do his best to avoid him. Hopefully, Crouch would be doing the same.

The mini-magpie did a dive bomb from the top of the stairs and over the banister. It did a corkscrew (Sirius had seen Harry pull that stunt on his Firebolt). It pulled up less than an inch from the floor. It glided to the cabinet and tried to skid to stop instantly.

The impala hopped down from one of the stairs and acted as a buffer. The magpie smacked into it, tripping over. The impala had no loss of balance due to the crash. Instead, it walked over and used its horns to help the magpie back up again.

 _That's just like you Lily. Your son got you very right, despite…_

The stag and dog flitted around the room, leaping over obstacles and pounding across the surfaces at an impressive speed. The dog bounced off the wall to land on the cabinet while the stag made an incredible leap of several feet from the stair below the impala used.

Sirius took long strides to have a look himself.

All four animals turned their heads to look at him.

The magpie flapped its wings and was soon back in the air again. The dog playfully jumped after it while the impala and stag watched from a distance.

Sirius headed back to the dining room. He had a lot of parchments to work through and not very long to go through it. It had never occurred to him how much work his new life would be and he disliked a great amount of it, but it was necessary.

He had a new respect for Charlus and Dorea.

Still, he should be able to organise a few meetings so he could see the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch game next week. Sirius had no doubt it would be a good one.

* * *

 **AN: I do apologise for how long it took to update this. I haven't abandoned it and have no intention to but it does get pushed to the back of the to-do list by life sometimes. Hopefully I will be able to update more regularly. I appreciate that some of you are concerned, but I have plenty of plans for the future of this fic. I just have to make sure the 'filler' is also worthy of reading.**

 **There have been many queries on the pairing. I am hoping to make it realistic and, though some won't like my choice, I hope to write it well enough that it is correct for the story.**

 **As always, I welcome questions, comments and constructive criticism. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with it.**


End file.
